Wicked Schemes
by willowaus
Summary: Old family secrets lead Caroline on a journey of self-discovery and into the dark underbelly of New Orleans as Klaus works to reclaim his kingdom and rebuild the family he's slowly destroyed over the centuries. A TVD/The Originals crossover. Caroline/Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Wicked Schemes

**Summary:** Old family secrets lead Caroline on a journey of self-discovery and into the dark underbelly of New Orleans as Klaus works to reclaim his kingdom and rebuild the family he's slowly destroyed over the centuries. A TVD/The Originals crossover.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any TVD or Originals characters no matter how much I wish I did sometimes.

* * *

**Chapter One **

_I know you're torn_

_And in between dreams_

_But it's all you've ever known_

* * *

There was something to be said for silence, and while Caroline might usually be one to fill it up, spouting off about who even knew what to hear something, anything other than nothing, walking arm in arm away from the now discarded graduation cap and gown, she found herself with absolutely nothing to say. No words were needed, though her mind was ablaze with a thousand of them, ranging from delight at the thought of Tyler being allowed to return to concern over how Bonnie must be doing with putting the veil back up. But there was little reason to voice any of them. The Hybrid walking beside her probably already knew some of them and she doubted he wanted to hear the rest of them. Certainly not the ones about Tyler.

Arm tucked carefully into Klaus', she didn't worry about the fact that there were a dozen hybrids, witches, and who even knew how many more ghosts out there wanting their revenge. The veil had fallen, and any supernatural being that had died and was on the Other Side had a chance of crossing over. Most seemed to be out for revenge, only a handful wanting to spend time with those they had been forced to leave behind. Before the fateful massacre in the woods only weeks before, Caroline's death toll could be counted on her hands, but the hybrid walking beside her had an unimaginable one at his own feet and she could only imagine how many of them were seeking justice.

Though, considering how easily he had taken out the one witch and scared off the others, maybe none of his previous kills were foolish enough to come back around for a rematch.

"What are your plans for the night, love? Isn't it customary for there to be some sort of celebration after these ceremonies?" Klaus asked, breaking her from her reverie.

A year ago there would have been a party planned. Something to continue the joy that graduating from high school was bringing herself and all of her friends. After the last year or so though, the simple fact they had all managed to graduate was enough and everyone was off doing their separate things. "Elena is spending time with Alaric and Jeremy before they're gone again. Same with Stefan and his friend Lexi. I think Damon is on bury Silas duty and Bonnie is lifting the veil back up."

This left only her and Matt unaccounted for, but her ex had slipped away and Caroline had a feeling he wanted to be alone after the chaos of the day. There hadn't been any sign of Vicki or her father and she wasn't sure what that meant. She'd check in on him tomorrow. "And your mother?" Klaus continued, pace slowing and Caroline realized they were nearing the parking lot.

"She got called in. We're doing our own celebration tomorrow morning over chocolate chip pancakes." Or that was at least the plan. Hopefully Mystic Falls would spare her mother for the few hours that would take. Caroline had a feeling her mother might make a point to put aside duty for an hour or two for breakfast. Especially if Silas was in the ground and the ghosts were no longer an issue.

They had stopped walking, feet straddling between the pavement and grass and she slipped her arm out of his own, but didn't move further away than that. It hadn't been that long ago when she would have deliberately put as much distance as she could between them, when she would have verbally sparred little attacks in his direction to keep him away. Now she was accepting his offered arm and allowing kisses on her cheek. Granted, she hadn't quite expected that, but three months earlier and she would've tried to break his nose for such a bold move. Now, she should bid him good night and get into her car and head home to...well, that was the thing, wasn't it? What was she going to go home and do?

Yes, Tyler was being allowed back to Mystic Falls, but Caroline highly doubted her boyfriend was already waiting for her at her house and considering he had not answered any of her phone calls, not even after seeing her for prom, she didn't think he'd start doing so now. So what harm could there be in drawing out this conversation for a few more minutes before she headed home to curl up on the couch and relax with a tub of ice cream.

"How long are you back for?" It was hard not to notice the slight arch of his brow and the pleased smile that graced his lips at her question.

"Just for the night. I leave tomorrow afternoon," Klaus informed her, nodding toward his car. "Tying up a few loose ends in the morning and then I'll be headed back to New Orleans." She nodded, not really expecting anything less. He had a new home now. It wasn't as though Mystic Falls had much left to offer him. Not like she imagined a place such as New Orleans would. "Now, considering all of the excitement today, supernatural and otherwise, I'm going to wager you haven't eaten and as this is my last night in this little town and your friends are all occupied, what do you say to joining me for dinner?"

Caroline blinked. Whatever she had been anticipating, it certainly hadn't been that, and for the life of her she was having a hard time coming up with a reason to deny the request. Empty house and a tub of ice cream or conversation and real food?

Was it really even a contest?

"Why not?" she grinned, quickly checking her phone to make sure no one had been trying to reach her and sent a quick text to her mother in case she got back to the house after her, before looking back at Klaus. Her cheeks reddened a little at how pleased he seemed by her answer. "Gives me time to work on getting you to buy me that mini fridge. One of those fridge and microwave combos would get you the most bang for your buck."

He laughed at that, leading her toward his car and twenty minutes later they were seated at a table in the only Italian restaurant in Mystic Falls. Chains didn't do well in the small town, not when the small business owners had been around forever and everyone was big on small town loyalty. The restaurant had been around longer than Caroline had been alive, probably established before her own mother's birth, but she could only remember eating there a handful of times. All of them associated with her father's mother before she had passed away when Caroline was eight.

The waiter was taking their drink orders and Caroline shook her head as Klaus ordered wine. "Coke, please," she informed the boy she was sure had graduated a few years before her at school. Klaus didn't comment, but she could just sense his amusement at her order and couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Sheriff's daughter. They'll definitely notice here and I may be done with high school now, but I'm still well below the whole legally allowed to drink age."

"I believe that's what compulsion is for," he pointed out, unraveling his silverware from the cloth napkin. "The trivialities of human law can only bound you as long as you let them."

"In the town where my mother _is_ the law, I think I'll let them keep binding me until I leave." She smoothed her own napkin down on her lap, glancing out at the other patrons, pursing her lips at the fact everyone else seemed to be on a date. Which this was most certainly not.

"And when will that be?" he asked, leaning back in his chair, gaze fixed on her as he raised his wine glass to his lips.

The sight of red liquid so near his mouth, that she had now felt against her own skin-albeit not her lips, though that didn't really stop her from knowing how soft they felt on skin-was throwing her mind for a loop, and she blinked, not quite grasping his question. Caroline busied herself with the bread basket, needing a distraction from his stare. He always had this way of looking at her like he could see right inside of her and it was unnerving. Not that she liked letting him know that. "When will what be?"

From the smirk on his face when he set down his glass, she didn't think she was succeeding. "You said you would continue on allowing the laws to bind you until you leave. When will that be?"

"Oh. College. So after the summer. I'll be living there and isn't that when most girls my age start on the whole rebellion stage?" That was how it worked in the movies and TV shows she'd watched. College was the time to let loose. And after carefully, meticulously, completing high school and making sure she experienced all it had to offer, Caroline figured it was only fair she do the same for college.

"What about during the summer? You plan to stay once again in Mystic Falls." He was still watching her, his gaze never moving elsewhere, and Caroline continued to ignore it, focusing on buttering the bread she had chosen.

"Well, I'm not going down to New Orleans if that's what you're angling for," she informed him, pointing the butter knife in his direction and he held up his hands. "I want to spend time with my mom. Maybe get her to relax for a weekend or two and I don't know. It's the summer. I don't need to have plans. I can wing it." Theoretically at least. "It's our last summer before we're all going off into the great unknown. So spend time with my friends before our lives change even more than they already have. I think it's a brilliant plan."

She really didn't want to continue to talk about her nonexistent plans with him and was thankful when the waiter returned for their orders. It gave her a few moments to think of a new direction to steer the conversation. While Klaus may have enjoyed always focusing on her, it unnerved her and she wanted to turn the tables. Plus she was curious what his answer would be.

"What about you? Big plans for New Orleans? Since it's your favorite place in the world. What with being surrounded by all that food, music, art and culture while you're there." Wait. Had she just partially quoted his phone message back at him? She sipped her coke, hoping he wouldn't pick up on that fact, and easily playing ignorance in case he did so. From his brilliant smile she had a feeling he did.

"You would love it there," Klaus informed her, leaning slightly closer and Caroline was never happier for the length of the table between them. "So much to see, to do, to appreciate. Wonders you've only ever dreamed of at your fingertips. I resided there for years, called it home for a long while. Built a life." His mirthful gaze vanished for a moment, replaced by a harshness, a regret, Caroline had seen before on his face before returning back to being pleasant. "Nasty business of running from my father, but I doubt that's a story you're interested in hearing. I prefer the one where I was finally victorious and ended his life."

Caroline arched a brow, taking another sip of her drink. "I wouldn't know. I was vervained and kidnapped out of harm's way while all that went down."

"I know." The telltale smirk was back and she wanted nothing more than to reach across the table and wipe it off of his face, but stirred her straw around in her glass instead. Her thoughts drifted to that night and her break up with Tyler because of the sire bond. Time had changed all of them in such drastic and subtle ways. They'd never be the same.

She sobered up, gaze locking with his own and forcing herself not to look away. "Thank you. For letting him return." She knew he understood how much that gesture meant to her, just as she understood how difficult it must have been for him to make it. His words from earlier in the night echoed in her mind, and she needed to disrupt the tension she could feel brewing between them. "I'm still angling for that mini fridge though. A girl's got to store her blood bags somehow."

Klaus shook his head, smiling once again and Caroline couldn't help but reciprocate it as the waiter returned again to top off their drinks. "Play your cards right and you never know what could be in store for you, love," Klaus told her, raising his glass to clink slightly with her own, causing her to roll her eyes once again before following through with her own glass.

* * *

Three hours later-had it really been _three hours_-she couldn't believe the time had passed so quickly or that she hadn't realized how long she'd been away, and Klaus was dropping her off at her house. She'd gotten a ride earlier in the day from her mother, trying to leave space for the extra cars that would have been in town for the ceremony, and had been counting on catching a ride back with one of her friends. Funny how things worked out. From the lack of messages on her phone at least no one had been looking for her. This hopefully meant all was going fairly well on her friend and mother front.

The time spent at dinner had been anything but awkward, but as the two stepped up the stairs of the porch, Caroline was beginning to feel uneasiness set in. Especially when she stopped in front of the door, fishing her keys out of her purse. "Thanks for dinner," she murmured, glancing up at him, eyes narrowing at the playfulness of his stance. Hands clasped behind his back and looking at her with an amused expression. It reminded her entirely too much of when he'd come to collect his date before the pageant. "You were surprisingly better company than a movie and popcorn."

"Believe me, the pleasure was all mine." If anything his expression only seemed to look even more bemused and she wondered if he had some other sort of surprise up his jacket pocket. It seemed that more often than not it was this type of moment when he liked to pull something out to surprise her with.

She couldn't help but shake her head at the line and knew that this was goodbye. He was leaving and unlike before it wasn't in the middle of the night without a moment's notice. Not that she _cared_ that he had done that. He didn't owe her any explanation. So what if he had disappeared and she'd turned up at his house only to find no one there and no explanation for where he'd gone at first. It wasn't until she heard the message from him a few days later that she'd even known where he had gone. Followed by all the talk from everyone else that he was gone for good and not returning to Mystic Falls.

She was certain she was supposed to have felt relief at that fact, not the bitter sweetness that crept into her veins and tried to choke her from the inside out. Though much of that had been clouded by the Silas version of him and the further chaos that seemed to run rampant in Mystic Falls.

Caroline could see that Klaus was readying to say something and she didn't want to hear it. She _feared_ what words might come out of his mouth after all he'd said to her on the football field and then the pleasant evening they had shared. She couldn't handle anything else at the moment, already on overload, and that was the only explanation she had for what she said next.

"When Silas was in your head, when he had you seeing him as me, what did he do? Or say?" He gotten into her head and it was a war within her about how the ancient man had brought out what he thought were her darkest desires and fears. Playing on the pieces of herself that left her so vulnerable and open. First with the feelings she knew she should not have been entertaining, the longing she knew needed to be squashed like a bug and then when that hadn't done the trick, nearly taking away the one person in her life that meant the world to her.

Klaus didn't answer right away, watching her with those eyes that bore into her inner core, looking for something that she was trying not to show. To keep hidden and protected from him, from her, from the world. Parts of her that Caroline wasn't ready to admit or accept were true. "He came after you."

There was a rawness to his voice that she hadn't been expecting, the anger on his face clearly not directed at her, but she could see the tension building in his body. She wouldn't want to be in his warpath tonight, not with the way he was clenching his fists. "He wanted Bonnie. I was the best way to get her to come out of hiding."

"What did he do, Caroline?" He was looking her over then, and she wasn't sure if it should be endearing or annoying considering any bruises or wounds or anything that man would have been able to create would have been long healed.

"I'm fine," she told him, voice letting him know she wasn't going to elaborate on the event. Not in the way he wanted. Though the bristling rage in his eyes had her continue to talk, speaking more of what she didn't mean to voice. "I was just wondering if you knew why he picked the faces he did for each of us, but I guess we'll never really know how Silas' head worked." Why had she seen _him_? Why not Tyler? Why not any number of her friends but instead this Hybrid who she should be pleased had finally gotten out of her life? "But anyway, it's late and my mom is going to be home soon and you've got a big day of packing or whatever ahead so I'm gonna say goodnight and good luck with New Orleans."

She'd turned around halfway through her little speech, deliberately unlocking the door and stepping inside away from him. There would be no repeat of cheek kisses and no chance on him getting her to continue to speak. Not that he couldn't follow her inside if he really wanted. He had been invited after all. But she needed to put some distance between herself and him.

Klaus looked at her for a long moment, and from the way his lips quirked into a small smile, though the tension didn't leave his body, she had a feeling she had said something that he was taking as another point in the column he must have going for if she'd ever end up at his door. She should have continued with some biting comment right then, something to squash that little bit of hope, but the desire to continue on with that little game was gone for the evening.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Klaus simply said, the smile growing a bit, and she froze as he leaned forward slightly-half expecting another kiss but instead he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and then disappeared into the night.

Caroline stared out at the darkness for a moment-_no_ she didn't care that the night was ending like that-before closing the door. She pressed her back against the door, head falling backwards and closed her eyes as she sighed. There would be no analyzing, no second guessing. Not after finally checking off high school from her 'live her life' chart she'd mentally created. All she was going to do was grab a blood, bag, set up a bubble bath and forget about everything else for a little while so she could let herself unwind.

* * *

After a successful celebratory breakfast with her mother, which had only been interrupted at the very last minute by the station calling, Caroline headed out to see how everyone was faring now that the veil was no longer down. Bonnie's father informed her that Bonnie had decided to head out of town for the summer to take a break from everything and rejuvenate. Caroline couldn't help but feel a little hurt that her friend hadn't informed her directly of the new plan but considering the year she couldn't blame Bonnie for needing the time away.

The Salvatore boarding house was next and after nearly walking into Damon and Elena having sex-_thank god_ for vampire hearing-she'd been informed that it was Stefan who took Silas to dispose of and that he was apparently getting away for a few weeks as well. What the hell? Did anyone remember what it was like to use their freaking phone and inform people of their plans?! Not that she was going to bring that up to Damon or Elena considering they were making those doe eyes at one another and if Caroline stayed one more moment she was going to vomit.

She pulled into the Lockwood mansion, needing some of the normalcy that only Matt could ever seem to provide her anymore and stared in disbelief at the sight of Matt putting a suitcase into the back of Rebekah's car.

"_Seriously_?"

Was she in some version of the Twilight Zone? What the hell was happening?

"This could be the one shot I have of being able to go anywhere, see anything, Care," Matt explained, looking at her as though he was expecting her to understand.

And she did. After the crappy year they had all had, and the fact he'd barely passed any of his classes and nearly not graduated, didn't he deserve a break? Why shouldn't he get to experience Rome and Paris and everything? Even if it _was _with Rebekah? It wasn't like she was jealous of his ability to leave it all behind for a few months and go out and really do what he wanted.

_Nope_. Not at all.

After a "good luck, have fun and you better call me" to Matt and a death glare directed at Rebekah as warning for what would happen if he was hurt in anyway, Caroline drove away. Not that she knew where she was supposed to be going. Her plans of having a great last summer break were shattered in less than an hour. Sure, Elena and Damon seemed to be staying in town but like hell she wanted to hang around those two idiots for more than a few hours if they were going to be all over each other every minute.

Her phone rang and she glanced at the center console, seeing Tyler's name flash on the screen and she happily pushed the answer button. "Tyler!" She grinned, mood brightening considerably over the fact he'd called and the possibilities of what the two of them could do to catch up after being apart for so long. "I cannot wait for you to get back here. And it's real. That you can come back. I'm not sure exactly how he told you, but you really can come home and Klaus won't even be here to glare at you or anything. He's left and it's for good this time."

She was just going to ignore the way her stomach clenched a little at that fact.

"Hey, Care," came his voice, and she frowned at the lack of enthusiasm. Maybe the fact he'd obviously had to have seen Klaus for the Original to inform him he could return to Mystic Falls had thrown him for a loop. Especially since Tyler must have been terrified the Hybrid had found him in order to exact his revenge. "I'm with a new pack now in South Carolina."

Her shoulders slumped as soon as she heard that, already knowing how this conversation was going to play out. Mood shifting back to depressed in a matter of seconds. Her feelings were giving her whiplash. "I'm learning a lot from them and helping them out with some things down here. It'll just be a few weeks, maybe a month or two, but then I'll be back. For good. It's just they let me in with open arms and I can't just abandon them when they need me."

"Of course." _But I need you_. It took a lot of effort to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. I love you. Look, I've got to go. We need to pick up some supplies in town and this car here doesn't have the fancy speaker thing like yours does." She could hear other voices and wondered who they were, these new wolves in his life. The last one who he'd helped and had helped him when he'd been away hadn't exactly turned out to be that great of a friend. _More like a vindictive little wolf slut._

She'd never forget how Hayley had not only betrayed Tyler and all of the Hybrids, leading to their deaths at Klaus' hands and Tyler's exile, but the wolf had also snapped her neck and Caroline was sick and tired of that happening to her. "I love you, too, Tyler," she breathed out, before ending the call. There wasn't anything else to say and she took a deep breath, forcing her emotions down as she refocused her attention on the road.

It didn't take her long to realize that she was nearing the fork in the road that one way would lead her out toward where the Mikaelson mansion stood and the other back into town and the police station. She didn't even hesitate as she veered to the right, nope. There was no glance in her rearview mirror at the road not taken as she headed to the station, hoping her mother was inside and not out patrolling.

Thankfully, at least one thing was going in her favor and she found her mother at her desk, filling out paperwork and happy for a break from it. Caroline plopped down into the chair across from the desk, unable to stop herself from sulking. Arms crossed over her chest as she slumped in the chair. Her life sucked and glancing at her mother, her pout grew bigger at the amused smile on the woman's face.

"Are you enjoying my pain?" she demanded, incredulous. Mothers were not supposed to be entertained by their daughter's misfortune!

"Just reminded that in some ways you are very much still a teenager," Liz commented, and Caroline rolled her eyes before realizing that only strengthened her mother's claim. Not that she was going to sit up or stop moping. Nope. Summer officially sucked. "I'm glad you stopped by. I had some things to go over with you this morning before getting called in and might as well do them now before I'm interrupted again."

For such a small town, it was amazing how often her mother could be called away. Caroline blamed the supernatural. Though with practically all of her friends going away for the summer and the Originals no longer residing in the town maybe there'd be less craziness. She looked expectantly at her mother, interest piqued. Hopefully this wasn't one of those "let's clear out the attic" scenarios like at Spring Break.

"I didn't get to give you your graduation present yet and we also need to discuss something else." Caroline uncurled herself, sitting up in the chair, attention definitely focused on her mother now.

"I thought the delicious breakfast and mother-daughter time was my present," she informed her, leaning forward so she could rest her elbows on the edge of the desk. Grinning at the irked look her mother directed at her for a moment.

"I figured graduating high school deserved something a little more celebratory than chocolate chip pancakes." Liz opened the drawer to her desk, pulling out two envelopes and Caroline arched a brow, anticipation growing.

"I'm guessing it's not a pony."

Liz shook her head, clearly amused by the comment. "I thought you outgrew the pony stage when you started gaining an interest in boys."

Caroline scrunched her nose. "Does a love of horses ever really go away?" she asked, eagerly holding out her hand for the first envelope her mother offered. She tore it open, not at all sure what could be inside, mouth dropping open slightly at the train tickets that she found. "New York City? Like _the_ New York City?"

"I took off Monday to Friday of next week. We'll drive out to the station and take the train in, it'll cut down on time and the internet says there's no reason for a car if you're staying in the city and arrive by train. We can do whatever you want when we're there. I expect you'll have an entire itinerary planned by tonight." Caroline looked up from the tickets, smiling brightly. This was the _perfect_ graduation present. The somber look in her mother's eye had her hesitating for a moment. "After everything this year, I thought it might be good if the two of us got a chance to spend some time together out of this town."

She knew what her mother was referring to. Caroline didn't think she'd ever stop having nightmares of finding her mother laying on the floor, unresponsive and looking dead. She didn't know what she would have done if she hadn't been able to save her. She didn't even want to contemplate a world without Liz Forbes in it. Not yet. Not for another fifty to sixty years.

They needed to do this together. "I love it, mom. Seriously, this is exactly what I need." Though, she was curious what was even in the second envelope and couldn't help but glance at it.

"This one isn't from me, but from your great grandmother. The one on my side." Caroline couldn't even remember meeting her great grandmother. Her mother's mother had died before she was born; both of her aunts had left Mystic Falls shortly after graduating high school and Caroline only had brief memories of either of them from her childhood. Most of what she knew was from her mother's stories about them.

Liz kept the envelope in her hands, and Caroline wasn't quite sure which emotions were playing out on her mother's face. "You met her once when you were...two? Maybe three. She stopped into town for a visit. She was always like that, here one minute and gone the next. Always an aura of mystery around her when she wanted. I only met her a handful of times myself growing up. Your grandmother and her had a falling out."

Caroline nodded, not sure why some great grandmother she couldn't even remember was leaving her something. "She dropped by a few years back, after your father and I divorced. Offered money to help but me and my stubborn pride." Liz shrugged and Caroline knew her mother wasn't one for handouts. Neither of them was. If they were going to get something, it needed to be earned. They didn't like being beholden to anyone. "Anyway, she also gave me this to give you when you graduated and I read the accompanying letter that was drafted for me. She created a trust for you. I don't know what it contains or what even she may have to give away or if she's even still alive, but when you create that itinerary tonight, put in time to meet with the trustee while we're in New York." Liz handed her the envelope. "This is her letter to you explaining it all."

Caroline blinked. Her great grandmother had created a trust in her name? What? Since when did their family have enough money to even go around creating trusts? Apparently Liz picked up on the internal question. "Try not to worry yourself into a frenzy, Caroline. I'm sure we'll head to New York and you'll find out she left you a stuffy old coat or something. She was like that. Used to send the oddest gifts for Christmas. She tried to give you an hourglass when she saw you. This antique looking thing and you were spilling the sand all over the place before I managed to get it from away from you."

She smiled, watching her mother stare into the distance for a moment, seemingly amused at what she was remembering. It was a lot to take in, and it did spark a number of questions in her head, but it was also something she didn't want to burden her mother with. Not with everything else she carried on her shoulders. "I'll read it later because right now the whole we're going to New York City in two days is taking precedence. I need to start researching." Caroline was standing in moments, mind going a mile a minute. "I'll bring dinner by if you're still here then. Tonight I'm feeling an urge to have tacos."

"Tacos sounds perfect," Liz agreed, already getting back to the paperwork on the desk.

"Love you, mom," Caroline murmured, before heading out of the office. Her mood was back up, and she was adamant that nothing bring it down until after her whirlwind adventure she was planning to have with her mother. She needed to call Elena or Bonnie, but thought better of the first friend, not wanting to interrupt whatever activities she might be getting up to with Damon. Bonnie's phone went to voicemail and Caroline left a brief, excited message about it, urging her friend to call her later. She scrolled through her contacts, trying to see who else she could call and be excited with about the news.

Matt's phone was probably already off and if it wasn't she didn't want to disturb his own adventure. She already knew Tyler was busy and probably wouldn't pick up. Stefan's phone went straight to voicemail.

Her finger hovered over Klaus' name. It was mid-afternoon and she wondered if he was already headed out of town, but if anyone would understand her excitement wouldn't it be him? The guy who kept offering to show her the world. She stared at his name, internally questioning if she should delete the contact now that he was leaving, but couldn't quite bring herself to do that. She couldn't bring herself to actually call him either.

She settled on sending a quick text.

**Caroline****: **_Looks like I won't be staying in MF all summer. Going to NYC with my mom for the week._

She didn't expect a reply to come as quickly as it did.

**Klaus****: **_You'll enjoy New York. Might I recommend the Broadway 1602 gallery in the Baudouine Building. It's small but I think you'll find the art to be quite promising._

**Caroline:** _I'll add it to my list._

**Caroline:**_ Packed and on the road already?_

**Klaus:**_ Regrettably I left an hour ago. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on New York._

**Klaus:**_ Though I think you would find New Orleans more suited to you._

**Caroline: **_Nice try. _

**Klaus: **_Don't forget to try the pizza while you're there, love._

She pocketed her phone, shaking off how easy it was to text with him. It _shouldn't_ be something she found to be normal. What would her friends think? She was half tempted to take her phone back out and delete their conversation in case anyone decided to snoop through her conversations but scoffed at her own behavior. Paranoia did not suit her, especially not when she had a trip to New York to plan.

Hopefully this would turn out to be one of those out of sight, out of mind scenarios. Not that it had worked that way the first time he'd left, but that didn't mean she couldn't be hopeful it would turn out that way this time. Caroline was a big believer in clinging to those last rays of hope sometimes. Especially in this instance.

Plus New York City. Screw the rest of it; she had a trip to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

* * *

_But when I'm standing in the gallows_

_I'll be staring at the sky_

_Because no matter where they take me_

_In death I will survive_

* * *

The City that Never Sleeps was often associated with New York, and while Klaus could certainly agree that it was often bustling with noise and people roaming about, it had nothing on the vibrancy of New Orleans. Even with Mardi Gras being over half a year away, the French Quarter was still alive with music, dancing, and other festivities. The bounce in his step as he walked down the street, taking in the frenzy of colors as the people passed by, music blaring out of this building and that alcove full of musicians entertaining the steady influx of both tourists and locals, was no longer faked. He was brimming with accomplishment, pleased he'd left behind the city and the drama unfolding in it to partake in the graduation ceremony at Mystic Falls.

While he may have missed the actual ceremony, he supposed the aftermath was when it truly counted that he'd shown up and aside from acquiring the last of his prized possessions from the manor, he thought he'd done a damn good job of continuing to entice Caroline out of her safe little existence. Staying in Mystic Falls would only stifle the girl, and considering she wouldn't be able to get away with looking seventeen for too many more years without people becoming wary, the longer she remained, the harder her final break with it would be.

He hoped her jaunt to New York with her mother would nurture the wanderlust that he knew she had inside of her, get her to break free from the chains holding her back and truly experience all life now had to offer her. And it was so much beyond the trivialities of finishing high school or attending college. As much as she enjoyed being a vampire, embracing the fearlessness that came with it, he could see that she was still hanging desperately onto the last pieces of her humanity. Striving to be the daughter she thought her mother needed, the good friend to those he thought beneath her. She seemed to only be denying any chance to find out exactly who she was now and who she could become if she would only allow herself to break free from the ties binding her to that town.

Klaus neared the bar that Marcel frequented, already noting the so-called nightwalkers watching him from the rooftops. Oh they were decent at hiding in the shadows, but that was an art form he had perfected centuries before any of them were born, and the hatchling vampires possessed little threat to him.

He walked into the establishment, smiling at the way Marcel's inner circle was up on their feet immediately, assessing him and his threat level. While he may have made nice shortly before heading out of town, he knew they were wary. And why wouldn't they be? His bite could kill them and there wasn't a damn thing any of them could do about it if he wanted them to die. But he wasn't playing that angle at the moment, and he glanced around the room, spotting his old protégé at the bar, talking to some tourists. He took a moment to study the younger vampire, taking in the affable manner in which he joked with this human and that vampire. Everything had turned out beautifully for him in the years since Klaus and his family had been run out of town. Kingdom created from the ashes of the one Mikael had torn down. Klaus meant to get it back, and if his thousand year quest to unlock his werewolf side proved nothing else, it was that he never gave up until he accomplished what he set out to do. Marcel should have known that much already, but it seemed someone had not been listening to all the lessons he had offered years ago.

Pity that.

Sliding onto the stool beside Marcel, Klaus ordered his usual before spinning around to smirk at the men watching his every move. It was hardly his fault they were jumpy. Marcel clapped a hand on his shoulder, still laughing at something someone else had said.

"Where've you been, old friend?" he asked, and while his tone was jovial, Klaus could hear the underpinned worry, the wondering what he may have been plotting.

His drink was placed down, and Klaus swiveled to pick it up. "Collecting artwork from my old dwelling. You know I can't go too long without the Renoirin my immediate possession." It wasn't a lie. He had gone back to collect what he had wanted to bring with him, ordering the leftovers to be boxed up and stored with the rest of the vast accumulated collection. Telling nearly the whole truth was better than lying outright. Less chance of someone picking up on the fact you were doing so. "Also saw my sister. You remember Rebekah, don't you?" Klaus drank, not looking in Marcel's direction but seeing his reaction to the girl's name from the mirrored wall across the way.

Just as he expected a look of regret passed over the vampire's face before he laughed again, shaking his head in what was supposed to be merriment. "And is she coming back as well? I remember the two of you were pretty inseparable the last time you were here." Marcel motioned at his inner circle and the karaoke station started up again, one of the younger ones going up to participate.

Was it Luke? Lucian? Klaus really needed to start remembering their names. "She's currently gallivanting around Europe with a new toy for the summer. Perhaps she'll decide to come beg for forgiveness after she gets bored." She owed him that much after her constant interference in his own plans and wanting him to suffer through Silas' mind games all so she could enjoy some passing whim to become human.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he scooped it out, quickly reading the text alerting him that Caroline and her mother had managed to make it safely to the city. He replied with further instructions before deleting the message, unamused when another text came through. This one from his brother. Whoever had taught that man to text needed to have their eyes ripped out. Klaus ignored that one, not wanting to bother with his brother and his incessant questions and plans for the moment.

Marcel was watching him, and Klaus knew he was being assessed. "It seems my brother delights in trying to decide my life for me. Even though he knows how well I usually respond to that kind of interference," he informed the younger vampire, tilting his phone so Marcel could see Elijah's name clearly on the screen. "I'm considering tearing out the spleen of his favorite violinist and dropping it on his doorstep as a warning."

That idea really did have a nice ring to it.

"I'm sure nothing of importance happened while I was away. And no doubt you've already dealt with anyone who dared break your rules." Klaus raised his glass toward his old protégé, gaze never leaving the throng of men loyal to the century old vampire beside him. What fools they were to follow this upstart who claimed to be a phoenix that had risen from the ashes but had been nothing more than a rat, waiting for the day he could scurry out into the light while the wolves were away. Klaus knew he was supposed to be making nice, getting himself edged into the inner sanctum of Marcel's circle of fools, but he wasn't stupid. If he wasn't his usual biting self to the boy, he'd only think he was plotting what he was in fact plotting. Plus he was never one to play by anyone's rules but his own.

"How many parades have you had in the name of someone you used to enjoy in the last few days?" He paused, glass nearly touching his mouth, as he smiled at his own words.

"Enough to get the point across," Marcel replied, ordering a round of drinks for the bar and getting an uproarious applause from the customers who swarmed him.

Klaus smirked, sipping at his own drink certain that if the point had actually been made then the number of deaths out of defiance would have lessened instead of continuing on day to day, week to week. Perhaps Marcel wasn't as in charge as he thought he was at times. Amusing thought that one.

"Bit famished and should see what my dear brother is whining about now. Do come by the new place tomorrow. I've a bottle of Chteau Marguax with your name on it." Klaus downed the rest of the scotch, clinking his glass with Marcel's before disappearing from the bar and out onto the still bustling street.

Twenty minutes and one brunette dead in an alley later, Klaus entered his new home-a townhouse in the French Quarter. Not as much space as his previous dwelling, but it was in the heart of the action, and room enough for its specific purpose. The Renoir was already hanging in the foyer, and he made note to thank the few of his own secret entourage who had managed to do as he asked. He may not have acquired the loyal followers Marcel currently had at his disposal in New Orleans, but there were those whom he had garnered loyalty from over the centuries and those who had a healthy dose of fear to do as he said. The Originals had made plenty of enemies over the years, but they also had a steady group of followers who only needed to be reminded of their duty when the time was right. No need to play that hand so soon in the game.

There were voices coming from the parlor, and while he knew Elijah would be around, Klaus was not in the mood for any further company. Especially not the she-wolf sitting on the couch talking to his brother. "Niklaus," Elijah started, already using the placating tone Klaus had come to associate for when his brother wanted something.

He was having none of it. "I believe I told you to keep her out of my sight."

Though apparently neither was Elijah. "You know as well as I do that she needs to be protected. The child inside of her needs to be protected. Your heir-"

"Compel her a house. Compel her the bodyguards needed to protect her and the child, but she will not reside in this house with me. _She_ is not family." Klaus picked up the decanter of whiskey, pouring himself a glass, and ignoring Elijah's sigh. He did not care if he was making the situation difficult.

"_She_ is right here," snapped Hayley, and Klaus ignored her, turning his attention once again to his brother.

"She's merely an incubator. When the time comes she'll be as easily disposable as the next," Klaus continued, finally looking at Hayley, the smile on his face entirely predatory. He was pleased to see the color drain from the girl's face, wanting her to know how little he valued her existence in the equation.

He would not have her thinking that carrying his heir inside of her meant she held any power over him, over his family. Once her services were concluded then she would be shown the door one way or another. If she was smart about it, maybe he would allow her to keep her life. He could already see her trying to get that false bravado back into place and continued on speaking, wanting nothing more than to knock it back out of her. "It would be such a pity if I had to send her head to her grandmother with the birth announcement."

Klaus smirked, swirling the drink around his tumbler as he glanced back at Hayley, watching the realization dawn on her face that he knew more than he'd let on about where she might have come from. If only she hadn't sided against him time and again maybe he would have been more forthcoming with the information. For now he saw no reason to divulge anything that he knew. Maybe if she learned to hold her tongue and keep out of his way he would feel generous enough and not slay what was left of her immediate family.

From the look Elijah was directing at him, Klaus knew his brother was not pleased. Even if he did agree with his assessment about Hayley's situation. He could almost see the wheels turning in the older vampire's head, trying to come up with the correct phrase to help him "come around" as he was always so apt to putting it. "Niklaus, must you deliberately set about to upset her every time she is-"

"-I mean it, Elijah. She is not welcomed here and if you truly wish for that child to come to term, might I suggest you keep her out of my damn sight?" Klaus demanded, slamming the now empty glass back onto the table. An heir would be nice, but there was nothing that said he needed one. Not when he would be king forever.

Hayley was up off the couch in seconds, shaking her head at the two of them, a protective arm slung across her stomach. She was still angry though; annoyed that she was being denied information about her family, and her temper was getting the better of any sense for self-preservation she might have. "If the witches really wanted to get you in a bind they should have looked harder and tracked down the annoying blonde instead of-"

Klaus had her against the wall, hands wrapped around her throat, with his face mere inches from her own. It took every ounce of restraint not to squeeze the life right out of her. Snapping her neck would be mere child's play and not even the incessant thumping of the unborn baby's heartbeat would save her if she caused any harm to come to Caroline. "I suggest if you want to keep your tongue you learn to control it before I tear it out of you. I don't believe it's needed to complete your pregnancy." Her hands were grasping his own, futilely trying to pry his fingers off of her. He squeezed harder, glaring at her and waiting for the telltale signs that she was trying to nod.

"_Brother_." Elijah had a hand on his shoulder, and Klaus could hear the uncertainty in the man's voice, not knowing what Hayley was referring to or why Klaus had reacted as he did. As far as Klaus was concerned there was no reason for Elijah to know anything.

"Get her out of here, _brother_," Klaus snapped, releasing his hold and watching with satisfaction as the she-wolf fell to the ground, rubbing at her neck. Fear mixed with anger flashed in her eyes as Elijah helped her up and out of the house.

Klaus turned away from the scene, knowing he was in for another lecture from the older vampire, but it was of little consequence. He would not be overruled, especially not in his own home. Not when he was already tiring of playing by the witches' rules, by Marcel's. Why he couldn't simply kill his old protégé was beyond him, but part of him was looking forward to slowly taking back his reign and leaving the once penniless boy again with nothing to his name. There had to be some sort of poetic justice to that.

His phone vibrated, and Klaus scowled, wondering who was bothering him so late at night. If it was Sophie or one of her riffraff they would need to wait until morning. He had held off long enough on capturing the scene he was desperate to paint and nothing would stop him from accomplishing that task. Except it was a text from Caroline, and all prior intentions were forgotten for the moment, smiling to himself at the fact she had reached out to him once again of her own accord.

**Caroline****: **_You were right. The pizza here is to die for._

**Caroline****: **_Don't let the fact you were right go to your head. You've got to be right at least once in a while._

**Klaus****: **_You'll change your tune once you try authentic Italian pizza in Italy, but NY style is comparable. _

**Caroline****:**_ Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I hear Chicago style is also good so I should probably check out that before I fly across the sea._

He frowned, frustrated that she continued to hold herself back. Clearly she wanted to see more of the world, but she wasn't allowing herself to take a chance and truly experience what the world had to offer her. What was she so afraid of? It irked him beyond belief that she allowed that damn small town and the people there to have the hold they did on her. While her loyalty was one of the traits he admired in her, Klaus also felt she gave it to the wrong people. None of them cherished it like they should. As _he_ would.

**Klaus****:**_ As long as you eventually allow yourself to unclip your wings and fly, sweetheart._

There was no reply, not that he had expected one and he headed up to the room he had fashioned into an art studio, depositing his phone on the desk before heading to the easel. He placed the canvas he had ordered onto it, filling his palette with the colors he wanted to use before closing his eyes, already envisioning what the finished product would look like before he began to put color to fabric.

* * *

New York had changed in the twenty years since she had been there for her honeymoon. They could have picked anywhere in the world to go, but Liz Forbes had wanted to see Broadway, to visit Time Square and see the ball drop in person on New Year's Day. And when they were young and in love, Bill Forbes had done everything in his power to make her dreams come true. Who cared if it had been freezing and the city had been jam packed full of tourists? It had been enough to watch her eyes light up in astonishment, two high school sweethearts who had become husband and wife, walking hand in hand down the busy streets, not a care in the world for that week.

It was with a bitter sweet memory that she watched their daughter look around at the skyscrapers and busy streets with the same wistful attitude she had carried so long ago. Bill would have loved to have seen it, the wide-eyed wonder and broad smile that Caroline had as she took in each new piece of the city unfolding before them. It was moments like this one, watching her daughter stop outside a shop, glancing at the latest fashions on display, that Liz could forget for a moment all of the horrible things that had occurred in their lives. That she could push away all of the turmoil that was ahead for her baby girl.

She had worked so hard to protect her, countless hours at the station to try and provide a safe place for her daughter to grow up, but none of it had mattered. She'd been murdered in a hospital bed, life taken at such a young age, and while Caroline was still around and still held that spark she had in her since she was a little girl, nothing would change the fact that she was now a vampire. Most parents worried what the forty or so years would be like for their child after they themselves died, but Liz worried how her daughter would survive eternity. Especially with how full of chaos the last two years had been. How was she supposed to protect her from any of it?

"Much as I hate to break up this window shopping experience, if we don't get moving you're going to be late for your appointment." Liz smiled, genuinely happy to be away from their little town for the moment and ignoring the worry in the back of her mind about how things were being handled. Hopefully there weren't any catastrophes taking place.

Caroline stepped away from the window, flashing the same smile back at her mother, though her own was a little nervous. She'd made the appointment to see the trustee, and until she actually knew what the entire ordeal was about she would feel out of sorts. She didn't like surprises. Not the ones she didn't orchestrate at least. "And what are you going to do while I'm there anyway?" she asked, glancing around the street as they began to walk.

She hoped it wouldn't take too long. Not wanting to leave her mother alone to wander in the city. This was their time together and like hell she wasn't going to make the most of it before they headed back to Mystic Falls.

"Shop for souvenir gifts for everyone back home," Liz informed her, taking out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. She smoothed out the list of her deputies preferred gift ideas. "I promised shot glasses for pretty much everyone back at the station. Though, seems Susan is after an 'I heart New York' shirt."

Caroline grinned, elbowing her mother gently in the side as they walked toward their destination. "You guys so take shots of all that confiscated alcohol from any broken up parties. Admit it. I won't tell."

"Har har. Very cute," Liz shook her head, not quite an eye roll but Caroline knew that's what it was akin to from her own habits. Liz stopped walking, edging toward the wall of the building they were in front of and out of the path of walkers. She nodded toward the door, and Caroline could see the sign designating the offices that were inside, noting the one she had come to visit.

"I'll be right over there when you're finished," Liz told her, squeezing her daughter's shoulder in assurance and pointed to one of the NEW YORK SOUVENIRS shops across the street. She had offered to go with her, but Caroline had insisted she was now old enough to do this herself. Whatever it was.

Caroline nodded, glancing at the doors she needed to enter in order to head to the office where she was expected. "Alright. I'll see you in a bit." A silent 'be safe' passed between the two of them as Caroline watched her mother cross the street and safely enter the store. Sighing, she turned and headed off to find out what was in store for her.

* * *

Nothing was going like Caroline had expected. Trustees were supposed to be stuffy middle aged men in suits and smoking cigars or drinking scotch from tumblers. Their offices were supposed to be sterile, unfeeling, and meticulous. Everything she was encountering was the exact opposite. The young, vivacious woman who had greeted her when she'd entered the office couldn't have been that much older than she was. Though maybe the girl had a baby face. It was possible. TV had definitely lied to her on what she was going to encounter so why not be wrong on this as well?

Or maybe the woman was a vampire because there was an air to her that Caroline couldn't quite place but didn't seem exactly human. Something just a little off that she had come to associate with supernatural beings. But her heartbeat was steady and she didn't smell like a wolf so Caroline smiled brightly at her greeting before following the woman into the room past the secretary who watched her curiously.

Caroline couldn't contain her own curiosity as she walked into the room, noting what she was pretty sure were African tribal masks hanging from the walls and a Fertility statue sitting on the desk. The mahogany furniture with flecks of yellow and orange embedded in it completed the room and Caroline roamed around for a moment, stopping to look at the masks, wondering if they were authentic. Had the woman been to a part of Africa and bought them there or were they knock offs purchased on the street or an local artist's rendering of the real deal?

There was something that was disconcerting about the entire situation though, and she remembered the phrase about cats and curiosity and where that usually led. But she wasn't a cat; she was a damn vampire and more than capable of taking care of herself if she needed to. Though seriously, what trouble could she possibly get into while in a damn office? _Get a grip_, she mentally chastised herself.

"I must say, Miss Forbes, you are not at all what I expected," Ms. Nthanda commented, and Caroline turned toward her, watching as she was silently assessed. Caroline cocked her head to the side, waiting in case she wanted to continue her thought, but when the trustee simply smiled at her, Caroline took the seat across from the desk.

"Likewise. My whole perception of any of this is from Lifetime movies which apparently not at all an accurate representation." Caroline shrugged, folding her hands in her lap and wondering what happened next. "I don't even understand why I'm here really. I didn't even know I had some apparent trust in my name until a few days ago. My mom says I met her once, my great grandmother who set this whole thing up, but I don't remember her and can't for the life of me figure out why I'm getting anything from her..." She cringed inwardly, wondering if that was a little too truthful, a little too harsh.

"Ms. Valdis has always had mysterious reasons for anything and everything that she does," Ms. Nthanda continued, leaning back against her chair. The atmosphere in the room seemed to change, growing colder, and the candles that were set on the table to the right were suddenly lit.

Caroline's eyes widened, trying not to let her fear show. "You're a witch." And witches usually didn't like vampires. That whole upsetting the balance of nature thing. _Crap crap crap._

"And you are a vampire." She didn't like the way the woman was looking at her any longer, the silent assessment with a gaze that Caroline couldn't read. This could turn out badly so very quickly.

"My mother is waiting for me. She knows I'm here," Caroline started, hands moving to grip the arms of the chair she was in. Witches were able to do that headache inducing spell and that was the last thing she wanted to experience. She hadn't come for a fight. What the hell was going on?

"Oh nonsense, child, she's hardly going to hurt you," came a voice from behind her, and Caroline whipped around to see another woman entering the room. This one around her mother's age, with jet black hair ending just below her ears. They knew what she was and Caroline didn't hesitate letting her vampire visage show, hopeful it would stop them from doing anything to her as her fangs descended. Maybe it would give her enough time to get out of the room. "Fai stop trying to antagonize the poor girl. She's going to have enough on her plate as it is." The woman looked back at her, gaze turning stern. "And you put those teeth away. There's no need for any of that here."

The only reason Caroline listened and didn't bolt out of the room was because of her eyes-the same eyes her mother had, the ones she did. "Who are you?" she demanded, taking a deep breath to steady herself and allow her features to turn back to human. _Curiosity and the cat. Remember what happens. _These two women had five minutes before she ran. Who the hell cared about something some great grandmother she didn't even know had left her?

"Valencia Valdis." She sat down in the chair beside Caroline, who scooted back a little, wanting to keep some distance between herself and the strange woman. Just like with the trustee, she could sense something slightly off about her. "But you might call me your great grandmother."

Wait. What?

"Excuse me?" Caroline blinked. Surely she had heard that one wrong. There was no way this woman sitting in front of her could be her great grandmother. She was much too young. Except… "Are you a witch?" Was that what this was? Witches could hold off the aging process some, right? She was pretty sure she had heard that from Bonnie at some point. "Because, you're kinda way too young looking to be my great grandmother. Which take that as a compliment or whatever."

Valencia laughed, and the sound reminded her instantly of her mother's laugh causing Caroline's stomach to churn. But lots of peoples' laughs sounded similar, right? "Not a witch, no, but you are right. I look entirely too young to be as old as I am. Which is far older than even you think I should be." She paused, and glanced over at the other woman. "Could you get us some tea, Fai?" She looked back at Caroline, as if remembering something. "Or would you like a soda? Diet maybe? I'm afraid we don't stock blood bags in the fridge here."

Caroline shook her head. "Teas fine." Not that she was drinking anything these two women gave her. Hell no. She wondered if she could get her cell phone out and subtly send a text to someone. Who she wasn't sure, but someone aside from her mother who might be able to get her out of this situation. _No, Care. You can get yourself out of this,_ she mentally chastised. She wasn't some weak little girl anymore. If she needed to then she could handle whatever was going to happen next.

Fai exited the room and Caroline glanced around, trying to see what her options in weapons were and where the exits were located. One way in, but two ways out if she went through the window. The fall wouldn't kill her but it would hurt like a bitch. "No one here is going to harm you, Caroline," Valencia tried to assure, but none of the tension released from her body. Wasn't that what every bad guy said right before stabbing you? "I wondered if I should have approached you before now, but there are protocols to follow and you had no need to know the things you do now. If you hadn't become a vampire I wager most of what I am going to tell you would be even more unbelievable than it already will be."

"How did you know what I am?" Caroline asked, needing to know the answer to that. Was there something in the way she moved that gave it away? If there was she'd need to work on that before starting college.

"I was informed of your transformation a few days after it happened. I monitored you to see if it would change what I had seen when you were just a toddler, but it did not. You are still the one." Valencia paused in her story as Fai entered the room with tray holding their tea necessities. She placed it down on the desk beside them before heading to sit back around it. Caroline ignored it, even as her "great grandmother" started fixing herself a cup.

"Okay, let's just cut to the chase of whatever this is because you have about three minutes before I bolt," she snapped, trying to shake off her tension and keep back the fangs that wanted to descend again.

"I am a Harbinger. We're rather rare in the supernatural world and not like how werewolves have become rare. There can only be one of us at a time and when the next in line to ascension is ready to take on the task, the previous one dies." She meticulously added her cubes of sugar to the small cup, stirring it precisely three times as she allowed that information to sink into the girl's head.

Harbinger was definitely an SAT word that she knew she had used before, but all meaning was lost on Caroline for the moment. So all she did was nod, needing more information. "Some would call us the heralds of death, of doom, but they would be wrong. Now death does follow in our footsteps, but what we help facilitate is change. One nation rises in the footsteps of the one that has fallen. We bring death, but we also bring rebirth." Valencia sipped her tea, tilting her head to the side as she watched Caroline. "A light in the darkness if you will."

Her father's words-Klaus's words-echoed in Caroline's mind, telling her about her goodness, her light. Except she didn't want to think about either of those men at that moment. "How do you facilitate change? And what change? What nations? Because I really don't remember anything about this in my history books."

Fai laughed. "And you wouldn't, child." She bristled at the comment. She was _not_ a child. "Harbingers are only for the supernatural world. They do nothing to change the rest unless it's touched by what happens within our own communities."

Caroline knew all too well how much whatever happened with the supernatural could touch upon the lives of regular humans. It was why she was a vampire. Why Matt had lost his sister. Why Elena was turned as well. There was no barrier between the two worlds, they were smashed together and nothing would be able to pry them apart. At least not for her and her friends. Maybe it was different outside of Mystic Falls.

"There are cycles of who holds the most power. Werewolves did for a time, feared in every nation and causing all to hide whenever a full moon was in bloom. The Immortals or Vampires as many are known now, but hardly the only ones, did as well. And then the witches. It fluctuates every so often and we help to manage that change," Valencia continued, pleased that some of the tension seemed to be leaving Caroline's body. Even if the girl still looked ready to bolt at any moment. It was never an easy story to hear, and one she had wondered if she would ever tell, but it had to be done. "It depends on the harbinger how we do it. Some are on the frontlines, guiding the shift alongside who will be the successor. Others whisper failing plans into the loser's ear. Others sit back and watch what happens, not caring who will win in the end. That choice will be up to you."

Caroline reeled back, shaking her head. "Um, _no_. Nothing is up to me because I am _not_ whoever it is you apparently think I am. I'm Caroline Forbes and I am going to be heading to college in three months and whatever scam you're thinking of throwing my way is a waste of time."

She hated how Fai laughed, reminding her of when she was in middle school and one of the other girls had thought she'd done something stupid. She easily directed her patented 'bitch please' look in the woman's direction. It was quickly interrupted as Valencia continued on. "Your Forbes blood should make what happens rather interesting. They were always the protectors. This is why you have a strong lineage of sheriffs in your background. I'm still amused that your mother took that up instead of your father."

Caroline was up at that point, pushing the chair backwards as she stood. "_Nothing_ is going to happen because _you're_ clearly crazy. You're like forty something. You are not my great grandmother and whatever insanity this is can just end now because I am leaving."

"I am two hundred and forty seven." That stopped Caroline's path to the door and she turned back around. Okay, so the woman really did look good for her age. "I have lived countless lifetimes and brought about much change, but my time is over and how I wish I could let you go and live the life you think that you desperately want." Valencia stepped forward, not stopping until she was in front of Caroline who for some reason was transfixed to the spot. She glanced toward Fai, having a feeling magic was keeping her in place. "But we both know that you really want so much more out of life. I thought perhaps it would be one of your aunts or even your mother who was to take my place, but none of them passed the test. Only you did and you were only two."

She clasped Caroline's right hand in her own, the force of her grip startling Caroline. "I am so sorry for the burden I am about to give you, but considering all you have already endured I know you will make a fine angel of death."

Caroline didn't know if she would ever be able to explain what happened next. How the woman started to freaking _glow, _that light encircling the two of them before she began to rapidly age in front of her, going from the vibrant woman to an old one before turning into ash within mere seconds. It reminded her of the moment in Tangled when Mother Gothel had changed from beautiful to old in a heartbeat, but instead of falling out a window, her great grandmother's body fell to the ground in a pile of ash. The light disappeared then.

As if it wasn't enough to watch what had once been a flesh and blood woman fall to a pile of ash on the floor, Caroline screamed as Fai lunged forward, plunging a stake into her heart. She thought of her mother, of the fact she'd never gotten to see the Eiffel Tower, and then the pain of having wood thrust into her skin.

God it _hurt_.

Wait. How was she still feeling pain? Shouldn't she have been dead? Caroline pulled the stake out, wincing as the wound began to heal. "What the _hell_?" she demanded, unsure if she meant the fact Fai had stabbed her, that she was alive, or whatever the hell had just happened to her apparent great grandmother. Probably all of them.

Fai for her part seemed rather nonplussed, already sitting back behind her desk and sipping on her tea. "It seems she was right and the fact you're a vampire won't be changing what else you are." She continued with her answer after Caroline waved at her closing wound. "Harbingers don't die until it's their appointed time and since she has died; now you're the activated one, so the usual tricks won't do much besides causing you some pain."

Caroline sat back down in the chair, trying not to look at the pile of ash that had once been a person. She rubbed at the healed wound and tear in her shirt. Damn it. She had really liked her shirt. "And if she hadn't been right?" she demanded, glaring at the woman.

Fai simply shrugged, pulling out a packet of forms from her desk drawer. "We have the matter of her trust to go through. The bank accounts she left you, the stocks, and business ventures, the various houses and villas-"

Caroline drowned it all out for a moment. Not really caring about the material things. They didn't seem to matter at all in the larger picture. Not when she was apparently now a freaking Harbinger of Death. She hadn't gotten a clear explanation about that at all and god did she need one. "What does this mean for me now? What about college? What about _anything_?"

The witch stopped what she had been saying, giving her an actual sympathetic look. "That's all entirely up to you. The changes that you'll help facilitate might not happen for years, a century even." She pushed the tray of tea forward, nodding at it, but Caroline shook her head. She wasn't thirsty and stared instead at the cup her great grandmother had been drinking out of only minutes before. "All I know is that you will know the place you're supposed to go when you're supposed to be there. And we will be here to help you when you need it."

The card being pushed across the table broke Caroline out of her own thoughts. "My family has been servicing the Harbingers all of our lives and we will continue to do so in whatever way you may need. For now, we need to get this paperwork filled out and filed, because I do need to keep this day job and get you access to what is rightfully now yours." Fai reached across the desk, hesitantly placing a hand on top of Caroline's. "Don't think you need to understand everything right away, kid. The way I hear it, Valencia was in denial for a good twenty years when she first got the gig." She leaned back, letting go of Caroline's hand and pushing the first set of papers forward. "Everything has a way of working out in the end."

Caroline scrunched her nose in annoyance. It was such a witch thing to say. As far as she was concerned _nothing_ ever worked out in the end for her. Tyler was allowed back but wasn't coming home. Bonnie had defeated Silas and gone into hiding-okay vacation with her relatives but that's what it _felt _like. Elena had her emotions back but Stefan was still the one left out in the cold. Klaus had finally left Mystic Falls and Caroline had never felt more alone.

So she was having a really hard time figuring out how suddenly finding out her family was apparently descended in some weird line of mystical mumbo jumbo and instead of just being a freaking foreverteen vampire she was now also some kind of angel of death would turn out alright in the end.

Oh sure. Things were just working out wonderfully well. All she wanted to do was sign the paperwork and forget the entirety of the meeting had even happened.

She had no clue how she was going to explain any of it to her mother.

* * *

**AN: **I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews of the last chapter. I hope this one continues to meet with expectations.

All the families in Mystic Falls seem to have something special about them. Gilberts being Potential Hunters/Doppelgangers. Bennetts are the witches. Salvatores also apparently Doppelgangers. Lockwoods as the werewolves. And I vaguely remember the Donovan family as succubi rumors so I really wanted to explore what the secret of Caroline's family might be, especially since it was mentioned that her mother had two sisters and we know from the Miss Mystic Falls episode that both of her aunts and her grandmother were also Miss Mystic Falls winners so they were from the town as well.

And yes, the insane baby plot is part of it because I really want to try and make some kind of sense of it.

So this is what I came up with and I can't wait to keep telling the story that I've been writing.

Updates will happen at least twice a week, maybe more depending on how my work schedule goes. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: **I don't know if a warning is actually needed, _but_ Klaus is very much Klaus in this chapter. As in the lovely Original who massacred 12 Hybrids and murdered Carol Lockwood Klaus. So fair warning that there is definitely some violence in this chapter!

* * *

_She will stay there till the morning_  
_Crawl behind us as we are yawning_  
_And she will leave our game_  
_To never be the same_

* * *

The room was thick with tension, neither of the Forbes women moving from their spots on the opposite beds for the moment. Caroline had just finished telling the entire ordeal she had been through, half convinced she was crazy herself, and could nearly see the wheels turning in her mother's head as Liz tried to even comprehend what all had happened. Caroline didn't want to explain anymore, didn't want to think about the insanity that she'd just gone through and was still going through. All she wanted was for her mother to hug her tightly and tell her that little white lie that everything would be okay, even though they both knew that it wasn't true.

Liz seemed to sense her own need as she crossed the open space and pulled her daughter into a hug, still unable to voice any of her concerns. Caroline knew she needed to be strong, that she needed to pull herself together, but for just a few minutes she desperately wanted to hold tightly onto her mother and pretend the world would make sense again. Like when she was five and fell off the bike that first time, arms and legs scraped up and her mother and father had soothed her worries and convinced her to try again. But the world had stopped making sense when she'd woken to Katherine in her hospital room and died thinking her best friend was suffocating her with a pillow.

Caroline knew she needed to change her perception of so many things: time, the world, right and wrong probably as well. She was a vampire and that meant so much of what she had known wasn't correct anymore. Just like her mother had learned that not all vampires were evil, Caroline knew she needed to learn what something like eternity truly meant. But in so many ways her mind was still hardwired like a human, probably because she hadn't lived so long as a vampire, and still managed to cling desperately to her human ways. Give her fifty years and what would her perception look like then?

As if that wasn't enough change to deal with, now she had to deal with what she was deeming to be the family curse, because _how _could being some sort of almost immortal bringer of death ever be a good thing? Oh sure there was the whole "rebirth" part to it, but Caroline wasn't naive. People were still going to die and she would be the one ushering in that age. Somehow. She still didn't understand that part at all.

"We'll figure this out, Caroline," Liz murmured against her hair, brushing her fingers through her daughter's curls. She hadn't ever been one for hugging really, but she could tell her daughter needed the contact, and so did she. "I don't care what those women told you. They're wrong."

Caroline let out a shaky breath before forcing herself to get control over her emotions. But were they? It hadn't seemed like a cheap parlor trick and she was currently in possession of more property and money than she even knew what to do with. It just happened to come with the price tag that she was now some kind of herald of doom. Or rebirth. Or whatever they wanted to call it. Her head felt like she'd just drank a vault full of liquor and she pulled away from Liz' embrace, trying to offer a smile as she looked at her, but none would come.

"I don't think they are...were, mom." She shrugged, unsure of what else to say besides that. "You said the woman I described looked like the grandma you remembered."

"But that was nearly seventeen years ago, Caroline. It's not possible for her to still look..." Liz trailed off at her daughter's arched brow. Her daughter who would forever look seventeen. She reached out, tucking a strand of blonde hair away from the girl's face, sighing softly. "I never wanted this for you. None of it. I should have insisted that you go with your father when he left town. Maybe then..."

Caroline shook her head, clasping her mother's hands in her own. "Don't play the what if game, mom. It'll only drive you crazy and we both know it's so not worth it." It didn't help any. It wouldn't change anything that had already happened. After everything that happened in Mystic Falls hadn't they both realized that by then. She took a deep breath, and pushed herself up off the bed. "And we have three more days here and I am not going to let us waste them, okay? We have things to do and monuments to see. Like the Statue of Liberty. We still need to knock that off my list. And Rockefeller Center. And I want to buy a pretzel from one of the street vendors."

She could see that her mother was hesitant about the idea, but Caroline wasn't going to allow the latest craziness to ruin their vacation. "And I was going to say we need to get knock off purses of one designer or another, but apparently we can get the real thing now, so I say we do that too. And you need new jeans because you've been wearing these ones for far too long. Like five years or something. It's kind of ridiculous. And shirts. I don't think you've bought new ones of those in a while either. And just think we have more options than the places in Mystic Falls. We're going to Macy's. You'll like Macy's."

Liz shook her head, almost smiling as she pushed herself off the bed and stepped back into her shoes. It was obvious Caroline needed to do something resembling normalcy for the moment, and she was not about to deny her daughter the opportunity. "Alright, I'll let you do a little shopping therapy, but I'm not letting you go overboard."

Caroline laughed, a real one, not guarded or faked. "I think we might need to change our perception of overboard," she replied, as they headed out the door. Maybe she could call Bonnie later, and maybe her best friend would pick up. Surely she'd have some sort of wise words that would help Caroline make sense of everything. Until then, shopping with her mother and seeing more of New York would definitely suffice in keeping her mind off of everything for a little while longer.

* * *

Plunge. Grip. _Rip._ Three steps, so easy to complete, and so finite in their destruction. One body lay on the floor, already ashen from the missing heart, and Klaus turned his attention to the other intruder. The _human _one. From the spilled bag of jewelry and electronics he assumed they thought he would buy that they had been merely attempting to rob his place. And perhaps if both had been human he would have ventured down that road, but one had been what Marcel called a nightwalker, and Klaus did not believe in coincidences. Nor did he appreciate the man in front of him pissing his pants as he watched him lick the blood off of his fingers.

Or, well, Klaus appreciated the fear. Not so much the mess. "Would you care for a drink?" he asked, passing by the man on the way to pick up the wine he had set out to air. He knew the man was assessing if he'd be able to make it to a window or a door while his back was turned and Klaus smiled to himself, unscrewing the cork. "I do so like the chase. Feel free to run, but you won't make it three steps before I tear out your liver. That should still give us a few minutes to talk before you bleed out on me."

He turned back, smiling broadly, no doubt his lips still smeared with the fallen vampire's blood as he held out the glass to the trembling man. "So be a good chap and have drink."

Klaus took his seat, sitting down and assessing the terrified man who was barely holding the glass in his hands let alone managing to stand. Oh how he had missed this fear he could draw out in someone. "Let's play a little game and we'll see if I let you walk out of this house alive, hmmm." He raised his glass in cheers to the man, all too amused at the situation. "What's your name?"

"T-t-todd James." Stuttering. Klaus arched a brow. _Delightful_.

"And who is the young man I just killed?" He watched as Todd quickly glanced at the fallen vampire, blanching at the bloody heart next to the body. That would be an annoying stain for the maid to get rid of in the morning, but oh well. Some things just had to be done.

"Andrew James." The man let out a sob and it was a wonder he was still on his feet.

Klaus took note of the two men's similar coloring in hair and the arch of their noses. "Brother of yours?" The man simply nodded, or what Klaus was taking to be a nod. Todd's coordination seemed to be a little off. "And do you know why he had you pick this house to break into, this _former _brother of yours?"

"He just said there'd be stuff ripe for the picking. Even if he didn't go for any of the usual stuff. Just kept looking around. I-I...I don't know what for." Todd's face only seemed to get whiter, as though he realized his usefulness was coming to a close. "P-please. I've got a wife. And kids. They ain't...I was just trying to help out my brother. First time he asked me for anything since he...changed."

Klaus took a sip of his wine, ignoring the man for the moment. There were a few scenarios that came to mind. Either the nightwalker had come on his own wanting to find something to put him into Marcel's favor or Marcel had sent the boy on a fact finding mission. Either way, Klaus was not pleased. And Elijah had been mad enough to think having the she-wolf in the house would be a reasonable plan.

Speaking of Elijah.

"Care for a drink, brother?" Klaus cocked his head toward the doorway, and the older vampire who stood in it before nodding toward the opened wine. "Have you met mine, Todd James? He's not a big fan of people taking our things," Klaus informed the man who dropped the wine glass, eyes widening in horror at the mess he had created.

"What mess have you created for yourself now?" Elijah asked with a heavy sigh.

"One I'm sure you'll have no problem fixing as you always seem intent on doing." Klaus glared at the wine glass in his hand before finishing it off. He rose from his chair and headed to the petrified human. "I suggest you go home and enjoy what time you have with that wife and those children of yours."

Todd let out a shaky breath, already heading toward the door. "And Todd James. Think about which of those children is your least favorite. I'll be coming around to ask you that at some point."

He watched the man run then, could hear his heart speed up with terror and grinned at all he had accomplished before turning back to face Elijah. The other Original was surveying the damage left in the wake, pinching the bridge of his nose at the mess. Klaus simply shrugged, not too worried about what had transpired. Honestly, he was surprised it had taken so long for someone to try something. "It seems either Marcel is trying to dig up some information or his nightwalkers are angling for a better position. Either way, I didn't appreciate the break in."

Elijah lifted his phone from his pocket, no doubt calling on someone to come clean up the body and the blood before they stained anything any further. "And the young man you just let leave?" he asked, pausing from dialing any numbers.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing him again soon." Klaus held up the man's ID. It was amazing what could slip out of one's pocket when running for one's life.

"This is not the plan, Niklaus. Bodies in the street. In our _home_." Elijah looked down again at the mess while Klaus arched a brow at the fact his brother had called it _their _home. He hadn't remembered inviting Elijah to move in. It was then that he noticed the suitcases in the archway.

"And what makes you think I will allow this?" Klaus demanded, motioning to those cases. His eyes darkening in anger.

"Because I know you, Niklaus, and you did not purchase this place with this many rooms for you to live in by yourself." Elijah said, dialing away. "I wager I am in the one furthest east?"

Klaus growled, unable to deny that Elijah was correct in his assessment and left the room, leaving his brother to deal with the mess. He entered the study, unable to stop himself from heaving one of the side tables against the wall. It was with little satisfaction that he watched it splinter and break, falling to pieces to the floor. He could hear Elijah in the other room, making arrangements, no doubt looking into hiring staff. Acting as though nothing had changed, that the betrayals of the last year or so were to be overlooked so they could become a family again.

While Klaus did want that, desperately wanted to know his remaining siblings would remain by his side as they had promised all those years earlier, he was no longer as naive as he had been then. They would stay by his side for as long as it suited them, and when something better came along-whether it be a boy or a cure or an annoying doppelganger that would simply not die-they would leave and he would be as he always was: Alone.

The tension in his body grew with each word that he heard Elijah speak, and Klaus needed to lash out, to make someone hurt just as much as he was in that very moment. It was useless to take it out on Elijah, needing his brother to deal with the aftermath, and so he flashed out of the house and out onto the streets of New Orleans intent on finding some sort of trouble to cause. The words of Mikael echoed in his mind._ Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great._ He didn't care though, not in that moment. The fury that was building in his body was too great to ignore. Especially with Elijah already calling his phone, no doubt wondering where he was and what he was doing. Klaus ignored it. He was a predator, adrenaline running through his body, as he stalked the streets for some prey.

And there was poor Todd James, stumbling in the dark in the direction of his home. No doubt in shock of all that he had just experienced. Klaus followed him for a few blocks, letting false hope build up in the man. He could see it in the quickening of his steps, the way the man tried to tidy his appearance as he neared the apartment building where his family lived. So close to being able to live one more day, but not close enough.

Klaus flashed to stand in front of the man, smiling widely as the man's eyes widened in terror as his hand locked around Mr. James' throat. Not crushing it, not yet, but stifling any chance of the man being able to speak above a hoarse whisper.

"But you said I could leave alive," Todd James cried, muttering a prayer to a god who could no longer help him.

"And you did leave. I just never said how far I would let you go." Klaus pushed him to the shadows, biting savagely into the man's neck. He didn't kill him yet, simply fed off the man as his hearing picked up on the sound of children only a few stories up playing a video game. He pulled back then, licking his lips as he stared down at the dying man. "Now. I believe you owe me an answer. Your least favorite child, Todd-I can call you that. We're practically old friends now."

The man tried to shake his head, tried to struggle, but the loss of blood was too great for him to do much. "Tick tock, Toddy, or I'll have to take them all."

The answer came out as barely a whisper and if not for his enhanced hearing he never would have heard it, but he did, and Klaus tore back into the man, piercing the carotid artery. He drank in the blood, letting it gush down his throat before pulling back with ghoulish glee. Releasing his hold on the lifeless body, he let the former Mr. James fall to the ground, abandoned on the doorstep of his apartment building. He walked up the steps of the apartment complex, heading to the dead man's former dwelling, and knocked once, taking a step back to be partially enclosed in the shadows.

A young boy answered the door, no older than eight, followed by his harried mother pulling him back inside. "What did I say about answering it without permission?" she demanded, ushering him back inside before turning to see Klaus. "Can I help you?"

"I'm afraid Todd sent me. Seems he forgot to bring a change of clothes for the business venture," Klaus replied, hands clasped behind his back and looking as innocent as he could.

"Stop." She held up a hand, shaking her head as she took a step back, holding the door open. "Don't need to know the details. Just come in and take what you need out of the hamper." She had already turned around, going back to ushering the children that were fighting over a toy to do their homework. No doubt having been involved in a scenario like the current one more times than she could count.

"Could you do me a favor and tell me who might be Samuel?" Klaus asked as he closed the door and walked over to the television, turning up the volume as loud as it would go.

"Me!" the eight year old said, jumping up and down with glee. Klaus could hear the change in the mother's heartbeat, sensing something was very wrong with the situation. As he turned around, face already showing his hybrid nature and the blood on his shirt finally showing in the light, he watched the color drain out of her face.

"You should really be more careful with who you let inside," was all he told them before attacking. Little Samuel was the only one left standing, and while he had taken his time with their father, he let the rest of the family's deaths be swift and somewhat painless. He turned his attention to the little boy who stood in the middle of the bloodbath, hands pressed against his ears and eyes shut tight. He rested his hands on the boy's shoulders and waited until the child finally opened his eyes, easily beginning to work his compulsion on him. "You will dial 911 after I leave, but you will not remember my face. You will not remember my voice. All you will be able to tell the police when they arrive is your uncle's name. Nothing more. Nothing less. You will always remember him as the one who took away everything that you love."

Klaus smiled as the boy repeated the instructions back to him, ruffling his hair as he departed the apartment, and headed back to his own place. His anger was gone, bloodlust satiated for the moment. Oh there would be consequences to what he had done, from Marcel, from the witches, no doubt from his brother as well, but from the little blood high Klaus was currently on he didn't give a damn. He entered the townhouse, shrugging off his jacket as his phone rang.

"Bloody hell, Elijah," he muttered, fishing it out of the pocket and answered it without looking at the caller ID. Who else would be bothering him at nearly one am? "I'm home. There's no need to keep harassing me with phone calls." He'd missed at least five from the man in the span of time he had been gone. Enough was enough.

There was silence on the other end for a second before Caroline's voice picked up, so very hesitant and unsure. "Klaus?"

"Sweetheart? Is everything alright?" he asked, eyes narrowing at the thought of those he had watching her not doing their job and assessing him correctly of her situation. They had said she was enjoying New York with her mother. Doing a shopping spree and taking in the tourist attractions.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" she asked her voice still hesitant. It seemed slightly guarded, and he wondered if she was biting her bottom lip in that way she did whenever she was worried.

"It is one in the morning, love. And if it's one for me then it's nearly two for you," he chuckled, placing his coat on the coatrack before heading up toward his room. From the lack of suitcases and body he figured Elijah had gotten himself situated, but he didn't hear any sign of his brother in the house. "Not that I'm about to complain about late night phone calls from you."

"Oh." He could hear the embarrassment in her voice and closed his eyes, trying to picture how her cheeks would redden slightly, mouth parting to make that little sound. "I didn't realize just how late it was. Vacation kind of means adhering to no real time limits. Which is driving my neurotic plan everything self slightly crazy, but it's also kind of nice."

"You're enjoying yourself though? Seeing the sights. Perhaps shopping?" He sat down on the edge of his bed, removing his shoes. "If I remember that was always Rebekah's favorite venture whenever we arrived at a new city." Klaus briefly wondered if she was doing that with the human boy. He hardly felt Matt would make a decent travel companion for his sister, but she was free to make her own mistakes and maybe he would forgive her for them when she finally returned. There was little doubt in his mind that she wouldn't come to New Orleans. She always followed after him, one of the few constants in his life.

Caroline snorted. "Please don't compare me to your sister. Actually one second," he heard her mumble, and then there was some shuffling on her end. Klaus wondered what she was doing, tied to decipher the sounds he heard through the phone, but they were too muffled for him to appropriately make out. "Okay, there. That's better. I don't want to wake my mom. She's not too much of a light sleeper, but better safe than sorry. Even if this bathtub is not the most comfortable."

"I take it that you did enjoy some shopping then, love?" he continued, and then paused, going over what she had just said one more time. "And why are you in the bathtub?"

"Because it's an added barrier and I can lay down still." He could hear her shifting. "Though maybe I should have brought a pillow." Silence followed and he wondered if he should fill it up, but stayed quiet for a moment longer, certain Caroline would do so herself. He had learned that she was never one for long silences. "But yes, we did go shopping. Mostly just Macy's though today. Finally got my mother some new clothes. I'm pretty sure her wardrobe hasn't been updated since I was in middle school. Which is a travesty. I guess it works for her whole Sheriff routine, but she can at least wear a new pair of jeans with the uniform."

It was odd to have her talking so freely with him, about what amounted to nonsense really, but he found he didn't want her to stop. He remembered when Rebekah would prattle on about various fashion related things he would tune her out as best he could, but he listened to every word Caroline spoke. Mostly because he was so surprised she had willingly called him so late at night. Though that did worry him, even if he was pleased she felt she could do so.

"As much as I enjoy hearing about your adventures in the Big Apple, I feel there must be another reason for this call, Caroline." He didn't want to break the mood, wanted to let her continue on forever, but he didn't want to chance Elijah hearing their conversation either.

"I just." She was hesitating again, and he waited patiently for her to continue, to voice whatever was going on in that head of hers. "Have you...I shouldn't have called." He heard her sigh and nearly started talking; ready to tell her that calling him didn't mean anything-after all, weren't they friends now-but she continued seconds later. "Just mom was asleep and I couldn't freaking fall asleep and Stefan still won't answer his phone. Which _hello_ you answer when your sober sponsor calls you! It's not like I'm gonna make him get all kumbaya with me on the phone about his man pain or anything. I get that he needs to get away because Elena made the colossal mistake of picking the annoying Salvatore brother. But that does not mean he should ignore my phone calls, right? And then Bonnie went and saved the world and then apparently ran off to visit her relatives again. Which is apparently her MO now for whenever Mystic Falls gets overwhelming. But even she isn't answering her phone. And last time she did this we talked _every day_. And now not even a reply text? Like what? Do I suddenly smell? It's like I'm walking friend repellant."

"I'm sure they will both call you when they have a moment." Klaus tried to keep the amusement at her verbal onslaught out of his voice, but it didn't quite work. He hadn't quite expected the outburst of details over the phone, but perhaps he should have. If she did it in person, it only made sense she would repeat the action over the phone.

"_Ugh_. Are you finding this amusing?" She was clearly irritated by his response and he could hear her huff. "Because it is _not_ funny. You're supposed to worry about friends when they suddenly drop off the face of the Earth and I am _worried_. Like if you were calling me and I never ever answered or got back to you wouldn't you worry?" She paused, seemingly realizing what she had said as she hurried to continue. "Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best example. Substitute me for Rebekah. Or someone. Like your nefarious underlings who do your laundry."

He laughed openly at that one. "I'd assume I had disposed of them if that were the case," he replied, and heard her snort at that before coughing to cover up the fact she'd found that even a little bit amusing.

It was on the tip of his tongue to continue to prod at what she had said, this realization that she would answer when he called now. That she had been doing so via texts for a few days and she had called him of her own free will. But Klaus didn't want to push her, wary of breaking this bridge they seemed to be constructing between the two of them. "Would you like me to look into what is happening with the two of them?"

It would be easy enough to send someone to investigate. "No, but thank you." He heard her sigh again. "I'm probably just overreacting. I bet I'll hear from them in the morning." He could hear her shifting again and Klaus rose from the bed, walking over to the window to look out at the street below. "How's...New Orleans? And you? Surrounded by great art yet?"

"I am always surrounded by great art, love." Klaus grinned, hearing her undignified huff at his response and he could picture her rolling her eyes. What to tell her about the city? Not any of the madness with the witches or Marcel. Certainly not the bit with Hayley. Most definitely not what he had just engaged in doing himself. "I'm quite well and the city is as alive as ever." He cracked the window open, letting in the sound of the saxophone he could hear in the distance. "Listen." He pulled the phone away from his ear, holding it out briefly for her to hear before bringing it back. "Were you able to hear?"

"What instrument is that?" she inquired and he could almost hear the sleepiness to her tone.

"A saxophone. In bit of a need of a cleaning if I do say so myself." Klaus closed the window, unhooking the necklaces from his neck and placing them down on the dresser. "Still quite a decent musician playing the instrument. The amount of skilled players in New Orleans has always been promising. They're drawn to the city, just as countless artists are. You will find them painting in the middle of the street, showing their artwork for any to see. To witness the construction of their soul on canvas."

"Seems kind of intimate," she murmured, and once again he wondered what thoughts were going on in her head. If he had been able to see her then he would have been able to wager a guess, but only hearing her voice left him with pieces of the puzzle missing and he couldn't create the entire picture. "Have you ever done it? Painted in the street?"

"Not in a very long time." He could hear her yawn and smiled softly at the sound, not for the first time wishing she was beside him instead of thousands of miles away. But Caroline was stubborn and he knew she was also confused about what she was feeling. In denial even and it would be some time before she ever showed up at his door. Oh but when she finally did, the things he would show her, teach her, give to her. "Tired yet, sweetheart?"

There was another yawn in response, followed by her laughter. "Yeah, sorry for my inane conversational habits. Hopefully I didn't interrupt anything important."

"Never apologize for wishing to speak with me, Caroline," he told her, slightly irritated at the depreciating nature of her own remarks. "Believe me; I will never turn down the chance to hear your voice." He wondered if that was a little too much, but it was the truth and she always seemed to be one who wanted the truth from others.

There was silence on her end for a moment. "I'm going to hang up now...but thanks for listening, Klaus."

He half expected her to hang up before he had a chance to respond, smiling to himself when he could still hear her on the other end. "Anytime, love. Now get some sleep. I'm sure you have a packed day of sightseeing in the morning."

He hung up then, and shrugged out of his bloodstained shirt, depositing his phone on the dresser as he stared at his appearance in the mirror. Blood was streaked across his mouth, splattered on his neck and in his hair. Thankfully they hadn't been talking over a video display as he would not have wanted to explain his appearance. He heard movement downstairs, and paused in his movements, until he ascertained that it was only Elijah returning from clean up duty.

Making a mental note to have someone look into Bonnie and Stefan's whereabouts, Klaus headed to his bathroom to wash away the kills of the day.

* * *

In New York, Caroline stayed in the bathroom for another five minutes, clutching her phone to her chest and trying to make sense of the conversation she had just engaged in. She had tried calling Elena first, but her friend had seemed frazzled and the conversation hadn't gone anywhere. Stefan and Bonnie didn't answer and while Tyler had answered, he'd had to get off the phone too quickly for the conversation to really get anywhere. Her mother had been asleep and she was too full of energy to follow suit, needing someone to talk to about anything. She'd almost gone outside, to wander around the streets of New York, but she hadn't wanted to needlessly worry her mother if she woke up and found her missing.

So she'd hesitated for a good ten minutes before hitting Klaus's name and letting the call go through. Why was his name even still in her phone? She should have deleted the contact days ago. She should _never _have let him get space in her contact list in the _first place._ Except she had and deleting it wasn't something she could ever bring herself to do. Even if she deleted every text message he sent her, every voicemail, and every instance of him in her call log as soon as possible. That probably meant something, the fact she was hiding his presence from anyone who might just happen upon her phone. The insistence that no one know they were in contact with one another. And yet, she still kept his name in the list. Not quite able to fully let go.

She didn't want to analyze why she had finally picked Klaus to call, but he had answered and she had at least been able to get some of her worries off of her chest. Maybe not her biggest ones, but she'd nearly gone into that with him. He probably knew something about what she had become, but she was frightened of what he might know. He'd lived for countless centuries; maybe he had known her great grandmother, or the one before that, or even before that. He might know what she was going to be capable of doing, of what she was meant to do, but as much as she wanted to know, a larger part of Caroline didn't want to find out the truth. And she wasn't sure she wanted him to know about the huge change. Would it affect how he thought of her?

And why the hell did that even matter anyway?

_Nope_.

All done thinking.

She pushed herself up out of the tub and silently padded back out into the hotel room, hooking her phone back up to the charger. Quietly she slid into the bed with her mother, remembering how she had used to do so when she was little after a nightmare, and how comforting it made her feel. She scooted around to get comfortable, wrapping her arms around the pillow as she closed her eyes. She heard her mother shift on the bed, hand coming to rest on top of one of her own and Caroline gripped it as tightly as she dared.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Liz asked, voice muffled from sleep.

"Just a friend," Caroline whispered, peering out of one eye at her mother, thankful she seemed to be going back to sleep. "Everything's fine." _I'm fine. I'm still me. Still your little girl._ She stared at her mother, willing it all to be true. _That won't change. I won't let it._

_I won't let it._

_I won't, mommy._

* * *

Elijah could hear the sound of running water and from the bloodstained footprints lining the hall to the stairs, he could only imagine what Klaus had been up to when he had left the house in a self-induced temper tantrum. He wondered if he should go back out into the night to clean up what was no doubt an even bigger mess, but considering how many vampires were in New Orleans, Marcel must have some sort of crew to deal with unsightly bodies before the sun dawned. Elijah would simply instruct the newly hired staff to clean up the new stains as best they could before the men came to install new wood flooring in the afternoon.

He glanced over at the clock on the wall, mentally calculating the time zone as he dialed Rebekah's number. It was late morning in Rome and she would have no excuse for not answering her phone. He was not above cutting off her access to any funds if needed. Thankfully she answered after the fourth ring, but from her huffing Elijah could tell she wasn't pleased that he had called. "Must you insist on calling me every day, Elijah? I sincerely doubt anything has changed so greatly that I need to be updated again."

"Can I not simply wish to hear my sister's voice and make certain she is okay when she is over an ocean away?" In the past that sort of declaration would have procured a smile from the girl, but too much had happened in the last year for that tactic to work any longer and Elijah knew that.

"Stop this, Elijah. Stop calling me and trying to wheedle me down so that I return to that godforsaken city. And for what? What could going there truly bring me?" Rebekah demanded, and Elijah stared up at the ceiling, imagining the accompanying expression he knew she wore. "Don't you dare say family. I was family to him for ages. I stayed beside him even after he daggered me all those other times. I forgave him for everything and tried to be there for him. And he cast me aside again and again. I owe him _nothing_. And I will not have my life dictated for me by him or by you ever again."

"Rebekah," he began, his voice taking on that placating edge he always seemed to get when he felt she was in one of her moods.

"Do _not_ 'Rebekah' me!" she screeched, and he could hear the sound of her stomping her feet in the background. No doubt a room would be torn up in retaliation for his words. Some days Elijah wondered if Rebekah and Klaus ever saw precisely how alike the two of them truly were and how much they did need one another. "Get to your point of this call or I will hang up on you now and destroy this phone."

Elijah knew better than to test Rebekah when she had gotten to that point, knew she would carry through on her threat. "It was something Hayley said the other day coupled with what I just overheard. What do you know of someone blonde in Klaus' life that might be of use to getting him to do what is needed?" At first he had entertained the thought that Hayley had been speaking of Rebekah, but surely the girl would have said the Original sister's name. And then the tail end of the conversation he had just overheard also nixed that idea. Who was their brother calling love and speaking to in a tone he hadn't heard Klaus use genuinely in centuries? Oh, he had heard it while he was being manipulative, pretending to be the gentleman so he could get what he wanted, but what he had heard from his brother on the phone was different.

"I suggest you speak to our dear brother about that one. Even I am not stupid enough to reveal that if you're not sure. Ocean away or not, Nik abandoned me to the wolves once already for that girl." There was bitterness to her voice that Elijah had not expected and piqued his interest even further. "I am not about to step into that hornet's nest again. Though I'm sure if you think hard enough, you'll remember a particular blonde cheerleader Nik took a fancy to at mother's ball."

Elijah recalled that night, nearly a year ago, when their mother's plot to kill them all had begun. There had been a blonde on his brother's arm during the dance, one he had seen with him a number of times through the evening, but he had paid little attention to that. Too caught up in trying to learn anything about his mother from Elena. "The Forbes girl."

"Very good, brother. It seems you're not completely hopeless." Rebekah replied, tone of voice already implying she was done with their conversation. "Now if that's all Matt and I are going to do some sightseeing today and I would rather not miss out on anything. Do not call me again for at least a week, Elijah."

She hung up before he could answer and Elijah followed suit before pocketing his phone. The shower was still running as he traveled up the stairs and to his own room. For all of Klaus' earlier protests, the room had been furnished exactly to his liking. Just as the one next to it had been furnished to Rebekah's. The one beyond that was empty and smaller, walls untouched and not a single piece of furniture inside. It was the one that connected to the Master bedroom that had Elijah wondering who Klaus had in mind when furnishing it. He'd only glimpsed it earlier and would need to have a better look when his brother was out, but there had been a definite feminine touch in the look of it. For moment he had entertained that it was for Hayley, the woman carrying the next generation of the Mikaelson family, but from Klaus' continuous reactions to the girl and the ending of the phone conversation he had heard coupled with Rebekah's hint of who it might be, Elijah knew that assessment was wrong.

_Caroline Forbes_.

Who was this woman that his brother was seemingly hiding from the world and yet obviously wanted to join him in this new life? Would she be able to help in this quest of Elijah's to reunite the Mikaelson family back into the strong unit he knew they could be or would she destroy everything he was working towards? It seemed as though he has some research of his own to start.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for all of the reviews and follows. To answer some questions. More will be revealed about what exactly Caroline's family secret will mean for her now, especially since while her great grandmother lived for a number of centuries she still did eventually die when it was her successor's turn to reign, and the fact that Caroline was a vampire when she took up the reign does change things for her a bit. She will be going to NOLA at a point, but there's a little more to her journey before she lands in that city.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be out in the next few days (technically it's already written but I like to be at least two chapters ahead in writing before I post anything!)


	4. Chapter 4

_Come into focus_

_Step out of the shadows_

_It's a losing battle_

_There's no need to be ashamed_

* * *

Getting back to Mystic Falls was supposed to have been a relief, Caroline felt as though she was suffocating by just being home. Before the trip she had held on tightly to everything about her life BV-Before Vampirism. The cheerleading trophies, the friendships, keeping up her good grades, going about all the other daily routines that she had done as a human. The only difference had been that she had needed blood to survive. That and she refused to let anyone ever make her feel as small and insignificant as she had remembered feeling once all the compulsion was wiped clean. She'd succeeded in some ways with that and failed in others, but she was stronger than she ever had been, fearless, brave. She'd thought she had been that when she was human, and she had been to a degree, but she in some ways she felt like becoming a vampire had really helped her grow into her own.

_Just had to die to make it happen._

Was there some irony in that, considering what she had become? She'd looked the word up on the internet, and aside from random Google searches about someone from some science fiction show, she hadn't found anything that made even a little sense. Her mother had said she'd look into what she could find about it from any books the Founder's Council might have, but considering her mother had also never heard of harbingers, neither of them were hopeful she'd find out much.

So Caroline had tried to go about her normal routine: start a load of laundry, drop off the bags of new clothes for her mother in her own room and then had proceeded to start putting away her own new clothes, but the task had her anxious and needing to leave the house within minutes. She headed straight to her car, dialing Elena's number as she unlocked it. "Elena," she greeted, barely giving the other girl a chance to speak. "I am coming over and we are hanging out. So tell Damon to stop stuffing his tongue down your throat because I am calling in you and me time."

They hadn't had any in months it seemed. Not since Elena had turned her emotions off and the whole nasty business of trying to kill her had happened. There had been hanging out here and there for a little while, but nothing substantial. Not like they had used to hand out.

"Care," Elena started, and Caroline deflated a little. Was her friend seriously going to deny some best friend time? Where the hell was Bonnie? Bonnie wouldn't do this to her! Of course, Bonnie was also MIA so apparently maybe Bonnie would.

"He can have you back after an hour," she pleaded, backing out of her driveway. She slammed on the breaks as she noticed the young man walking behind her car. "Seriously?" Caroline yelled, throwing her hands up in the air as he got out of the way and she proceeded out of the driveway and towards Elena's house. She glanced back in her rearview mirror, making sure the guy was okay, but didn't see anyone. Maybe she'd imagined it. Wouldn't surprise her with how overwhelmed she was feeling if she did start seeing things. "Elena, don't make me beg. We both know I don't beg. And I'll just come over there and annoy Damon and everyone will be miserable."

"No, it's fine. You can come. It's just...there's something you need to know and I need you to not freak out." She could hear the worry in Elena's voice and Caroline wondered what could be causing her friend to feel that way.

"Is it Bonnie? Is it Stefan?" Because neither of them were answering their calls. Did something happen to one of them? Oh god oh god oh god.

"What? _No!_ No. They're both fine." Elena paused. "Well as far as I know they are. Bonnie texted me yesterday and I haven't talked to Stefan since he left." Translation: She hadn't even tried to talk to him since he left. Caroline was pretty sure she should be annoyed about that on her friend's behalf, but she couldn't muster the energy to care. That entire Salvatore Brothers-Doppelganger relationship was a hot mess she was going to keep her nose out of from now on. No, seriously. It was not worth the headache. Even if she thought Elena was making the biggest mistake of her life.

"So what's the big news?" Caroline really hoped it didn't have anything to do with Elena's apparent undying love for Damon. Gagging during the phone call would probably not earn her any brownie points.

"It's Jeremy. He's alive."

Caroline blinked, nearly missing the stop sign and ramming into another car. "Seriously?!" How out of the loop on Mystic Falls' business was she? "You have so much explaining to do, Elena Gilbert." Not that she could really blame the other girl. Getting her brother back somehow had to be exhilarating and traumatic all at the same time, Caroline would cut her some slack.

Two hours later and Caroline had seen Jeremy with her own eyes, traded barbs with Damon and found herself on the Salvatore porch with Elena. "So Bonnie brought him back and now she's off with her dad's family to recuperate?" Caroline asked, saying it aloud to try and make better sense of it. Not that any of that even explained why Bonnie wasn't answering her phone.

"That's what Jeremy told us." Elena nodded, glancing back toward the front door. Her voice had dropped to a whisper, almost like she was afraid someone else might hear Jeremy's name and come investigate. "She was really exhausted because of doing that spell and lifting the veil. She probably wants time away from all the madness here, you know? Especially since trying to get her magic back this year didn't really go at all how she planned."

Understatement of the century there. "What are you going to do about Jeremy? People went to his funeral." How would they explain his miraculous return? "Is he still a hunter?"

"The hunter's mark is gone and he says he isn't getting any urges to kill vampires like last time." Elena sighed, and Caroline could only imagine what her best friend was thinking. She reached out, placing a hand over Elena's, giving a reassuring squeeze. "And well...Damon and I were kind of thinking we might be able to get your mom to help us out with a cover story for him?"

It was a pretty good plan. If anyone could fabricate a decent cover story about needing to be considered dead by the town it probably had to be the town Sheriff. "I'm sure she'll help. Just talk to her and I bet you guys will have a cover story created in no time."

Elena nodded, glancing back at the door and Caroline could tell it was time for her to go. Any idea she had fathomed about letting Elena in on her own drama was quickly pushed aside. Her friend had more than enough going on and she didn't want to burden her with any more crazy. "I'll tell her to call you. I should probably see if she wants any special lunch delivery anyway."

"Thanks, Care." Elena was standing, but still hesitating from moving away. Caroline didn't move, sensing there was more her friend needed to say. "And...You should know. The cure is gone."

Caroline stared at her friend, trying to sense an actual heartbeat or breathing, but no, Elena was very much still a vampire. "Katherine attacked me after graduation-"

"_Oh my god_, Elena! Why didn't you say anything?" When was that bitchy doppelganger going to leave them all alone? Get a new damn hobby already. At least Elena appeared to be okay. "Did she steal the vial again?" Not that it really mattered for any of them. Elena obviously didn't want to go back to being human, not even with Jeremy being back, but if Katherine had it she might try to use it on Klaus and Caroline figured she should call him later to give him a heads up. Right? Or was she supposed to want him to be regulated to being human? She couldn't wish that on him any longer. Though when exactly that had changed was anyone's guess.

_No._ _Not time for analyzing that can of worms._

"More like I stuffed it down her throat and made her human."

Caroline stared at Elena in shock, curls whipping around her face as she shook her head. "_Seriously?"_

Katherine was human.

_Katherine _was _human._

Oh god that should not make her want to laugh with malicious glee and do a little cheer to showcase her amusement at the situation. Wasn't that amazingly fitting? The ever conniving, always surviving Katherine Pierce was more vulnerable than most. Especially considering she had lived for five hundred years as a vampire. Caroline could only imagine the mind trip that had to be for the other girl and she couldn't muster up an ounce of sympathy for her murderer.

"Is she around?" Really what she wanted to ask was if she could gloat, but figured that wasn't an appropriate response.

"No clue where she's gone. Damon searched for her, but she's done her usual disappearing act. Not that she'll be able to stir up too much trouble for us anymore." Elena grinned, and for a moment all Caroline could see was Katherine's smile as she had held the pillow over her face. The similarities between the two girls, especially when Elena had been without her emotions turned on, had been astounding. "Anyway, if you could get your mom on board with it all that would be really helpful, Care."

Plans were made to have lunch later in the week, but Caroline doubted they would come to fruition. Elena was distracted and rightfully so with Jeremy's return, but Caroline couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. That little 'always second place' insecurity rearing its ugly head for a brief moment. She hugged her friend goodbye and headed back to her car, shivering slightly as she remembered the last time she had been in the Salvatore driveway with her car. Silas and his mind tricks was not something she ever wanted to endure again and she couldn't help but look over her shoulder as she climbed into the driver's side, remaining tense until she pulled successfully out of the driveway.

She headed toward the Sheriff's station, blinking as she saw who she was pretty sure was the same man she had nearly hit while pulling out of her driveway. She took a long look at him, trying to memorize every detail as she drove by, just in case she needed to remember for later. Tall, skin that reminded her of dark chocolate, his dark hair in a short afro, and wearing a Grateful Dead shirt and dark jeans. She didn't quite get the shoes aside from the color blue as she passed by. Maybe he was new in town-not that anyone new showing up ever really turned out to be a _good_ thing.

_No need to get paranoid,_ she chastised herself, rolling her eyes at her own behavior before she continued on her drive.

* * *

"You've reached Caroline Forbes. I can't come to the phone right now, but leave your name and number and I will get back to you. If this is Stefan or Bonnie you better text me before I send out a search party. I am not joking!" Tyler grinned at the new message, listening for the beep, but when it sounded in his ear, he was at a loss for what to say. It would be his luck that when he finally reached out to talk to her again that Caroline would be the one to not answer. Not that he thought she was deliberately avoiding his calls. She wouldn't do that.

Right?

"Hey, Care. It's me. I was just...wanted to hear your voice." He looked up, scanning the woods beyond the bar as he headed toward the rundown building. "I'll try to call you later." He paused, a cracked branch in the distance having him whirl around and scan once more, but there was nothing there. "Love you."

Sighing, he hung up the phone. He hated the lingering self-doubt, the uncertainty over where he even stood with Caroline anymore. It was Klaus' fault, like so many other situations in his young life; Tyler could pinpoint nearly all of his troubles on the Original. He was packless thanks to Klaus. An orphan thanks to the Hybrid. And he was currently lying to his girlfriend about his own whereabouts thanks to Klaus. Possibly, the reasons he was lying had more to do with him than the other man, but he steadfastly believed he was in his current situation because of him, and nothing would make Tyler budge on his hatred for the man.

He could remember their last meeting like it had just happened, the conversation seared into his mind. The damn Hybrid had shown up out of nowhere, finding him in Oregon and Tyler had thought his life was over, thought the Original was finally ready to do what he had threatened to do all those months prior. Instead Klaus had looked him over once and told him what Tyler had dreamed of hearing, but felt would never actually come to pass.

"You're free to return to Mystic Falls."

Every inch of Tyler had been on alert; trying to see where the attack was going to come from, wondering if he'd have any chance of making a run for it. Maybe he could at least hear Caroline's voice one more time before he had his heart pulled out. Because no matter what had come out of Klaus' mouth, he was still on alert, convinced the Original was playing with him.

"No games. No tricks. A free pass on everything you have done against me," Klaus had told him, and then the older Hybrid was smiling and Tyler had just known whatever would come out of his mouth next was going to make him livid. "Let's say your acts of treason were made up for with your mother's death, hmm?" He'd known attacking then was foolish, but the monster was gloating about his mother's death and he couldn't stop himself from springing forth, wanting to hit Klaus with all of his strength.

His efforts were in vain, ending with him pushed against the nearest tree, Klaus's forearm crushing his windpipe. "Did you know she begged me for your life? Said you were all she had left and to please not take you from her. I always felt you should have considered it my Christmas gift to her. After all she did get her wish. You're alive and she drowned."

The bastard had the nerve to keep smiling and Tyler wondered how he had ever looked up to the Hybrid. Sire bond or not, he couldn't stomach the fact that he had done so. Not that he could even respond as Klaus dug his arm further against his throat. "Make no mistake though. If you are ever involved in a plot against me again, I will kill you. And Caroline's feelings on the matter will be of little consequence."

He had no response for any of it. Unable to believe that Klaus had found him only to give him some sort of leniency. It had to be a trick. "Don't think this is for your benefit. I would have enjoyed having you play a game of hide and seek for five hundred years, never sure when I would turn up to end your life, but we both know it'll be much simpler for Caroline to get over this teenage love affair with you if you're around to actually screw it up. And I've little doubt in my mind that you will." He had hated the smirk on the Hybrid's face, but even more he hated the way the man's words sparked troubling thoughts inside of his head. "You will never be able to give her what she needs and she'll figure that out soon enough."

Klaus had released him then and Tyler felt his throat knitting itself back together. "And you think you can?" he spat out, voice soft and hoarse from the strain. "That you can give her what she needs."

The smile on Klaus' face then had been a cross between triumph and arrogance. "I already am, mate. Ask her about that prom dress that she looked absolutely stunning in. Or perhaps why I was sent one of these." He'd paused then, pulling out what looked like a graduation invitation and Tyler's eyes widened at Klaus' name written in Caroline's handwriting. "I'm sure yours simply got lost in the mail."

He'd been gone before Tyler could reply. Tyler had destroyed the clearing once he'd had the strength, raising trees to the ground and stirring up the earth in his fury. It was only when he had calmed down that he had even heard the ring of his phone, wondering if it was Caroline trying to call him again on the other end. Or maybe Matt. He'd talked to him a few times to try and keep up to date on Mystic Falls, but instead of either of their names, it had been Hayley's name that flashed on the screen. To this day, Tyler didn't know what had possessed him to answer it or what had convinced him to actually listen to what she had to say.

But it was that phone call that had him in Louisiana, though not in New Orleans. Instead in the outskirts of the city, moving through the bayou as he searched for a pack of werewolves that didn't want to be found. For all the chaos she had caused, the turmoil she had brought into his life, Tyler still felt tied to the she-wolf for her help breaking the Sire bond. He wasn't sure he would have ever been able to go through with breaking every bone in his body over and over if she hadn't been there to help him through the transitions. Tyler also knew he couldn't leave her trapped in New Orleans because of Klaus, because of some scheme set forth by witches.

The sooner he located the elusive pack that Hayley was convinced was her birth family, the sooner he could hopefully get them to help the girl out, and he could return to Mystic Falls. To Caroline.

Hopefully she would be waiting there with open arms.

But even he knew the chances of that being a reality dwindled with every day he didn't head home. Every day he let what Klaus had told him continue to fester inside of him, wondering what the Original had meant about Caroline's prom dress, and not wanting to consider why he was so afraid to ask Caroline to clarify and soothe his fears. What had happened in the months he had been gone from Mystic Falls that not only had Klaus allowing him to leave unscathed after prom but also find him and give him some resemblance of freedom? Did the Original actually think he had a shot at Caroline? And more importantly, did Caroline think that he did?

She never had gotten rid of the creepy drawing the Hybrid had done of her. Not even after everything the other man had done. It had remained in her room and Tyler was never sure what to make of that fact.

Relationship drama aside, he needed to get his head back in the game and follow the scrap of a lead he'd found. He headed into the bar and was pleased to find it nearly empty, only a few regulars sitting in a booth and arguing over their latest catch. He headed over to the bartender, holding up a crisp fifty, and watched the man's gaze flash from suspicious to a false sense of glee. He was still too tense, shoulders bunched up and mouth tightly wound to truly be appreciating the cash being presented to him.

"If you can provide me with some real information I've got two more of these with your name on it." Tyler slid the bill across the bar and the man nodded, continuing to clean the glass in his hand.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, sliding the bill into his pocket.

"Have you heard of the Roux-Ga-Roux?" Tyler shifted his appearance to that of the Hybrid, knowing the man's reaction to his face would let him know if the man had any real information. He was tired of wild goose chases. He needed this mission to end.

The man didn't blink, simply shrugged, and went back to cleaning the glasses, and Tyler's hopes that he was actually onto something were heightened dramatically.

"You're gonna need a boat."

* * *

"Thanks, Mrs. Peters, I'm sure everyone down at the station will be excited for the extra fries." Caroline plastered on her best Miss Mystic Falls' smile, ready to get out of the Grill. It was one thing to hang out with her friends, or even when Matt was at least her bartender, but waiting around by herself for the entire Sheriff's stations' order had left her feeling awkward and lonely. There had been others she'd known from school around, and she'd passed a bit of the time waiting chatting with a few of them, but keeping up with the usual pretenses was becoming a strain and she was happy to get back out into the open air.

She headed to the car, tilting her head upwards for a moment to feel the sunshine on her face and neck before glancing down at her ring sparkling in the light. She had no clue how she would have gone on living if Bonnie hadn't provided her the daylight ring. Never feeling the sun on her skin again would have been enough to drive her insane. Placing the bags into the trunk, she narrowed her brows, sensing someone behind her and shut the trunk, turning to see who was there.

It was the same man from before, standing a few feet from her on the sidewalk. He was looking at her with a lopsided grin, and she had to redo her assessment of how old he was. Probably not more than a few years older than her, though maybe he was even her age, but his eyes-those apparent windows to the soul-had her feeling he was either a lot older than he appeared or he had simply seen a lot in his short life. Some days she wondered what people saw when they looked into her own. Did she look as soul weary as he did?

"Do you stalk every new person who nearly runs you over or am I just lucky?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him as she tried to ascertain his threat level.

He had the audacity to chuckle. "My aunt was right. You are kind of a feisty one."

_Seriously?!_

Part of her was tempted to flash her vampire features at him and have him go running for the hills, but she had an image to maintain in Mystic Falls, and the last thing she needed was someone she'd known all her life to see her with that face. It wouldn't end well. "And you still didn't answer my question."

"I'm Caleb. You know my aunt Fai." Caroline supposed the smile he directed at her was supposed to be charming, but mention of the witch had her on high alert.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, glancing around to see if anyone was watching them. Okay, so maybe she _was_ kind of paranoid about everything, but considering Mystic Falls seemed to be a hot spot for the supernatural, could anyone really blame her? She vaguely remembered the older woman having said something about sending someone to help her out, but Caroline had blocked that and more of their last conversation from her mind in an attempt to deal with the information overload. She hadn't expected anyone to show up so soon.

"You didn't really think we were going to let you figure everything out on your own, did you?" Caleb asked, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet. He looked way too relaxed, which only put her more on edge, and she wanted to wipe the smile right off of his face.

"Right because having a week to process everything was seriously just too much to ask!" She threw her hands up in the air, and headed to her driver's side door, not caring if she was acting like a petulant child. She stopped at it, pointing to the passenger side. "Well, are you _coming?_ Because I cannot bring soggy burgers and fries to the station and if you want to talk about..._whatever_...then you need to get in the car so I can take care of this first."

His cheery demeanor as he rounded the car and slid into the seat beside her had Caroline fighting back the urge to bang her head against the steering wheel. The fact he started touching her stereo like he had a right to told her this was going to be a long, no good, very bad day and it was only noon.

* * *

The death of the James family had been kept out of the papers, but murmurings of it had been heard throughout the entire quarter. The savagery of the attack had Elijah attempting to lecture him a few times a day, had the little witch Sophie casting wary yet annoyed looks as she passed him by on the street and Klaus knew neither of them was happy with how he was failing to stick with their plans. He could sense the unease from every witch in the quarter as he walked by them in their not so hidden lives. If he bothered to look deeply at their predicament, he would have almost felt a kinship with them. Having part of themselves locked up, unable to be completely whole without their magic, was something he had knew all too well, but while they could become quite powerful, they were human and humans were sustenance, they were prey, but they were most certainly not someone for him to feel pity towards.

Like the bartender across from him with her sunny blonde hair that didn't quite live up to what he wanted to see. Her eyes didn't hold the sparkle he wished for, the ones with the deadly animal living just beneath the surface and trying so desperately to get a chance to come out and play. "Art guy," she greeted, and he grinned at her recognition.

"You can call me Klaus," he told her, sensing the slight shift in the atmosphere as his former protégé entered the bar. "I'll have a scotch. Neat."

"No point in wasting space on ice," Cami laughed, and as sweet as her voice was, it was nothing but a reminder of who was currently not sitting as his side.

Marcel slid onto the stool beside him, charming grin already directed at Camille, who seemed to brighten all that more in the other vampire's presence. Klaus kept his musings to himself, interested to see how this little not quite tete-a-tete between the two would proceed. It never hurt to try and suss out one's rivals weaknesses. Which he reminded himself was why it was better that Caroline was currently not in New Orleans, but far away in Mystic Falls and on no one's radar.

"I'll have the usual, Cami," Marcel told her, flashing her another smile before the bartender proceeded to move away in order to make their drinks. The jovial side was quickly replaced by a serious tone as he turned to look at Klaus. "There was a ghastly murder the other day. Nearly an entire family slaughtered with only one survivor."

"You don't say." Klaus didn't bother to look at him. Nor did he try to keep the smirk off of his face. "I had the misfortune of having my new home broken into the other night. Seems New Orleans is dealing with some appalling criminal behavior. Thankfully, nothing of value was taken." Cami returned with their drinks. "I think we're good here for now, love."

She nodded, not needing to be told twice, and headed away from them to clean glasses and give them some space. "Also heard that a barber was found dead the other day. Nasty throat slashing is what the news said. I take it he didn't follow one of those rules you do so love enforcing?" Klaus continued, taking a drink before turning to face Marcel. "Perhaps someone in your inner circle isn't doing their job with due diligence. Would you like me to find out?"

"I have my own methods for dealing with anyone who isn't up to standard. I did learn from the best." Marcel raised his glass at that and Klaus clinked it with his own.

From him and there was the matter of his own secret weapon. Whatever-whoever-he was using to keep the witches under his rule. That secret needed to be revealed, to be destroyed, or the rest would be for naught. "I'd say you've learned a few tricks of your own." Such as fooling an entire city into thinking a mere pauper boy could be king. Klaus swirled the scotch around in his glass, turning his attention to the blonde at the end of the bar tending to another patron. "I see you decided not to kill her."

"I did say if she was brave that I would let her live." Marcel shrugged, but the way his gaze lingered on the bartender for a beat longer than necessary was all the confirmation Klaus needed for the younger vampire's attentions.

"And you were always a man of your word." Except when it benefited him not to be, when it meant his survival. A trait that reminded Klaus immediately of the first doppelganger and her penchant for traitorous undertakings. "But back to this ghastly murder. Any leads on who might have done it?"

"You've no need to worry about it, Klaus. It's already been taken care of." Marcel grinned at him, almost pulling off the calm and collected appearance, but Klaus knew better. The boy would have named his uncle as the perpetrator, but Marcel and his minions would never be able to find the vampire who Elijah had successfully disposed of before the night had ended. Klaus had seen those from Marcel's inner circle harassing the nightwalkers as to the man's whereabouts. Seen the beginnings of discontent stirring up amongst the masses and knew he needed to keep poking that bunch to spark a fire he could help fester out of control.

"If you could look into who would be foolish enough to try and steal from me as well that would be helpful. I'd rather not have Elijah lose his mind if someone accidentally damages the silver when they're trying to abscond with it." Klaus paused, chuckling to himself. "Though perhaps I would. Might liven him up a bit."

Marcel downed the last of his drink and dropped a fifty onto the counter. More than enough to cover the drink and quite a nice tip. "I'll look into it. And I'm thinking of throwing you a welcome back party. Something to properly introduce you and _your place_ back in New Orleans."

The power struggle wasn't lost on Klaus, but he merely smiled at the vampire. "Just let me know when and where, mate. I'll be sure to stop by for your council meeting later tonight."

Marcel nodded and walked away, stopping to talk with the bartender for a moment and Klaus simply smiled to himself, finishing off his own scotch as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

**Patrick: **_New guy hanging around the girl. _

**Patrick: **_[ attached]_

Klaus frowned at the text, eyes narrowing as the picture loaded. There was a young man sitting with Caroline on one of the picnic tables in Mystic Falls. Someone he didn't know, but engaged in a conversation with his girl. From the expression on Caroline's face she didn't look too happy.

**Klaus: **_Find out what you can but do not let her see you._

**Patrick: **_And the guy?_

**Klaus: **_Do what you need to do. She's your first priority._

He erased the conversation and pocketed his phone before beckoning Cami to return to his side. "Another and this time I believe we can have an actual conversation."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Klaus could see Marcel assessing him as the other man made his way to the door. Klaus kept his gaze on the bartender, wondering how exactly he could use her in his scheme to take back what rightfully belonged to him and his family. As she returned with his drink, already bringing up the art they had watched come to life in the street when he'd first arrived back in New Orleans, he couldn't help but feel as though he was just starting to have a little fun.

* * *

"So basically, your aunt thought the best course of action was to put the newbie harbinger and a newbie witch together?" Caroline asked, and vampire or not, she could feel a headache beginning to form. "Because obviously someone with actual experience and knowledge was just asking for way too much."

Caleb huffed at that and attempted to take another fry from Caroline's bag but she snatched it out of his reach. Since when had they reached the 'share fries' stage of this acquaintanceship? "It's a journey for the both of us. If you actually listened I already told you that much. We're supposed to take the journey together and it'll help you grow into your full potential."

"I listened. I am _tired_ of listening and being told everything will make sense 'in time' or 'when the time is right' or whatever bullshit one of you decides to throw at me now," she grumbled, slamming the bag down onto the picnic bench in annoyance. "And for your information, the 'one of you' refers to your family. Not all witches. If Bonnie was here I bet she'd actually help with the making sense of things and not be annoyingly unhelpful." Except of course there was the fact that her best friend was still MIA and not returning calls. Okay, MIA was pushing it. Off visiting relatives wasn't really missing, but it still felt like it to Caroline.

"Bonnie Bennett?" Caleb inquired, and Caroline was too busy shuffling in her purse for her phone to pay attention to the dark look in his eyes as he said the girl's name.

"Yeah, but she's out of town." In Missouri? Wisconsin? Where did her dad's family live again? She checked her phone for any messages and saw she had one missed call from Tyler and a voicemail she'd need to check later when she wasn't with her fail!witch any longer. "So what's this journey anyway?"

"Did you even look at the packet of information my aunt gave you?" Caleb asked, and Caroline pursed her lips in frustration at his question, further annoyed by his own irked sigh. She gave him her patented 'I may be blonde but I'm not a moron' look. "Your aunt left you a ton of properties." _Duh!_ She'd already mapped out where each place was in the world thank you very much. "And one of them is in Atlanta. That's actually the last one she lived at before passing on."

_Dying_. She died. Why did everyone try and sugar coat that? She was alive and then she was _dead_. It wasn't as though Caroline didn't understand what death meant. "And you think there will be some information in the house? Some idea of what I'm supposed to do? What I'm capable of doing?"

"My aunt seems to think it's the best place to start." Caleb nodded, picking up the bag she had smashed, and pulled out some flattened French fries to devour. "And you probably have already seen glimpses of what you're capable of doing and just not known it. Ever take on someone more powerful than you in a fit of anger and won? Or been able to distract someone more powerful than you with your presence? Stuff like that."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I have boobs, Caleb. They're pretty distracting in their own right for a lot of powerful people."

It was his turn to roll his own eyes. "I doubt your breasts talked anyone out of killing you all by themselves."

"You'd be surprised." If the more powerful being fancied her then her breasts seemed to work pretty damn well at being distraction worthy. Except that was a can of worms she was so not in the mood to open. "So Atlanta?"

"Sooner the better, unless you've got some vital reason to stay around here for the next few days." He kept on eating the fries, and she almost felt a little bad for having gone through most of them when she didn't even need to eat them to survive.

Was there anything that was keeping her around? Elena didn't need any more help with Jeremy. Probably hanging around would only make it harder for them to pull off the plan her mother had begun concocting. Stefan and Bonnie were obviously not going to be returning anytime soon and unless Tyler's message said he was on his way home then there was nothing pressing to keep her from heading to Atlanta for information. Nothing but her own fear and she wasn't about to let that dictate her life any longer.

"I need to talk to my mom."

* * *

The newly turned vampires, the ones who had been created in the last few years or so, were the ones that interested Klaus the most. Their sense of loyalty wasn't as sealed as the older ones. They also tended to have human family members still roaming the streets of New Orleans that made for easy targets to threaten. But it was their lack of basic vampire knowledge that made them the easiest to mold into what he needed. Sometimes Klaus resorted to using compulsion on them, forcing the behavior he needed to occur or leaving that little suggestion that would cause the havoc he wanted to see. More often though, it was simply talking to them that breeded the discontent he wanted to infecting Marcel's ranks.

"Don't see why he hasn't given all of you lot your own lapis lazuli yet," Klaus murmured, throwing back a drink with a few of the nightwalkers. They were in the middle of one of the jazz clubs, and he'd offered to buy a round, noting there were none of Marcel's most trusted amongst the lot. "If he controls the magic like he says he does then it shouldn't be any sweat off of his back to procure enough gemstones for all of you to be allowed to freely walk in the sunlight. And let me tell you," he drawled, lazily linking an arm around one of the crew's shoulders. "There's nothing like feeling that sun and knowing it cannot hurt you any longer. Not being sequestered to only roaming around for a fleeting few hours a day. Trapped in the dark forever."

"We gotta earn the privilege of getting one of them," one of the girls murmured, throwing back the last shot and Klaus whirled his finger in the air, signaling for another round to come their way.

"And how long does that take? A year? A decade?" He tsked, fingering the girl's dark strands. Her almond shaped eyes bore absolutely no resemblance to Caroline and he nearly frowned before remembering the image he needed to keep up, keeping the lackadaisical smile on his face. "Such a shame you can't enjoy the rays anymore."

"It's been too damn long," grumbled one of the males, slamming down a new shot. "I've been waiting nearly six."

"I'm almost at eight."

"Four."

"He said maybe next year for me."

The discontent grew a little and Klaus leaned back with a satisfied grin plastered on his face, listening to the complaints. It was such an easy thing to ignite a spark, one that would grow to engulf everything in its path, destroying all that had come before it. He'd seen it happen so many times in his life, been the cause of it more times than he could count, and how he wanted to light that spark now. Though he'd prefer if the city didn't burn to the ground in the process.

Before leaving he compelled each of them to forget he had been there, but to let their malcontent continue to fester until it reached a boiling point. Then he told them to be creative. Walking away from the group, he decided he couldn't wait to see just how creative they would be. He spotted the witch Sophie in the corner, watching him, annoyance clearly written on her face, but he ignored it. If the girl wished to speak with him then she knew where to find him.

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Liz asked for the fifth time as she stowed the cooler into the trunk of the car. She glanced over at the young man sitting on the front porch, giving them space but still watching them like a hawk.

_Not even a little bit._ That was the honest answer, but Caroline knew it wasn't the one she needed to say or the one her mother needed to hear. "No, but it's something I think I need to do." There. That was still honest but sounded better than the actual full truth. "I won't be gone too long and hopefully this will actually give me answers."

Since, well, her great grandmother had died before actually providing too many of those. Liz sighed, but nodded, obviously not too happy with the situation but she knew there wasn't much she could do about it. Caleb walked over to them, carrying the last of Caroline's suitcases and his own duffle bag to put into the trunk. "I'm expecting her to call every day. If she doesn't there will be a missing person's bulletin put out and I will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth and end you."

Caleb held up his hands in acquiescence, not about to piss off her Sheriff mother. "I'm just supposed to be her guardian on the journey," he reminded for the umpteenth time before heading to the passenger side door.

_Yeah_, _whatever that means!_ Caroline inwardly screamed, glaring at his backside. For all the talk about being helpful, all Caleb seemed to do was cause her to have more questions and a headache. At least Fai had confirmed that he was in fact her nephew and supposed to be Caroline's guardian. "I'll be _fine_, mom."

She was reminded of her father then. His answer that she would never be okay again echoing in her mind. "And you're going to put in for the new water heater so that when I come back home we don't have to fight for who gets first shower dibs." Caroline could see Liz readying to argue that and she reached forward, hugging her mother as tightly as she dared. "I already transferred money to your account and I don't want to hear any protesting! It's as much for me as it is for you."

Liz hugged her back. "You call me every day."

"Like clockwork," Caroline promised as she pulled away. She hesitated for a moment; unsure about what she wanted to do next, but it was probably the safest option. "Can I see your phone?"

Arching a questioning brow, Liz handed over her cell and watched as her daughter typed in a number from memory. "If I don't call you. If it gets to be a few days and you're really worried, call this number and you can probably just say I'm missing." Caroline handed the phone back, hoping her mother wouldn't question who's number she'd put into the phone. "I think he'd tear apart heaven and hell to find me."

Liz looked at the new contact, eyes widening questioningly at Klaus' name now appearing on her contact list. Caroline could see the struggle in her mother's stance, wanting to ask a thousand things but refraining from doing so. Which she was grateful for, not sure how she'd explain her friendship with the Original. She smiled at her mother, taking a moment to memorize her in that moment. Not that this was goodbye. It wasn't. It was simply a short trip out of town to figure some things out. She _would_ be back.

Caleb was already fiddling with the radio, pushing the buttons to find something to listen to, and she pushed his hand away, hooking up her iPod to the correct port. "Driver gets to choose the music."

"So when do I get to drive?" he asked, frowning at her, and Caroline turned to him, smiling sweetly.

"Never." She smirked at his scoff and backed out of the driveway, heading out of the town. It took all of her willpower to not turn the car right back around as they headed pass the 'Now leaving Mystic Falls. Thank you for visiting' sign.

_I'll be back._

For some reason, even Caroline didn't quite believe her own lie that time.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews and follows. As for some of the questions, I can't really answer them at the moment as they're plot points for in the story. But they will be revealed! As for the room decorator that will actually come up in a later chapter! I know Klaus and Caroline don't actually interact in this chapter, but I hope the fact they were both on one another's minds was enough to tide people over until the next part.

Thank you all for reading and like always the next chapter will be out in a few days.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't know where you're going  
__But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
__I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home  
__And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
__This is the road to ruin  
__And we're starting at the end__  
_

* * *

Somewhere past the Virginia and North Carolina border, Caleb had fallen asleep. Caroline almost felt bad for him, wondering if he had gone from wherever he was from to Mystic Falls all in one go-she hadn't quite gotten that information yet but his accent hadn't been like his aunt's. She sometimes forgot that others actually needed sleep, considering she could go a day or so without it and still be full of energy. It had become somewhat normal to not get rest every night. Especially when the world had gone even crazier in her little town and she had stayed up late researching with Stefan, organizing herbs and spell books for Bonnie, and doing school work that had become decreasingly less important. But witch or not, Caleb was going to need actual rest and she made a mental note to try and remember that fact.

She'd taken the opportunity while he'd napped to reroute her calls from the car stereo to the Bluetooth in her ear instead. That way she could hopefully answer calls that came through and be allowed some measure of privacy. She had also changed their first destination, altering the route so that they weren't headed straight to Atlanta. Hopefully the boy beside her wouldn't mind too much, but it was her car and she was the driver so that meant her rules. That's how road tripping was supposed to go. Or so TV and movies had told her.

Caroline sang along to the radio, tapping a beat against the steering wheel as she drove with the traffic, and taking in the changing scenery as the route brought them past forests, farmlands, small towns and cities. Klaus' words from her birthday echoed in her mind as she passed them by, and it had been a random sign about one of the local beaches that had Caroline shifting where they were headed.

_There's a whole world out there waiting for you._

A world she was no longer afraid of going out and seeing. She wanted to breathe it all in, capture each moment with perfect clarity to remember in the coming years. "Why are we on the 95?" Caleb asked, voice sounding groggy, and Caroline glanced over at him, watching the young man wipe the sleep from his eyes before turning to look at her. "We're supposed to be on the 85." He glanced around for the directions he had printed out and found them tossed onto the back seat.

Caroline shrugged. "I want to make a stop first."

"Because getting to Atlanta right away isn't important or anything." Caleb seemed ready to go into another long discussion on how she had duties she needed to learn, but she wasn't having any of it.

"My great grandma was allowed twenty years to figure things out. If I want to take a day to go and see the beach then I sure as hell am." She didn't care if she was acting petulant in that moment. Would it really hurt for them to take one small side trip to see the ocean? They didn't even have to stay for the whole day. Just an hour or two so she could let her toes slide into the wet sand. But Caroline figured she wasn't going to win Caleb over with whining. Maybe honesty would help.

"I've never been anywhere aside from Mystic Falls. And now New York City. I lived and died and came back to life only to be told a year or so later that I'm some sort of angel of death. So I figure if I want to soak my feet in the sand for an hour or two before heading off to find out more of my apparent destiny that the world can keep on spinning for a little bit. It did during every other big event in my life, so I doubt it will stop for something so mundane." She reached over and increased the volume on the radio. "Plus I'm driving so I get to make the route."

Caleb was quiet for a long moment, and Caroline tensed, wondering if he'd continue on with the lecture she knew he was supposed to be reciting. Instead he fiddled with the radio. "I get to pick the music."

That seemed like a fair trade so that she could see a real beach. She didn't even mind when heavy metal music began to fill her car. _Worth it._

* * *

Klaus placed down the newspaper, smirking as he reread the article about the gruesome murder that had happened near one of the universities the other day. Animal attack was what the police were calling it, though the rumor running through the quarter was that there was a nightwalker that needed to be put down. Marcel and his inner circle were looking into it, and his old protégé had seemed awfully tense the last time Klaus had spoken to him. He'd quite enjoyed the suspicious look Marcel had directed his way, but he knew Klaus couldn't have done that particular murder. He'd been with him at the time. Lovely little alibi that couldn't be disputed.

He hoped the rest of the riffraff would prove to be just as creative as the first. Pulling out the victim's insides to spell our Marcel's name had been a stroke of genius and if he ever figured out which of them had done that he'd make sure their death was a quick one. Or perhaps that one would be allowed to live. Toss up really dependent on his mood.

The slamming of the front door, followed by loud footsteps making their way toward where he was, informed Klaus that Elijah was home. He heard the footsteps stop and his older brother beginning to speak with the butler he had hired so Klaus rose from his chair. He walked back to the barely conscious brunette he had left on the couch, blood no longer seeping through the cloth he'd told her to keep against her neck wound. Klaus pulled the cloth away and heard the girl whimper. He turned her face toward him, gaze locking with her own. "Be quiet and still," he compelled her, not in the mood for fighting from his meal.

He was once again feeding from her neck when Elijah entered the room. "Must you do this?" the older Original demanded, and while Klaus knew his brother wasn't referring to the woman practically in his lap, he couldn't quite help himself as he answered.

"I was feeling a bit peckish. Thought a bite to eat might help." The girl was becoming limp in his arms, life draining away as he continued to drink her dry.

Elijah glared at him in response, tossing the paper down on the coffee table in front of him. Klaus released his hold on the girl and her body dropped to the side. "Do you think I don't know what you're doing? Inciting this violence here when you're supposed to be infiltrating his inner circle."

Klaus wiped his mouth with the cloth before tossing it onto the girl's body. "Did you honestly think I would play by their rules, or anyone's rules to get what I want? To get what is rightfully _mine?"_ Because that was what New Orleans was, _his_. He'd built the town, created a home for their family there in the first place, and he would be damned if he allowed the boy _he_ had created to take it from him.

This would _not_ be like Tyler Lockwood. He would not be usurped again. Marcel would bow down to him and beg for forgiveness by the time he was done with him and his cultivated family. Maybe, if he was feeling merciful, Klaus would offer him a swift death, but that depended entirely on how well the boy groveled. "For all of your talk of family, I would think you would be helping me with my plans instead of trying to pacify the witch."

"That witch has power over your unborn heir, Niklaus, or have you forgotten as much?" Elijah sat on one of the chairs across from the couch, watching his brother closely. Conversations with the Hybrid could always go one of two ways, and he preferred this one to not end in the unnecessary drawing of blood.

Klaus shrugged and rose from the couch. "And if she harms the child then her leverage over us disappears. So we both know she won't do such a thing, no matter how she threatens." He walked to the window, looking out at the street and watched the tourists pass by. "Sophie and her martyrs will either get in line with the plan or get out of my way."

Elijah studied him for a long moment, gathering his words carefully before speaking his mind. There was no point in needlessly pushing his brother over an edge he wasn't ready to have him fall off just yet. "And what is our plan then?"

Klaus nearly smiled, knowing he should be grateful for the fact that Elijah had called it _'our plan'_, but his trust in his older sibling had dwindled down to nearly nothing and he found it hard to believe a word that came out of the vampire's mouth. After all, it was Elijah's 'love' that had sent him back to New Orleans, no doubt hoping for his own downfall, and part of him wondered if his brother had been involved in Katerina's plan. Hayley had been in league with the doppelganger at one point so wouldn't it make sense if everything was part of one of her elaborate schemes? Klaus simply didn't know what that scheme was yet, but he would keep watching and waiting for the signs that always revealed that bitch's true intentions.

Part of him hoped he was wrong about Elijah, that his brother truly did want for them to be a family again, but Klaus didn't have time to entertain dreams such as those. Either his brother would stand by him or he'd betray him, and when the time came for either to happen, Klaus would be ready, no matter the outcome. "For now we unsettle Marcel so that when the time comes to truly unleash hell here, he will never know what hit him." He turned back, facing Elijah. "I believe it's time you start putting feelers out there to some of our old legion. Let them know we will require their presence in due time."

There were a few he would need to personally contact because of the compulsions he'd placed on them before leaving various countries, but there were a number of vampires that were loyal to the Originals or at the very least too terrified to not obey when they were summoned. It would be best to begin having them ready themselves to come when called. Klaus would have preferred his own personal army, the one he had painstakingly wished to create, but they had betrayed him and he'd seen that there were none of them left aside from the Lockwood boy. He did find it curious that Caroline had failed to mention him in their latest talks, nor had Patrick spoken of him in his observations. Klaus suspected he would need to look into the hybrid's whereabouts soon enough.

"And you, Niklaus? What is it that you will be doing?" Elijah asked, watching his brother. He was unsure if the delighted smile his brother directed to him was a good thing or not.

"I have business to attend to out of town for a few days. I'm sure you'll be able to hold down everything until I return." Klaus figured it would be a good way to gauge Elijah's loyalty to bringing them back together as a family, and allow him to begin on phase two of his plan.

Elijah nodded, knowing this was a test and hating that he had to prove his loyalty to his brother. Considering all they had endured over the years because of and in spite of one another, it shouldn't have surprised him. It hurt more than anything. "The witches wish to speak with you and Hayley is supposed to be-"

Klaus slammed his hands against the desk. "I thought I made myself clear in reference to her." He would not have her name spoken in their house. "Do what you must to keep her alive and the child inside of her healthy, but do not speak to me of her unless it is to know she is dead and out of our lives." He would not stay and hear any more on the matter. "And dispose of this one's body. As for the witches, they would rather deal with you than me anyways, brother. I'll return in a few days."

Sighing, Elijah glanced at the dead girl on the sofa as he listened to Klaus leave the house. At least his brother didn't seem to in too much of a volatile state of mind, so the chances of their being more bodies for him to clean up after wasn't too high. He wondered where to dispose of the girl, while simultaneously trying to decide which of their old followers would be best to contact first. The front door was opened, and for a brief moment he wondered if Klaus had returned, but he smelt his sister's perfume before she stormed into room, dropping suitcases at her feet.

"Which one is my room?" Rebekah demanded, glaring down at him in spite of the large smile he directed at her.

* * *

Caroline wasn't quite sure which beach they had made it to along the North Carolina coast. All she knew was that there was rolling sand dunes engulfing her and after she had parked the car, she didn't even bother to wait for Caleb as she took off running over one of them. She stopped at the top, seemingly frozen in place as she took in the beauty before her. The beach seemed to stretch out for ages, but it was where the ocean met the sand that caught her attention the most. She watched the waves roll onto the sand, a few tourists taking advantage of the water to splash in the waves.

There were a few umbrellas propped up in the sand, people milling about with books and iPods underneath them, while a little girl sat by herself creating something with a pail and shovel. Caroline could hear Caleb walking toward her, but she didn't want the moment broken by whatever he was going to say and so she headed down, smiling as she passed the others and slipped off her own sandals. She barely felt the heat of the sand against her bare feet, intent on making it to the water without any interruptions.

She stopped right before the where the waves could reach her toes, watching the water for a little longer. "It's really big," came a small voice from nearby, and Caroline turned to see the little girl from before holding her pail a few steps away. "I was really scared at first because it goes on and on and on and _on._"

Caroline nodded, and watched the girl point down to the water. "But my mommy says you just have to go in a little at a time and then it's not so scary. My daddy says you gotta run in really really quick before you can be scared." The girl shrugged, obviously not sure which of her parents was right.

"Which do you do?" Caroline asked, watching the girl carefully. She glimpsed Caleb out of the corner of her eyes, a ways back in the sand and watching the two of them with a curious expression.

"I run!"

Caroline laughed as the girl took off into the water, not going too far in, but running as fast as her legs would take her into the waves pushing her back. Not about to be beat by a kid, Caroline set her phone and shoes further away from where the waterline seemed to be and then took off running into the ocean as well. She didn't care in that moment that she was getting soaked or that her hair was no doubt going to be an absolute mess. Her other senses took over, memorizing the feel of the wet sand beneath her feet, the smell of the ocean in the air, the way the waves slapped against her skin and soaked her to the bone.

The girl splashed her, and Caroline carefully splashed her back, grinning brightly as she kicked the water around her. They danced in the water like that, not a care in the world, and Caroline spun around, arms raised high as she tilted her head toward the sun, lost in the moment.

Thirty minutes later, Caroline forced herself to leave the water, waving goodbye to the girl who went back to her castle making, and she sat down on the sidewalk by the bench Caleb was sitting on, reading a book. She couldn't quite make out the cover by the way he was holding it, and her curiosity was satiated enough that she didn't really care. She noticed that her shoes and phone were beside him and she was grateful for that.

"You're not like many vampires I've met," he said, not looking up from his book and Caroline shrugged.

"Don't let appearances deceive you," she told him, not sure where that admission had even come from. "I still am what I am." She still had to control the bloodlust that wanted to overwhelm her at times, though not as often as it seemed to do to others. But maybe that was because of her control freak tendencies.

He didn't respond and Caroline looked back at him, rolling her eyes at his smile as he continued to read. She pushed herself up and picked up her phone. "I'm gonna walk and dry off."

Caleb waved his hand at her, and she took that as a sign of his acceptance for her plan, and she walked away. She pressed her phone to her ear, listening to it ringing, and only slightly disappointed when she got a voicemail instead of a real voice, but she wasn't about to let that stop her. "I just got finished splashing around in my first ocean waves, and my hair is a mess, and my clothes are sticking to me in all the wrong ways, but I wish I could take all of these amazing happy feelings I'm having right now and bottle them all up to save for forever," she spoke, grinning brightly as she looked out at the water, shielding her eyes for a moment from the bright sunlight.. "Maybe it's not great art or music, but I'm standing here in the sun with the ocean in front of me, and I think this might be what you meant by genuine beauty."

Caroline paused, wondering what else she could say, but thought better of it, of the whole message and hung up before she erased it or said something she might regret. Though she wasn't so sure she would actually regret saying more and that fact worried her the most. She clicked back to her own voicemail and replayed Tyler's message, needing to hear his declaration of love again. She listened to it over and over, trying to get rid of the fact she hadn't called him when she wanted to express how much she loved the beach.

* * *

"Are you telling me that I left Matt behind and made my way here to help out with whatever hair brained scheme he's come up with to win back his so-called kingdom, and Klaus isn't even _here_?" Rebekah asked, though it came out as mostly a shriek.

Elijah was hardly bothered by the display, used to her theatrics, and went back to cutting up the finely cooked steak before him. He nodded to the young man who had brought in the bottle of wine, directing him to leave it and go. There was no reason to subject any of the staff to Rebekah when she was in a mood. "You missed him by mere moments when you arrived."

Though Elijah doubted Rebekah turning up would have stopped Klaus from going off on whatever journey he was on currently. From the way Rebekah sulked across from him, barely touching the plate in front of her, Elijah had a feeling she felt the same way. He could see the slight hurt look she'd given, covering it up as quick as she could with solid indifference. "_Elijah_," she practically whined, and from her tone he knew she was about to try and use the baby sister card on him. Depending on what she requested he'd give it to her. "I don't want to sit here and eat food that I do not need. I want to go out."

Elijah picked up his glass, studying the girl, and arched a brow. "What you want, dear sister," he started, and watched her narrow her eyes, fully aware he was about to cut to the heart of that matter she was trying to avoid. "Is to go and see Marcel and if he has missed you at all."

Rebekah scoffed, and leaned back in the chair, arms crossed in annoyance. "As if I care what that peasant boy feels or thinks. I am not going to be cooped up in this house so either you can come out with me or I'll do so myself. And hopefully not ruin whatever plans you and your new witchy friends have been concocting." She was out of the seat as she finished and already heading toward the door. Sighing, he rose and followed her, knowing her not so little threat would come to fruition if he let her go out by herself right then.

"I knew you'd see things my way." Rebekah linked her arm with Elijah's and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before leading him out into the night. It didn't take them long to arrive at the bar he had known she would head directly to, even if she had made a show of going the long way around. He wasn't either surprised that Rebekah seemed to know it was where Marcel tended to be most nights when he wasn't out in the city. His sister always had a way of learning what she wanted to rather quickly.

It wasn't the sort of place Elijah liked to frequent, and the sounds of people already taking advantage of the karaoke machine made him cringe. "You best remember this the next time you tell me I do not love you," he warned, voice dangerously low, but Rebekah simply shrugged at him, and pulled away, scanning the room.

Elijah did the same, but he was noting how many vampires were present. About ten with daylight rings, another thirty without, intermingled with the humans, some local, but a good deal of them tourists. Marcel came up behind him, nearly clapping him on the shoulder, but seemed to think better of it at the last second. He wasn't Klaus. They had no creator-creature bond between them. "Elijah Mikaelson. I knew you were back in town but I never thought I'd see you grace us with your presence in here," Marcel stated, his voice cheeringly deceptive.

Before Elijah could response, Rebekah had turned around and he could hear the younger vampire suck in a breath, not having noticed her before. He was interested in how this would play out. It had been quite some time since the two of them had seen one another. "Ma chérie," Marcel breathed out, and stepped forward, scooping up one of Rebekah's hands to drop a kiss onto the top.

He never got the chance.

As soon as he'd taken Rebekah's hand she pulled him forward, and moved so she could flip him onto his back on the floor underneath her. Meanwhile Rebekah was still standing, high heel pressing down onto his throat. It had happened in seconds, and the entire vampire population was on high alert, some looking ready to attack, but wary to do so. "Don't you _ever _touch me again, you little traitor," she hissed, pressing down a little more and Elijah glared at the one vampire who dared to take a step forward, effectively stopping him.

Rebekah took a step back, releasing her hold on Marcel, and turned toward the bar. "Anything I have tonight, put onto _his_ tab," she ordered, jutting a thumb back in his direction and leaving the vampire on his own.

Marcel rose, waving off any help from his followers, and he motioned for the karaoke to start back up, nodding to the bartender that he would in fact pay for whatever she purchased. "I guess some things never change," he chuckled, looking Rebekah once over before his expression grew serious. "Where's Klaus?"

Elijah spared him a momentary glance before making sure Rebekah was safely occupied. "Away on business of his own to attend to. You don't honestly think he keeps me appraised of anything that he is currently engaged in, do you, Marcel?" He was in for a rude awakening if that was the case, though the older Original doubted the younger vampire thought that. He had been in their inner circle for too many years to not know how at least some of their dynamics worked.

"Doesn't that ever get on your nerves? The lack of communication and trust he gives any of you?" Marcel asked, leaning against one of the posts as he surveyed the room.

"Tell me you're not trying to goad me into having doubts about where I stand with my brother. You would do wise to leave family business to the family." Elijah turned to glance at him then, features hardened and with an aura of deadliness about him. "I care nothing for if this land is yours or ours, but I will not see my family destroyed any more than it already has been. Do not make me your enemy. I have no qualms with tearing your heart out right here and feeding it to your compatriots if you cross me. Leave me and mine alone and we shall have no quarrel."

Of course if Klaus brought the fight to him then that was another story, but there was no use in speaking of that at the moment anyway. He nodded to the younger vampire and walked away before an answer could be given. Elijah sighed, watching his sister down two shots in a row before ordering more.

It would be a very long night.

* * *

By the time Caroline was dry and ready to leave the beach, it had gotten to be pretty late. There was still light in the sky, but she knew that if she was hungry then Caleb must have been starving considering the only thing they had during the day was a granola bar. So instead of continuing the drive to Atlanta, they headed to a motel, checking into two adjoining rooms for the night. This was good because the ice in the small chest was nearly all melted and Caroline didn't want the blood she had brought with her to spoil. Thankfully the motel room had a fridge and she transferred it all over, making note to refill the cooler with ice in the morning.

They'd done dinner at a nearby local restaurant before heading to their separate rooms. After showering, and in the middle of combing the tangles out of her hair, Caroline heard a knock on the adjoining door. She was half tempted to ignore it, but had a feeling Caleb was like the annoying brothers she had seen on television that would only keep on knocking until she answered it. Sighing, she slipped on her slippers and padded over to the door. Plus if she was honest with herself she wouldn't really mind the company.

She may have grown up as an only child and been a latchkey kid for most of her life, but she really was a people person. Sure there were times she desperately needed time to herself, but even then she wasn't a big fan of the quiet. "Hey, what's up?" she asked, pulling the door open and stepping back so he could come inside if he wanted.

She walked back to the bed; resuming her task of detangling her hair and let her slippers fall to the floor. Caleb headed inside, following behind her and sat down on the overstuffed chair, propping his feet up on the desk. "Too early to sleep and I figured since we're stuck with one another that we could get to know one another better."

"So basically you're bored and want to play twenty questions?" Caroline shifted so she was sitting cross-legged on the bed, and smiled at the boy so he'd know she was teasing. "I'm down for a while before I have to do my required mom check-in."

Caleb laughed, leaning forward to pick up the bag of snacks they had bought before heading to the rooms. "We wouldn't want her to think you've already gone missing." He opened up a pack of M&Ms and tossed her the bag. Couldn't hurt to eat just a little of their stash. "I kind of like not being tracked down by your Sheriff mother." He paused, remembering the exchange between the two before Caroline had gotten in the car. "Or should I be more worried about this mysterious friend who will look for you through heaven and hell."

Was she blushing? He was pretty sure she had just begun to rummage through the candy bag to hide her blush. "He's just a friend." _Yep. Friend. Firmly in the friend box._ It didn't hurt anything for the two of them to be friends. Even if she felt a little like he was her dirty little secret, but she didn't want to think about that too much, remembering Elena's words about her dirty little thoughts in regards to him. "And you'll never have to worry about him if I'm always checking in."

"Is he from Mystic Falls?" Caleb asked, sorting the candy on the table by color. He didn't care if it was weird. He preferred to eat them by colors.

Caroline nodded. It wasn't a lie. Klaus had been born in the area. Just over a thousand years ago. Details. "Why's he just a friend if he cares about you that much?" Caleb looked at his handiwork, trying to figure out which had the least amount of candy.

She was grateful the witch hadn't been looking at her when he asked that, not quite sure what her expression was in that moment. "I have a boyfriend. His name is Tyler and I _love_ him." If she said it enough and didn't analyze it too much then it was true. "What about you? Did you have to leave behind a lot of people to be here?" She kind of figured he did. Seemed they were both in the same boat.

"No boyfriend for me right now. My friends think I'm visiting family." And for a second she remembered that was what Bonnie was doing and wondered if Bonnie was in Caleb's situation….but surely she'd be able to tell her friends considering they all knew about the supernatural. She shook her head, refocusing on Caleb and what he was saying. "My mom was ridiculously proud that I was chosen. My father just wants me to make it back okay and I'm pretty sure my sisters are just glad there's one less person to fight over the shower." He laughed at that, remembering the twins' excitement over more hot water time.

"How many siblings do you have?" Caroline asked, watching him with the candy as she munched on a Twizzler.

"Just the two. They're twins. Francessa and Isabela. Though they prefer Cessa and Izzy. Izzy was Bela for a while but she decided she didn't like being asked if she would ever find her Edward." Caleb froze, and looked up at her, shrugging. "Uh. Sorry."

"It's fine. Though I'm kind of disappointed we don't sparkle in the sun." She really didn't need any more stalkerish vampires in her life though.

They talked for another hour or so, about each other's home towns and their friends, Caroline telling him a little about her worry for Bonnie and Stefan but leaving out all the mess with Tyler and Klaus, before Caleb rose. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk now. Call my own mom and you should call yours so I don't have a wanted bulletin out on me."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I don't think you'd do well in black and white stripes." She was already pulling out her cell to do what he'd suggested though. "Shout if you get into any trouble."

Caleb shook his head, laughing inwardly as he went back to his own room. Putting on his own shoes, he made certain he had his cell and the hotel key on him before heading out and locking the door behind him. He walked a fair distance from the hotel; glancing around to be sure Caroline wasn't following him. He doubted she would, she had no reason to suspect anything about where he was going or why, and truthfully he wasn't going to do anything malicious, but what she didn't know for the moment wouldn't hurt her.

He had no clue how he was going to tell her about Bonnie Bennett's fate. Every witch had felt that ending happen, that sacrifice, but it seemed someone was keeping the truth from her friends. Caleb knew about the vampire emotion switch and the last thing anyone needed was for there to be a harbinger with no emotions running around exacting her will on the world. Not that he could really see Caroline even doing something like that, but he still didn't want to be the one to have to tell her about Bonnie.

Glancing around again, Caleb stopped on one of the benches lining the street and pulled out his cell. He had a few missed calls from friends back home, no doubt wondering where he was and when he was coming home, one from his aunt, and two from New Orleans. Those were the ones he needed to deal with first. Hitting the call back button, Caleb waited for the woman to pick up on the other end.

"What is taking you so long?" the voice demanded, sounds of the New Orleans's French Quarter echoing behind her before they were muffled a bit. No doubt she'd gone into the pantry to block out some of the noise, but he knew it meant he needed to be selective in what he said. There were too many vampires with great hearing nearby to overhear their conversation.

"We'll be by soon, okay? First we need to stop off in Atlanta, give that place a look around and as long as my aunt's done her job there will be enough hints that the house in New Orleans will have the actual answers." Caleb continued to look around, making sure there was no one watching him on his end.

"And when she gets here, she has to want to help _us_, Caleb. Not the others. We need the power to sway back to our side." It took all of his energy not to snort at that. Of course that's what they wanted. He wasn't stupid. Young sure, but he understood what was at stake.

"There may be a slight hiccup to that." He took a breath, not too sure how to go about explaining, and decided just saying it was the best answer. "She's a vampire." And they usually sided with one another, but she said her best friend was a Bennett and he'd seen her at the ocean, dancing with that little girl and not looking like any of the vampires he had ever come across and needed to take down. He heard the slew of curses on the other end and felt a need to continue talking. "I don't know what it'll mean, but I think she'll do what's best, Sophie." Just maybe not exactly what the witches of the Quarter wanted.

"I don't want you to _think _she will, Caleb. We've already lost so much, we're already losing more and the first part of this plan isn't going anywhere how it should. I don't understand why Valencia refused to come to our aide for so long. If she had done her job this wouldn't…" There was silence for a moment. They both knew why Valencia hadn't, remembering the words of the older woman. It hadn't been her battle to fight any longer, she hadn't had the energy to complete the tasks, and they needed to wait for the heir to grow up and be ready to take on the mantle. They were simply lucky that it hadn't been too many years for that to come to fruition. "I need to go. Work on her, Caleb. Get her to understand the witches' plight."

"Yeah, sure." He hung up and hunched forward a little, staring out at the night's sky, wishing he could go back to the days when the most he had to worry about was what to wear to school. But that kind of wishing would get him nowhere, and so he pushed himself up and headed back to the motel, hearing the television from next door as he settled down for bed. Maybe she wouldn't do what was best for the witches, but watching Caroline leap through the water, splashing around with the child, the sun shining down on both of them, and then just talking with her about Mystic Falls and her own life, Caleb thought that maybe she'd do what was actually best for the world, and wouldn't that be something to see?

It was probably a good thing he wasn't able to look at her as she was currently, sitting on the bed, fangs descended, full vampire face showing. Sipping her blood from the bag as she watched the show, looking nothing like the sweet innocent girl who had frolicked in the waves and more like the angel of death her great grandmother foretold her to be.

* * *

For wolves that didn't want to be found, Klaus felt they hadn't done that great a job at hiding their tracks. Then again, they had never had the likes of him looking for him, pouring over the legends, the stories of the roux-ga-roux, sussing out what was real, what was fabricated to hide their true natures, and what were mere embellishments to fool those who thought they were nothing but the monsters talked about to scare children into obeying their parents. Usually they didn't' stay for too long in any one place, picking up camp and heading to another spot in the bayou every few days, getting rid of any trace of their presence. It was a smart plan, and one he and his siblings had done back in the days when Mikael had been hunting them to the ends of the Earth.

The only problem was that they were using techniques to keep themselves hidden from those who were human, who were supernatural in nature but different than them. In his wolf form though, Klaus had been able to track them, blending in with the surroundings and scurrying off like a lone wolf if they ever noticed him. He'd tracked them down back when he had first arrived in New Orleans, gone out to survey where they traveled to next every few days, wanting to keep an eye on them for when he would finally have use of them.

And that time was now.

So instead of venturing forth in his wolf form he approached them upright and looking serenely human. From the way they turned toward him, some of the group hurrying the younger ones he saw scattered among the pack into deeper territory, he knew they were afraid.

"We don't take kindly to strangers," came a deep voice followed by the sound of a gun cocking. It would have been entirely too easy to flip around and remove the hand and firearm from the man holding it, but Klaus was trying to not be too impulsive. Not yet. "Especially your kind."

"I highly doubt you've ever seen the likes of me before, mate." He couldn't help but be a little smug about his uniqueness. Klaus glanced behind him, smiling at the man and two others holding similar guns pointed at him. No doubt they held wooden bullets, and while they would hurt, he was used to pain. They wouldn't be any kind of deterrent.

"Tell that to your boy we got strapped to the tree," the eldest man snorted, nodding in the other direction and Klaus turned, following the path the man had been pointing.

The Original's eyes widened in shock for a moment, before his lips curled in amusement. There, wrapped securely to the tree with no doubt every chain that this pack owned was Tyler Lockwood. The boy looked up, gaze locking with his own, and he had to hand it to the whelp. He at least tried not to look frightened.

Klaus merely clapped his hands together. "Well isn't this _fantastic_."

* * *

**AN:** Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. For those wanting to see what Caroline is capable of with her new title, there will be some of that in the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter. There will be another one in a few days.


	6. Chapter 6

_I feel broken  
__like I'm made of glass  
__except I'm shattered  
__and oh so easy to smash__  
_

* * *

Tyler Lockwood was strung up to a tree.

It took all of Klaus' inner strength not to roar with laughter at the sight. He did take a few seconds to memorize the scene, ignoring the men with rifles behind him. He couldn't help but wonder what the whelp was doing in Louisiana instead of Mystic Falls. Seemed as though someone really didn't understand the chance they had been given. Though, this unfortunate event for Tyler probably yielded more pleasant ones for him. Like the delightful voicemail he'd received from Caroline about the ocean.

"Does she know you're here?" Klaus called out, and the angry flash in the boy's eyes was answer enough.

Oh this would be fun.

But his attention was turned back to the matter at hand, refusing to be distracted from why he had tracked down this particular pack of werewolves.

"I'm not here for a fight." Well, not _yet_. He was prepared to engage in one and win if need be, it wasn't as though they had any means to stop him. Not for long and not permanently. "Simply to talk and offer you an alternative to living constantly on the move and unable to form roots anymore." Klaus saw the surprised looks in some of them men and women who were on the edges of the circle of people slowly beginning to move in toward him. No doubt they were under the impression they could capture him as they had done Tyler, but unlike the boy, he had no qualms ripping out as many hearts as needed.

"And if we ain't in the mood for listening?" one of them asked, and Klaus could feel the muzzle of the gun press into his back. He flashed around before the man had time to fire, effectively removing the gun from his grasp and holding him flushed against his chest, arms crossed around him in a headlock.

"I suggest you start because those wooden bullets you have will do nothing against me." Aside from cause some pain, but it wouldn't be anything close to what he'd endured over the years and wouldn't cause him to falter. "Just like my friend there I'm not simply a vampire, but unlike him, I can't be killed with your wooden stakes. My name is Klaus." He saw some of them freeze; others took steps backwards, fear coming off of them in droves. "I see you've heard of me." That probably shouldn't have made him smile as brightly as it did, but their terror was intoxicating.

Klaus released his hold on the man, holding his hands open in an attempt to show he came bearing no ill will. "Don't worry; I'm not in the market for anymore Hybrids to gather into my service. Simply werewolves. In particular you lot." And he would have them in his service by whatever means necessary. He didn't particularly want to force it out of them, compulsion would work if needed, but he preferred the majority of them to come willingly. Call it an experiment to see if he could.

"I'm aware that you have been skulking around these bayous for the last few hundred years, though usually you managed to stay in one area for more than a few decades. Establishing yourselves in the various towns before necessity made it so you would move on." Usually because of superstitions running rampant and forcing them to leave less their neighbors try to kill them off. Louisiana had always been a hotspot for believers. He could see the older members of the pack looking downward at the memory of how things had been, while the younger generations growled at the safety they had never known. "There was a time you even stepped foot into New Orleans, but it seems some twenty or so years back you ceased to do so and your movements became rather erratic as if you didn't want to be found."

Which he knew they didn't. They were deliberately moving and trying to evade the feelers Marcel had been putting out. Klaus had heard mention of daywalkers scouring the wilderness every few days, constantly coming back with nothing substantial to report. "You could go anywhere, leave this bayou behind and reform your pack in another territory. It's not as though your kind is thriving any longer. There are large expanses of land to explore, to claim, and yet you remain. You won't be scared off what is rightfully yours and yet you don't have the gumption to actually do anything about your circumstances."

Klaus shook his head, mocking pity at their predicament, as he clasped his hands behind his back. "You used to be a proud race, causing others to hide in caves every full moon so as not to face your wrath and now you cower in their shadows." He looked around at the lot of them, could see the shame in some of their eyes, the fear still predominant in others. "What a pity you refuse to live up to your potentials."

Klaus' gaze fell to the Alpha wolf in front of him, still clutching his rifle tightly and now glaring at him with narrowed eyes. He could sense what Klaus was doing, planting the seeds of doubt into his pack's minds about how he led them. From the murmured grumblings heard among the members Klaus was definitely succeeding with some, and really some was all he needed. "Marcel is but a vampire and while he may have control of the city now, there's nothing to say he will still remain in control a month, even a week from now. Your bites can kill one of them within days, incapacitating them in minutes and yet you let him run you out of town," Klaus chided them, motioning to the swamp around them. "Regulating you to fleeting moments of security here and there."

"And what'll you offer us? A lifetime of servitude to the Hybrid King?" the Alpha demanded, digging the end of his rifle into the ground.

"Instead of what? A lifetime of servitude to an Alpha who leads them through swamplands?" Klaus smirked at the man, enjoying the anger that radiated off of him. He almost willed him to attack. It'd be entirely too easy to rip the man's heart from his chest and display it for all to see, but Klaus knew his impulse was something he needed to control in that moment. He needed to stick to his plan. "I believe I've spoken enough for the day. I'll be at that quaint little diner down the road to talk further if anyone would like to continue the conversation. Or you could always run off to the next place you'll live for a few days."

He arched a brow at the Alpha, his amusement still showing and took a step backward. Oh wait. The Lockwood boy. He didn't need him souring the lot of them to his proposal and killing him outright, while it would be fulfilling, somehow he simply knew it would get back to Caroline and she wouldn't believe he had ever allowed the boy to freely return home. "I'll be taking this one with me." His tone left no room for argument and he held out his hand for the key to the locks. "I'd so hate to lose him and need to return to rip out a few hearts as payment."

The Alpha grumbled, nodding toward one of the younger members of the pack who stepped forward and handed Klaus the key. He couldn't help but smile as the young man bowed his head slightly as he'd approached, an act usually doled out only to the head of his pack. Klaus took the keys and turned back toward his first Hybrid. For a moment he could remember when he had been proud of the boy, having been the only one to survive the process and allowing him to figure out the key to making them successfully transition. Pride had turned to jealousy over what the younger man had. A mother who loved him, friends, the pretty little girlfriend who had turned out to be so much more than the trophy Klaus had considered her to be at first. That beautiful young woman who he _would_ spend the rest of his immortal life with one day. He'd make certain of it.

He walked toward Tyler, an evil glint in his eyes as he realized the boy had been strapped there for at least a day and considering vervain wasn't something one came by easily in the area, the chances of him being on it were very slim. The way Tyler's eyes widened in fear confirmed his suspicions. No doubt they were also forcing wolfsbane on him somehow to keep him weakened. It'd be easy enough to do if they wore protective gear.

Klaus leaned in close, his voice low and his eyes already working their compulsion. "You will follow me from here and do exactly as I say, not muttering a word against me to these people."

Tyler repeated the directions back at him, growling when he snapped back to reality. "Oh don't worry, mate. I'm not about to do anything like force you to screw up your relationship with Caroline." Klaus unlocked the chains free, smirking. "I'm fairly certain you simply being here has done that for you."

He laughed at the dark look that fell over Tyler's features, a confirmation that the poor girl had no clue what her boyfriend was getting up to instead of being with her. "Now come along," Klaus instructed, walking away from the conversing pack members and Tyler following close behind. "If you follow directions particularly well maybe I'll let you in on her thoughts about the ocean."

He could just imagine the boy's scowl and it only made his own smile brighten considerably.

* * *

"You do realize if we keep on stopping at random places we're never going to make it to Atlanta," Caleb chided, though there was an underlying amusement to his voice as Caroline pulled off onto the side of the road.

"But it's a _real_ peach farm with _real_ peaches." She waved at the stand built on the road with the hand painted sign and a handful of other cars also pulled over, their passengers having the same idea as her. "Let me live out my fantasies!"

Caroline was out of the car, practically skipping toward the wooden structure, before Caleb had even unfastened his seatbelt. "You know they're supposed to be magical, or super delicious or something along those lines. Aren't they like the state fruit or something?" She was fairly certain Georgia was known as 'The Peach State'. She had gotten it in elementary school for the parade of states project.

Caroline was exchanging money for a bushel of freshly picked ones by the time Caleb caught up to her. "Plus you need actual sustenance," she reminded, tossing him one of the water bottles she had purchased to him before heading to sit on one of the picnic benches. Okay, so _maybe p_art of her kept stopping off at tourist attractions to delay the inevitable, and part of her was still freaking out about everything and while Caroline did want to learn about her new apparent destiny, another part wanted a few more hours of being a normal...vampire teenage girl. Or as normal as she would ever really be anymore.

Caleb shook his head, trying not to laugh as he followed after her. Sitting there devouring the gigantic peach it was almost difficult for him to remember she was a vampire let alone the newest harbinger. He was pretty sure she fit more into the fairy or angel category. She just needed to add some glitter for that sparkling effect. Except then he watched her entire demeanor change, body tensing as she stared out in the distance, and he turned around to see what she was looking at.

Another car had pulled into the dirt lot and a man stepped out, looking around, gaze falling on the two of them for a moment, before heading to the peach stand. Caleb shrugged and moved to sit down beside her. "What's up, buttercup?" he asked, nudging her slightly with his elbow.

"What? Are you from the seventies or something?" Caroline rolled her eyes, breaking her own tense stance and slowly began to relax again. She peered at the witch over the top of her sunglasses that she'd pushed down a bit "You're not, right? I know some witches do that whole 'look young' spell or whatever." So maybe she didn't know the exact nature of what the spell was, but longevity was possible!

Caleb laughed, snagging one the peaches from her bag. "More like nineteen. My aunt Fai is older than she seems though." He looked back toward the man. "So why'd you get all serious for a second there?" He wondered if she had sensed something-whether it be because of her vampiric nature or otherwise.

Caroline shrugged. "I could have sworn I've seen him at the last three places we've stopped…" She laughed, rolling her eyes at herself. "Probably just a tourist hitting all the great stops as well."

"I doubt anyone else thought the "Button King Museum" seemed like a great place to go." He really wondered how she had even found that particular place.

"Like you weren't amazed at what that guy managed to sew those onto!" she protested, glancing back at the guy again. He had been watching her and quickly looked away, causing her to really give him a once over. It was then that she saw the telltale ring with the gemstone on his hand.

She focused, listening for what she should've been able to hear if he was human, but wasn't quite there.

_Vampire._

It could have just been a coincidence, but lately Caroline doubted that those were even possible. Everything seemed to have a purpose, sometimes it took a while for that purpose to come to light, but it was there, waiting to be uncovered. "Alright, let's get going. No rest for the weary." She kept the smile on her face, not wanting to give anything away because if it turned out to actually be a coincidence she didn't want to give Caleb something to tease her about later. Hopefully it was, but she mentally planned her next steps just in case it wasn't.

Thirty minutes later and Caroline pulled off to the nearest gas station, using the excuse that she wanted more ice so the blood didn't go bad and that they should fill up on gas just in case. Caleb was polite enough to not mention that they were less than an hour from Atlanta and the car currently had more than half a tank of gas in it. She left Caleb to deal with the vehicle, motioning to the side of the building. He quirked an eyebrow at her, unsure why she was heading in that direction when ice would be found _inside_ the store, but figured he'd let her do her thing. Maybe she had a phone call to make that she didn't want him overhearing.

Caroline hid herself in the shadows the dumpster managed to create, watching the lot to see if the mysterious vampire would show up as she expected. If he didn't appear in the next few minutes then she'd laugh at herself for her paranoia and make sure to get some junk food along with the ice to thank Caleb for dealing with her crazy. It was possible that he'd just been in the area. Maybe he lived in Georgia and went to that Peach Farm every day.

Except she watched the vampire's car pull up three spots behind her own and saw him get out, scanning the area, quickly walking away once he spotted Caleb. The witch didn't seem to have seen him, checking on something in the trunk instead, and Caroline braced herself. She knew she needed the element of surprise on her side. The vampire coming her way was no doubt older than her and therefore stronger than her so if she wanted to get the drop on him it would need to be by startling him.

She waited for him to nearly pass before swinging out with a wooden board she'd found behind the dumpster, smacking him across the back and sending him flying forward a little. Thankfully the gas station wasn't exactly busy because Caroline didn't want to try and explain her and the other vampire's appearance nor did she want to use compulsion.

He'd spun around after catching his footing, hissing at her and she hissed back, baring her fangs and readying to smack him again if she needed. The vampire surprised her then, lifting his hands up and his features smoothed back to normal. "I'm not here to hurt you."

_Say what?_

It didn't matter though, Caleb had come to check on her and Caroline watched as the vampire collapsed down to his knees, hands pressing to his head as Caleb walked forward, chanting a spell. Caroline knew that one a little too intimately. "You've pretty much got about ten seconds to explain yourself before I stake you," Caleb warned him, and Caroline wasn't sure if she was thankful or annoyed at the assist.

She took a deep breath, forcing her own features back to normal as she waited for the vampire to answer. "Klaus sent me to protect her," the vampire groaned, and Caleb faltered with the spell, allowing the man to rise though he made no move toward them.

For her part Caroline stood there blinking at him for a long moment, trying to comprehend the words that had just left his mouth. "_SERIOUSLY?!"_ she half growled, half yelled, clearly not at all pleased by that admission.

Klaus had sent him.

Klaus had sent him to protect her.

To protect _her._

Nope. Like hell was she allowing this to happen.

Meanwhile, Caleb's eyes had widened in fear at the statement, glancing between the two of them as he tried to make sense of everything. "_Klaus?_ Like _the_ Original Hybrid Klaus?" he asked, watching the other vampire nod. He looked to Caroline for confirmation-maybe it was a coincidence?-but she was too busy fidgeting around in her purse.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" she muttered, not paying attention to either of them. Where the hell was her damn phone? "Sending people to freaking protect me. I am _not_ his to protect and he needs to get that into his thick skull." She pulled out her cell, looking triumphant for a moment, before glaring down at it as she dialed an all too familiar number. Pressing it to her ear, she glanced back at the vampire. "How long have you been following me?"

He hesitated, clearly not wanting to answer that question, but she narrowed her eyes, a slight breeze seemingly forming from nowhere that whipped her curls about her face, and the words seemed to spill freely from his mouth. "Ever since he left the ceremony."

"No, _seriously_..._the_ Klaus," Caleb continued, trying to get an explanation as to what was happening, but no one was paying him any attention. He looked up to the sky, seeing dark clouds begin to roll in and cover what had been a cloudless sky. Looking back at Caroline, he watched what she did, how she handled herself while angry to see exactly what would happen. Even if he still wanted clarification on if this was the Klaus he had been warned about for most of his life.

Caroline growled in frustration as she got Klaus' voicemail once again. "You have one hour to call me the hell back and explain to me why-what's your name?" She paused, looking back at the vampire, who grumbled his name and was now staring at her in fear, no doubt scared over the fact he had been caught and Klaus would know. "_Patrick_ has become my personal stalker before I delete your name from my contacts, block your damn number, and _never_ speak to you again."

She hung up her phone, dropping it back into her purse before holding out her hand to Patrick. "Give me your phone," she ordered, anger still radiating off of her in waves and the older vampire immediately complied. "You are going to go inside and get some snacks and ice before all three of us head to the nearest motel to camp out for the night so we can figure out what we're even going to do with you."

Patrick nodded, hurriedly handing over his phone before heading off to comply with the rest of her orders. Caroline took a deep breath, she was still entirely too angry and knew she needed to calm down. Caleb watched her, still taking mental notes of what her mood was doing to the world around her. He doubted she would pick up on that just yet, but the wind had picked up considerably in a two foot radius around them, whipping up the trash and spinning it before it fell as she got her emotions under control. He looked up to see that the sky was once again cloudless, the storm clouds that had appeared during her mood disappearing into the air and allowing the sun to shine.

Caroline smoothed down her hair before she turned to face Caleb, readying herself for any and all questions. The witch was looking at her with a mixture of awe and smugness before he shook his head. "You know he's like over three hundred years old, right?" he asked, motioning toward the retreating vampire. It would probably be a good idea not to mention the weather changing just yet. "You just ordered around a three hundred plus year old vampire and he listened."

"I was head cheerleader. I have a great 'follow my orders now' voice." Caroline shrugged. "Besides, I highly doubt kill me is on the list of things he's allowed to do if he's supposed to protect me." Oooh she was going to give Klaus the rant of her life once she got him on the phone.

"Yeah. About that..." Caleb rubbed the back of his neck, watching her carefully and trying not to let too much of his anxiety at how she'd answer the question show. "How exactly do you know Klaus?"

Caroline sighed, running her fingers through her hair again. How did she even begin to answer that question? "Oh my god, he didn't turn you did he?" Caleb asked eyes wide as he stared at her. Because the possibility of her being sired to Klaus was frightening.

"_No._ I was turned by Damon Salvatore. Accidentally. That's a long story and I-okay, not really long. Katherine is a bitch and smothered me with a pillow while I had Damon's blood in my system and so ta-da, vampire." She shrugged, trying to avoid the Klaus question for as long as possible. "Remember me telling you about Tyler? Well, he's also a Hybrid. The first successful one, but that really doesn't…"

"So Klaus wants you protected so he has power over Tyler?" Caleb scrunched his nose, trying to make sense of what he was hearing. That had to be it, right? Because the Original couldn't know about her. No one had known aside from Valencia and she hadn't even told Fai until a few days before Caroline met her.

"Not exactly." Or at all. "We're...friends."

"Wait...is he the _friend_ that you put into your mom's phone? The one who'd move heaven and hell?" That couldn't be it, right? He looked hopefully at her to answer that Klaus was someone else, and not that particular person.

Caroline shrugged as her answer and heard the witch's heart begin to race and she felt like she could taste the anxiety rolling off of him. She blinked in surprise, afraid he was about to have a panic attack, especially when he leaned forward, pressing his hands to his knees and trying to take deep breaths. "It is not that bad," she started, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Caleb peered up at her for a moment, his expression clearly saying "Come the fuck on, Caroline" and she sighed again, rubbing a soothing hand against his back to try and calm him down. It took a few moments, but eventually Caleb and her were sitting in the parking lot and leaning against the wall. Patrick had finished following Caroline's orders but was standing a few feet away, holding the bags and keeping a watchful eye over them.

"I didn't think that guy even had friends," Caleb muttered, staring at the asphalt and Caroline rested her head back against the wall. That would be because he didn't, not really, and whatever she had with Klaus, no matter how much she tried to regulate it to the friendship column, even Caroline didn't really believe it. How they had even gotten to the point where she had allowed him to call them friends, where she willingly referred to him as one, was beyond her. Especially after all that had happened between him and Tyler, to Carol Lockwood...but then there were the moments between her and Klaus, and Caroline couldn't quite deny how she gravitated toward him sometimes.

"Well, he does." Or well. She looked up to the sky, wondering what all to reveal. Or what there even was to reveal. When had her life gotten so complicated? Wasn't it supposed to be Elena with all of the relationship drama? "It's pretty much me. And it's not so much a friendship feeling on his part. But I don't really want to talk about this out here so let's just get to a motel so when he does call me back I can freely rip him a new one."

"You're sure he'll call?" Caleb asked, helping pull her up. He obviously had more questions he wanted to ask, but he realized they were probably better asked away from any prying ears.

Caroline snorted. Oh he'd call. And if for some reason he missed the window of opportunity that she'd given him and she actually carried through with her threat, she had a feeling he'd find out exactly where she was and carry out the conversation with her in person…so maybe she'd give him a few extra minutes so that didn't need to happen.

* * *

Nineteen werewolves had walked into the diner to speak with Klaus and an hour later he had all nineteen of them swearing their allegiance and broken into groups to complete the assigned tasks he'd doled out. From what he had counted, only a handful of the weres hadn't come to meet him. They would be easily enough dealt with once the others were away. There were e a few tasks that needed to be completed before they could venture into New Orleans, housing to be procured for them and a few more loose ends on his part to hammer out and then he'd have them return. He'd gotten notice that Caroline had called halfway through the meeting, unable to listen to the voicemail right away, but he'd made sure that Tyler could see her name on the screen as it rang silently on the table in front of him.

Oh how he wished he could hear what was going on in his hybrid's head. The boy wasn't that good at hiding his emotions and the anger radiating off of him only fueled Klaus' amusement. Once the weres were dismissed, Klaus picked up his phone, not bothering to spare a glance at Tyler who wasn't able to leave the booth because of compulsion. Klaus' smile faded as soon as he heard Caroline's message, irritated with the fact that Patrick had been foolish enough to get caught, but even more so that she thought he would allow her to erase him from her life.

Klaus dialed Patrick's number first, ignoring the Lockwood boy who was curiously watching him, though Tyler wasn't too sure if should be amused or annoyed by what he had heard of the message. "You seriously did not just try to call your lackey first," Caroline answered on Patrick's phone, clearly annoyed before all he could hear was the dial tone.

She hung up on him. On _him._

Klaus glared down at the offending object before dialing her number. "Sweetheart," he started, trying to sound placating which only seemed to annoy the girl further as he could hear her huff on her end.

"Don't you even _think_ of sweethearting me!" Caroline growled, and it was probably bad that he smiled at that sound, enjoying the huskiness to her voice when she did so. Klaus leaned back in the booth, ignoring Tyler and wondering what she had to say. He knew by then that the best course of action was to allow Caroline to get her rant out of her system before speaking. "Why the hell have you assigned me my own personal stalker? I do not need a vampire following my every damn move. This is not in the friendship clause! Do I need to make you an actual clause of what you are and are not allowed to do? Because you know I will. I like lists, Klaus. I will make you a damn list and have you sign it and agree to it."

Klaus noticed Tyler clenching his fists, no doubt hearing every word that transpired between the two of them, and his smile only grew wider at the thought._ Do you see now, little whelp? You've already lost her and didn't even know it._ "Would you like me to sign it in blood, love?"

"This is not a joke, Klaus!" He could picture her stamping her foot at that, the indignant look on her face that she had directed at him over the prom dress incident burned in his mind. "Why the hell am I being followed?"

"Surely you've realized your penchant for ending up in trouble by now," he started, and from her little warning growl knew that line of explanation wasn't going to cut it. "There are certain factors that make it necessary for me to wish to ensure your safety. The situation in New Orleans has begun to take a turn for the chaotic and I would rather you not be pulled into the crossfire." While he had taken several steps to ensure that no one knew of Caroline, Klaus wasn't a fool. Getting to her, _hurting_ her, would be the perfect way to attack him and he would not have her harmed because of him.

He had been right all of those years ago when he had told Elijah that love was a weakness. His love for the baby vampire was one of his greatest, but Klaus had come to realize that he would rather have her in his life in whatever capacity was available and be that weakness than live without her at all.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she grumbled, breaking him from his thoughts and it was his turn to scoff at her answer. Not even two weeks ago he had saved her life from the ghostly witches. "I do not need some sort of stalkerish bodyguard. I'm not even _in_ Mystic Falls so anyone who might be looking for me would have a helluva time locating me."

"Yes, _about that_, as happy as I am that you've decided to go out into the big wide world, I do wonder why you're venturing on a road trip with someone you met only a few days ago." Someone that he had been unable to gather any intel on and that worried him.

"Don't you _dare_ try to make this about me! Call off your damn stalker, Klaus Mikaelson." He knew she was frustrated with the situation, but he would send a thousand compelled vampires to ensure her safety if needed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Caroline." Klaus could hear her sigh in a mixture of anger and frustration and turned his attention to the Lockwood boy sitting beside him. "However, I am glad you called, and not simply because I was able to hear your voice." He couldn't help but laugh at her breathed out curse word. "You'll never guess who I found traipsing through the bayou out here."

"I doubt I care who you found," Caroline replied, clearly ready to end the call, but her curiosity having her stay on for a moment longer.

Klaus held out the phone. "Go on, mate," he urged, and then compelled the boy to answer the phone. Klaus leaned back, ready to watch the chaos unfurl.

Tyler hesitated for a moment, but the compulsion won and he picked up the phone, listening for a moment. "Are you actually going to tell me who or what, Klaus?" Caroline asked, and Tyler's heart clenched at the sound of her voice.

"Care…" He didn't' know what else to say, what to do. He hadn't wanted her to find out about this task, didn't know how to explain that he had been lying to her for a few weeks.

"Tyler?" Her voice broke as she said his name and he closed his eyes, just imaging the look of betrayal on her face. "But you...you're in South Carolina...you said…"

"Oh yes, Tyler, what little lie have you been spinning to sweet Caroline?" Klaus murmured, and Tyler wanted to wipe the smirk off the older Hybrid's face, but he knew he had to focus on Caroline. Except, wait. He wasn't the only one spilling half-truths or lies, now was he?

"Since when the hell did you start talking with Klaus on the phone?" Tyler demanded, his anger getting the better of him. He knew he should be working on damage control, but he was seeing red and his werewolf side had always been so strong. "Why does he have your number? Why do _you_ have his number? I'm running for my life, staying hidden and safe and you've started playing phone tag with the man who murdered my mom."

Klaus listened into the phone call, prepared to rip the phone from the boy's hand if it got too upsetting, but this was a conversation that needed to happen. No doubt Caroline would be angry at him, but she needed to face what was happening and he was more than prepared to help push her into doing so.

"We kind of became friendly? I don't know how it happened, Tyler, but all the working together and just. It's just friendship, nothing more," Caroline told him, her voice pleading with him to understand. "He saved my life. He helped me…"

"Helped you what? Get a prom dress?" Tyler demanded, remembering Klaus' words about that article of clothing. "What did you have to do to get that dress, Caroline?"

"I suggest you don't stoop so low in your questioning," Klaus warned, though he was unable to keep all the amusement out of his voice. As much as he would have enjoyed Caroline thanking him for the dress in the way the whelp was implying, the fact she had come to him for help had really been enough.

"You did not just imply I'm a whore, Tyler Lockwood," Caroline hissed. "He was just helping me out. He has like a hundred dresses and it's not like he wears them so he could go without another one."

"Another one? When the hell did you get one before the prom?" Tyler asked, and Klaus could see the tension building up in the young man. No doubt he wanted to break something.

"For the ball...when you were gone the first time. Do we have to talk about this right now? I know he's listening. Why are you even with him? Why aren't you in South Carolina? What's going on?" She was trying to steer the conversation back to him, but it seemed the boy hadn't listened past her first sentence.

"When he gave you that stupid picture?" Tyler growled, fist slamming into the table and Klaus grinned at the split wood left under his wake.

"_Tyler_," Caroline sighed, and Klaus could just imagine her running a hand through her hair, frustrated with the conversation. He wondered if she was biting her lip in that enticing way she did when she was worried. "It doesn't matter how many pictures he draws me-"

"Did you bring it with you?" Tyler interrupted, and Klaus arched a brow. Now that question certainly intrigued him. "Did you bring the damn picture with you on whatever road trip you're going on?"

There was silence on her end for the longest moment, confirming Tyler's suspicions and causing Klaus to feel an overwhelming sense of victory. "Tyler, I..."

"Save it, Care." Tyler dropped the phone on the table in front of Klaus. "Looks like you got what you wanted."

_I always do. _"Go on, mate," Klaus told him, allowing the boy to walk away, knowing he needed to destroy something. He wouldn't be able to go far anyway. Klaus picked up the phone, nearly hanging it up, he'd been sure she would after Tyler's last words, but he could still hear her on the other end of the line. She was crying and while it pulled at his nonexistent heart strings, it was something he was certain had needed to happen.

"I hate you," she breathed into the phone. "You can take your fancy drawings and your statements about last loves and your stupid dreams and shove them up your ass."

"Now, sweetheart," Klaus started, only to be interrupted by her once again.

"Go to hell." She hung up before he could answer and Klaus placed the cell down on the table.

Perhaps he had been too hasty, too impulsive with his decision to hand over the phone to Tyler. He didn't like her being in pain, but no, this hadn't technically been caused by him. He had merely given the boy the phone. The conversation could have gone in multiple directions. It was the boy's fault that he had decided to be defensive, not Klaus'.

Besides, she kept his drawing. She was carrying it with her on her little road trip.

He'd give her some time before contacting her again, little doubt in his mind that she would answer.

* * *

"Come on, come on," she breathed out, listening to the phone ring, sighing in frustration as she reached Tyler's voicemail once again. They had to talk about everything. She just needed to explain that what he was probably thinking wasn't how things were, but as she dialed his number once again, Caroline wondered what she would even say if he did pick up.

I'm sorry I friended the man who ruined your life, didn't seem like the way to go. Nor did denying anything happening between her and Klaus, because while nothing had occurred in the way Tyler was implying, something _had _happened and she was finding it harder and harder to deny that fact.

_I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?_

_Because he's obsessed with you._

_Honestly, I don't know what my brother sees in you._

_How did you even get Klaus to agree to give up one of his Hybrids?_

_We're the same, Caroline._

_You won't have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you have about Klaus._

_Friends, then?_

_You know you have him wrapped around your little finger, right?_

Caroline slid down the wall, letting her emotions take over for the moment and dropped the phone down in front of her as she hugged her knees close to her chest. She was grateful that Caleb and Patrick had left her to deal with Klaus' phone call on her own, picking up dinner for the three of them. She didn't want either of them to see her as she currently was, crying hard into her knees as she rocked herself back and forth. Her head was a mess, but it seemed to be doing better than her heart. The constant tug of war that it was playing with her emotions was going to drive her insane.

She loved Tyler Lockwood, she was certain of it. He'd been there with her through some tough times and hadn't cast her off because of her vampirism. He'd done what he could to break free from the Sire bond for her. He understood what she was going through, the overwhelming emotions, the lust-both blood and other. He loved her.

The problem was that as much as she loved him she was beginning to think she wasn't _in love_ with him any longer. Like she'd been with Matt. She had loved her friend with all of her heart, but time had moved on, and there had come a point when she was no longer in love with him. And as much as Tyler seemed to understand her, there was part of her that wondered if he would ever completely grasp who she was or if she would ever be able to do the same for him.

It scared her to think that she might have been holding onto the relationship with him to hide from something else. Some other feelings that were bubbling under the surface and wanting to spill out from her. Feelings she adamantly didn't want to have, but knew trying to fight them back was a losing battle.

She remembered her words to Stefan at prom as she had tried to comfort him over Elena being with Damon and the uncertainty of who she would even pick if her emotions were turned back on or if she ever got the cure._ I think someday, you'll meet someone new and you'll fall madly in love and you'll have moved on without even realizing it._ That's what had happened with both Matt and Tyler. She hadn't meant to fall for either of them, not really, but she had done so and she had fallen hard and fast.

And along came Klaus with his smooth words, his fancy drawings, and seeing right into the very core of her and she had balked at him, rolled her eyes, and tried to ignore what he offered. At first because she was certain it was a trap, that she was just part of an elaborate game for him, something that probably had to do with Tyler. Except he kept on coming, kept on dragging her back into his overwhelming darkness and she waited for it to consume her, to blot out the light he was always saying she had, but instead being near him only seemed to accentuate it. And so she had kept circling around him, still sharing barbs, but there had been smiles as well and those smiles had led to phone calls, to texts, and voicemails she never should have left.

Everything was a mess and she didn't know what to do, but she hadn't been lying to Silas when he had approached her as Klaus. She was afraid of him, terrified of who she would become if she finally gave into his advances, of how much she truly did long to have her 'perfect feathers ruffled'. She also feared that she was wrong and he didn't really love her, that it really all was a game and once he had her that he'd fling her aside like so many others. Wasn't it better to string it along, enjoy the little moments they had and continue their dance so that she would never have to find out the truth?

Caroline desperately wanted to talk to Bonnie, but even if she could get through to her best friend she knew she wouldn't have a clue what to say. Bonnie would never approve of her feelings, none of her friends would. She knew that and so she tried so hard to force them down, to continue to be who they needed her to be, but all of them had gone their own way for the summer and her ability to ignore what was festering inside of her was becoming harder and harder to control.

She heard the door begin to open and wiped at her eyes, trying to get her emotions under control before the two men stepped inside. Caleb had been in the middle of saying something funny, but one look at her had him stopping his joke, and looking at her with concern. Caroline didn't know what exactly happened after that, just that once she caught sight of Patrick, she was overwhelmed by her fury and she lunged at the older vampire.

He was on his back in seconds with her kneeling over top of him, hissing as she regarded him. If _he_ hadn't followed them...if _he_ hadn't been stupid enough to get caught...Her eyes narrowed, her anger rolling off of her in waves again, and if she'd been focusing on anything but his face she might have noticed that the lights in the room had begun to flicker. Patrick's face began to turn ashen, eyes widening in horror as he stared up at her, seemingly desiccating before her eyes. She had her hands on his shoulders to hold him down, light surrounding them and drawing light from him into her own body. Caroline flinched back, wondering what the hell was going on. She pushed herself off of him watching as the vampire slowly altered back to normal and Caleb was shoving a blood bag into his hands.

"Time for you to go into the other room." Caleb nodded to the adjoining door and the other vampire didn't hesitate, glancing back at her for a moment before closing the door to leave them alone.

Caroline was shaking, staring down at her hands. The glow was gone, so much like the one her great grandmother had engulfed her with before she had disintegrated, and Caroline tried to make sense of what had just happened. "The harbinger can decide who lives or dies in battle. Killing with her touch or marking those who will continue to live on when the war is over or her touch can mark those who will die," Caleb told her, and she looked up at him.

Her grandmother had been right. She really was an angel of death. "So what? Now I can't touch anyone?" Because she didn't want to go around accidentally nearly killing anyone.

"No. I'd say for a second you really did want Patrick dead because of whatever happened during your conversation with...Klaus." He couldn't help but shudder slightly at the man's name. "But when you realized what you were doing you knew you didn't so it stopped. Your emotions just got the better of you."

Great. Something else she was going to have to work to control. How freaking perfect. Like it wasn't hard enough to control the damn bloodlust at times. Caroline sighed; grabbing the bag of tacos from the table Caleb had dropped them on and tore into one.

"So the phone call didn't go well?" Caleb prompted, picking up his own bag. Caroline shrugged. She hadn't really expected it to anyway. It had simply taken an even more drastic turn for the worse than she had foreseen. "So what are we going to do with that one?" Caleb jutted a thumb toward the other room. "Which, don't worry, he can't leave that room until I lift the spell I put there."

Caroline remembered another spell locking Klaus into the Gilbert living room. She remembered a bite on her neck and nearly dying because of his stubbornness, a conversation she never thought she would have with him, before having him cradle her like she was something precious and saving her life once again. She remembered Tyler trying to beg for her life, attempting to comfort her before leaving her alone with Klaus. Even then he must have sensed the pull she had on the Original.

She shook her head, not wanting to think about either of them. "Well, if we let him go he'll probably go back to Klaus and have his heart ripped out and Klaus will just send someone else to come and stalk me." Because Caroline knew there was no way he'd let up if he believed she was in danger. "Probably better if we keep him with us. You never know, maybe he'll be useful later on." She had no clue how, but maybe she'd at least be able to get some more information on what exactly was happening in New Orleans that had Klaus fearing for her life.

Caleb nodded, looking down at her abandoned phone. "You gonna be okay?"

Caroline couldn't quite meet his gaze, not really wanting to go into any of it with anyone at the moment. "I always am."

Caleb didn't hesitate in wrapping his arm around her shoulder and tugging her close so she could lean against him. Caroline sobbed at the contact, wrapping her hands in his shirt as she lay her head against his shoulder and let the tears come back again. In the morning she would pick herself back up and carry on, but for now, she let herself get lost in her emotions, grateful for Caleb's silence and comforting embrace.

* * *

**AN:** I'm really glad people are enjoying Caleb's character. I wasn't sure how he would be received since OCs can really go either way. You got a glimpse of what Care is able to do, but more in depth explanations will happen in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one!


	7. Chapter 7

_Even angels have their wicked schemes  
__And you take that to new extremes  
__But you'll always be my hero  
__Even though you've lost your mind__  
_

* * *

"What am I going to do with you?"

Klaus looked at the sulking hybrid who was leaning against the tree, glaring at the ground and then at him once he'd spoken. There was always the option of killing him, but Klaus wanted him alive. Wanted to see this broken, angry look in the boy's eyes for as long as possible. He had given him a _gift_, allowed him freedom from the moon and Tyler had thrown that gift back in his face, tried to kill him, turned the rest against him, and thought himself someone important, someone who could usurp control from him. Klaus had gotten his retribution; killed the pack the boy had tried to take from him and murdered his mother. Nearly had done away with him as well, but a small mercy had been extended. One the whelp had carelessly thrown away.

There was always the option of letting him go off on his own again, but what worried Klaus was where the Lockwood boy would end up. Obviously not Mystic Falls. There was nothing waiting for him there and he didn't need Tyler causing any problems for him in New Orleans. Though his compulsion from earlier should hold. The boy wouldn't be able to tell the wolves anything about him. It'd be simple enough to enforce that with not allowing him to speak ill of Klaus to anyone. Mostly, he wanted Tyler to suffer and Klaus couldn't ensure countless centuries of suffering for the boy if he was dead.

Tyler hadn't spoken; instead he'd watched the Original, trying to figure out what was going on in Klaus' head. He had no idea how the situation would turn out, but he did know that baiting him wasn't a good idea. Not that he cared much about anything at the moment. The bastard had finally taken the last thing from him that he had left in the world and no matter how many missed calls he got from Caroline, nothing was going to fix the mess that was their relationship.

"Rip out my heart and eat it for dinner?" So much for not baiting.

Klaus chuckled at the idea. "And miss out on you living out your miserable existence? I think not." He stepped closer, silently assessing the boy. "I do have to wonder what exactly you were doing here though. Why you were with these particular wolves?"

Tyler pressed his lips together, intent on not saying anything, but knew it was a losing battle. Klaus could always compel it out of him if he really wanted. He still hadn't been able to ingest any vervain. "Tell me and let's not leave out any details," Klaus compelled, watching the boy closely.

"Hayley called me shortly after you left me," Tyler replied immediately, though he sneered at Klaus in disgust at the tactic. "She's in trouble and thought that the weres might be her birth family and that they would be able to get her out of New Orleans."

The she-wolf. Of course she had called the boy and like the fool he was, Tyler Lockwood had come to help the girl. "And what trouble is it that she's currently in?" Klaus inquired, wondering what she had told him.

"The witches have her trapped there. She can't leave the city limits and it's your fault. They've tied her to them in order to have control over you." His brow scrunched in confusion. He had never quite understood that part. Why would tying Hayley to them matter at all to Klaus? Considering she had helped orchestrate the whole death plan it hadn't made too much sense, but Tyler had been able to hear the truth in her voice, her desperation shining through each time they had talked.

"A task that they'll learn soon enough was futile. I could care less if what they have done comes to fruition or not." What use did Klaus have for an heir when he would live forever? He should never have listened to Elijah all those weeks ago and simply killed the girl then. It would have saved him weeks of headaches. He did find it interesting that the girl hadn't mentioned the pregnancy part to Tyler. Surely the boy would have told Caroline about that revelation as soon as possible if he had known.

"So then get them to let her go," Tyler stated, and Klaus arched a brow at him, amused that the boy had any positive feelings toward the girl who had so easily betrayed him. Or that he thought Klaus would even do such a thing.

"What do I care if she lives or dies?" Klaus shrugged, and focused his attention back on Tyler. He could see the inner struggle in the boy before he received an answer. His loyalty to the members of his pack was something Klaus had once admired in the boy, before he'd disregarded all the good Klaus had done for him.

"I'll come back with you," Tyler bit out, each word a struggle to say. It wasn't what he wanted to do. He wanted to be as far away from Klaus as possible, but he knew he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of leaving Hayley behind. Not when she had reached out to him for help. "She lives and you'll get my loyalty." And then whatever debt he felt he owed to Hayley would be paid.

Klaus laughed at the proposition. "And let you try and gather my newly found forces against me?" How stupid did the boy think he was? It would be much easier to banish him from New Orleans or compel him to only be able to reside in one place for his eternity. Somewhere crowded and without any of the wilderness his wolf side would crave.

And yet, the idea wasn't without some merit. He could compel the boy to never be able to work against him, to stay off vervain, and the idea of having another hybrid at his side when the final battle came was appealing. Tyler would be easy enough to kill if he tired of the boy's presence. Not to mention, considering the phone call with Caroline the other day, it might not be a bad idea to show that he was still extending Tyler mercy when she did finally speak to him again.

"You will never engage in a plan that against me again," Klaus began, the compulsion starting and he could see Tyler's shoulders sag in defeat. It was a look he quite enjoyed seeing on the hybrid. "And if for some reason you manage to do so, you will return to Mystic Falls and kill as many people as you can before you rip out your own heart." There was a brief struggle in the boy's body at what he'd be forced to do, but as Tyler spoke the instructions back to him, Klaus couldn't help but be pleased with the turn of events.

Things were shaping up quite nicely for him.

He took Tyler's phone from him, seeing the countless missed calls from Caroline as he programed his number into the boy's cell. He did take note that there didn't seem to be any more calls from her since two hours ago.

"Now, you'll be heading to New Orleans and I need you to look into some places for our new brethren to be able to set up residency. Nothing too fancy, but something they wouldn't mind calling home." After all, Klaus did want to impress upon them how following him would be beneficial to them and their existence would be better than it had been in the bayou. "Do keep a low profile, but feel free to go out and drown your sorrows, engage in some meaningless sex to try and get sweet Caroline out of your mind."

He smirked as he handed back the phone, enjoying the rage on the young man's face, and the balled fists of anger. To his credit, Tyler managed to reel it back in, knowing what was at stake if he didn't manage to do so. "Call me once you've completed the task and perhaps then I'll let you see the she-wolf." If Klaus even allowed her to continue to live, though that wasn't something for Tyler to worry about. "Surely you didn't think I'd allow you what you wanted right away."

It'd be much more fun to make the boy work for it. He was about to turn and walk away from the boy, leave him to find his own way to New Orleans, but stopped, and flashed back around to him. "And remember this, if somehow you manage to shake off the compulsion and you do come after me, I will hunt you down and I will take away anything that you have left."

"You've already taken everything from me," Tyler bit out, unable to hold back his emotions any longer. "There isn't anything else to take but my life." Klaus grinned at that, unable to help but be pleased. "She'll never love you. Whatever you did to her, for her to accept this so-called friendship, she'll see through it. And I'll be the one laughing when she leaves with your heart." If he even had a heart. Tyler doubted that he did, but he hoped that Caroline crushed it.

The problem with the boy's assessment was that she already had his heart. Klaus had unwittingly given it to her some time ago and he didn't think he would ever be able to get it back from the girl, nor did he want to. He only wanted for her to reciprocate the gesture and allow him to have her own. "That's your problem, mate. I never did anything special. I was simply there when she needed me. Let her glimpse what the world truly has to offer the likes of her. Now run along and carry out your duties. I'd hate to see anything happen to your little friend because you failed to please me."

Klaus turned away at that, walking away from Tyler, smiling to himself the entire way to his car.

* * *

"I own this?" Caroline stared at the expanse of land that lay before them past the iron gate that was slowly opening. Tall pine trees lines either side of the paved road, but peeking behind the trees she could make out some of the house that was now hers. She was almost afraid of exactly how big it was. The stone wall that surrounded the property seemed to go on for miles.

She strummed her fingers on the steering wheel, pretending she was tapping them to the beat of the song on the radio, but really it was nervous tension. Caleb looked up from his phone, having been texting his aunt to let her know they had arrived. "Built in 1934 if I remember correctly. It was the early 1930s at least. And Fai says this one isn't as big as some of the others"

"You are so not helping," she told him with a glare, but there was no heat behind her look. Turning back, she shook her head and proceeded to drive forward. "So who's the guy we're meeting?" Why was there a guy? Would he like her? Would he compare her to her now dead great grandmother? Was he human or something else? Her mind was a mess of questions, but as the car inched along the seemingly never-ending driveway, all of those questions evaporated as she finally took in the Tudor mansion waiting at the top of the small hill. "No, _seriously?_ I own this?!"

"Mr. Tremble. He's the caretaker for this house. I'm pretty sure each of the properties has one," Caleb informed her, and Caroline was pleased to hear the slight awe in his voice as he finally took in the house. "I think this guy actually lives on it though. Because of the guest house."

"There's a _guest house_?!" Of course there was one of those. Were there different kinds of cars stashed in the garage as well? Wait. No. She didn't really want to think about what was probably _inside_ the house considering she was still in awe of the architecture. The fact she actually owned the places was disconcerting enough.

As they neared the house they could see a man waiting for them near the front door and Caroline parked the car near him, mentally checking herself as he came around to open her door. "Miss Forbes," Mr. Tremble greeted, and she was pleased to see him smile at her. Though she was still a little thrown by all of the formality. He was on the short side, definitely shorter than her, but he carried himself like someone who had seen and done much in the world. If she was a gambler she would bet he was older than the fifty years that he looked. "I was informed that it would be you and the witch only."

Caroline looked over her shoulder as Patrick parked his own car behind hers and she shrugged, slipping out of the car. "Change of plans. I'm going to guess there's room for him somewhere inside though." Because the house seemed to go on for ages so there had to be more than three bedrooms, right?

"Of course. I'll have one of the other rooms set for him to occupy." He continued to smile, though she noticed it was a little tighter as he silently assessed the vampire exiting his own vehicle. "Shall we take a tour or would you prefer to get settled in first?"

Caroline blinked. Oh. Right. He was asking her that question. "I think we'll go with tour so no one gets lost." Because she was sensing that could be a possibility. "What do you two think?" She wasn't about to force the others to take one if they wanted to crash or something.

Patrick nodded his assent, no doubt not wanting to cause any commotion, while Caleb was checking his phone again, but absentmindedly nodded. "I'll have Douglas bring your bags up to your rooms then," Mr. Tremble informed her, and it was only then that Caroline took notice of the other man who was standing on the steps. Slightly taller than the first, but there was something about their noses that made her think they were somehow related. "He can also move your car into the garage and give it a wash."

It was her turn to nod, and she offered Douglas a smile as she handed over her keys. "You have to kind of fidget with the clutch. It likes to stick."

Mr. Tremble led the three up into the house and Caroline's belief that the inside of the house would be as opulent as the outside was confirmed as soon as they stepped through the threshold. A crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the foyer, two staircases leading up to another level with large oak doors lining the walls. There were couches that she was certain had never been used, plants she didn't know the name for on tables, along with decorative mirrors on the walls. It was a lot to take in and they had barely stepped inside.

"Through here you'll find one of the libraries," Mr. Tremble stated, motioning toward the first oak door. "On the other side is a study." The rest of the tour went by with Caroline in a daze as she tried to take in everything. There were more rooms than she knew what to do with. Really, who needed eleven bedrooms, and two libraries, or a billiards room, or...three dining rooms? It made so little sense to her considering the house she had grown up in. Even the Mikaelson mansion or the Lockwood Manor hadn't felt as grand as the house she was currently in and somehow it belonged to her. It didn't feel at all like her though, more like something she would have read about in books, or seen in a movie. It was from some other era that didn't quite jive with the one she lived in.

At least the pool outside was something normal...even if it was surrounded by alcoves with statues from other countries she couldn't even begin to identify in that moment. The caretaker had eventually led them all to their rooms, dropping of Patrick first and Caroline noticed Caleb placing another containment spell on his room. Caleb mentioned needing to catch up with his family, before Mr. Tremble led Caroline to her own room.

"I can only imagine this must all be a bit much at the moment," he said, his smile offering genuine sympathy. "I've given you the master bedroom. It was your great grandmother's. If you would like to sleep in a different one that can be arranged, but you are the new master of this place."

"It's probably kind of weird for you too, yeah? I mean, I'm guessing you've been working for her for like years and then just _poof_ suddenly you have some eighteen year old being in charge." An eighteen year old who had no clue whatsoever as to what she was doing or supposed to do.

"I had been with her for nearly two hundred years. I saw this place built from the ground up and she let me be the one to take care of it. You might say taking care of houses is a specialty of mine." He smiled at that, and Caroline took that as permission to ask about what he was.

"You're not human, are you?" She probably shouldn't have been so blunt in her questioning, but well, better to know up front, right?

"I'm a Brownie." His smile broadened at her startled look. "Not quite what you pictured I'm sure, but then most beings from folklore don't quite meet expectations once you actually see them." She nodded, trying to remember exactly what she knew about brownies...the non-gooey chocolatey kind nor the girls dressed in brown outfits earning badges. "We look after houses. It's pretty much our life's ambition and I was lucky enough to have met Valencia and worked for her ever since. And now, I will do the same for you."

Caroline blew out an unneeded breath. Yeah, about that… "Um...I'm gonna go with just keep doing what you were doing because I honestly have no clue what I'm doing here." Should she even be admitting that? She wasn't sure, but she did know she felt comfortable in his presence and maybe it wouldn't hurt to be honest. She was a big proponent of it after all.

"You'll learn with time. Though hopefully, you'll get a chance to blossom into yourself before being thrust into everything head on." God how she hoped he was right because she really didn't want to be involved in any sort of war without having an idea about what she was even supposed to be accomplishing. But he was still talking and so she refocused her attention on Mr. Tremble.

"She used to roam all over the world, staying in each place for a few years before moving on, but Valencia lived here in this house for the last twenty years. Her twilight ones. She had known she was fading, had sensed your coming birth and then when it was confirmed, opted to live the life she could before her end." His smile had become sad and Caroline frowned, unsure what to say. "She had great plans for you, Caroline Forbes."

She wanted to ask him if he knew exactly what those plans might have been. No one else could tell her, but she refrained, and offered a small smile in return. "I'll leave you to get settled and start work on dinner. And if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask them." He paused as he opened the door. "Will your other guest and you require...special dietary needs?"

Oh crap the blood bags! "There are blood bags in the cooler in my car. If you could move them to the fridge, we'll be just fine using those. We'll probably need to stock up on more soon though." Because she'd only planned on feeding herself and while Patrick may not have enjoyed the blood bag diet, it wasn't like he could go snacking on anyone when he was trapped in a room most of the time.

Mr. Tremble was regarding her curiously. "You do not require anything...live?"

Caroline shook her head. "I prefer blood from a bag." It wasn't completely true. Blood from the vein was much more satisfying, but she could live on blood bags and be just fine so she didn't see the point in drinking directly from humans.

"I'll make sure you have some fresh bags in the fridge then." He smiled at her, pleased with her answer, before nodding his head and leaving her to explore her new room.

Caroline watched him go for a moment, not quite ready to enter the room that had once belonged to a woman she didn't even know and was suddenly hers. There was no point in delaying the inevitable though, and she opened the door, unsurprised that inside seemed to pretty much be the same as the rest of the house. There was nothing that really pointed to who her grandmother had been no family photos or paintings, no mementos like at her own house. Just more treasures that she didn't feel told her much aside from the fact Valencia had been old and well-traveled. At least there was that though. Being a harbinger didn't have to cut back on any of Caroline's travel the world plans.

Her bags were on the bed, and she noted that the closet and dresser drawers had been emptied. No doubt so she could fill them with her own clothes, but Caroline wasn't in the mood to place any kind of roots in the house. Not yet. She sat down on the canopied bed, bouncing a little as she did so and pulled out her phone. One missed call from her mother, a text from Tyler with just the word _Sorry_, and apparently four texts from Klaus that she deleted without reading.

Caroline made a mental note to call her mother later that night before dialing Stefan's number. Every ring that she heard squashed her hope that he would actually answer his phone just a little bit more. By the time she reached his voicemail, she was standing and looking out the window at the pool and expanse of land below. "It's me again," she started, trying to remain chipper as she spoke. "Just calling to see how your road trip is going. I'm on my own so maybe we'll cross paths or something. Or I'll just see you when we're both back in Mystic Falls." She paused, gaze falling on a folder she saw peeking out from under the bed. "I miss you."

Ending the call, Caroline picked up the folder and placed it down on the bed. She flipped through the various newspaper clippings and photographs that were inside, her frown deepening as she read about the various unexplained murders, the photos with the telltale signs of vampire bites being disregarded as animal attacks or unknown assailant. Letters came next, asking her great grandmother for help, but it was who was asking that Caroline found the most interesting. Witches cut off from their magic. Werewolves run out of what used to be there home. Obviously this was something Valencia would have been able to help with, somehow. But Caroline remembered Mr. Temple's words, she'd been fading, no longer able to meet her full potential and Caroline wondered if wherever this turmoil was happening was where she was supposed to go. She looked through the materials again, trying to discover where the place was located and froze as she found the city name.

_New Orleans._

Caroline slammed the folder shut, glaring at it as though it burned. _Of course_ it was happening in the one place she desperately didn't want to step foot in. Why couldn't her luck take her somewhere far away from Klaus Mikaelson and his annoyingness? There hadn't been anything about him in the folder, though she'd noticed that the clippings ranged from back nearly twenty years to about a year ago. He'd only just returned to New Orleans so of course there wouldn't be anything about him in there yet.

Looked like keeping Patrick around had been a good decision. If anyone might have an idea of what Klaus was really getting up to in that city it might be him.

Her phone vibrated again and she looked down to see another text from Klaus. Caroline huffed, still very angry with him even if technically what happened between Tyler and her wasn't his fault. She shut off her phone and dropped it onto the bed, not wanting to deal with him. She had information to find out.

* * *

Caleb heard Caroline leave her room, and he hesitated for a moment on the phone, wondering if she was heading to talk to him, but let out a sigh of relief as he heard her enter Patrick's room. No doubt she would fill him in on whatever she was discussing with the vampire later. His focus needed to be on his current phone call, even if he didn't want to be having it.

"I don't know how long, okay?" he snapped, and rubbed a frustrated hand against his brow. He couldn't exactly force Caroline into going to New Orleans. He didn't _want_ her going there. Not yet. Not without really understanding who she was and what was happening in that city. War was only going to be held back for so long, the emotions ready to boil over, and while Caleb was sympathetic to Sophie and her coven's plight he didn't want to give his life for them. Nor did he want Caroline to do so. "She has to make this decision on her own."

"I understand that, Caleb." He could hear the frustration in Sophie's voice and while usually it would tug at his heart, he wasn't feeling it that day. "But what we thought we had over Klaus isn't going to hold. I know it's not. We overestimated what we thought he might actually care about and use as leverage. He's a loose cannon that none of us can afford to have suddenly fire right now."

Caleb had an idea of what might actually matter to the infamous Klaus. A pretty, witty vampire with blonde curls that cascaded in front of her face making her seem more like an angel than a monster. And she was in the next room. "I can't help you with that," he lied, not feeling even a little guilty. "I'm doing my best here."

The other witch sighed over the phone. "I know you are. We'll figure out something. The last thing we need is for Klaus to kill Marcel before we get our magic back." Because if he did then it would be lost to them forever and that was something none of the witches of New Orleans could even fathom enduring. "I'll talk to you again soon."

Caleb hung up without a goodbye, looking up at the knock on his door. "Come in," he called, already pocketing his phone and smiled when he saw Caroline. It quickly turned to a frown though as he saw her, noting her anxious gaze. "What's wrong?" Surely Patrick hadn't done anything, but no, she looked unharmed.

"I know where we need to go," she told him, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it with a heavy sigh. He didn't need to ask where, not if she had found the information his aunt was supposed to leave for her to locate, but he sensed she'd be saying it anyway. "New Orleans. We have to go to New Orleans." She wasn't at all happy about the prospect and that showed in the way she pursed her lips. "But first, you and Mr. Tremble are going to fill me in on everything you know about what am I now and what I can do. I am not walking into that lion's den unprepared."

* * *

As soon as Klaus entered the townhouse he was attacked by Rebekah. He hadn't been sure if she'd end up decking him across the face or envelope him into a hug. It could go either way after the two had quarreled, usually both occurring at some point in the first few days of their reunion. Instead she threw a vase at him and then tried to throw a crystal bowl.

"It's good to see you as well, dear sister," he teased, voice nearly playful, but his gaze was dark with distrust. They had not parted on the best terms and he would not have her mess up his plans, no matter how he missed her. She would either toe the line as he needed her to, or he would find a way to take her out of the equation.

Rebekah threw a potted plant at him next, hissing when he easily sidestepped it. "Oh yes, that's why you weren't even here when I finally turned up." Not that he would have known she had been on her way, but details. She was allowed her annoyance with him after everything she had endured over the last year.

Klaus walked past her, certain there was nothing else for her to launch at his head. Her huff and the following footsteps indicating that he had been correct in his assessment. "I take it your room is to your satisfaction?" He sat down on one of the sofas, smiling as she flounced onto the one across from him.

"I take it you had everything carted out from storage. It's an exact replica of how it looked when we were in Brussels." She had enjoyed their stay there and from the small smile on Klaus' face as he remembered the place, she knew her brother had as well. "Draw the floor plan from memory and have one of your annoying minions go about putting it together? I do wonder who you're using as minions these days though." Considering he had murdered his go-to ones of the last year.

"Let's not be cruel, Rebekah," Klaus chastised, and she scoffed at that. He was one to call _her_ cruel. "I'm guessing from your _pleasant_ attitude that you saw Marcel? Did he remember you?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, regretting not sitting somewhere that would have given her easy access to more objects to throw at him. "You know very well that he does. And what of him? Your little protégé all grown up and King. And you...what are you now? A guest in his kingdom. That must burn." From his narrowed eyes, she knew she had hit a nerve. "Don't pout, Niklaus. It'll give you wrinkles."

"I suggest you hold your tongue," he snapped, ready to launch something at her in return when Elijah walked into the room.

"Rebekah, stop goading. Niklaus, stop being so easy to goad." He shook his head, chiding both of them like the petulant children that they were at times. It seemed some things would never change, no matter how long they lived.

"This is _my house_," Klaus growled, rising to his feet, and glaring at the two of them. "I will not be told what to do within these walls. You are both here as a courtesy from me. One I can lift whenever I please."

Elijah didn't respond, moving to sit at the desk instead and Rebekah merely crossed her arms, not looking at him as she sulked. "Now that we have that out of the way, I have news, if you're interested," Elijah started, leaning back in the chair and watching as Klaus turned toward him. The Hybrid was still angered, but at least the expression on his face was no longer pure rage. "I was able to get feelers out to a number of our old crews. Quite a few will come when summoned. There are some I will need to meet in person to ascertain that their motives are pure, but you will have some on your side. And you, how did your side venture go?"

Klaus sat back down, bad mood seemingly vanishing at the news. He was going over the different scenarios in his mind, trying to determine who would be coming to join them of their own free will and who would need a little more convincing. "We'll have a nice little pack of werewolves on our side as well. And with witches unable to lift a finger against us this should be rather interesting."

Though, there was the matter of how Marcel was controlling them. They needed that information before they could take him down. He wanted to be able to have them at his mercy, just as they were currently for his young protégé. The Originals time in New Orleans when the witches had been in power had been pleasant enough, but the added power of having them under his control wasn't something Klaus could so easily pass up. "We need to know how that is happening though. And what we must do in order to take control of it."

Elijah and Klaus looked at Rebekah who had been examining her phone when she felt their eyes on her. She looked up, glaring at the both of them. "Absolutely not."

"Now Rebekah," Klaus started, and she chucked her phone at him. He could buy her a new one if it was damaged.

"I am not some whore to sleep with the enemy to get information you need," she bristled, crossing her arms as she glowered at them.

"How you go about getting the information is up to you," Elijah started, trying to play the role of peacemaker.

It didn't matter though as Klaus was steadfastly in the role of instigator. "Marcel might not even be interested in what you have to offer him anymore. He didn't exactly come running after you when we were forced to leave so the sex must not have been that entertaining."

Rebekah shrieked at that, kicking the coffee table as she rose. She didn't dignify him with a verbal response, storming out of the room and up to her own, door slamming shut as she locked herself inside. Klaus leaned back against the couch, grinning brightly at his handiwork. He ignored Elijah's frustrated sigh, pleased when his brother made no further comment. There was little doubt in Klaus' mind that Rebekah would do as needed to get the information once she had calmed down some.

Klaus took his sketchpad from its spot on the side table and set about finishing the idea he had needed to abandon when he had left earlier in the week. He heard something break upstairs, no doubt she was destroying some of her room in her anger, and Elijah moved to place one of the records on the player, letting the sound of Mozart fill the room to drown out her tantrum. Just another typical day with what was left of his family.

* * *

Mr. Tremble poured another round of tequila into the glass tumblers, passing one to Caleb and Caroline. The three sat at the table in the kitchen, finally going over what in the world Caroline had even become. If anyone would have an idea it would be the Brownie who had been with her great grandmother for nearly two centuries.

"Everything you are now is based on your emotions," the older man began, leaning back in his chair as he regarded the two young adults across from him. Barely out of their teenage years and having no clue at what they were truly about to face. "Some of it to a degree more than other aspects, but your emotions will tie it all in. Caleb said you caught yourself using your power on the vampire upstairs." The two nodded, though neither spoke, instead fiddling with their glasses in their own way. "Why don't you explain what you saw, Caleb?"

"Uh...which time?" Caleb asked, frowning as he tried to formulate the words to explain it properly. "At the gas station, you were definitely able to persuade-"

"That was just my cheerleader voice," Caroline interrupted, huffing lightly at the insinuation that it had been anything spectacular.

"Your cheerleader voice was able to get the three hundred year old vampire to cower in your presence and answer whatever questions you asked instead of flashing the hell away when my concentration broke?" The incredulous look he gave her caused Caroline to glare at her drink. "Because that's what happened. And your authoritarian voice is probably really good, but I doubt it can talk a vampire out of getting away for his own survival. Plus…" Caleb paused, running a hand through his afro. "There was the whole sky darkening because of your anger thing. And the wind whipping up."

She looked back up at him, her turn to give him an incredulous look. "No it didn't…" She vaguely remembered the wind whipping her blonde curls. Wind that seemed to disappear once she had her emotions under control. "So what I control the weather?"

Mr. Tremble laughed; clearly not swayed by the glare she directed his way. "Not quite. More like it will react to you if you're in a particularly nasty mood. That will come under control with time and practice. But I do not believe that was all either of you have seen of what you can now do."

Caroline sighed, staring down at her hands, remembering what they had looked like only the other day. White light seeping out of them, surrounding the two of them and bringing light out of the vampire. She'd felt like she was being encompassed by warmth at the time, even as her anger had raged inside. "I kinda did that glow thing my grandmother did when I was really pissed off at Patrick and he sort of started desiccating before our eyes." She wondered how long it would have taken for it to truly take effect. The other vampire still looked at her hands in fear every so often.

"And the lights flickered," Caleb added, before downing some of his drink.

"I'm sure you realize by now that you were extracting his life force from him. Or, well, I'm not quite certain what it is for a vampire, but whatever it is that allows him to continue to walk around alive while he should be dead. It'll be a bit different looking depending on the species you use it on. That one will come into play only when you are angry enough, determined enough to use it. And you won't need much practice with it if you were able to break free from its allure the first time you accidentally tried it out." She wasn't quite able to determine the look he was directing at her, almost as if he was studying her. "How many have you killed as a vampire, Caroline?"

She looked back down at her own drink, taking another sip. "Enough." Sometimes she thought too many to count, but her body count was nowhere near anyone else's that she knew. Though apparently that was going to change. Did it count though if she didn't actually sink her fangs into them or snap their necks?

"And that first day when you turned?" he continued, and she sighed, not really wanting to relive the memory. It wasn't exactly her favorite day ever, waking up thinking Elena had tried to smother her to death and then everything going downhill from there.

"One. And I fed from the nurse but I compelled her to forget it all and she's fine. Has a kid now actually." Maybe her kinky sex compulsion had been a good thing?

"Seriously?" Caleb asked, and Caroline blew out unneeded air, crossing her arms as she looked at the two of them.

"Yes, okay. I killed one person on the day that I turned and…" And what? She had liked it, enjoyed it so much, and kept trying not to ever get back to that point. It hadn't been like with the witches. There had been no joy in that kill, only regret and satisfaction that Bonnie was alive.

"What Caleb means to say is your control is quite remarkable." Mr. Tremble poured more tequila into his own glass. "I'd wager that most vampires tend to go a little overboard on their first day with how many kills they do. And yet, you've been one for a year? Nearly two? And you drink from blood bags. Most would revel in what they had become."

"Most don't have their mom as the town Sheriff or their best friend be a witch and not want to disappoint either of them," Caroline snapped, and then pressed her hands to her temples. She didn't mean to take her frustration out on the two men. They were only trying to help. But they didn't understand. Maybe she didn't kill like so many other vampires, but it wasn't because she didn't want to. Her neurotic, control freak nature simply helped her contain the urge to do so. "Sorry. Anyway, can we go back to my abilities? I already know my vampire history. Caleb said something about being able to mark people for death or for life?"

Mr. Tremble raised his glass in acquiescence to her request. "That one you will need to work at. It doesn't kill right away nor will the fact you saved someone show right away. Valencia told me that it is something you must truly wish to happen or it will not work. You will falter at it more often than not in the beginning and surprisingly the colors will be opposite of what you would expect. When you touch for death, a lightness will seep from you into them. For life, it will be a shadow."

Caroline lifted up her hands. "Um...how do I even practice that?" Because like hell she was going to do so on actual people! "I can't exactly go walking up to random people and marking if they live or die. Strike that, I _won't_ do that." And no one could make her.

Caleb pushed away his glass, nodding vigorously. "Yeah, I'm gonna agree with Caroline…"

Mr. Tremble raised his hands, trying to hold off any arguments, and smiled gently at the two of them. "And you will not have to. What you need to practice is getting the light and the shadow to actually come forth from you."

The two relaxed a little at that, but were still looking at him warily. "And how do we do that?" Caleb asked, because he was coming up empty and from Caroline's sigh he had a pretty good feeling she was also at a loss.

Caroline really didn't like how the man pressed his lips together then, looking at them both uncertainly. "I do not know."

She slumped in her chair, aggravated. It was like every time she got one answer another fifty questions rose to take its place. "Of course not," she grumbled, and instantly felt bad at the hurt look on the Brownie's face. She straightened herself up, running a hand through her hair to try and control her annoyance. "Sorry, Mr. Tremble. Just a lot to take in but you've been really helpful." He couldn't be faulted for not knowing something.

"We'll figure it out," Caleb assured. "I bet my grandmother might have some ideas in her grimoires. I'll call her." He was out of the chair and calling on his phone before either could answer.

"I am sorry I could not be of more assistance," Mr. Tremble stated, reminding her a bit of a kicked puppy and Caroline smiled at him.

"I think you've been able to tell me more than anyone else has so far," she told him, and she watched him relax a little at her words. "Like seriously, now at least I know light means death and shadow means life which is _weird_ but I'll go with it." She glanced over at Caleb, watching him walk out the door to the patio in order to talk. Turning her attention back to the Brownie, she wondered if maybe he would have more information for her on New Orleans. "Do you know why Valencia stayed away from New Orleans?"

"I was wondering when you would ask me that," he replied, his expression saddening for a moment before he rose and headed over to the counter. "I think I'll make us some coffee. Lord knows you both might need it to stave off a hangover."

Caroline didn't move from her spot, giving him the space and time he seemed to need before he could answer the question. "The trouble in that city started once her powers began to fade. She could have gone and helped as soon as she sensed the chaos beginning, but doing so would have forced you into becoming a harbinger much earlier than one should ever become one. I believe you were six when it had reached the point where she knew someone would need to step in and help." She watched him busy himself with the fancy coffee maker, trying to even remember what she had been doing at six and how she would definitely not have been able to handle any of this at that age. "Not that New Orleans hadn't been slowly falling into chaos for nearly a hundred years by that point. First the attack that left quite a bit of the vampire population dead and drove the Originals from its limits. Then the werewolves were banished. And after that the witches fell and the vampire took control. The balance was upset and it needs to be restored, but she couldn't chance you having to come into your powers at such an early age to head off that chaos."

She nodded as he turned back to her, leaving the machine to do its magic. "That was why she waited until after your graduation. She knew that by then you would be able to do what is necessary," he told her, sitting down across from her once again.

"I don't know if I can," Caroline told him. It was all so much. And who was she to decide who lived or who died? Though hadn't she done that before? Elena's life had hung in the balance and she had agreed to the date with Klaus, knowing that doing so would mean a hybrid would lose his life.

"I think that you will learn exactly what you are capable of in the next few weeks," Mr. Tremble told her, heading back to the machine as Caleb returned.

"Alright, my grandma is sending me some scans via email and ideas on how to practice your shadow versus light thing." Caleb sat down beside her. "We'll leave tomorrow, practice along the way to New Orleans? I mean knowing you; it's so not going to be a straight shot. I'm sure we'll have to stop off at every roadside fruit stand and weird tourist trap."

Caroline was grateful at the attempt to cheer her up and laughed, though not as brightly as usual. She was too lost in her thoughts to do that. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Are you going to stare daggers at me the entire time, Rebekah?" Klaus asked as they walked into the bar. His sister was overdressed, wearing a slinky red dress that he thought left little to the imagination, but he wasn't about to try and talk her out of her clothing choices considering the precariousness of their current bond. He needed her on his side at the moment and so if she wished to dress as she was then he would let her as long as she accomplished what he needed.

Neither of them had reached the point at putting past wrongs behind them. Too stubborn to move on from the heinousness they had dealt one another, though Klaus was certain it would only be a matter of time before they did so. Forever was too long a time to write off a sibling, no matter how hard he tried to do it at times. And with Rebekah it had always been a bit different. She had stood beside him at times when even Elijah and Kol had floundered. A hundred years was about as long as he could stand being separated from his sister and even that had been pushing it.

"So what if I am?" she bristled, smoothing down her hair as they headed toward the bar. "It's not like I'm here to spend any time with you anyway."

She had her own mission, as did he, and conveniently one of them was already at the bar. "Well isn't she a pretty little thing," Rebekah murmured, eyes narrowing for a moment as she sussed out the bartender doling how drinks, before she plastered on a sparkling smile. She slid onto a stool, Klaus following beside her.

"Painting guy," Cami greeted, flashing him a smile and he offered her one back as he casually pulled out his phone to check for messages. Still nothing from Caroline. Not even a reply text. He was becoming annoyed at the lack of contact. It had been three days since they last spoke and he had become accustomed to hearing from her more often than that. Perhaps he had been a little hasty in having Tyler speak to the girl, but surely she had deserved to know of the boy's lies.

Rebekah arched a brow at the nickname for her brother, wondering when the two had met, but refrained from asking questions "I'm Rebekah. This one's much more fabulous younger sister. I'll have a martini and I'm sure this glum one would like a scotch."

"Not on the rocks," Cami remembered, turning to fulfill the order.

"So how often do you come here that she already knows your drink, dear brother?" Rebekah asked, watching as Klaus didn't even acknowledge her question. She noted that it wasn't out of spite that time, but more so because he seemed rather distracted. "Nik," she urged, placing a hand on his arm that rested on the bar.

That seemed to snap him out of whatever thought he had been lost in and he shrugged. "Marcel enjoys this place. Or well," Klaus let his gaze linger on the blonde behind the counter. "He enjoys her." Not so much the rest of the establishment. "If you look toward the back, in the kitchen, you'll see Sophie. Elijah's new best friend." He smiled at his own joke, remembering the terse conversation between the two of them only a few hours before. Witches. Always wanting the upper hand.

"But she's a human," Rebekah pouted, glancing over Cami once more, clearly not sensing what was so intriguing about the woman. "She's not even that pretty."

"Don't pout. It'll give you wrinkles," Klaus smirked, throwing her own words back at her and chuckled to himself as she huffed. Cami returned with their drinks then, and Klaus offered another smile, amused that Rebekah appeared to be keeping up the appearance of civility.

"So you're a bartender?" Rebekah asked, trying not to sound too disinterested in the job description. "Must meet quite a few characters in this place."

Klaus brought the glass to his lips, trying not to smirk at the conversation between the two women. If nothing else, it should amuse him for the night. He hoped the main reason they had come to the bar would show up though, not really wanting to waste too much time on a mission that couldn't happen. Thankfully, Marcel chose that moment to slip in behind the two, clapping Klaus on the shoulder before leaning in to kiss Rebekah on the cheek in greeting.

"Camille," he said, flashing a grin at the bartender. "The usual, if you don't mind."

The bartender flitted away and Rebekah rubbed at her cheek with one of the napkins. "Marcel," his sister greeted, glaring at him, though Klaus noted it lacked any of her bite. Hopefully she would be able to do her task and get some information out of the vampire.

Klaus tuned the two of them out, not wishing to listen to the barbs they would throw at one another in their own unique way of flirting. He moved a few stools down to give the two of them some room, amused when Camille walked over to refill his drink. "How long have they known one another?" she asked, and he arched a brow at her curiosity.

No doubt she would say it was because of that degree of hers-psychology? psychiatry? physics? something like that-but from the slight frown on her face that she quickly covered up with her usual smile, he had a feeling it was more than clinical curiosity causing her to ask the question. "You might say centuries," Klaus informed her, smiling to himself. "Though, I suppose it simply seems that way at times. But enough about them. How long have you been in New Orleans?"

He didn't really care, but the idle chit chat allowed for him to remain at the bar, needing to ensure Rebekah would at least leave with Marcel. Whether or not she got anything out of him wouldn't be known for a few more hours. Thankfully it didn't seem to take Rebekah long to enthrall Marcel again, and the two of them left about thirty minutes after Marcel had arrived. Hopefully his sister didn't get any of her harebrained ideas about true love while trying to seduce the vampire. That was the last thing they needed to deal with on top of everything else.

Klaus was about to leave when his phone rang, showing a number he didn't recognize, but he knew from the area code was a Virginian number. It couldn't hurt to see who had the audacity to call him and learn how they had gotten his number. "Who is this?" he asked, keeping his tone light. Camille was nearby and he didn't need her saying anything to Marcel.

"Klaus? This is Klaus, right?" He arched a questioning brow at the familiar voice, confused as to why he was hearing it.

"Sheriff Forbes. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He really was rather curious as to why she would have tracked down his number. _Caroline._ He frowned, not liking where his thought process was heading.

"Look. I don't want to talk to you so let's just cut the pleasantry act. I was ready to throw a damn parade when we realized you were gone from our lives for good," she started, but he could hear the tension in her voice. "But Caroline is on this road trip and she gave me your number. She said I was supposed to call if I didn't hear from her. It's been nearly four days and I haven't heard a thing."

Klaus was out of his chair in an instant, forcing himself not to look as frantic as he was feeling. He dropped a hundred on the counter, more than enough to pay his tab, flashed the bartender a grin before heading outside and toward his townhouse. "Do you know where she was when you last spoke to her?" he demanded, gazing around to make sure he wasn't being followed.

"Heading to Atlanta. She was at a hotel outside of it. I've been trying to track her phone, but it keeps going in and out of service areas and now it's just off. I don't know what that…" He could hear the turmoil in her voice, and refused to entertain the thoughts he knew the woman was having. "The last one for the phone trace was also in Georgia but further west. Near the Alabama border. I can text you the details."

"Do that." He entered his townhouse, ignoring the look from Elijah as he barreled into the room and flipped open the laptop. "I will find her, Sheriff Forbes. Make no mistake about that." Not locating her was simply not an option.

There was a pause before the woman spoke. Just two words, but he could tell she meant them. "Thank you."

They both hung up and he looked down at his phone again, noting the information in her text. "Niklaus," Elijah started, but Klaus shook his head, not having time for any questions.

"Must bloody technology take so long to load?" If he didn't know he needed it for what he was doing Klaus would have flung the laptop at the wall. There was always looking up the information on his phone, but he had learned more than once that the cell service in New Orleans wasn't always the best.

"Niklaus, what's wrong?" Elijah hadn't seen his brother look as frantic as he was in a long time. He almost couldn't remember the worry etched into his brother's face, as though his world was crumbling around him, the same look he had worn as he brought Henrik back into the village all those years ago.

"I do not have time for your prying, Elijah," Klaus growled. He had to focus on getting the information before letting blind rage take him over. He needed not to act on impulse here, it could get her hurt. Or worse. His mind was already a mess of thoughts, scenarios playing out of what might have happened. Did Marcel learn of her? Had the witches? Was the boy he couldn't seem to gather information on in league with the one of them and done something to her? Had someone else that he had dealt a blow to in the past learned of Caroline and what she meant to him? The list was too long for him to contemplate and he was certain there were some names he wouldn't even be able to think of, traitors waiting in the dark for an opportunity to try and bring him to his knees.

This was what love was-this squeezing in his chest, trying to suffocate him at the thought she might already be gone and there was nothing he could do to save her. That all he would be able to do was avenge her death, to torture whoever dared touch a single hair on her head and make them cry for the mercy they didn't extend to her. Klaus blinked at his own thoughts, shaking his head to try and clear it. He needed to focus on facts, not conjecture.

Elijah had started to put the pieces together. His brother had been talking to Sheriff Forbes. The mother of the cheerleader that Rebekah was adamant Klaus cared about, and from the frenzy that Klaus was displaying he couldn't help but think his sister may have been onto something. He was also convinced something was wrong with the other girl. "What do you need?" Elijah asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Simply hold down the fort here." Klaus shrugged off the contact, programming the location of Caroline's last whereabouts into his phone before he flashed out of the house, out of New Orleans and towards Georgia. Once he got to the longitudinal location that Sheriff Forbes had given him he hoped he would be able to pick up on her scent and be able to locate her that way. If not he would figure out another way to find her. Giving up was simply not an option.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks again for all of the reviews, follows, favorites, etc. I hope the bit of information about the Harbinger's powers made sense and am terribly sorry for the lack of communication between Caroline and Klaus in this chapter. I promise there is quite a bit of it in the next one! Also, to the reviewer who asked about the Donovan succubi rumors, it was waaay back when season 1 came out and I think on some articles linked on either livejournal or tumblr. One of those places.

Next chapter will be up by the weekend at the earliest. :)


	8. Chapter 8

_Would you leave me,  
__If I told you what I've done?  
__And would you need me,  
__If I told you what I've become?_

* * *

Ever since they had left Atlanta, Caroline felt as though time had been alternating between speeding by her in a whirlwind and moving at a snail's pace. The inconsistencies were driving her insane, causing her frustration level to sky rocket which seemed to only make practicing her new found abilities that much harder to do. Getting the shadow to come from her hands was easier than having the light come forth, except when she let her anger run away with her. Then the exact opposite tended to happen and she had a feeling that picking who died when she was that out of control was probably not the best idea. She felt as though she was supposed to try and decide people's fates with a level head, or at least as level a head as someone could have when others' lives were in their hands.

They had decided before leaving the city that it was best to find somewhere remote for Caroline to practice, neither Caleb nor Caroline wanting her to accidentally hurt an innocent bystander. Patrick simply seemed to go along with whatever they said, though she had noticed him watching them closely. She wasn't sure if he was simply studying them for his own protection (she had nearly killed him) or to gather information for someone else-like Klaus-which admittedly worried her. Because, sure, she may have temporarily saved Patrick's life for having failed Klaus, but she wouldn't be surprised if he sold her and Caleb out to the Original if he got the chance.

She couldn't help but be worried about how Klaus would react to her family legacy. This newfound power and position that she hadn't wanted...and could possibly kill him. She was already a weakness to him. What would he do if he thought she was a threat as well? She had a feeling she would be marked for death. Or worse he would come to hate her, to despise her...and funny how that seemed to twist her insides more than the thought of him killing her. So much for last loves and worldwide adventure promises. Not that she held much stock in either of them ever happening, no siree. Or at least she tried really hard not to do so.

The trio had traded in comfortable beds and real showers for a new set of tents and camping supplies so they could stay in the various campgrounds that seemed to litter the American countryside. Or at least it seemed that away to Caroline. She swore that a different campground seemed to crop up every few miles, but Caleb had assured her she was as just being silly. She'd tried her hardest to get them to go along with her fantastic idea of buying an actual RV but the fact they would only be using the tents for a few days as they made their way to New Orleans had made it hard to justify spending so much money so they could have mattresses and air conditioning. Something Caroline regretted in the humid Georgia mornings.

At least the campground they had decided to make as their current base was near one of the camp's bathrooms. That meant showers and not needing to dig Caleb a latrine. Though that had been rather hilarious at the first place they had stopped and if they had bothered to walk a little further from the campground they would have stumbled upon the bathroom, but they hadn't realized that until the morning. Neither Caroline nor Caleb had been much for either branch of the Scout programs and so camping was a bit out of either of their comfort zones or knowledge bases. Thankfully Patrick had stepped in and helped the boy out. From that night on they'd made sure to locate where the bathrooms were at before they set up camp.

They had been at the current site for two days. It was remote, had the necessities they wanted, and didn't seem to be attracting any of the usual summer campers that the first one had. Caroline didn't doubt that the circumstances would change soon enough for them to need to move on, but it wasn't as though they would be able to stay for too long anyway. There was only so long she would be able to avoid New Orleans and while practice was needed, the chaos in the city was only going to get worse the longer she waited.

"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower. Try not to kill all the vegetation while I'm gone," Caleb suggested, and Caroline threw one of the plants she had been concentrating on at his head. He laughed, bobbing out of the way before heading off in the direction of the bathrooms, leaving her to look back at the patch of clovers she was concentrating on.

She glanced over to see Patrick leaning against one of the trees as he kept a watchful eye over the area. By then, she knew better than to try and engage him in any worthwhile conversation. It only ended up with her more frustrated than when she'd started and him looking at her with a mixture of fear and awe. Caroline still wasn't sure if she liked that look or not.

Ignoring the other vampire, Caroline set about concentrating on the small flowers, trying to draw out either the shadow or the light as she looked at each one, deciding which would grow higher or shrivel up and die. Thankfully, she wasn't freaking out like she had the first time her abilities had actually worked. It was just a few flowers and she'd spark a few extra to grow before they left for all the ones she managed to kill.

Picking up her phone, Caroline noted that there were still no messages. Not from Tyler who she hadn't really expected to get anything from, but had still hoped would try and reach out to her. Not from Klaus. She stared hard at it, feeling like she had forgotten to do something, but was coming up empty for what it could possibly be. Shrugging she put it back into her pocket and leaned back in the grass, waving to Caleb as she spotted him meandering back toward their clearing.

The hairs on the back of her neck tingled a split second before the witch was knocked forward from behind, a large dark wolf knocking him over and pinning him to the ground. "Caleb," she managed to shriek, watching the wolf growl and snap at the boy who was too shocked to try any spell to knock the creature off. It wouldn't take long for the animal to rip his throat open, to end her new friend's life and while flashing over to try and knock the wolf off him was probably not her smartest move, Caroline still tried.

She didn't even make it a foot before Patrick grabbed her, trying to flash her the hell away from the scene. Her protection was his number one goal, and full moon or not, he wasn't about to chance her being bit by a wolf. She thrashed in his grip, refusing to leave Caleb behind and somehow managed to break free, knocking the older vampire to the ground as she rushed back to try and help the fallen boy.

Patrick latched onto her foot, causing her to tumble forward and she tried to brace herself for the impact but it still smarted when she hit the dirt. She kicked at Patrick, attempting to break his grip as he tugged her backward, intent on not letting her go this time. She altered her focus and grabbed a rock as she was dragged back, chucking it hard at the wolf. It smacked the creature right on the nose and caused it to look up from his intended target and….did the wolf seriously just glare at her?

Okay, no. That was just her mind playing tricks on her, but at least Caleb was still alive. Patrick was trying to drag her up then and she knew he'd pin her so she couldn't' escape him if she didn't manage to break free again, but before either of them could make a move the wolf backed off of Caleb. The boy lay still for a moment before he scrambled forward, crawling on his knees to where the two vampires were still in their struggle for control. All three froze their movements as an all too familiar sight to Caroline began to happen as the wolf started to transform.

She knew it wasn't Tyler, she knew his wolf too well, and as the beast became man Caroline had a good idea who it was going to turn out to be. Her mind couldn't seem to make up if it wanted her idea to be right or wrong though. Patrick let go of her, seeming to also have an idea of who had found them, and Caroline helped Caleb up to his feet before stepping out in front of him.

A few seconds later, Klaus stood before them and he did not look happy.

Not that she was even looking at his face, her gaze traveling downwards. "Hello, sweetheart," Klaus greeted, and she didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking, but oh god, she'd so been caught looking and she immediately turned around, throwing her hands up in the air as she stomped off toward the tents.

"_Seriously?!"_ she growled, ignoring the lot of them as she disappeared inside of one tent.

"You must be the witch," Klaus stated, looking the boy up and down as he tried to ascertain his threat level. Not too high if he hadn't been able to knock him off in wolf form. His gaze turned toward the other vampire, eyes narrowing in barely concealed rage. At least his once loyal follower knew to shake silently with fear. "And so good to see you're at least trying to follow orders, mate. So what have you been up to?"

Caroline came back out, holding a shirt and pants. "Don't talk to my appointed stalker," she snapped, clearly unamused with the situation and deliberately didn't look at where Klaus stood, no matter the temptation. She turned her attention instead toward the others. "Why don't you two go and pick us up some food?"

Caleb looked between her and Klaus, mouthing a 'you sure?' which she just nodded to before he went to get the car keys. Patrick also looked between them, unsure whose directions he was supposed to follow. Caroline tapped her foot impatiently, crossing her arms in annoyance. "He can leave, can't he, Klaus?" She did look at him then, forcing her attention to remain on the Hybrid's face. _Ugh._ And of course he was looking all too smug with the outcome.

"Go on, Patrick. I'm sure we'll be able to catch up later." Oh how she wanted to knock the smug amusement out of the Original's tone. And while Klaus smirked as he looked over at Patrick, giving him permission to leave, Caroline could still see that barely contained rage in his eyes.

At least Patrick would be gone though, unable to expose anything for the moment and give her a chance to figure out why Klaus was there and what she was going to do now. Caroline watched Caleb and Patrick get into her car before she turned back to Klaus and threw the clothes she'd picked out at him. "Put the goddamn clothes on. I'm not coming back out until you're dressed." And with that she stomped back into the tent, zipping it up to show she meant business.

* * *

The night wasn't going anything like Rebekah had expected. Not that she had thought much would happen, nor had she even fathomed that Marcel would actually fall for her little ruse. She had never been one for bygones to be bygones._ None_ of their family had ever been and surely he of all people understood that much. And yet he had allowed her to playfully tug him out of the bar and away from the pretty little bartender that he obviously had eyes for at the moment. Though, maybe that was why he had done so. If they were both out of the bar then she wasn't near the woman he had some sort of infatuation with. As if she couldn't deal with the girl once she was done dealing with him.

She had allowed him to lead her around the French Quarter, feigning interest as he showed her just what he had done with the town her family had once ruled. But dawn was only a few hours away and she was tired of the game, tired of always being a pawn in relentlessly thought out plans she never got any say over. Not really. That was the problem with loving Nik. No matter how much she came to hate him, to despise what he did to her, she could never truly leave him. Not for long because the love she felt would always end up drawing her back to him. Just as it had done now when she wanted nothing to do with the city that had only ever given her heartache.

Case in point the bastard standing in front of her. "Done playing your part, Bekah?" Marcel drawled, leaning against one of the pillars and Rebekah noted he smirked just like her brother. But there was something missing from it. Not quite matching the look her brother had mastered through the centuries.

"You don't have the right to call me that any longer, you insolent little pup," she snapped, but didn't bother glaring at him. "Besides, I've done what I wanted. Learned what I needed. I don't care for your schemes or your plans." Not any longer. Fool her once and all of that.

Marcel arched a brow, pushing up off the pillar and he had the audacity to circle around her, hand reaching out to touch her hair, no doubt trying to stir up memories that she had long since torn out of her heart. "But you'll keep on caring about those schemes and plans of Klaus'. Never could give him up, could you?" he asked, and Rebekah rolled her eyes at his obvious ploy. Had it been a day ago maybe he would have gotten her to flounce, to say something she shouldn't, but she had reached the point where she simply didn't care.

"That's your problem, isn't it? You never did learn what family really meant. Not even when you were given a chance at it," Rebekah pointed out, narrowing her eyes at him, and then decided she was more than done with their conversation. She flashed at him, knocking him back against the pole he had been resting against a few minutes before. One arm was crushed against his windpipe again, her other hand pressed against his chest, nails tearing into the fabric and flesh. "Do you know how simple it would be to end you right now? After everything I think you deserve it."

He had the audacity to laugh and Rebekah tightened her grip, hand coming to grip his actual heart. Pain shot through her like she had never experienced and she released her hold, pressing her hands to her head as she turned around, trying to find the source. A young girl stepped forward, bare feet barely touching the pavement as she walked, glaring at Rebekah as she moved around her and headed straight to Marcel. "Are you alright?" the girl asked, looking him up and down and Rebekah followed the movement, trying to understand what the hell was happening.

Marcel smoothed a hand over his healed chest before leaning forward so he was on eye level with Rebekah. "I think you've accomplished what you set out to do, hmm, _sweetheart_?" he asked, and pain or not she wanted to claw his eyes out. The other girl seemed to sense it, and Rebekah shut her eyes as the pain only increased, causing her to actually fall to her own knees. "This isn't your town anymore. It hasn't been for a very long time and never will be again. It's _mine._ It will _always_ be mine, and you and your brothers would do well to remember that." He reached out again, smoothing Rebekah's hair off her face and she wanted nothing more than to bite his offending fingers right off. "You really should get out while you can. New Orleans never did look good on you."

He reached for the other girl, taking hold of her arm. "Come along, Davina. You know you shouldn't be out at night."

"I was bored," Davina pouted, but followed him away from the scene, the pain not letting up on Rebekah until they were both gone. She sat in the middle of the somehow empty street, trying to determine what had happened and which direction the two had gone in, but it was no use. She couldn't pick up on anything.

"You won't find them," a voice called out, and Rebekah flashed around, fangs showing and not caring if the intruder saw. The figure stepped out of the shadow, not even flinching a little. "I'm Sophie."

Sophie...where had she… "The witch friend of Elijah's," Rebekah murmured, face smoothing back to normal as she retracted her fangs. "And why won't I be able to find them?" Because someone needed to start giving her answers before she did have a damn tantrum. She'd earned one.

"Because Davina doesn't want you to," Sophie replied, shrugging and stepping back into the shadows as a group of drunken tourists stumbled by. "And if she doesn't want something to happen then it won't." The witch looked up at the night sky, looking lost in thought for a moment. "For now at least."

Rebekah stepped forward, grabbing the witch's arm. She knew nothing would happen; the witches couldn't practice, and smiled sweetly at the girl. "You and I are going to go have a drink and you are going to fill me in on bloody well everything that has been happening in this town since I left it." The smile may have been sweet, but her grip and deadly tone were more than enough to show she wouldn't let the other woman leave without getting some answers.

Sophie studied her for a moment, before nodding. "Come on."

Rebekah wasn't stupid; she knew the answers that this woman would give were most likely going to be either full of riddles or full of holes. Possibly both. It was how every conversation with a witch occurred, but by god, she wanted anything besides Klaus' whining about needing his kingdom back and Elijah's hope for Klaus' redemption. Or apparently Marcel's love of power. She'd known the other vampire wasn't capable of actually loving anything else. Hadn't she learned that one the hard way? So whatever she would learn this time, she could put it with the other information she knew, and hopefully come up with a reason to fight alongside her brothers for a piece of land she didn't particularly care for any longer. Because she desperately needed a reason not to regret having left Matt behind and coming back to be take on the role of the doting sister she was to be cast as forever and ever.

Sometimes the phrase _always and forever_ seemed like a death sentence to Rebekah and she hated when it felt that way. Her family was everything to her and she refused to lose them, even if she was still pissed off at one of them and not entirely endeared to the other. She needed a reason to go back to believing in it and finding some sort of happiness when she'd need to promise the words again or she was afraid she wouldn't be able to that time and then how utterly lost and alone would she be?

* * *

"I'm wearing the clothes, sweetheart, so unless you're looking to reenact a scene from the three little pigs and have me blow your house down, I suggest you come out so we can talk," Klaus called, smoothing out the white t-shirt that was a bit snug, but worked nonetheless. He eyed the tent Caroline had hidden herself in, sensing she was still inside and hadn't somehow snuck out a secret back way when he'd been busy pulling on the garments she had insisted he wear. He watched her step out, looking her over as she did so. She didn't appear injured or harmed in any way, and from the way she had commanded the other two and gotten them to leave without a fuss, he could rule out some sort of mind control. For the moment at least.

"Please, if you're any wolf from a fairy tale it's the one from Little Red Riding Hood. Just waiting for your next tasty meal," she mumbled, and seemed to hesitate as she looked over at him, but sighed in relief at his wearing the clothes. He arched a brow at that, fully ready with an inappropriate quip on his lips when she held up her hand. "Just no comments! I'm dropping the fairy tale line of talk right now." He watched as her inner walls were built back up, arms crossing as she studied him. "Okay what the hell are you doing here anyway? And in wolf form? Like seriously? You could have killed Caleb. Or Patrick. Or me."

"I would never kill you," Klaus interrupted, watching her lips press together at that comment. He stepped forward, moving until he was a few feet from her. She hadn't moved away so he was taking it as a sign he could continue his approach. "I did want to kill the little witch and Patrick's time on this earth is coming to an end, but I'm fairly certain yours is only just beginning. As for why I am here, well, sweetheart, it seems someone has been forgetting to call her mother and she-"

"_Oh my god_," Caroline looked frantic and scrambled in her pocket for her phone, turning away from him. "I cannot believe I..._she_ is going to kill me. Forget you accidentally doing it in your wolf form. She is going to march down here and murder me for causing her to worry and reach out to _you_ of all people." She looked down at her phone and growled at the fact the 'No Service' bar was showing. Had it been showing the whole time? Was that why she hadn't gotten any messages?

Klaus watched her movements, wondering what she could have been so caught up in doing that she would forget to have called the Sheriff. He couldn't determine anything from the campground. While he was pleased to see that there were three tents in the clearing, everything about it seemed perfectly normal aside from the fact it was housing a witch and two vampires. "Why am I not getting…?" She turned back around to look at him. "Does your phone...you don't have yours because wolf. Nakedness."

Was that a blush? He was fairly certain it had been. "Astute as always, love," he remarked, enjoying the flash of annoyance directed his way. While he certainly enjoyed her smile, especially when it was directed at him in any fashion, he truly did appreciate the flashes of fire that she possessed. "So you're not in any danger then?" A fact that was beginning to rather annoy him. He'd dropped everything, no doubt leaving behind quite a few messes in order to find this girl, believed the _worst_ had already happened or been happening to her. But no, she'd simply been camping in the woods. Not a care in the world.

Love was a weakness and he was becoming a fool.

"No," Caroline brushed hair out of her face, her turn for studying him carefully. "But you thought I was, didn't you?" His gaze flashed to hers, not bothering to answer that as his expression turned steely. He was ready to make his departure and try and put the entire business behind him.

But then she smiled.

It was one he had never seen before, at least not directed to him, that specific one he had yearned to earn for months now. And here she was giving it to him and his resolve to head back to New Orleans and drain some poor tourists dry in his anger was quickly washed away. "So have you ever had S'mores?" she asked, looking at him curiously and he arched a brow at the question. "Because if we're going to talk right now I am so going to need something to satisfy my sweet tooth."

"Say the word and I will be more than happy to satisfy any cravings that you might be having," he told her with a wink, grinning at the way she huffed at him, brushing past him to head to the car.

"You just go fetch some sticks for S'more making." She turned back toward him, pointing out at the woods to indicate where he might find some, before turning her attention back the car.

He couldn't seem to lose the self-satisfied grin and set about to do as she commanded. It couldn't hurt to spend a few more hours and make sure she truly was okay and see what other information he could get out of her and her companions. Glancing back at her, he watched as Caroline fiddled with her hair and then shook her head and unlocked the car's trunk.

"Get a grip, Caroline," he heard her mutter to herself. "It does not matter how your hair looks right now. It's _Klaus._ Just Klaus."

Oh yes. This could be quite enjoyable indeed.

* * *

Nothing was going how it was supposed to. Not that Hayley had been convinced it would in the first place. She had followed the directions she was given to the letter, done all she was supposed to do, and somehow she had ended up trapped in the city and not an inch closer to finding anyone who was left of her family. And if that didn't make matters worse, Klaus seemed to actually have an idea of who they were and possibly where they were and she knew that he would never tell her the truth. He had been playing her all along and she should have known it. After all she had orchestrated him killing all of his hybrids. Or well, helped with the staging part of that. It hadn't been her idea after all, but she had been partly to blame and at first she had thought him allowing her to live had been some kind of small mercy.

Now, though, she understood it better. Letting her live prolonged her suffering. The hybrids who had died in the woods had been the lucky ones. Their fear had been short lived, their deaths swift. It was those that remained who would continue to live on in fear, never knowing when he would finally snap and destroy him.

It was enough to drive a girl insane.

Drinking would have been a great way to combat the crazy, but she was unable to do that. Not with the beast growing inside of her. She wanted to rip it out, to destroy the creature that shouldn't exist, but she didn't dare do so. Not with the witches watching her, with the Mikaelson family doing so as well. Hayley doubted she would make it out of the city alive if she even dared to try. The compelled staff that lived with her would surely inform the brothers if she did anything to harm herself or the baby.

Her phone beeped, informing her of a text and she looked down at it, surprised to see who had texted. She hadn't expected to receive word yet.

**K****: **_Tell me you're being a good girl and not deviating from the plan._

**Hayley****: **_I couldn't if I wanted to and you know it. What do you want?_

**K****: **_ Curious to know how it's going. _

**Hayley****: **_He doesn't care. You had to know he wouldn't._

**K****: **_It's his siblings you need to get to care._

Right. Sure. She didn't have a clue how she was supposed to even try and pull off getting one of the siblings on her side. She wasn't exactly allowed out of the house she had been given. There was a little backyard and that's where she was allowed to go if she wanted fresh air. She glanced at the teddy bear on the couch, a present from Elijah on the day he had learned about the baby. Maybe he would be sympathetic enough...even if her current predicament hadn't been in any of the plans she'd been let in on. Not that she should've been surprised. Fool her once and all that.

**Hayley****: **_I can't believe you didn't tell me about this before I came here. _

**K****: **_You know what you need to in order to do your part, wolf. I'll contact you later. Earn their trust._

Hayley growled. She erased the texts and threw the phone angrily down on the couch, not wanting any more orders.

"Is everything alright?" Hayley turned around, hand pressed to her chest as she looked at the Original, clearly startled to see Elijah standing in the living room with her. What had he seen? Thankfully it had been texts and not a phone conversation.

"You could've given me a heart attack," she snapped, glaring at him for a moment before remembering her place. Thankfully, he didn't attack her like Klaus surely would have.

"My apologies." He smiled, and unlike with Klaus it was genuine. She wondered what his feelings were on her fate. Was he on board with Klaus' plan? Once she had the baby was she as good as dead? _If _she had the baby. "I came to see how you were managing. If there was anything you might need. Within reason of course."

Which meant no outside time. Not farther than the backyard. Hayley didn't want to keep up the pretenses of civility around him, but she remembered the text. She needed to get at least one sibling on her side and at least Elijah did seem to have some sort of interest in the baby. "I'm going to need to see a doctor soon," she told him, touching her stomach to try and garner some sympathy.

"I've already scheduled you for an appointment next week," Elijah informed her, and she brightened a little at the thought of leaving even if it was only for a few hours. "The doctor will be coming here. I already put in the necessary request for the equipment he'll need. It should arrive in the next day or two."

And just like that all of her hopes were dashed. Clearly getting one of the Mikaelsons on board with her was going to take more time and effort than she had originally thought. "Thanks." She couldn't quite keep the sarcasm out her voice.

Thankfully he didn't rebuke her as Klaus would have. Elijah simply nodded before glancing around the room. "I know my methods must seem harsh, but the less chance of Marcel knowing about you the more likely you will remain alive." There was little doubt in his mind that the other vampire would kill her or try and use her as leverage if he could. Not that Klaus would care it seemed, but Elijah was still hell bent on trying to somehow see what was before him as something good for his family. Mikael's death hadn't helped. Nor had Klaus breaking his curse. What could it hurt to see if the child coming into their life would actually allow for some bridges to be mended? "I would much rather have you out of the city, out of the country even, but unfortunately you are tied to here."

And no amount of debating with the witches would have them undo that portion of the spell. They wanted to keep her as leverage. If not over Klaus, then at least over him.

"Being cooped up in here cannot be good for the baby," Hayley tried to reason, and he shook his head, not willing to debate the subject with her.

"Make a list of the things you would like made available for your entertainment," Elijah told her, picking up the teddy bear for a second before heading toward the door. "I'll check in on you again in a few days, Hayley."

She watched him go, picking up the bear he had put down to throw it at the space he had just left. She never should have agreed to this damn plan, should have known not to trust anything. When had putting her trust in others ever worked out in her favor?

* * *

Okay. _This_ was bad. Like really, _really _bad. Caroline stared down into the opened trunk, trying to pull herself together. She _needed_ to be in control. Didn't need any freak light or shadow seepage happening with Klaus being around. Klaus who had no doubt dropped everything that he had been doing-and from what little she knew of the turmoil in New Orleans she had a feeling his hands were pretty full there-and came to find her. Just like that apparently. Her mom had called, no doubt worried about her well-being, and the Original Hybrid had set off to find her. She'd thought maybe he would send some lackeys. Like he had with Patrick to watch over her and no doubt report back any activities she was up to that might get her into trouble. But no, he had come himself.

Somewhere along the way he had switched into his wolf form-a process that was supposed to be torturous, at least it had been to Tyler whenever he had been forced to do it-and sniffed out her trail in order to find her. Was it supposed to be kind of disturbing that he must have known her scent to be able to do that? Probably. But she was having a hard time putting that into the disturbing category. It was weirdly sweet in the way that Klaus dropping off some apologetic drawing after she'd called him out on his behavior at the ball had been sweet. Stalkerish as hell, and possessive, so damn possessive, but with that undertone of sweetness. And that was the part she couldn't afford to focus on.

She _needed_ to focus on the possessive part because she was _not_ and _never _would be some pretty little object for him to own, to deem _his_ and put away on some shelf, in some glass coffin where he could keep her on display for centuries to come. _Mixing up your fairytales there, Care,_ she chided herself, but couldn't help but wonder if he would do that if he could; lock her away in a forever slumber so he could keep her just as she was then. Make certain she was safe and out of harm's way. He did it to his siblings.

Why had she smiled at him? Why had she said anything about making S'mores and him hanging around and..._Ugh._ She really needed to kick her ass later on because now they were going to need to talk and she knew he wanted to know what the hell she was even up to. Somehow '_hi, Klaus. Guess what? Apparently my family legacy is being the world's harbinger. Isn't that just great?"_ didn't seem like the best opener. There was little doubt in her mind that he knew what a harbinger could do and what one even was because he seemed to know everything else. _Hello! Ancient Aramaic anyone?_

Caroline pulled out the bag of S'more supplies and slammed the trunk shut before going to where the campfire area was located. She looked down at the small bundle of logs Caleb had put there earlier and at the matches in her hand. This was why she always had someone else deal with the bonfire aspect of the bonfire parties.

"Need some help, love?" Klaus asked, standing right behind her, his voice tickling her shoulder as he peered down at the logs.

She whirled around, pressing the box against his chest. "You've probably lit like a million of these so feel free to do the honors." Oooh, she did not like how his hands slid up, fingers brushing over her own as he took the box from her hand. Nor did she like the little shiver it sent down her spine. So she glared at him and his oh so not innocent expression and took the sticks he'd found before she sat down on one of the larger logs surrounding the campfire and started staking marshmallows onto them. Mr. Handsy knew exactly what he was doing and she wasn't about to fall for it.

After all, she _was_ still mad at him and there _wasn't_ anything to fall for because...she didn't need a reason, damn it. "Did you kill him? Tyler?" Except she'd gotten that one text from him saying he was 'Sorry' and who knew how many she might have missed with the blasted 'No Service' area she'd been in.

"Do I really need to dignify that with an answer?" Klaus asked, his attention on the fire he started easily enough, before he moved back to sit on the log right next to her.

_Seriously?_ There were four other logs. He couldn't have picked one of them to park his ass on? Caroline decided not to answer his question, thrusting a marshmallow on a stick into his hands instead. "Just roast your marshmallow."

"Quite the motley crew you've sorted out for yourself here. A witch who has horrible reflexes. A vampire who will be dead within the week. And tents. Never really did picture you as a sleeping bag kind of girl." He pulled his marshmallow back away from the fire, holding it out for her inspection.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do," Caroline chided, breaking off some chocolate. She hadn't meant it to sound as serious as it had come out. She'd been going for their usual ribbing routine, but well, apparently her mouth was enjoying spilling things it shouldn't. She held the chocolate and graham cracker duo out and mashed the marshmallow between them, pulling it off the stick before holding it out for him to take.

"I'm not going to eat that mess," he informed her, and she rolled her eyes at the way his own eyes seemed to twinkle in the damn firelight.

"Your loss." She bit into the gooey madness, traces of chocolate, sticky marshmallow and cracker remaining behind on her lips. She stared at him in shock when he wiped his finger across her lips, removing some of the crumbs before licking them off.

"Delicious," he murmured, and no-_no_-he was much too close. Face hovering a hair's length away from her own, his damn gaze invading to her very soul. She needed to scoff now, needed to whip her hair around and mock his words, to build up the space she deliberately tried to always create between them. But no, the sparse light was shrouding them both in shadows and Caroline remembered what his lips had felt like against her cheek. Feather light and left her wanting _more_ and god, how easy it would be to just lean in a little and take what _she_ wanted for once. Show him what would really be delicious.

Except she heard the sound of the car pulling up and she pushed herself up and away from him, moment completely broken as she turned to watch Caleb park the car. Patrick and he clambered out, bags of fast food in their hands and Caroline ignored the worried look Caleb was directing at her. She was more interested in Patrick's distinctly frightened one.

It wasn't hard to figure out what was scaring the vampire once Klaus opened his mouth again, "Well, now that the gangs all here, I think it's time someone filled me in on what the bloody hell is going on."

Caleb nearly dropped the bag he was holding at that point and Patrick looked like he was ready to bolt. Caroline dropped down on the log back beside Klaus, hopeful that her proximity to him would help her to stop him from doing anything too stupid. "I'm not ready to tell you," she muttered, tugging at her hands in her lap for a moment before she ceased the nervous gesture. "And I'd think that's something _you'd _understand pretty well considering you're keeping your own share of secrets, Mr. New Orleans is a mixing pot of turmoil right now."

Okay, so maybe that hadn't been the best way to go about it considering he was eyeing her questioningly and then glaring daggers at Patrick. Oh if looks could kill… "Has someone been telling tales that are not his to tell?" he asked, rising from the log and looking ready to rip out the other vampire's heart. Caroline rose as well though, cutting in front of him.

"Klaus." The situation reminded her entirely too much of a time in the Mystic Grill when she had been acting as the 'little blonde distraction' once again. "Please don't."

Klaus looked down at her, placing his hands on her shoulders, and oh no, she knew that look, knew the gentle caress to her shoulders was a distraction technique. "I'm taking your plea under advisement, sweetheart," he told her and she knew what would happen right before it did. He was on Patrick before either she or Caleb could react, pulling out the vampire's heart and they all watched him drop to the ground. _Dead_. "Afraid I can't acquiesce to it this time though. He was on borrowed time as it was."

"Caleb, _don't,_" Caroline warned, knowing the witch would no doubt try the pain inducing spell, and she flashed in front of her friend before Klaus could get to him. "He's _off-limits._ I mean it. Don't you touch him." She practically shoved Caleb back into the car. "Go for a drive again."

"Like hell I am leaving you alone with him," Caleb protested, not liking the idea at all. Was she insane? He'd just ripped out one vampire's heart. What was to stop him from trying to rip out hers? Granted it wouldn't work, but still!

"_Go. I need one hour,_" she demanded, and something about the way the witch's eyes widened for a brief moment told her she had used a little harbinger power when she said it. Her theory was confirmed once he started the car and slowly backed away from the campground. Caroline turned her attention back to Klaus, narrowing her eyes at the way he nonchalantly wiped his dirty hands on the fallen man's jacket, removing any traces of blood.

"Seriously? Is pulling out the hearts of everybody your go-to answer? Because it's _ridiculous._" And now there was a body that would need to be disposed of and like she had a shovel just laying around for that purpose. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"On the contrary, Caroline. He did quite a bit wrong. Failed me even," Klaus pointed out, glancing down at the dead vampire with a sour expression. "He was well aware what doing such a thing would cost him."

_Ugh._ "Well _you_ get to deal with clean up," she grumbled, kicking angrily at the dirt. "So what now? You pick a new unwilling lackey to come and follow my every move and report back to you how I'm doing and what I'm doing? Which _one_, way creepy. And _two,_ you do not own me. So stop acting like I'm some sort of prized possession you're afraid is going to get broken."

Klaus looked up at that, and her unneeded breath caught in her throat at the nearly raw expression on his face. It almost reminded her of his barely contained rage, but this was more like a wounded animal, in pain and trying not to show it. Fearful that someone might see it as a weakness and attack. "I think you greatly underestimate your importance, Caroline."

She should have rolled her eyes again, crossed her arms with disdain, anything to balk again at his words, but she couldn't seem to lash out when he seemed so exposed to her. "I don't know what you think is going on but Caleb happens to be a friend of mine and I wanted to road trip and he was up for the opportunity," she told him, trying to sell the lie with a smile.

"Nice try, sweetheart, but you were never that good a liar," Klaus pointed out, watching her closely.

"Please. I was like little Miss Distraction to you multiple times!" she huffed, not sure she actually wanted to go into that because it wasn't exactly a good thing.

Klaus arched a brow at that. "Something I was aware of nearly every time, Caroline. I simply didn't care because it allowed me an opportunity to spend some personal time with only you." Statements like that shouldn't have made her insides clench with so much _need_ and she knew she couldn't let herself get swept away in them. Not now.

"I'm on a road trip with a friend," Caroline reiterated, crossing her arms in defiance. "Seeing the world. Like you always say I should."

"You know I'll figure it out." And he was standing much too close to her again, reminding her of their talk after graduation. Hand once again gripping her arm, and while not tight or biting, his grip was still firm. "There's very little I won't work to learn about when it comes to you."

A smile tugged at her lips, but she quickly vanquished it, giving into the sigh that wanted release instead. "I don't want to be followed. I don't like being followed. Or guarded or feeling like I'm constantly being watched."

His grip tightened, still not hurting her, but enough to cause her to look back at him. "And I do not want you dead," he told her, and something about the way he said it had her believing he truly did think it was a possibility. That he really was afraid someone would try to kill her _because of him._ To get to him and that really did seem to worry him. _Scared him _even.

"Well we're at a stalemate because I'm just going to keep outing the bodyguards and you'll keep on killing them and then you'll run out of vampires to order around. And we really wouldn't want that." She hadn't actually meant to earn a smile from him for her comments, nor did she appreciate his damn fingers caressing the skin of her arm. Or the tingling it sent down her spine and right to her very core. From his damn smirk she had a feeling he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

"Maybe we'll skip the bodyguards and I'll simply join your entourage. Think we might need to upgrade your accommodations some, sweetheart." He was closer than before, his damn eyes locked on hers and doing that gaze that seemed to see into her very soul.

Caroline broke free from his grip, from the tantalizing spell he was so aptly trying to weave her into, and stepped back. "So sorry, but this group is invitation only and you don't meet the requirements to join." No, Caroline, she silently smacked herself. Now was not the time for playful banter with the Original. Not with a dead vampire at their feet. Not when she _was_ still mad at him for the debacle that had been her last conversation with Tyler. "Not to mention that would require you to take time away from your scheming and we wouldn't want that."

Before he could answer, the sound of a phone ringing cut through the air, surprising both of them. She pulled out the phone from her pocket, surprised that the service was working and noted the Email, Text, Voicemail and Mixed call buttons at the top of the screen before arching a brow at the unknown number with a Virginia area code. "Hello?" she answered, watching as Klaus mirrored her reaction, no doubt wondering who was calling.

"Hello, Caroline. I take it that my worthless no account brother is there with you?" Whoever Caroline had been expecting it definitely hadn't been Rebekah and she looked at Klaus questioningly. He raised his hands, his curious expression proof enough to her that he didn't know why his sister was calling either.

"How did you get my number?" Because she certainly hadn't given it to the girl. "And why would he even be with me. _Here_ with me. In the _same vicinity_ as me."

"I asked Matt for it after Klaus continued to not answer his phone after the fifth try at reaching him." Rebekah replied, her voice sounding a mixture between tired and frustrated. Caroline was pretty sure the combination would only make her bitchier. "Denial really doesn't become you, Caroline. Now put him on the phone."

Caroline rolled her eyes and handed the phone to Klaus, watching him carefully. He seemed less than amused that he'd been called. "What do you need, Rebekah?" he demanded, and Caroline shook her head at his attitude before moving away to put out the fire and give him some space to talk to his sister.

Not that she couldn't help but eavesdrop _just a little._ Not her fault really! Vampire hearing made it hard to completely tune out conversations when there wasn't anything else to focus on in the middle of the woods. She only picked up on bits and pieces of the conversation, trouble was happening in New Orleans and he was needed back. When Klaus hung up the phone, he seemed restless and was watching her with guarded eyes as though he was trying to decide his next move.

"Go," she told him, taking the phone he handed back to her as he came to stand in front of her. "I really am fine." Well, fine as she could be all things considered. "And apparently your new home isn't so go and deal with that."

"And where will you be headed?" he asked, though it sounded more like a demand and so she rolled her eyes.

"I kind of want to see the beach again." Not a lie. She really did want to go dig her toes into some sand, but Caroline knew that beach adventures weren't in her cards anytime soon. At least it earned her another smile, even if it shouldn't make her happy to be on the receiving end of them.

"Might I recommend Clearwater in Florida. I think you'll be quite taken with it and enjoy the differences between the beach there and the Carolina shores." He was doing that invade her personal space thing again, taking a lock of curls in between his fingers and running them down the length of her hair. "One day we'll have to visit the beaches of Seychelles islands. Indigo blue waters that roll onto white sand beaches you won't quite find anywhere else in the world."

She could almost picture it and forced the scoff to come, pulling away from him, forcing her not to be drawn into the dream she really did seem to want to grab hold of and let run away in her mind. He'd seen something though in her expression that had him looking at her as though she'd just given him the keys to her kingdom and all she could do was stare back at him, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Thank you for coming. Even though I wasn't in any kind of trouble…" But that wasn't the point and they both knew it. He had dropped everything to come and make sure she was okay, to find her when he thought she hadn't been.

"Do try and stay out of 'No service' areas this time, sweetheart," Klaus told her, and she half expected a cocky grin to accompany his statement, but instead she was met an actual smile, before he was gone from the clearing.

Caroline stood rooted in the spot he had left her at for a few moments, trying to clear her head or catch her breath or maybe it was all of them at once. She forced herself to start moving, pushing back what had happened to the back of her mind as she started to tear down the campsite. She and Caleb needed to leave and they needed to leave now, before Klaus could send anyone else to watch her back. No doubt he would have someone tracking her again as soon as he was back in New Orleans, or maybe he would stop somewhere along the way and compel someone into his services. All she knew was that when Caleb arrived back at the campsite, the two of them needed to dispose of Patrick's body and then head directly to New Orleans.

Ready or not, it was time to go.

What she didn't expect was for Patrick to suddenly sit up, noisily sucking in an unneeded breath and scaring the hell out of her as she turned toward him. His heart was still on the ground beside him, but the gaping hole that had been in his chest was completely healed and he was staring at her with wide eyes, confused.

"Guess the whole shadow passing into someone thing really does work…" Caroline murmured, walking over to help the other vampire to his feet, startled for a second when he clasped her hand tightly in his own. She'd done it to him earlier in the day in passing, just to see what might happen, but there hadn't been any reaction on using it. Not like when she had done the light and he'd immediately started to desiccate.

"Thank you," the vampire whispered, no longer looking her with a hint of fear but with adoration and thankfulness. She offered him a small smile before nodding toward the tents.

"Let's get this show on the road. We're out of here as soon as Caleb gets back." Which shouldn't be that long if he stuck to her one hour demand and Caroline had a feeling the witch would be doing just that.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for all the reviews, follows, faves, etc. Sorry this part took longer to update than the others but I had a crazy week at work. Hopefully it was worth the wait since there was a bit of Klaroline interaction in this chapter. And yes, next one she will finally get to NOLA. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

_Cut me down  
__But it's you who'll have further to fall  
__Ghost town and haunted love  
__Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
__I'm talking loud not saying much_

* * *

"What are you even wearing, Nik?" Rebekah scrunched her nose in distaste at the white shirt and sweatpants ensemble her brother had entered in, before holding up a hand to stop him from answering. "You know on second thought I really do not want to know anything about what may have occurred between you and that cheerleader." The less she knew about her brother's relationships the better. Not that he had ever even had any real relationships before, but Rebekah really didn't want to contemplate what he must have been doing with Caroline for him to return home in such a tragic ensemble.

"I take it your charms didn't quite do the trick on our _old friend_," Klaus mocked, and she detested the smirk he wore, that damn twinkle in his eyes that told her he was having a go at her. She hated when he was like this, disregarding her feelings and trying to prove to her again that she had a lousy choice in men. Did he think she didn't _know_ that her relationships usually ended in flames-sometimes _literally_?

"I didn't need them," she replied, trying not to rise to his obvious bait. It was hard, every ounce of her being wanting to lash back at him, to hurt him as he so carelessly did her, but she didn't want to fight just then. Not with what had happened. What she had seen and learned was more important than the current row they were engaged in. "It seems he has someone working for him, a girl. I don't think she's older than sixteen, maybe seventeen, possibly even as young as fourteen." Age was harder to determine sometimes after all the years she'd lived in a box. Even though she had been out for nearly a year there was still so much she was getting used to. "Powerful little thing though. Able to nearly vanish into thin air with Marcel, leaving no trace behind of where they went. And you know the nasty little trick most witches use to cause the little aneurisms bursting in our heads? She can do the same, but multiply it by thirty and you might realize how much it hurt."

Klaus arched a brow at that information, taunting done with for the moment. He sat down on the couch across from Rebekah, listening carefully as he tried to put the pieces together. "So Marcel has a witch on his side?"

"I don't know what she is," Rebekah shook her head, frowning as she remembered her conversation that had followed with the witches. "They're afraid of her though, the witches. Afraid and something else. I think they need her." She frowned, looking off into the distance as she contemplated what had been said at the meeting. "But I don't know why. And they didn't call her a witch. They simply referred to her by name. Davina. Which is something they didn't do about anyone else. You're the Hybrid or Klaus. Marcel is his own name or the Vampire King." It shouldn't have amused her how her brother snarled at that comment. So typical.

"So you're having your own little conversations with the witches now?" Klaus demanded, and she didn't appreciate the tone. Rebekah could almost see the wheels turning in his head, leaving little ripples about betrayal throughout.

"Sophie found me after my run in with Davina and wanted to talk. I figured you would want to know what it was they wanted to say to me," Rebekah informed him, not willing to play along with his paranoid behavior. Frankly she was tired of it. One thousand years and she had been the only one to stay with him through everything. The one who forgave him time and time again for each dagger, each killed boyfriend, and each life ruined. Shouldn't that have earned her some trust on his behalf? "He said something, when he had the girl bringing me to my knees. This is his town and he wants us out. I don't think he believes you're playing nice at all."

"I'll enjoy taking everything away from him and watching him die as a nobody," Klaus mused, and Rebekah glanced over at her brother, rolling her eyes at his sickening grin. She could only imagine the thoughts happening in his mind. None of them would be pleasant. At least not for Marcel.

"Anyway, you do know he's quite infatuated with that bartender, don't you? Cassie? Carol?" She hadn't bothered to learn the woman's name, but it seemed as though it might be a good idea to do so.

"Camille. And yes, I'm quite aware of Marcel's little weakness." Klaus narrowed his eyes, pointing a finger at her. "Stay away from her, Rebekah. I already have plans for that one."

She huffed at that, annoyed she wouldn't be allowed to use the woman in her own schemes to make Marcel pay for what had happened between them all those years back. "And what of me? What is it you need me to do?" she asked, pretending to study her nails.

"Don't worry, dear sister, I'm sure you'll prove yourself useful," Klaus murmured, and she turned to glare at him, but her look softened a bit when she noticed the look he directed at her didn't have as much bite as it should have if he was being mean. "Now, I'm in need of a meal and a hot bath, preferably in that order. So don't wait up." He headed toward the doorway, pausing when he was in front of her. "Why don't you go and get some rest?" He bent down, kissing the crown of her head.

Rebekah smiled at the gesture. The two of them hadn't patched things up yet and it would take quite some time for them to ever get back to what they had been, but perhaps they were going in the right direction. Or perhaps seeing Caroline had distracted Klaus enough from his own nonsense to act a little more reasonable. Wouldn't that be curious if it was true? Maybe she should start looking a little more closely at his burgeoning relationship with the cheerleader.

"Wouldn't want you to waste away to nothing when you're still quite useful," Klaus continued, and she chucked the pillow beside her at his head as he headed out of the house.

Or maybe she had been wrong and he was still the same old fool of a brother. Only time would tell.

* * *

"Just once could she have owned like something small? Without all this ornate opulence?" Caroline breathed out as she pulled the car onto the side of the Garden District mansion. "Like really, what's wrong with a loft? Or a...I dunno. Small?" It wasn't as though her great grandmother would have been filling all of the extra rooms with people. Caroline wondered how sad that must have been, to live in such a gigantic place and never hear anything but the sound of your own voice, your own footsteps. Even when her mother and she had been in the tumultuous stage of their relationship, with rarely ever seeing one another, there had always been life to the house. Caroline never sensed life when she entered the new buildings her great grandmother had owned.

"It's yours now," Caleb reminded, tapping his fingers against the dashboard. Caroline had long since learned it was one of his nervous tells and she couldn't blame him. They were in the lion's den now and they both knew there would be no turning back.

She rolled her eyes at him before glancing in the rearview mirror to check in on Patrick. He caught her gaze in the mirror, doing that annoying little bow of the head thing he'd picked up ever since coming back undead...again. Caroline understood that he was grateful, but the way he would immediately do anything she asked of him or take her side right away after she made suggestions was disconcerting. It reminded her too much of the Sire bond and she really hoped that wasn't what had happened. "Patrick, can you go take a look around outside?" she suggested, watching as he eagerly unbuckled his seatbelt and vanished from the car to set about accomplishing the task.

"Okay, I'm not the only one finding that to be a little creepy, right?" Caleb murmured, looking over at her and Caroline pressed her forehead to the steering wheel.

"No," she groaned, but it wasn't something to focus on at the moment. She'd figure it out and snap Patrick out of his all too helpful trance.

"I bet this place has an Indian feel to it," Caleb wagered, trying to break the dower mood that had come over her. "Maybe Persian."

"Nope. French all the way. Though I bet there's a lot of stuff that's from around here. Cajun and Creole or whichever it is…" Caroline didn't quite know the distinction between the two. She had a feeling her great grandmother had though. "Mr. Tremble did say she used to live here back in the 1900s." Which if Caroline remembered correctly had been when the Originals were also in New Orleans. It would have been just too much to hope that their paths had never crossed.

"You're on. I wonder if this place has cable," Caleb murmured as he got out of the car and headed toward the house.

Caroline took a deep breath, watching him walk away, glancing over to see Patrick take up a position where he could see whoever might approach the house from the front. She exited the car and stopped after walking a few feet. A feeling of unease washed over her, soaking her to the bone with coldness. She didn't spin around, no matter how much she wanted to. Instead she faked dropping her keys so she could turn and survey a little more discreetly. There was nothing out of the ordinary, just some people walking by, not even bothering to look her way as they animatedly chatted about where they were going for lunch.

She rolled her eyes at herself as she rose, chalking up the sensation to the paranoia that was already trying to consume her and headed toward Caleb to find out which of them would win the wager on how the current house would be decorated.

Twenty minutes later and it turned out neither of them were right, the house being decorated with items and paintings from what they had discovered was Russia after some googling on their parts. The sinking feeling in Caroline's stomach also hadn't gone away. If anything it had intensified, but she ignored it for the moment, leaving Caleb to call his mother and instructing Patrick to go compel them some blood bags from somewhere local.

Caroline headed to the master bedroom, following the instructions Mr. Tremble had given her. He'd said it was imperative that she retrieve something from there, a necklace that had belonged to Valencia, had belonged to all of the harbingers for their length of servitude and that it was something she would need to have as well. Caroline had wondered why the hell her great grandmother hadn't simply given it to her when she'd been informed she was something different.

"Because Valencia hadn't stepped foot in New Orleans since 1919. I don't know precisely what happened back then, but she always said it was her greatest failing," Mr. Tremble had told her before they had left Atlanta. "She hadn't been wearing the necklace when she left and I never understood why she didn't return for it considering she had always worn it before then, but she steadfastly refused to ever to set foot in that city again. And not just because she didn't have the powers as she used to, not just because of your birth. There was something else, but she never told me what. It was only a few months ago that she informed me of where it was and told me to pass the message along to you."

Lifting the floorboard in the closet, Caroline rooted around before she touched cloth and drew out the satchel that had been stuffed in the corner. She opened the bag, letting what was inside clatter to her lap. It was a pendant with one larger circle that had three interconnecting ones in the middle of it, but when she studied it closer, Caroline decided instead of circles they were actually three crescent shapes interlocking in a way that made them appear like complete circles, surrounded by tiny blue jewels on the circumference of the larger circle. Caroline felt like she had seen it before somewhere, but couldn't for the life of her remember where.

"It's a Valknutr. Norse for the slain warriors knot or something like that," Caleb said, and she glanced up to see him standing in the doorway. "But I'm sure you see it's not actually triangles-which if it was a true Valknutr-is what you would see. Instead its crescent moons because while the Valknutr speaks for Odin, the lunar ones speak for Freyja."

Caroline scrunched her nose in annoyance. Apparently this was something she should be familiar with, but she was at a loss. "Yeah, I'm not really clear on who any of those people are except Odin. Thor's dad, sort of Loki's but not really, and I only know that because Tyler made me watch Avengers once. But I'm guessing we're not talking about that Odin."

"Well, we sort of are. Norse mythology, which is what Marvel took Thor and Loki and the rest from for their comics-and okay, the movies were pretty good, but if you really want to read some decent…" He trailed off at Caroline's arched brow. "Right. Not the time to recommend comics. Got it. So Norse mythology. Odin is like the major god of that one. But Freyja was one of the goddesses, actually taught Odin his magic. She's the goddess of love, fertility, battle and death."

Caroline nodded along, trying to figure out exactly what any of that had to do with her or why the symbol was so important, but thankfully Caleb kept explaining. "There are two theories on how harbingers came to pass. One is that she created them or you know blessed someone with the powers to do it and it just kind of carried on in the gene pool. The other is that she actually gave birth to the first."

"Right, because my great great great great great great great however many greats I need here grandmother is a Norse goddess." She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the implication.

"And vampires and werewolves are just creatures people made up to scare kids into behaving," Caleb pointed out, and she stuck her tongue out at him, not wanting to have this conversation. It was hard enough to comprehend it all without the added implication of gods and goddesses being thrown in the mix. "They're all theories anyway. Who knows what's the truth anymore. It happened forever and a day ago. But see what happens when you actually touch it because that's actually the important part."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, convinced he knew something would happen, but all he did was smile that annoying 'I dare you' grin of his. She brushed her fingers along the surface of it, sucking in a breath as her body immediately started to glow, the lights in the closet and bedroom turning on before each light bulb shattered. Caroline snatched her hand away. "It amplifies what you can do," Caleb said, holding out the bag. "You'll eventually have enough control where you can wear it always without causing any freak-outs, but probably not yet."

He picked the necklace up from where it had fallen to the floor and dropped it inside the bag before handing it over. "Might want to keep it handy though."

There was an unspoken 'never know when you might need it' that passed between them as she stuffed the bag into her pocket. "Guess we should see what else might be useful in this place while we wait for Patrick to return," Caroline pointed out, hoping they would find some clues about really anything at that point.

"I'll start with the attic," Caleb told her, shrugging at her curious look. "The most interesting things are always discarded in the attic."

* * *

Graveyards were sacred grounds in New Orleans and that meant Rebekah couldn't pass into one without an invite. It also seemed that an invite only extended for the day it was first given considering she had been in the very same graveyard not even a day before, but could no longer cross the threshold. It had always been that way in the city, even back when they had freely moved throughout; the letter M's that dotted the architecture here and there known for the Mikaelson clan. Not as it was now. Marcel had claimed them all as his own and it seemed there were none alive who knew the truth. Aside from the Original family, Rebekah had noticed that Marcel was the oldest vampire in the city. She also theorized that he was older than all the witches present as well. Which was peculiar considering if anywhere had the means to extend life it was in the city where voodoo and hoodoo and all manners of magic prevailed. Or used to prevail.

Aside from the magic that surrounded the cemeteries, it seemed magic truly had been nearly stripped away from the city that had once thrived on it. Sophie stepped out of the shadows of one of the nearer mausoleums, scanning the area around Rebekah before nodding. That seemed to be all that was needed for Rebekah to be able to cross. "You shouldn't be here," Sophie hissed, urging her to follow her further into the graveyard and away from prying ears.

Rebekah supposed it did make sense that magic would still flow uninterrupted in the graveyard. After all, the source of New Orleans witches' power was from their ancestors and the grounds were literally littered with them. "But she couldn't stay away, could you, child?" an older woman asked, stepping out from behind another mausoleum and Rebekah wondered exactly how many witches were nearby. "Claire Laveau." She extended a hand, and Rebekah raised a brow at the name.

"Related to Marie Laveau?" she asked, remembering the other woman almost fondly not surprised at all that the woman nodded confirmation. It was then that she saw the Gris Gris tucked into the woman's shirt. Rebekah wondered if the woman practiced the same magic as her ancestor did and how she compared to her in abilities and knowledge. "I take it she would be your great great great or possible great great great great grandmother?"

"Second one. And you knew her?" Claire asked, as they walked toward the mausoleum that seemed to be where meetings were held. Though from the way the woman asked, Rebekah had a feeling the woman already knew the answer.

"Quite well actually. I told her a few of the old spells I remembered from my childhood." Back before her family had been turned. Back when Rebekah had thought her mother truly did love them all, when she too had been connected to the Earth. Not to the degree her mother had been, but she had known magic for a good many years before it had been stripped away from her. All of her siblings had, but none quite like she'd been able to. Mostly because Mikael had forbidden her brothers to partake in any lessons from her mother or Ayana.

"You learned them from your mother?" Claire asked, and Rebekah watched as the old woman eased herself down onto one the marble stones, obviously pained from the short walk. She would have made such easy prey to the nightwalkers that roamed the streets at night. Did they even know the history that coursed through the woman's veins? Rebekah doubted it. Most didn't seem to be older than at most half a century, the majority seeming to be about a decade old or younger.

"Yes." Rebekah had no desire to continue that particular line of questioning. The less she thought about her mother the less chance there was of her decapitating someone out of frustration and anger. "I didn't come here to talk about her. I came to find out who convinced you that a baby would be something to bind my brother to you and your foolish plans. Surely you've realized by now that you have been grievously played and he doesn't care one iota for the child in that werewolf's belly."

But a part of her did. That part that had yearned to be human and had that whim so roughly stolen from her by Niklaus. Not enough to fight for it yet, still not convinced Elijah and Klaus hadn't been hearing things when the witches had provided "proof" of the girl's pregnancy.

"All the pieces of the puzzle are settling in and even we cannot fully see the big picture," Claire stated, eyes rolling to the back of her head, only the whites showing as she started to convulse. She would have hit her head on the stone if Rebekah hadn't moved, catching and lowering the woman to the ground as Sophie rushed to her the woman's side to help.

"She's having a seizure," Sophie started, and Rebekah snorted at the woman's audacity to even attempt a lie.

As if she hadn't seen such things happen before. "She's having a vision. Really, you little insignificant girl. You think I know nothing of witches and their powers when I was raised by two of the most powerful witches in history?" Rebekah scoffed, waiting to see what the older woman would say once the shaking had ceased. It probably wasn't supposed to amuse her so much that Sophie shook a little herself, trying to hold up that false bravado she seemed to always carry about her, but that was surely coming undone.

"She's here," Claire spoke, her voice an octave lower than it had been as she suddenly stopped shaking, her entire body going rigid. "The Harbinger has returned and no injustice shall go unnoticed in her wake. Death follows many while life flows through. Bonds that were once strong shall fall asunder and new ones shall rise and take bloom."

Claire's body shook one last time before it relaxed completely, the woman's eyes closing and breathing going shallow. Rebekah barely noticed it, her eyes having narrowed as soon as the woman had begun speaking. "What the hell is that bitch doing back in this town?" she growled, looking down at the passed out woman in disgust. "I look forward to Nik ripping her to shreds after how she so easily betrayed us." Even if it wouldn't kill the damn woman, it would hurt and after all the pain they had endured nearly one hundred years ago the woman deserved nothing less.

Sophie seemed frozen in her spot, and Rebekah turned a watchful eye on her, trying to assess what was going through the witch's mind. "How do you know about the Harbinger?" she demanded, grabbing Sophie by the throat and slamming her into the wall. "She can't be coming back here. Surely you know that much. Or did no one tell you she cursed herself from ever stepping foot in this repulsive city again because she backed out on her word. Something a harbinger can _never _do. Not without dire consequences." She squeezed harder, watching the life choke out of the woman, but thought better of it and let her slide to the ground, gasping for breath, and Rebekah slammed Sophie's head into the wall, effectively knocking her out.

Something told Rebekah that the situation was just getting interesting and she meant to stick around for a while to see what dear old Claire might be able to tell her once she woke up.

* * *

"Are you following me?" Klaus asked, keeping his voice light with an air of teasing as he sat down in the booth across from Camille. The woman looked up from the stack of books she was perusing through, clearly startled to see him there. "I just so happen to visit this little cafe every so often. They make a remarkable pomegranate tea. Have you had it?"

"Can't say I've ever really been fond of pomegranates." She smiled at him, half closing the book she had been reading, using her hand as a bookmark. "Too much work for such little offering."

"Ah, but then who doesn't enjoy a good challenge now and again?" he mused, eyebrows arching slightly as he leaned back against the booth. He noted that Marcel had just walked in, watched the other man freeze for a moment, no doubt startled to see him there, before putting back up his jovial facade as he headed toward the table. Klaus paid him no mind, acting as though he hadn't seen him. "Let me guess, you're more of an orange girl."

"Something like that." Camille continued to smile, though he watched the way it brightened considerably when Marcel stopped at the table. She cocked her head toward Klaus, raising a brow. "Are you sure it's not me who's being followed?"

Klaus laughed at the question. _Oh you have no idea._ He'd noticed the nightwalkers that had been assigned to watch over her, no doubt told if anything happened to her they would meet most gruesome ends. Had the fool learned nothing from him? You did not flaunt your weaknesses so easily. Though perhaps Marcel had grown cocky, believing himself too powerful to be brought down by a mere girl he was so obviously infatuated with.

The barista chose that moment to bring over his cup of tea, greeting him by name, and Klaus thanked the girl before raising it up for Camille to see. "As I said. I enjoy the tea." He watched her nod in assent, before the two of them turned their attention to his old friend. "But what brings you round here, mate?"

"Was walking by and saw two of my favorite people in the same place." Marcel slid onto the booth beside Klaus, angling himself so he could focus on Camille. "Why miss such an excellent opportunity for some worthwhile conversation?"

"As opposed to the kind you usually receive from your...companions?" Klaus asked, his lips curving into a smile that he nearly covered by drinking the tea, but he knew they would both be able to see it. He had to give Marcel credit though; the boy didn't even rankle a little at the question. Though it seemed the little bartender was blushing.

"Think you've gotten me mistaken for you, old friend," Marcel replied, flashing his teeth in a broad smile. "You should have seen what he and I used to get up to back when Klaus and I first met."

"Oh, I doubt Cami wants to be bored listening about our innocent little romps," Klaus murmured, the smirk on his face clearly indicating they had been anything but innocent. He could see the war on Camille's face, that curiosity to know what they were referring to while also trying to remain polite. "After all, she did come here to study, didn't you, love?"

He nodded to the books scattered on her side of the table, the hand tucked into the one she had been reading. "It's fine. I could probably do with a study break." She glanced over at the clock hanging on the far wall. "I've been at it for about...two hours…"

"What is it you're studying?" Marcel asked, seemingly eager to know the answer and Klaus half listened to the conversation happening before him. He nodded at the appropriate times, gave noncommittal answers here and there, but it was Marcel's body language that he was most interested in. He needed to know for sure if the man was playing him on his feelings for the woman across the table. If he was then using her would be a waste, but if he wasn't then oh the fun was only just beginning.

Twenty minutes in and Klaus knew Marcel wasn't feigning interest. No, his earlier assessment had been correct as was Rebekah's. Marcel had real feelings for the girl. It was hard to pull off truly listening to what someone was saying when you didn't care about what they said. But Marcel sat enraptured at everything coming out of Camille's mouth, laughing at right and wrong intervals. Which Klaus had always thought was key. It was those who laughed only at the right ones who didn't truly care, that faked an interest. They went about trying to make everything look perfect, but no relationship was ever like that.

His mind was ablaze with new plans, plotting out exactly how to twist what he saw forming before him into something to help him defeat his old friend. None would work out well for the girl, but she was of little consequence to Klaus. Good conversation didn't outweigh defeating the friend who had betrayed him and taken what rightfully belonged to him.

All playful pretenses were dropped though when one of Marcel's inner circle members entered the cafe, clearly glancing around for his master before nodding to the exit once he caught Marcel's gaze. "Seems time has gotten away with me," Marcel told them, flashing a charming grin at Camille. "Not that I'm surprised by that considering the company."

"Careful now, old friend, or you'll make me blush," Klaus chided, not even bothering to hide his smirk. He quite enjoyed the small frown from Marcel when the girl laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Marcel continued, only rising once Cami nodded her assent, and then slipped out onto the street. Klaus pretended to pay attention to what the woman was saying to him, but his focus was a few feet away, tuning into whatever the lackey had deemed urgent enough to warrant interrupting his master's plans.

"...old house has activity," the vampire-Oliver? Ollie? Something like that-continued, a little too animatedly. "Gregory said he saw three there. A woman and two males. Looked like they were settling in to stay."

"And you're certain it was that one?" Marcel urged, and then seemed to think better of having the conversation there. No doubt he was glancing over in Klaus and Cami's direction, but Klaus made sure to keep his demeanor relaxed and his gaze on the bartender.

He knew the two had moved a significant ways away, but unfortunately for Marcel, Klaus' hearing was even better than that of a normal vampire, or even of his siblings. Hybrid trait that he took full advantage of when needed. He only needed to hear one word to rise from his seat and make excuses to Camille before he slipped away into the night.

_Harbinger._

It couldn't be. Valencia Valdez was a fool, but she wasn't suicidal. She knew what he would do if she ever stepped foot in his presence again. Not to mention she shouldn't have physically been able to step foot into the city limits. Not after what had happened nearly one hundred years ago. Klaus easily moved through the city, making sure to stay far enough behind Marcel and the other vampire so they wouldn't spot him.

Sure enough they stopped in front of the house that had belonged to the traitorous bitch, but whatever signs of life the Daywalker had seen were gone. Klaus could hear Marcel berating the man for a false lead, issuing all sorts of punishments as they stopped outside the lawn of the aging building. They couldn't enter. No vampire could without invitation, no matter what became of the owner. Klaus surveyed the grounds from afar, narrowing his eyes when he spotted the fresh tracks near the flower bed. It could always have been from some tourists, a local venturing near it to see what old mysteries the place might hold, but there was a pattern to the prints. One that reminded him of someone standing guard, of monitoring the area for threats.

Someone had been there and whether or not it meant the woman was back or not, Klaus knew he wouldn't get any rest that night. No. He'd put the Harbinger and her betrayal out of his mind years ago, content with letting her hideaway from him in fear. She wouldn't live forever, that he knew. None of them ever did. And if he couldn't exact his revenge on the one who wronged him and his family then he would simply carry it out on the next in line.

After all, he was a big fan of the 'an eye for an eye' philosophy. Seemed it was time for him to put out feelers again for Valencia and her lineage. Heaven help whoever was doomed to carry on her legacy.

* * *

"We could have stayed at the hole in the wall place like four streets over for a quarter of the price," Caleb started, dropping his bag onto the floor and glancing over at Caroline. She was currently on the phone with her mother and rolled her eyes, though he wasn't sure if it was at him or because of the current conversation. Probably both. He also knew there was little use in pointing out things like money. He had seen Caroline go between being exceedingly frugal with what they did to not having a care in the world. He had a feeling it was a coping mechanism.

"I'm fine, mom," Caroline reiterated, plopping down on the bed, amused at the amount of bounce it had. She eyed Patrick out of the corner of her eye, watching him survey the room, and didn't want to take any notice of his frown. No doubt he too would have something to say about the hotel she had chosen. "I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow. I _promise_." And not just because she didn't need another Klaus intervention.

Caroline hung up, dropping her phone onto the bed as well and stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds. She needed a moment to count to ten or she might snap some necks. She pulled her purse to her and picked out the hotel room keycards. "Here's yours and yours," she told the two of them, holding out one to each. "I like you both, really, but _you_-" She pointed at Caleb. "-snore like nobody's business and _you-_" Her attention turning to Patrick. She probably couldn't say anything about him being overbearing. "-also get your own room. They're one either side of this one so zip it on safety."

She needed some space. Caroline had realized that she did enjoy small moments of solitude, and while she usually thrived on having company, being constantly in theirs was beginning to aggravate her and that was the last thing any of them needed. When aggravated she seemed to attack people with light and since she didn't want to accidentally kill someone it was best if they could all sleep in their own rooms. Or so she had convinced herself.

Caroline wasn't a fool though and knew they would try to protest. "I'm going to take a bath. Caleb, can you see about us getting a meeting with the witches? Patrick." Oh hell. What did she need the vampire to do? Aside from stay out of Klaus' vision. Caroline was so not ready to open up that can of worms. "Why don't you make a list of everything you think we might need to know about this city?"

It'd keep the vampire occupied and it could turn out to be useful. She looked between the two of them, not surprised by either's reaction-Patrick's quickness to head off to do as he was asked while Caleb scowled at her, clearly not on board with the plan. Caroline held a hand up to the witch, her other rubbing at her temple. "Can we please do the 'Caroline are you insane?' part of this conversation _after_ I get my bath?"

That really couldn't be too much to ask for.

Caleb shook his head, still not happy with the plan, but knew he wouldn't be able to talk her down just yet. "I'll go call the witches."

Caroline grinned, pleased to have won the round and headed off her bathroom, ready to scrub away three days' worth of grime from camping as well as soak in some bubbles. Maybe it would help push away the unsettling feeling that had settled over her ever since heading into the city. A girl could hope, right?

* * *

Three hours later and Caroline and Caleb were heading toward the cemetery that the witches had requested as a meeting place. Caroline had instructed Patrick to stay back, not trusting her luck for them to not have a run in with Klaus. She had noticed a few vampires as they moved through the crowds, blending into the jubilant crowds of tourists that danced around the streets. Caroline pushed down the need to stop and take in everything she was seeing, that she was hearing. She wanted to join in on the festivities that she didn't even understand, watch the trombone player play his instrument, see what was happening inside the bar with music that just seemed to call out for her to come and play. But she couldn't. Not yet. Duty was calling her and the sooner they met with the witches the better. Hopefully they would be able to provide some much needed insight into what exactly was happening in the city.

They were nearly at the graveyard when she stopped in the crowd, hairs on the back of her neck standing up as she looked up, trying to sense what was calling out to her, trying to draw her inwards. Her gaze locked on the window of a building, seeing a girl looking down, staring right at her. There was something off about her gaze, a wrongness to it that Caroline couldn't quite place, but she shook her head, hearing her name over the music.

"Caroline!" Caleb called again; already out of the crowd and waiting for her at the beginning of a side street.

Caroline glanced back at the window, frowning when she saw no one in it, before heading over to join Caleb. Was it a trick of her mind? Something she had imagined? Caroline didn't think so, but she knew she had to push it to the back of her mind for now. "I don't know how this is going to work," Caleb told her, and she glanced over at him, wondering what exactly he was talking about. "Cemeteries here are sacred ground which means you'll need an invite. I don't know if just anyone can give them or really if you'll even need one."

That caught her curiosity. "Why wouldn't I need one?"

Caleb shrugged, nodding to her, but clearly not wanting to say the words. He motioned to her hands and Caroline nodded, finally understanding. Maybe being the Harbinger altered that.

"Well, only one way to find out." She walked straight toward the cemetery, though slowed her pace once she was nearly there. The last thing she wanted to do was fall on her ass in front of him or anyone who might walk by. Except the boundary didn't seem to be there for her and she stepped right on across the threshold, not feeling any different. "Guess that answers that question."

"I wonder if anything else has changed," Caleb murmured, catching up to her and then leading the way toward where they were supposed to meet the witches.

Caroline brushed a hand through her hair. She wasn't sure, nothing else seemed to have changed, but maybe she simply hadn't noticed any differences yet. Caleb stopped walking in the middle of the path and she stopped beside him.

"I don't know what they're going to tell you," Caleb told her, looking more nervous than she had ever seen him. "But you need to remember, no matter how they try to spin everything; they had a part in their own circumstances. Yeah, there's an imbalance here-I can feel it to my very bones-but they have their own agenda. Everyone will in this." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground. "No one is innocent."

She didn't necessarily agree with the last statement. There were innocents in the world, but she had a feeling that he was right about there being no innocent players in the game she had been thrown into head first. "I'm going to take what everyone tells me with a grain of salt," she promised, unable to help but wish that Bonnie was around to help. Not that she didn't appreciate Caleb, but she had known Bonnie for what seemed like forever and they just seemed to think one another's thoughts sometimes.

"Good." Caleb started walking again, heading down into the mausoleum Sophie had texted him to meet. He was used to phone conversations with her, but her worry over Marcel hearing him and deducing his location had seemed reasonable.

What he hadn't expected was to walk down into the dark cavern and find Sophie bound and gagged beside a bound Claire Laveau with a blonde woman he didn't know standing next to them. He was about to yell for Caroline to get out, that it was a trap, but she was already down the stairs and in the room before he could utter a word.

"Rebekah?" Caroline asked confused as to why the Original was in the room with two bound women, no doubt the witches she was supposed to meet.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah demanded, clearly not impressed to see her as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I think I'm supposed to ask you that question." Caroline crossed her arms, glaring at the woman. "Aren't you supposed to be in Europe with Matt?" Not that she hadn't already known the Original wasn't there, but she never had figured out why the girl had left. She really did need to call Matt and make sure he was okay.

"Family matter. None of your concern." It was almost amusing how bored Rebekah looked with the conversation. "Who's your little toy?"

"_Caleb_. And he's not a toy," Caroline hissed, clearly annoyed at the lack of respect for the young man. She didn't see Caleb trying to silently dissuade her from talking until she had already spoken.

Rebekah dropped the phone she had been toying with, eyes widening in shocking realization as she finally looked at Caroline. "Oh no no no," she started, laughing as she glanced down at the two bound women before looking back at Caroline. "My brother's downfall all wrapped up nicely in the body of the one woman he dared to fall in love with. Well, this certainly should make everything much more interesting around here."

* * *

**AN:** I feel like I'm going to be yelled at for leaving it here but it was the most natural break for what happens next. Next chapter will hopefully be up by Monday! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, etc.


	10. Chapter 10

_If heaven's grief brings hell's rain  
__Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

* * *

"I wouldn't use magic, warlock. It's punishable by death here," Rebekah taunted, unable to help herself as she glanced at Caleb. The glare he directed at her only made her laugh and tighten her hold on the two witches at her side.

She glanced over at Caroline, looking the cheerleader up and down as she tried to determine what was going through the other blonde's head. Rebekah had known that sticking around for a little longer would be beneficial, she just hadn't realized exactly how much until Caroline Forbes had walked down into the cold room. It hadn't clicked right away what was happening or who the girl was in the situation, but once Rebekah put the pieces together she was overwhelmed by her own emotions.

Amusement was winning out for the moment, mostly to cover up the fear that was trying to overtake her. Not because she was in the presence of the newest harbinger, but fear of how her brother would react to the news. There was no telling how Klaus would take it, too many variables with how he might act, but what worried Rebekah the most was if the damn cheerleader standing before her had _known_ what she was all that time that her brother had been falling in love with her.

From the baby vampire's confused expression, and the way the witches had been talking of the girl, Rebekah didn't think Caroline had known, but she wouldn't feel comfortable with any of it until she had that confirmed.

"What are you talking about, Rebekah?" Caroline asked, and there was no way she could have pulled off the confusion she was displaying if it was an act. She may have always been the Mystic Falls gang's little distraction, but her acting talents were not that good.

"You don't know anything, do you?" Rebekah asked, dropping her hold on the witches as she stepped forward, circling the girl. "They've kept you in the dark about everything I'd imagine. Wanting you on their side and no one else's." She glanced over at the two witches, watching the boy hurry over to untie them. "Can't really expect anything less from witches really. Though, they're in for a rude awakening if they think you won't be protecting your own kind as well."

Caroline ran a hand through her hair, glancing between what Caleb was doing and the Original circling her. "So you're just going to talk in riddles too?" she asked, clearly frustrated and Rebekah grinned as the torch light flickered around them.

"There's a reason harbingers are usually human. They might not have the best control over their own emotions, but they have better control than us vampires that feel _everything_ to much larger degrees." Rebekah watched the girl try to get herself under control, using some breathing technique she was certain she had seen Stefan use at some point. She walked toward her, stopping when she was right in front of her. Would this be like when Silas had been in her head? Would she need to slap some sense into her all over again?

Thankfully, the lights stopped flickering and Caroline was glaring at her, a sure sign the girl was in control of herself. "You and I need to talk, Caroline, though I think I'll let you hear their lies first. Meet me when you're done, hmmm?"

She was about to flash away but stopped at Caroline's voice, barely audible, but loud enough so Rebekah would hear. "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

There was an uncertainty to it, a fear that Rebekah knew all too well. It was the same fear she always felt when she didn't want her brother to know about her latest dalliance. It never ended well for the boy in question once Klaus knew she was smitten. "Not until we talk. I'll text you a location," Rebekah answered, her voice just as low, inaudible to the witches, before she flashed away.

Part of her wondered if she should head straight home to inform Niklaus of what she had learned, but Rebekah didn't want to be on the end of his temper tantrum once he learned the truth. Not yet, not until she knew all the pieces. She would give Caroline two hours to come and talk to her before she told her brother what he would need to know. Hopefully the other vampire would come to her before then, but if not, then she would do what was best for her family. Even if it meant breaking her brother's heart.

* * *

Hayley stared at the machines that were being brought inside, never having seen them outside of a movie or television program before. She vaguely had an idea of what they were for, sonograms, and various other pregnancy related tests. Each piece that was brought in was just another nail in her coffin, another reminder that she wouldn't be allowed to leave her gilded prison walls. Like the men who guarded the place around the clock. Something she hadn't noticed until she had tried to sneak out one day, only to be grabbed before she even made it down the porch stairs and dragged back into the house.

She had received a long lecture from Elijah hours afterward, reminding her that she carried something precious inside of her and that she needed to stay inside where it was safe. Hayley didn't agree with his assessment but she had wisely kept her mouth shut. The thing inside of her wasn't precious, it was a monster. Something sick and twisted that shouldn't exist and nothing would convince her otherwise.

"Don't look so down, wolf," Klaus started, interrupting Hayley from her thoughts, and she turned around, glaring at him as he walked into the house. Striding toward her as though he owned the place, and well, he did. She owned nothing and from the way he was looking at her, she felt as though she was nothing. Especially when his gaze moved away from her and right to the housekeeper who had entered the parlor as well. "I take it she has been eating what she needs to; taking the vitamins she was prescribed."

The woman, who Hayley had thought at first had been meant to be a companion of some kind to her but had turned out to be a strict enforcer of all Klaus and Elijah's rules, nodded. "Yes. And there have been no more escape attempts recently either," the woman informed him, and Hayley glowered at that, wanting to rip the woman's throat out.

"Seems as though someone is learning," Klaus mused, before directing the delivery men where to bring the equipment.

"_Someone_ is right _here_," Hayley muttered, crossing her arms in annoyance as she looked between the two. Neither paid her any attention, but it didn't matter as her gaze locked on the last man entering the room, though he wasn't carrying boxes but a duffel bag. And it wasn't a stranger, but someone she knew all too well, someone she had been hoping and praying would be able to help her out of the situation she had gotten herself into, even if he had no reason to do so. Not after how she had betrayed him. "Tyler?"

Tyler stopped walking, eyes widening as he looked at her, but he didn't move toward her. No, instead he glanced between her and Klaus, lips pressing hard together as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do. "Ah, yes, your little back up plan to getting you out of this situation," Klaus mused, beckoning the boy to step forward. "Unfortunately for you, he's bound himself to me, haven't you?"

"Yes," Tyler replied immediately, glaring daggers at the Original. "Why's she here? What are all those machines for? Torture device?"

"Sonogram," Klaus stated as he walked away from the two. "I'm sure Hayley will be more than happy to fill you in on the details. And remember, Tyler, no saying anything negative against me to anyone. Including our dear sweet Caroline."

"Bastard," Tyler muttered as the man disappeared into the other room with the delivery men, leaving Hayley and him alone in the hallway. He knew the word sonogram, but was having a difficult time remembering what they were for briefly, before he stared at Hayley with wide eyes. "You're pregnant?"

She didn't _look_ pregnant. But then most women didn't at first, right? He didn't know. "But who?" He hadn't known her to be sleeping with anyone. And why the hell would Klaus even care enough to get her a sonogram machine?

Hayley stared at the floor, not wanting to have this conversation at all. "It was a one-time thing. I was drunk. He was drunk. It shouldn't even be possible…" she trailed off, still not entirely sure how it even was possible. Nature's loophole or whatever didn't explain how his dead semen was apparently not so dead. She nodded toward the room Klaus had gone into in case Tyler hadn't picked up on who she had been implying, but from his horrified expression she had a feeling he got it.

"You fucking slept with _Klaus_?" he demanded, clenching his fists to avoid lashing out and hitting anything. He couldn't have heard that correctly.

"And she wasn't even that good a lay," Klaus noted as he stepped back out into the hallway, smirking at Hayley's disgusted look and Tyler's confusion that quickly turned to anger. "You'll be staying here from now on. This one keeps trying to be a flight risk and while I do not care if her or the baby were to be killed by one of Marcel's minions or the big man himself, my brother seems intent on wanting this child to be born." And perhaps it would be good to have something else to hold over Elijah instead of always daggering him. "It seems I owe him one after all the headaches I've caused over the years."

"How brotherly of you," Tyler snarled, still trying to reel in his anger. The delivery men were all leaving and Klaus started walking away, seemingly intent on leaving them to themselves.

"She's not to leave the house. Nor is she allowed any other guests aside from me or my family. Kill any who try to enter and are not staff," Klaus told him, not bothering to turn around until he reached the front door. "Oh and Tyler. I saw Caroline the other day. Didn't even mention you to me."

"Does she know you knocked up Hayley?" Tyler growled, desperately wanting to pick up his phone and tell Caroline just that. To shatter whatever illusions she might have about the monster in front of him, but no matter how much he wanted to do it, his body didn't seem to want to function. His fingers refusing to reach for the phone in his pocket and do just that.

"No, and alas, because of what you agreed to, you won't be able to tell her," Klaus smirked, and then laughed as the realization dawned on the boy's face. "Can't even utter the words in her presence. Or anyone's actually outside of those who already know. Funny thing compulsion."

"It's a real barrel of laughs," Hayley muttered, glaring at him, hating that fact that he didn't even bother to acknowledge her presence. Though considering that when he usually did she was being thrown across a room or strangled maybe it was better that he didn't.

"I'll call when I need you for something aside from babysitting duty," Klaus informed him, still keeping his gaze only on the young hybrid. "And Tyler, do remember what else we talked about. Feel free to satiate your needs with the girl. Consider it payment for a job well done."

He was gone before either of them could react.

Hayley stared at the door for the longest time, not wanting to look at Tyler, not wanting to see the betrayal and hurt she was certain would be on his face. She forced herself to look up after a few moments, sighing heavily. She didn't see any of it though; just worry etching his every feature along with anger before he turned to her, placing a hand on each of her shoulders.

"I am going to get us out of this," he promised her, still reeling from everything he had just learned, but he knew that he needed to figure out how to get them free. They couldn't remain in New Orleans, trapped in one of Klaus' houses and at the mercy of his whims. No matter what Hayley had done to him, how she had betrayed him, Tyler couldn't leave her to this twisted fate.

"No, you won't," Hayley told him, shaking her head at his empty hope. Hope was a luxury she knew had slipped through her fingers long ago and was never going to come back. Nothing would get them out of the spider's web that they were entangled in. "Come on. I'll show you your room."

Tyler hesitated, watching her head up the stairs. She looked defeated, nothing like the girl who had helped him break his Sire bond or all the other Hybrid's. Gone was the spark she had always seemed to hold inside of her, that sarcastic charm that she unleashed whenever she felt like it. He hated seeing her like that and maybe he wouldn't be able to get them the hell out of the situation they were trapped in, but if nothing else he hoped he could help reignite that fight she used to hold inside of her.

* * *

"How do you know the Originals?" Sophie asked and Caroline could sense the woman's mistrust, her uncertainty in the situation. Whatever the witches must have envisioned happening when she strolled into town, Caroline could see that their plans were falling apart before her. And all because she knew who Rebekah was, because of what the Original had said.

Caroline shrugged, sitting down on the marble slab as she tried to act nonchalant about the situation. "They're from my hometown." So not a lie. They were from Mystic Falls, just about one thousand plus years before her time. "Klaus unlocked his Hybrid side courtesy of one of my best friends and her aunt." _Rest in peace, Jenna._

Once the Originals had slammed into town nothing had been the same. She had thought maybe with them all moving away, or Rebekah having at least gone on her little whirlwind adventure with Matt, that maybe the town would get some sort of peace, but Caroline wasn't stupid. Mystic Falls had become less peaceful long before the family had stepped foot back in it. Her friends and she had just been shielded from the atrocities that took place on nearly a daily basis.

"And what the girl said about you being the one woman he's ever loved?" Sophie continued, and Caroline could just see the thought process going on in her head. No doubt wondering how they could exploit that information to their own advantage.

She narrowed her eyes, not liking the silent implication that hung between all of them. The torch light in the cavern flickered in response to her emotions and Caleb placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to ground her, but she was having none of it. "Whatever idea you've got going through your head about using me to distract him get it right the hell out of it." She was _done_ being the Little Blonde Distraction. Especially to him. "He's my friend and I will not be used in that way against him." Not anymore.

"Do you have any idea what he's capable of?" Sophie started, and Caroline hated the 'are you insane?' look being directed her way. "The amount of people he's killed, that he _will_ kill."

"I know exactly what he's capable of," Caroline muttered, doubting the woman before her could say the same. No doubt she had heard countless stories, but she probably hadn't lived through the terror that Klaus could create, that he could unleash. "And unless you've got the ability to see the future don't talk to me about what he will do. Nothing is set in stone."

"She has a point." The older witch offered a gentle smile, but Caroline held her ground, refusing to soften because of the expression. Fool her once and all of that. If anything, the woman seemed pleased that she wasn't so easily swayed. "Klaus Mikaelson has always been a wild card and none of us can determine how will react to anything that may or may not happen."

"He's not just a wild card. If you don't think he has like a billion and one plans going through his head right now then you're fools. For every scenario he has like three other plans just in case something should fail in the first one." For all of his impulsivity, Caroline knew that was one thing the two of them did have in common. They were both planners. She just focused on parties while he seemed intent on world domination or whatever nefarious scheme seemed most rewarding that day. "But you didn't call for me to talk about Klaus. So let's cut to the chase. What do you want?"

Because they obviously wanted something, Rebekah had been right about that. Though she wondered about the rest of what the older vampire had said and knew she would need to meet with her after this meeting. There was no way she would sleep with so many unanswered questions running through her mind.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Sophie asked all pretense of cordiality gone.

Caleb stiffened beside her, clearly not liking the how the conversation was going, but Caroline placed a hand on his arm to stop him from responding. "You don't," she replied with a shrug. "But so far I don't know if I can trust you either. So, you know, we're in the same boat."

Claire laughed at that as she stretched her sore muscles. "You've got spirit." She walked over to sit down beside Caroline. "Good. You're going to need it with the viper's nest that you've entered."

She reminded Caroline a little of Bonnie's grandmother back before everything had gone to hell. Back before Bonnie had learned she was a witch, before Stefan and Damon, before Elena's parents had died. "I know bits and pieces of what's going on." All different tales from different players who all seemed to have their own stakes in the game. "I can feel it though. There's a..._wrongness..._that's the only way that makes sense to describe it. Everything is off kilter here and screaming to be righted." She'd been feeling discombobulated since they had driven into the city and she hated it. Her inner need for control was screaming at her to fix it, but she had no clue how to do so.

"That's our fault," Claire informed her, and Sophie snorted causing the others to look over at the younger witch. Obviously she didn't agree with that assessment. "Well, partly our fault. We all had our parts in the chaos that reigns here, Sophie." The witch leaned against the wall, staring at the floor and refusing to answer. "You'll have to forgive Sophie, Caroline. Her sister died to help us with part of our plan-"

"A needless part considering everything," Sophie spat, and Caroline wondered what the two women were referring to but knew they needed to stay on the bigger picture for the moment.

"As I was saying." The look Claire directed at Sophie was enough to stop the woman from interrupting again. "There was a balance to the city for many years. Werewolves, vampires, witches, we all lived as we pleased here. None of us quite in charge, but all of us having enough power to stop one section from taking over. But then the vampires were nearly all run out town or killed. That was back in 1919."

"When the Originals left...I'm gonna guess because of Mikael?" It was the logical conclusion. Caroline knew he was the reason the Mikaelson family usually left any city where they had created a home.

"Yes to both. There were still a few vampires around, but the majority were gone and those who remained were weakened or in hiding. Though we did not know that they were at the time. Werewolves and witches can live in relative peace with one another. We have nothing against them or them against us and so we ignored each other's presence." Claire sighed, cracking her knuckles as she stared up at the ceiling. "It was foolish of us not to notice the signs. The disappearing wolves, the dead tourist here and there, talk of a new king on the rise. But we foolishly believed we were the ones in power and you know what they say about egos?"

Caroline knew all too well how an ego could bring down even the most powerful among them. "Marcel rose to power under our noses. He was smart, starting out small, training his troops not to make too much noise. We tolerate some vampires to a degree, but not what's become of this city. They're everywhere, infecting the shadows with their kind." There was something about the way the woman said vampire that made Caroline uneasy. It was like she was talking about a disease or a plague. Something that needed to be eradicated. "When he ran the werewolves out of town we knew we had a problem and so we did something that we will always regret."

"What exactly did you do?" Caleb asked, speaking for the first time in minutes. Almost like a reminder that he was still present.

"They resurrected a witch," Sophie whispered, and Caroline glanced over at her, almost shocked by the turmoil in the woman's features as she pressed back against the wall.

"You didn't!" Caleb shook his head, looking between the two women in disbelief. "But you know the consequences, I know you do."

"We thought it would be for the greater good," Claire started, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

Caroline knew from Bonnie's bringing back Jeremy that doing such a thing was a huge risk and that it angered the other witches. "And not just any witch. No, they resurrected Marie Laveau. Except it didn't go correctly, did it?" Sophie continued, shaking her head, her lips twisted in anger. "Tell them what happened Claire. How your lot doomed us all."

"Wait, _the Marie Laveau?_ Like the voodoo queen?" Caleb asked, and glanced over at Caroline seeing her confusion. "I'll explain who she is later."

"Yes, her. My ancestor." Claire sighed, turning her attention from Sophie to the other two. "We didn't think it had worked at first. Her body remained in the tomb, no sign of change at all."

"But my mother had foolishly brought my baby sister, not even a year old along with her when they did the spell," Sophie muttered, kicking at the ground as she pushed herself off the wall. "Apparently Marie's spirit went into the baby and to make matters worse, Marcel had seen the entire thing happen. He snatched her away as my mother crossed the threshold of the cemetery and because he had her no one dared cause him any harm. Too afraid what would happen to her."

"So you resurrected the powerful voodoo queen into a baby who was abducted by Marcel?" Caroline asked wanting to make sure she got all of that correct. "And who's Marcel?"

"The vampire king. The one who rules New Orleans," Caleb told her, shrugging at her arched brow. "Patrick tells me things when you're taking forever to shower."

"Three days in the wilderness!" she protested before turning her attention back to the other two witches. "Okay so he had the baby and then what?"

"He got another witch, one who didn't know any better, to bound the girl to him," Claire informed her. "Nearly stripping us of all our powers and making it so we can't do anything in retaliation to him. Nothing permanent."

"He's kept her, raised her as his own and she thinks we're the bad ones." Sophie shook her head. "My baby sister is the one who tracked the magic my eldest used so we could try and bring her back. She would have been the one to inform Marcel who disobeyed him and led him to kill her. She got our parents killed, never knowing they were just trying to get her back. Not that we even know if she's even in there anymore or how much of her has been replaced by Marie."

"We can't kill her or Marcel, not without first breaking the bond that has been linked between the two. Then hopefully we can send Marie back to the Other Side and Davina can live her own life and our magic will be restored. We all gave up some of it for the spell to work, thinking it would only be needed for a few days so Marie could put an end to Marcel's madness. Instead it's lingered for more than a decade and we've only weakened in what we can do." Claire laid her hands down on her lap, looking at Caroline. "We need your help to restore the balance, to free Davina and put Marcel in the place where he belongs."

"To right their wrongs," Sophie whispered, staring at the marble slab they were on. It was only then that Caroline realized they had been sitting on someone's grave.

"You do realize that I have no clue how I would even go about doing any of that," Caroline pointed out because she didn't. She didn't have the first clue how she was going to accomplish anything like that. She also didn't think she was being told the entire story or the entire endgame that the witches wanted, but she held that back. "Don't know if you know this or not, but I've been a Harbinger for oh….like two weeks."

"And you have all the necessary power to do what you must," Claire assured her, but Caroline shook her head.

"That doesn't mean anything if I don't know how to use it." Or trust that she should.

"That's where we come in. We can help you with all of that," Sophie told her, and while Caroline nodded, she wasn't sure she liked the idea. "We can teach you what we know, what Caleb's ancestors know and help you get ready for the battle."

"Wait. Hold up. _Battle?_" When did there become a battle? She hadn't heard anyone mention anything about a battle. Had she blanked out some part of the conversation?

"We're in the middle of a war, Caroline," Claire smiled, though the sweet grandmother look was gone, replaced by someone much more calculating. "And you are our Pièce de r_é_sistance."

Caroline rose, shaking her head at that. "No I'm not. I'm not anyone's anything in this. That much I do know." She took a step backward, looking between the two women, her gut telling her not to trust them and to get the hell away. "You have your own agenda here, one that I'm pretty damn sure doesn't just have to do with keeping a balance and _that_ is what I am supposed to do. You want Davina back, maybe to release this Marie person to the Other Side, maybe to harness her power. But something tells me you won't be satisfied with just that. Or you wouldn't have done a spell you apparently shouldn't have done in the first place."

She didn't like how threatening Claire's expression had become, the daggers being glared in her direction reminding her of when Bonnie had been losing herself to expression. "Maybe I'll help you some because you do need your powers to be whole, but there's more going on here and I am not a pawn. Not to anyone." Caroline glanced at Caleb, nodding for him to start heading toward the exit. "We're leaving now. I suggest you don't follow us." She focused for a moment and light enveloped her hand. "I'm sure you both know what this means."

"We're on your side, Caroline," Sophie pleaded, and part of her wanted to believe that.

"I'm going to let you prove that with time, but I do not trust anyone right now. Not until I know the whole story." Caroline followed Caleb out of the mausoleum, not pulling the light back into her until they were near the gate to the cemetery. She stopped before they got there which caused him to stop as well. "Did you know they were going to do this? What they want from me?"

Caleb sighed, and it broke her heart because obviously he had known _something_. "My aunt put me in contact with them before I came to you." She stepped back from him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"So it was all just a lie." The friendship she had thought they were forming. His seeming to care about her wellbeing. God, she was such a fool.

"What? _No!"_ Caleb shook his head, but didn't move toward her and she was grateful for that. "All I knew was I was supposed to get you to go to New Orleans, that the witches needed your help. No one bothered to really fill me in on the whys. If I was in league with them don't you think I'd have told them about...well..._him?_"

He raised a good point because surely the witches knowing about her...friendship with Klaus would have been something he would have told them right away if he was on their side. If there even were sides. She was confused. Except it was obvious that Caleb hadn't told the witches anything because they had been genuinely shocked to learn that she even knew the Originals. So that must have meant that some of her budding friendship with Caleb was real, right?

Caroline was still hurt by all of the secrecy, and it must have shown on her face because he frowned, sighing again and stuffed his hands in his pockets. It was a movement that she had come to associate with him whenever he was feeling badly or unsure.

"I'm going for a walk," Caroline told him, and from the way she said it she thought it was pretty obvious that she didn't want any company.

"Just...keep your cell on?" he asked, and she nodded before starting to walk off, but he called out which caused her to stop for a moment. "Are you going to come back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, I just don't know when. Try to keep Patrick calm." And with that she headed off into the night, needing to do a little thinking before she went to find Rebekah, knowing she needed the other girl's side of the story now more than ever.

* * *

"This is for us?" the girl asked, looking around the meager apartment in awe. Though considering she would have lived in the woods for most of her life, flitting from one grassy meadow to a dirty filled clearing, Klaus couldn't quite blame her for being amazed. He could vaguely remember his own awestruck gaze when his siblings and he had left behind their small village for larger cities.

_Anna. Her name is Anna, _Klaus reminded himself, knowing he needed to remember their names. After all, that was what an Alpha did and they had taken to him being their alpha. "You'll be spread out among the apartment complexes outside of the French Quarter. Which you are _not_ to enter. Not unless I give word for you to do so. The rest of the city is yours to roam as you please." He waved his hand toward the window, watching the weres inspect the furnished apartment.

"Why not the French Quarter," another asked. Jack. His name was Jack. And Klaus nearly snapped at him, fearing disobedience, but realized the boy was merely curious. There was none of the mistrust he was used to hearing from Tyler coming from Jack's tone.

"Our old friend Marcel has a policy that any werewolf caught within its borders will be killed," Klaus informed them as he leaned against the wall. "And since we do not want any of you to die or for him to know of your presence, stay out of the area. If you need anything from it, let me know and I'll have someone retrieve what you desire."

They nodded, seeming to accept the limitations, but he would still have their movements monitored. It wouldn't be the end of the world if Marcel learned there were some wolves back in the area, but Klaus would rather keep their presence a secret for as long as possible. It was why he had them living in different areas of the city. That way if Marcel or any of his minions stumbled across one group they would hopefully not find the rest.

"Once I've regained control of the area you'll be free to enter its borders without worry," he continued, pleased that the group seemed to be setting into their place easily enough.

"And what do you want us to do for now?" Anna asked, and how he enjoyed the way she spoke to him. Keeping her head slightly bowed whenever she was finished talking. He'd seen it countless times when he had infiltrated the packs, taking who he wanted to become Hybrids, and while the Hybrids had done the same to him once they turned, it wasn't quite the same as it was now, completely under her own will and without the Sire bond asking for this allegiance.

"Live your lives. Get jobs if you like. Anything that will help you blend in with society. Simply be ready to take upon a task when I ask it of you," Klaus said, watching as the weres in the room nodded in agreement. He could smell their excitement, their anticipation for the coming days. Some of them would be sacrifices in the coming days. Those he deemed the weakest or those who might betray him would be the collateral damage when the time came for it. But for now he would allow them their happiness. It would only do to strengthen their bond to him. "But do know that if you fail me, my punishment will be swift and severe."

"We won't let you down," they all promised, nearly simultaneously, heads bowed in submission, and Klaus smiled as he left the group to go seek out the next and see how they were settling in.

His plans were going quite nicely, and while that pleased him, part of him couldn't hold back the paranoia that always came when life was going so easy. There would be something to trip it up, something out to destroy all the progress that he was making, there always was. But he would be ready and waiting for anything that was thrown his way and conquer it just as he had conquered his father in time.

* * *

Caroline didn't know how long she had been walking or where she had even ended up. All she knew was that the bright lights and cacophony of music seemed to be far away, though really it was only a few streets over, and she was walking down an empty street. The porch lights were almost all off, with only a few shining her way as she walked down the cobblestone pathway, and trying to make sense of everything she had been told.

Caleb had _known_ the witches prior to their coming to New Orleans. Had been in contact with them even, and she wondered how many times he had been off to "call his mom" had really been him talking to one of the two women she had just left. It was taking a lot of effort on her part to real her emotions in, to not let them hang right on her sleeve for any to see as she walked down the street. Caroline knew that doing so was dangerous now, more so than when it had only been the bloodlust she would have needed to fight back when she was overwhelmed. Now there was the fact that she could cause the lights around her to flicker, the damn weather to change, and not to mention freaking make her hands and body glow. She couldn't let any of those things happen as she walked, not wanting to give anyone anything to notice.

Not that a pretty blonde walking alone in the Quarter wasn't noticeable by itself, something she had forgotten about as she nearly bumped into the two men who had stepped into her path. "Hello there, sweetheart," one of them greeted, and she was on alert right from that point. Not to mention bristling at the endearment that didn't sound all that great coming from a stranger's mouth.

She'd look more closely at why she was reacting that way to the damn word when she wasn't in her current predicament. "Yeah, I'm not interested," she told them, rolling her eyes at the two and side stepped around them. They flashed in front of her and she chided herself for not realizing sooner that they were vampires. "Still not interested."

Though this time she didn't attempt to walk around them. They were obviously older than her and it wasn't like she didn't have her own secret weapon if she needed it. "Did you get permission to be here yet, little vamp?" the other asked, and oh she did not like how he flicked her blonde curls off her shoulder.

"Permission from whom? This is America still, isn't it? Pretty sure I can walk in whatever city I want to without permission," she replied, glaring at the two and already feeling done with the conversation. Though, she filed it away that apparently this Marcel fellow liked new vampires to get permission to venture into his domain. That was interesting.

"Looks like someone needs to be taught manners," the first one laughed, the lecherous look he was directing her way making Caroline want to throw up on his shoes.

"I was thinking the same thing actually," a voice came from behind them, and Caroline didn't need to turn around to know that it was Rebekah. She wondered if the Original had been following her or if this was just a happy coincidence. With her luck, it really could have gone either way. "I don't think Marcel would be pleased to know you're bothering the tourists."

"She's a vampire. You know the rules. Any new vampires need to pay visit to him before they can roam," the lecherous one reminded, sneering at her and was clearly annoyed that Caroline had moved out of his immediate reach.

"Somehow I doubt he wants you harassing the newbies after you've informed them of what they're to do, hmm?" Rebekah continued, smoothing back her hair and already looking bored with the conversation.

"Technically they didn't even inform me of much. You'd think they would give like an address or something for where a girl is supposed to go so she can do this whole meet and greet," Caroline pointed out, crossing her arms as she assessed the two men. They seemed less intent to try anything with Rebekah present. "I'll be sure to inform this Marcel fellow of your-"

"Inform me of what?" another voice interrupted, and from the way the two male vampires stiffened at the sound, Caroline guessed it was Marcel. She also noted that Rebekah seemed to raise herself a bit higher.

"Are you the Marcel who I'm apparently supposed to meet?" Caroline asked, turning around so she could offer her best 'Miss Mystic Falls' smile in greeting. Whatever she had been envisioning when seeing him the actual Marcel didn't look anything like the monster everyone kept painting him as. But then again she knew Klaus, and behind those dimples was someone who easily ripped out others' hearts so Caroline knew that appearances were often deceiving. "This is so not on the travel plans I got when my friends and I decided to come visit New Orleans. I seriously didn't mean to disregard some policy that I didn't know about, but you know, your guys here should probably explain where a girl is supposed to go to actually do the whole greeting thing instead of trying to hit on her. Just saying."

Marcel laughed, waving off the two men who immediately vacated the area. "Well aren't you a spirited little thing," he remarked, appreciatively looking her up and down before his gaze rested on the ring on her hand. "And not as innocent as you look either. You're a young one and yet you have a Daywalker ring."

"My best friend's a Bennett witch," Caroline replied, looking down at her ring and holding her hand up so it sparkled a little in the porch light. "She knew about vampires before I even knew about them and helped me out." From the frown on Rebekah's face Caroline wondered if she had already said too much, but it seemed the answer satisfied Marcel's curiosity.

"Is she the one you're traveling with?" he asked, and Caroline shook her head, realizing that he was trying to get information out of her. No doubt trying to assess her threat level.

"No, she's off on her own adventure. I'm with some other friends. I've always heard New Orleans has great music and art and wanted to see it for myself." Which wasn't a lie. She _did_ want to see what all the fuss was about. It just wasn't her only reason for hanging around.

"Food as well. Be sure to try our gumbo," Marcel suggested, and while he smiled still, Caroline decided she didn't like it one bit. It had an underlying sinister quality to it that reminded her of a viper waiting to attack. "And how do you know Rebekah?"

"I dated her friend Matt. We attended the same high school for a bit," Rebekah answered before Caroline could and she was grateful, unsure how she much of her relationship with the Original family she should reveal. "Back when I was attempting some normalcy. Imagine my surprise when I came upon two of your lackeys trying to hit on my friend. You need better help."

"I'll take that under advisement," Marcel said, and the sweetness he had been exuding was gone, replaced by a mocking demeanor that seemed to bristle Rebekah. Though the girl didn't react outwardly, Caroline could see the hate in her eyes. But Marcel was back to focusing on Caroline and picked up her hand even, pressing a kiss to the back of it and it took all of her willpower not to pull away at the gesture. "It was lovely to meet you. Feel free to drop by the club and enjoy your stay in New Orleans. I'm sure Rebekah will make mention of where it is."

"Thanks," Caroline beamed, still keeping up her facade. "I'll be sure to try the gumbo."

His smiled at Caroline, before he nodding to Rebekah, and then flashed off into the night. "Let's go," Rebekah muttered, grabbing Caroline by the arm and steering her down the road and away from the area.

"You seriously do not have to drag me!" Caroline protested, trying to break free of the Original's grip, but it was too tight.

"Of all the people you had to run into," Rebekah was grumbling, paying her no mind as she flashed away, dragging Caroline along. "I know Nik is gone for a few more hours so I guess we'll be having this conversation at our house." At least there no one would be able to listen in on them.

"Oh goody," Caroline muttered to herself, ignoring how Rebekah's grip had tightened at the utterance. They stopped moving once they were situated outside of one of the Quarter's townhouses. It was a far cry from the Mikaelson manor back in Mystic Falls, but there was something about it that just screamed wealth to Caroline. Maybe it was the detailing to the architecture of the outside?

"Well, come along," Rebekah hurried, already at the doorway and looking none too pleased with how Caroline was busy staring at the building instead of following her. "Unless you'd like me to inform my brother of exactly what's going on here and now."

"Inform me of what exactly?" Klaus asked, coming to stand behind Rebekah.

No. No no no no no. Caroline's eyes widened. She was not ready for this. Could she possibly flash away without him noticing her? Before she could even attempt any kind of escape, Klaus had spotted her and then flashed down to her, grabbing hold of her before flashing back into the house. His grip was firm but didn't hurt as he slammed the door closed, pushing Rebekah into the house as well.

He let go of her arm and Caroline brushed hair off of her face as she peered up at him, biting her lip at the steely gaze he had locked on Rebekah before turning to look at her. It softened a bit, but the determination was still there in his eyes. "I believe you both have some explaining to do."

* * *

Klaus had expected to find Rebekah at home when he'd arrived back earlier than he'd intended after finishing his business with the wolves. At first he'd chalked up the lack of her presence to her maybe being off somewhere antagonizing Marcel or blowing off some steam by shopping. His mind hadn't turned immediately to betrayal, which considering how volatile their relationship had been recently, was a sure sign that things were slowly returning to normal between them.

Then he had heard her return and those words escape her mouth, he couldn't help but wonder who the hell she was conspiring with _about him._ And then to find Caroline at the bottom of the step staring up at him with her wide eyes and troubled gaze, he knew something was going on and he did not appreciate being out of the loop. "Don't make me repeat myself," he warned, eyes flashing gold as he tried to get his temper under control.

"Oh don't be an ass, Nik," Rebekah started, but stopped talking when he flashed a glare in her direction. "Why don't we go into the living room instead of having this conversation in the hallway? I could use a drink." She had already turned on her heel before he could respond. "And I'm sure Caroline could use one as well."

Caroline hadn't moved from the spot he had placed her, still doing that delightful chewing on her bottom lip as she looked at him. "What are you doing here?" Klaus asked, studying her closely, trying to determine anything from the way she held herself.

"Didn't you say something about me probably enjoying the culture here? Maybe I just came to see what all the fuss is about?" She shrugged, not quite looking at him anymore, and he arched a brow at that. A telltale sign she wasn't being truthful.

"As much as I would like that to be true, sweetheart," he started, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "We both know that's a lie. So try again."

She looked at him then, sighing as her shoulders slumped. "I...don't really know where to start." And he could tell that was the truth which only worried him more. What exactly had she been keeping from him and why.

"From the beginning." Klaus had learned that was usually the best place to start. She nodded and opened her mouth and closed it a few times as she tried to formulate what to say. Perhaps Rebekah was right and drinks were needed. He steered Caroline into the living room, unsurprised when his sister offered them both a glass of scotch. He watched Caroline eye it warily for a moment before taking it and downing it in a matter of seconds. Klaus frowned at Rebekah who simply shook her head and sat down on the couch.

"Okay, so beginning," Caroline started, placing the empty glass down on the table. "So you remember how my mom took me to New York as my graduation present?"

"Of course," Klaus murmured, sitting down on a chair as well. "If I recall correctly, you rambled quite a bit on the phone when you couldn't sleep." He watched her smooth her hands through her hair, trying to cover up her blush, and couldn't help feeling a tiny bit pleased at the reaction. Even Rebekah's eye roll wouldn't bring him down.

"Right. _Anyway._ So we didn't just go there for touristy things. It was the main reason, but apparently my great grandmother on my mom's side had left me something and we were going to meet the trustee. Or I was the trustee. I don't know. The legalese confuses me. I was being gifted with something." Caroline shrugged, sinking down on the couch opposite from Rebekah. "I thought it'd be like a collection of ugly sweaters. Maybe enough money for a new transmission for my car. Something like that." He watched her look off, not at all liking the frown on her face.

"I'm guessing it didn't quite live up to your expectations." Klaus reached over; lifting the glass she had emptied and moved to refill it.

"If only." She still had that faraway look for another moment, before snapping back to reality. "No, instead I met my great grandmother. Apparently she wasn't dead. And apparently I had met her like once before when I was two or something, but my mom and I hadn't seen her since that day."

Klaus nodded, wondering when the story would start to become relevant to why she was in New Orleans, but knowing Caroline he needed to let her keep talking. "I'm sure that wasn't something you were expecting to see."

Caroline looked over at him then. "You don't know the half of it." And then she was looking at Rebekah while she wrung her hands in her lap. He watched his sister nod. "And I guess I just need to come out and say this part even if I don't know exactly what the hell happened because no one freaking fills me in on anything. But my great grandmother, her name, is-was-_was_ because she's dead now. It was Valencia Valdis."

Klaus froze, staring at Caroline. He had to be hearing her wrong. Where had she heard that name? He glanced at Rebekah, eyes narrowing in rage. Had his sister put her up to this? Was that what was happening? Because the other option couldn't be true. But Caroline was still talking and no longer looking at either of them, staring instead at her hands in her lap.

"And she touched me and like totally disintegrated before my eyes."

Klaus shook his head, refusing to hear her words. Willing the woman before him to stop talking, for what was coming out of her mouth to not be true.

"I'm the new Harbinger."

He threw the glass he had been holding across the room. It hit the wall, shattering as it landed on the floor. The table with the scotch bottle was flipped next, followed by the end table, and whatever Klaus was able to get his hands on in his rage. He didn't know what he was destroying any longer, simply needing to let out the anger that was boiling in his veins. It couldn't be true. He_ refused_ to let it be true.

Not her.

_Not her._

He vaguely heard Rebekah screaming at him to stop, telling him to calm down, but Klaus disregarded her, continuing to wreak havoc on the room. It wasn't until he heard Caroline's voice, barely audible through all of his rage, that he stopped moving and focused his attention on the girl.

"And now you hate me."

Her elbows rested on her knees, head buried in her hands and the image she created tugged at his heart. A brief flash of uncertainty coursed through him, wondering if she had known all along whom she was kin to, but he doubted it. He'd looked into her family background himself when he had been learning all he could about this girl who fascinated him, this baby vampire who hadn't wanted to die on her deathbed. Nothing had pointed to her being related to Valencia. And while Caroline was a decent actress, the sorrow she was displaying right now wasn't something she could contrive.

Klaus knelt in front of her, taking hold of her hands and forcing her to look at him. The anguish in her eyes only solidified his belief that she hadn't known. "I am going to fix this," he told her, the wheels already turning in his head.

"There's nothing to fix, Klaus. Can't exactly give her the powers back or anything." Caroline frowned, looking down at her hands in his own.

"That's just it, Caroline. You can never give your powers to another, sweetheart," he told her, making sure his voice was soothing as he tilted her chin so that she was looking at him. "You do that and you'll die just as she did." Something that was _never_ allowed to happen. Not if he had any say in it and he would make certain he did. "You have two aunts, yes?"

Caroline nodded, scrunching her nose in confusion. "Yeah, what does…?"

"One in Seattle and the other somewhere in California," he continued, rising from where he had been kneeling. He couldn't remember if they had any children already, but they would be easy enough to dispose of. As long as Liz didn't try to procreate again then she would be fine. He highly doubted the Sheriff had time for that anyway.

Caroline nodded again, running a hand through her hair again as she tried to figure out what he was going on about. "Yeah, but…" she froze, staring up at him in horror. She would only have to give her power away eventually if there was someone in her family line to give it to. She was an only child and there wasn't any way she could have kids, the chances of her mother having any more was pretty slim, but her aunts. "_No._ Don't you even freaking think about it."

She rose, willing that not to be the way his thought process had been heading, but from the way he steadfastly avoided her gaze and the way Rebekah was doing the same she knew that was exactly what he'd been thinking. "You are not allowed to kill my aunts!"

"I will kill however many innocents that I have to so that you will live," Klaus informed her, unsurprised by her outburst. He caught the arm she was swinging at him with, stopping her from actually hitting him. "When was the last time you even talked to them?"

"They were at my graduation!" she protested, trying to get her arm free from his grip. "You leave them the hell alone."

"There's more that you need to know," Rebekah spoke up, and the two looked over at her. Though Caroline didn't quit trying to fight for release. Klaus kept his grip on her, still not hurting, but not budging either. "The witches know of her. Apparently they've been trying to get her here ever since she came into her powers. Though they didn't know of her connection to you."

"And I told them to get whatever ideas they had about using me to get to you out of their heads." Caroline growled at another failed attempt to wrench her arm free. "I'm rethinking this policy."

"Quiet, sweetheart," Klaus admonished. She tried to stamp on his foot, but it made no difference.

"She also had a run in with Marcel before I dragged her here," Rebekah continued, looking as though she was trying to not laugh at the power struggle. "I doubt he knows who she is and probably believes the lie that she's a vampire tourist, but we both know that won't last for long."

"You really do delight in landing yourself in trouble." Klaus frowned, and Caroline finally broke free from his grip when he seemed lost in thought, no doubt planning his next move.

"Right, it's been a blast, but I'm leaving now." Caroline looked around for her purse in the wreckage that was the room, plucking it out from under the destroyed coffee table.

Klaus blocked her path. "I'm afraid you're not quite grasping the situation you've gotten yourself in, Caroline," he started, and she rolled her eyes, trying to sidestep around him.

"He tries anything and I'll just zap him." Or whatever it was that she could do now. She really needed to name the shadow and light trick.

Klaus was having none of it though, not letting her leave the room and blocking her escape with his body. "He won't go at you directly, Love. No, he'll learn who you are, where you're from, and send someone to retrieve the person you love the most." Caroline froze, looking up at him in horror. He knew he had her attention then, knew mention of Marcel threatening her mother would stop her from fighting him for the moment. He placed his hands on her shoulders, sliding them up and down, creating a soothing motion as he continued to describe the horror Marcel would create. "Have her dragged down here, taunt you with your inability to find her, maybe send you parts of her. A finger here, an earlobe there, but you won't be able to do anything to him. Fearful it could leave you without ever locating where he is holding her captive. And then, when he has you right where he wants you, he will slit her throat in front of you, leaving you helpless to save her."

Caroline shook her head, fingers threading through her hair as she pictured it happening. The lights in the room began to flicker before shattering in their bulbs. She couldn't do this. She had nearly lost her mom only a few weeks before and that had broken her. Actually losing the woman just wasn't allowed to happen. She felt as though she was drowning and couldn't pull herself out of the water no matter how hard she tried to hold onto something to keep herself afloat.

"Hey, hey," Klaus whispered, and she shut her eyes, reminded instantly of that morning in the woods and his biting words that had cut to her very core. God, she couldn't handle any of that at the moment. "I'll send some of my people to watch out for her. Who do we have of the witchy variety near Virginia, Rebekah?"

Had she heard him correctly? Was he going to protect her mother? Caroline looked up at him through tear filled eyes. "I think Agatha is in DC. I'll give her call," Rebekah said, walking past the two of them.

"I don't have a clue what the hell I'm doing," Caroline started, trying to fight back the tears that desperately wanted to spill. Klaus kept up his soothing touch, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. She nearly leaned into him, wanting to curl up against his chest and seek the comfort she needed from him, but she forced herself not to. Instead she shook her head and took some calming breaths, needing to focus herself. "I need to get back to the hotel. Caleb's waiting for me."

"Caroline, if you think I'm letting you leave this house right now you have lost your mind," Klaus growled, his touch no longer soothing, hands tightly gripping her arms. Not until he could secure a new plan, figure out how they would work in Caroline being the Harbinger into the chaos that was already reigning over the city.

"Excuse you." She pushed away from him then, breaking his hold on her arms. "You don't get to tell me if I can leave this house or not. I am not one of your possessions, Klaus. I'm your _friend_ and friends don't do that."

He was up in her personal space again, nose nearly touching hers and she pressed her hands against his chest, trying to keep up a barrier. "I really think it's time you stopped pretending all we are is friends," he told her, and oh god, his hands were in her hair, almost cradling her head. If she just leaned in that fraction of an inch, Caroline knew her lips could brush against his, but she pushed at his chest again, refusing to acknowledge what he was saying to her.

"And I'm sorry for this, sweetheart, but you're really not leaving me much of a choice at the moment," Klaus murmured, resting his forehead against hers. She frowned, wondering what the hell he was talking about before his hands moved, effectively snapping her neck. Klaus caught her body as she fell.

"Agatha will be in Mystic Falls within the-_really_, _Klaus_?" Rebekah sighed, hanging up the phone as she walked into the room, pressing her lips together at what he had done. "She's going to be livid when she awakens. I hope you're ready to get entirely new lighting in this place. You already need someone to fix the mess you made in here."

Klaus lifted Caroline's body, cradling her close to his chest. He nodded toward her fallen purse. "Go find the witch she came with and bring him back here. I believe we have some catching up to do with him."

"And when he tries to fry my brain?" Rebekah protested as she picked up the purse.

"Explain to him that if he wishes to see Caroline again he'll refrain from doing so." Finished with the conversation, Klaus headed to leave the room, intent on putting Caroline somewhere comfortable for her rest.

"Does someone want to inform me why the living room is destroyed and why you're carrying Miss Forbes up the stairs?" Elijah asked as he walked into the room, surveying the damage.

"I'm certain our dear sister will be more than happy to explain everything," Klaus told him, heading up the stairs and to the bedroom that joined with his own.

He carefully lay Caroline down on the bed, listening to Rebekah's dramatic retelling of the situation as he pulled the chair from the vanity to sit beside the bed. He stared down at the girl, knowing his sister was right and Caroline would no doubt be furious with him once she regained her senses, but he had no time to contemplate that. Klaus leaned back in the chair, trying to figure out how to rearrange the pieces on his carefully planned chess board to accommodate the newest piece he now had in his possession. As well as how to keep her from succumbing to the fate of every other Harbinger through time. He had meant it when he said he would be her last love, and Klaus had no intention of letting any relationship with her last only a century or two. They would have forever, no matter how many had to die for it to happen.

* * *

**AN:** I hope this chapter lived up to what people wanted. Everything is definitely starting to come together now that all the players are in NOLA and have nearly all met. Thanks for the reviews, follows, etc. There will be an update again in a few days. :)


	11. Chapter 11

_You're never scared to walk through the fire  
__I wish I had your faith  
__I turn away  
__Knowing my heart could break  
__I'm so afraid to fall and surrender_

* * *

Caleb didn't trust the Original they were hurrying after, but he knew they had to follow along or they might never see Caroline again and that was something he wasn't about to let happen. Hopefully they could get brought to wherever the vampires were holding her and then escape. Somehow. He didn't quite have a clue how Patrick and he would go about doing that, especially with the other vampire looking ready to bolt at any second, his apparent tie to Caroline being the only thing that kept him following them.

"If you hurt her," Caleb growled, nearly bumping into the woman as she stopped and whirled around to look at him.

"One, if you actually had any clue how to use whatever powers you must have considering you're a witch, you would have used them already," Rebekah started, flicking one finger into the air. "Two, she's the damn Harbinger, we can't hurt her." Snapping her neck had merely been incapacitating her for the moment. "I think that's enough for right now. Let's hurry along, my brother is quite anxious to speak to you."

Caleb glowered at her back as she turned again and headed off down the street. It didn't take them long to arrive at the townhouse and Rebekah ushered them both inside, glancing out to the street to see if they were being watched. It didn't appear so, but considering the eyes and ears Marcel had access to in the city it wouldn't surprise her if they had been. "Nik," she called out, directing the other two to proceed into the living room that was still in disarray. "Excuse the mess. My brother had one of his tantrums again. I'm sure you'll find something you can sit on."

She left them to do just that, and Caleb glanced over at Patrick, watching the vampire's gaze dart all over the room. He seemed to be looking at the various wooden objects that were broken. No doubt wondering which would be used against him. "Stay calm," Caleb hissed, not wanting the other man to bolt. There was no way he could take on the Originals by himself if that's what it came down to.

"Ah, you're here. Splendid."

They heard Klaus before they saw him, both men stiffening upon hearing his voice, and the smile that was on the Hybrid's face only made Caleb even more fearful. He had grown up hearing stories of what this man could do; the terror that he instilled in not only the vampire community, but just the supernatural one was astounding. Klaus was the boogeyman and he had his friend. "And it seems Caroline's already used her powers to aid those in her charge. Hello, Patrick."

"What did you do to Caroline?" Caleb demanded, grateful that his voice didn't tremble, even if his hands were doing so at his sides.

"Caroline is safe. Resting in fact," Klaus informed him, but there was something about the way the man said it that Caleb didn't quite believe that was what she was doing. "You'll see her in time, but I had Rebekah bring you here for a reason. You're of the Leseid Coven, are you not?"

Caleb nodded, wondering how Klaus even knew his coven's name. None but those closest to the Harbinger should have known and he knew Caroline couldn't have said anything about it considering he hadn't told her about them in any detail yet. "Don't look so surprised, Caleb isn't it?" Klaus was smiling again, and it only further cemented his creep factor in Caleb's mind. "I knew Valencia quite well. Not to mention a few of the other Harbingers through the centuries." He laughed at Caleb's disgusted look. "Not in the way you're thinking, but considering I've held great amounts of power in the Supernatural world for nearly one thousand years it was only a matter of time before they sought me out."

Caleb didn't respond, not wanting to give anything away to the Hybrid. He was listening to the rest of the house, trying to pick up on any other conversations that might be happening, but since his hearing was normal it wasn't working out very well.

"Caroline seems to have landed herself in quite the mess. You see, Marcel, the counterfeit king, is going to learn of who Caroline is. It won't take him long considering the resources he has at his disposal. He will not want a Harbinger interfering with what he's built here," Klaus told him, and Caleb nodded. None of that was a surprise, but he hadn't been too concerned. Caroline would be able to handle herself with her powers. "I'm sure you're thinking he'll try to attack her, but the problem with that assessment is that Marcel learned everything he does from me. And I happily told him how to manipulate the Harbinger to control her power over a century ago."

"Of course you did," Caleb muttered, not quite sure how anyone could control the Harbinger. It must have shown on his face, because Klaus leaned forward, entirely too close for Caleb's liking.

"He will destroy the people she loves; break her until she's a hollow shell of the girl we know until he can use her to his own purposes. Valencia did her a great disservice by giving her these powers now when she's so young, so inexperienced," Klaus paused, his eyes yellowing and Caleb couldn't help but take a step back, sensing the danger that was housed inside of the man's skin. "You will contact your coven and you will get them to send a few members to Mystic Falls in order to protect Liz Forbes. I've sent one of my own already, but I have no doubt that Marcel will do all in his power to cripple Caroline's effectiveness once he learns of her true nature."

Caleb didn't move from the spot, mulling over what Klaus had said and it _was_ a good plan. It couldn't hurt to do that, could it? "And then you will inform the rest that they are needed down here, that Caroline has beseeched them to come," Klaus continued, and Caleb didn't like the malevolent look in the Hybrid's eyes. "Do this now or in three days once I've starved the vervain out of your system and forced you to do it. However if you do it of your own free will and I'll call off Salia from her current directive. Would you like to see?"

Klaus held out his cellphone. Caleb blanched at the video being displayed, showing his sisters sitting at the mall, laughing about something, neither noticing they were being followed. "It'd be such a shame if one had to watch the other die, don't you think?" Klaus asked, pulling the phone back. "I have ten minutes to call my girl back before she makes good on her mission. Try to warn any in your coven what is happening and I'll have Rebekah here-" He glanced over his shoulder as his sister entered the room, chatting with someone on the phone. "-order her to kill them both. How is Salia, dear sister?"

"Hating the mall," Rebekah answered, before laughing at something on the other end. "Hoping she gets to snack on one of them."

"Tick tock, Caleb," Klaus grinned, nodding toward the phone outlined in the boy's pocket. He clasped his hands behind his back, smiling smugly when Caleb hurriedly pulled out his phone. "Fantastic. So glad we could see eye to eye. Now, Patrick." His gaze moved to the other vampire, smile widening at the terror the man displayed. "I suggest you start coming up with reasons why I shouldn't rip out your heart again."

"I-I...I can tell you what the witches are really up to," Patrick stuttered, shaking with fear, and Caleb shut his eyes, mentally kicking himself for bothering to fill the vampire in on anything he had learned. So much for being a team player.

Klaus arched a brow at that, and motioned for Patrick to sit down on the broken couch as he sat down on the one chair that had remained untouched. "You may have your uses yet, old friend."

As Caleb started to contact the members of his coven, still listening into what Patrick told Klaus, and watching the self-satisfied smirk deepen on the Hybrid's face, he couldn't help but feel they were in way over their heads and the chances of them getting out were very, very slim.

* * *

Everything was fuzzy at first, her mind trying to replay exactly what had happened as she regained consciousness. It took her a moment to realize she was in a bed, which surprised her, knowing she hadn't been anywhere near a bed when Klaus had snapped her neck. _Klaus._ Caroline's eyes narrowed at the thought of the damn Hybrid and his overprotective, manipulative nature. There was little doubt in her mind that he had thought snapping her neck would somehow protect her, but that didn't mean she had to like the fact he had done it. Just like when Tyler had vervained her the night of Homecoming might have been to protect her, but she had been livid with him as well.

She _wasn't_ a victim. She could freaking protect herself. Why was that so hard for certain people in her life to understand? "Klaus!" she called out, not bothering to keep the anger out of her voice as she pushed herself up so she was sitting on the bed.

"Welcome back to the living." Glancing over to the side she spotted him sitting entirely too close to the bed in a chair, looking up at her from the sketch book he was focused on.

That earned him a pillow thrown right at his book, and she couldn't help but smirk as it messed up whatever he had been drawing. _Serves him right._ "You freaking snapped my neck."

"I'm aware," Klaus muttered, closing the pad and dropping it down onto the bedside table. "You weren't giving me many options to work with. I did what had to be done."

_Seriously?!_ What the hell was it with people thinking that incapacitating her was the answer? That was _never_ the answer. Caroline could feel her frustration with the situation growing, the lights in the room flickering in response to the anger that wanted to overwhelm her. For a moment she tried to calm down, to not lash out at him, but _screw that_, the bastard had snapped her neck. He deserved to be on the end of her anger.

Caroline threw the other pillow at him; followed by a lamp, the sketch pad, and whatever else she could get her hands on. Not caring as the lights in the room shattered, glass raining down on them as the overhead light exploded. "Now, sweetheart," Klaus started, catching the lamp and setting it down out of her reach.

"Don't you even _think_ of freaking 'now sweethearting' me. You _snapped my neck_." There wasn't anything else to throw so she struck at him with her fists, trying to wipe that damn smirk off of his face.

"And as I said you were leaving me little choice," Klaus reminded, easily blocking her move and catching her wrists to try and stop her squirming. When he was standing close enough, Caroline bashed her head into his own, causing him to let go of her and actually stumble back a foot or two.

"Were you under the impression that this would suddenly be all sunshine and rainbows when I woke up because _newsflash:_ I don't take kindly to people incapacitating me. Ask Tyler what happened after he vervained me at Homecoming." It was her turn to smirk before she glared at him, hands still clenched into fists and poised ready to strike him again if she had to. "Oh _right._ I freaking broke up with him."

Wait no. That was not where she wanted the conversation to head. "So what? Am I your prisoner now? Because nice as this room is, it's still a damn prison cell if that's the case."

Klaus wiped the blood from his nose, sighing in exasperation. He had known she wouldn't react well to what he had done, but he hadn't quite expected her to react so violently. It would probably be best if he didn't make a comment about her anger making him think fairly indecent thoughts about her. Ones that involved using that rage for much more entertaining interactions. "You're not my prisoner."

He really shouldn't have been surprised when she flashed toward the door at that knowledge, but he easily grabbed her around the waist, trying to propel her away from her destination. Klaus didn't expect her to use the momentum to try and throw him off of her, causing him to stumble and smash the two of them into the wall. "Now really, Caroline," he started again, narrowing his eyes as she tried to elbow him in the stomach. He caught her arms again, slamming them against the wall so she couldn't use them against him anymore, trapping them there with his own. "_Enough._"

Caroline narrowed her eyes, chest heaving as adrenaline coursed through her body. "Let me go." She tried to kick him, to knee him, _anything_ to get him away from her, but he was standing too close for her to get any kind of movement.

"I said enough," Klaus growled, his eyes turning more gold than usual, that Hybrid nature revealing itself in his anger.

Caroline snapped at him, flashing teeth as she refused to be scared or back down. "So what? You're going to keep on snapping my neck? Or what _bite me_? Shall we go down that road again? Because _I do not care._ I am not one of your goddamn lackeys to order the hell around and _I never will be_." Not by choice. There was probably little she could do if he drained the vervain from her body and compelled her to be compliant, but she was fairly certain he enjoyed her spirit and wouldn't do that.

Not yet anyway.

He relinquished his hold on her, but didn't step backward, his body blocking her in even if he was no longer touching her. "Of course you're not. You haven't been for quite some time." Not since that night he had offered her life instead of death and she had willingly taken it. He reached up to touch her hair and Caroline smacked his hand away, not in the mood for their little dance.

"I'm not a prisoner but I can't leave. You realize how little sense that makes, don't you?" she demanded, pressing her hands against his chest to try and put a little more distance between them.

"You can leave if you're accompanied by myself or one of my siblings until the rest of the reinforcements arrive." He had the audacity to smile down at her, trying to touch her hair again, but she shifted her head, still glaring at him. "Then you'll have more leeway to go as you please."

It didn't make sense to Caroline. She was the Harbinger. If Klaus had his one witchy friend watching out for her mother then what did it matter if she walked freely around New Orleans? She also realized that it was a losing battle to keep arguing with him about it for the moment and decided getting as much information as possible out of him was probably a better course of action.

"Reinforcements? What, did you manipulate some people into actually working with you since we both know no one willingly does that?" Maybe it was a low blow, and not an entirely true one, but she didn't care. She was feeling antagonistic and lambasting him felt good if she ignored the uncomfortable feeling brewing in her stomach.

Klaus glowered at her, leaning forward so that his face was mere inches from hers. "I'm going to ignore your apparent need to bait me right now considering I know how much you despise feeling out of control." And by snapping her neck, not allowing her to leave, he had done just that. Taken away some of the control that Caroline Forbes desperately needed in regards to her own life. "Your little friend Caleb has been gracious enough to call in members of his coven to help protect your mother as well as assist with matters down here. Not that I expected much resistance from them. After all, they are beholden to you and will go wherever you may need them." He couldn't help but grin at her confusion, allowing himself to slide a strand of her hair between his fingers while she was distracted. "Seems someone has been missing out on her Harbinger lessons."

Caroline stomped on his foot at that, pushing away his hand again before darting out so she could escape being trapped against the wall by him. She raked her hands through her hair, annoyed that he had not only latched onto her lack of control but also her nearly complete lack of knowledge at what she had become. "_You know_, instead of being a gigantic ass maybe you could fill in the gaps about what my new status or whatever is. But _noooo_, you're being your usual smug, annoying self," she spat out, sitting down on the chair he had vacated. She crossed her arms, not caring at all that she was sulking and probably looked the part of a petulant teenager.

"How about a trade? I'll inform you of what I know and you'll agree to the rules I set forth concerning your safety," Klaus offered, watching her and god, she wished she had something else to throw at him.

She gave him her best 'you have lost your fucking mind' look. He had to know there was no way in hell she would agree to something like that. "If you're telling me then I'm not currently trying to make a getaway. So, tell me, don't. But if I'm intent on listening to you then we don't have to go for round two of 'Caroline tries to escape' today."

"I quite enjoyed that little dance of ours," Klaus told her, and the predatory look he directed at her made her shiver and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Caroline kept her 'bitch please' look plastered on her face, arms still crossed as she stared back at him. She wasn't dignifying that with an answer even if he looked more satisfied at her lack of response. He sat down on the edge of the bed, angling himself so he was facing her. "What would you like to know, sweetheart?"

Caroline despised that question. Where did she even start? She didn't know what she was missing. Every time she thought maybe she had an inkling of what was happening the rug was pulled out from under her and a whole other subsection was opened up. "Do you have to be so damn smug that you know more than me?" she growled, knowing that her question wasn't helping any.

She especially didn't like when he shifted forward, hands sliding along the arms of her chair as he leaned over her body. "Oh the things I could teach you," he murmured, and Caroline remembered his comment to her before he had snapped her neck. _I really think it's time you stopped pretending all we are is just friends._

"No thanks," she scoffed and tried to sound bored, rolling her eyes at him so she could pass off the shiver his words and the memory sent along her spine. The damn _DANGER_ sign was flashing in her mind again and she was not about to be pulled down Klaus' rabbit hole. No matter how enticing he made it sound.

"The battle sounds have stopped," Rebekah called out as she opened the door. Caroline shifted her focus to the other Original, trying to ignore the fact that Klaus hadn't moved from his position. "So I take it that means we can enter and find you both with your clothes on?"

Caroline glared at her, deciding the whole damn Original family delighted in pushing her buttons and making her feel uncomfortable in their own unique ways. "Or have we not gotten to that part yet?" Rebekah continued, arching a brow at the two as she paid no mind to the look Caroline directed her way. "Would you like me to tell the witch to wait a few more minutes? He's been dreadfully boring company."

Caleb appeared in the doorway, looking cautiously around the room. His expression softened to relief as he saw Caroline before darkening to distrust as he looked at Klaus. There was something else that Caroline couldn't quite decipher in his gaze and she made a mental reminder to talk to him in private later. "Move," she demanded, trying to shove Klaus out of the way so she could make sure her friend was okay.

Sure she had been livid that he had kept things from her, but between the chaos from earlier and her battle with Klaus, Caroline had forgiven the boy. He was as new to the whole game as she was and while maybe she didn't trust him to the degree she would have Bonnie, she had come to care about him in the last few weeks.

Thankfully, Klaus stepped to the side, letting her head to her friend who she pulled into a tight hug. She was pleased when Caleb returned the gesture, no doubt having been worried about her own well-being. "Is Patrick okay?" she asked, not bothering to lower her voice. It wasn't as though the other two wouldn't be able to hear anyway.

"I kinda told him all about the witches when we were waiting for you to return," Caleb murmured, running a ragged hand against his forehead. "And then he kinda told Klaus in exchange for his life. Though he's downstairs waiting to see that you're okay as well. He refused to leave without you."

Caroline exhaled at that, not surprised by the turn of events. Loyalty or not, she knew the other vampire would have done whatever he had to in order to survive. She couldn't blame him for that, not when she knew how Klaus extracted his own brand of revenge. It did give her an idea though.

"You want to make a deal, right? So that I don't go running off and I follow your 'safety rules' for me?" she asked, turning around on her heel to face the two Originals. Rebekah was watching her carefully, no doubt trying to assess what Caroline's next move would be. Klaus simply looked mildly amused.

"I'm willing to broker a deal with you if it satisfies my terms," Klaus told her, waving for her to continue.

"You leave Caleb alone. You do not use him in your plots. You do not use his family, his friends to get anything from him. He may come and go as he pleases and not you, nor anyone in your family, or your pawns or anyone who works for you can do anything to hurt him. _Anything._" She replayed her words in her mind, trying to see if she had left any loopholes.

Klaus didn't look happy with the idea as he sat down in the chair she had vacated, mulling it over. "If I agree to do nothing to harm the boy in any way, physical or psychological from this point forward, then you shall agree to follow through on my plans to keep you safe."

Caroline shook her head, crossing her arms as looked down at him. Maybe he looked like a king on a throne with the way he held himself as he sat, but she had no problem trying to knock off his damn crown if she saw fit. "I'm sorry, do you think I'm stupid enough to actually agree to something so widespread? State your _exact_ terms."

Did Rebekah snort in amusement? Caroline glanced her way, but the other Original was inspecting her nails and looking extremely bored. However, Caroline noted the small smile on the other girl's face.

"I will agree to cause no physical or psychological harm to the boy from this moment onward if you agree to remain accompanied by myself, a member of my family or a member of the Leseid Coven until Marcel has been dealt with," Klaus stated, and while Caroline had found Rebekah's smile amusing, she could only roll her eyes at his.

"Deal." Wait. _From this moment onward?_ "What the hell did you-" Ugh, she couldn't even look at him and whirled around to look at Caleb. "What did he do?" The witch didn't look as though he had been harmed, but she remembered the earlier look he had directed at the Hybrid and Caroline just _knew_ something had happened.

"Let's just say Klaus made me an offer I couldn't refuse," Caleb replied, and from the steely look he directed at her she knew she wouldn't get more of an answer at the moment.

She couldn't help but grimace at the statement, turning back to Klaus and shaking her head in disgust at him. The Hybrid simply raised his shoulders, clearly nonplussed by his own behavior. "I believe we were in the middle of a discussion before we were so rudely interrupted," he reminded, steering the conversation back to the course he wanted it on. Focusing on his past deeds would do nothing to help square away what Caroline needed to know here and now.

"He was right anyway," Caleb bit out, surprising all of them in the room. The boy didn't look at any of them as he continued, glowering at the broken shards of glass on the ground. "You need the coven here. They'll be able to help you, to strengthen you like the...you know. They just will and we are so in over our heads, Caroline." He looked at her then and she saw the truth in what he was telling her. "They have Marie Laveau on their side. Okay, so she probably has no clue that's who she sort of is, but by herself she's already a powerhouse. Put all of the strength of the New Orleans witches behind all that power and she's virtually unstoppable."

Caroline sagged down onto the bed, staring down at her hands. "Still not seeing how my light and shadow deal is going to help with any of that," she muttered, feeling more lost than ever.

"Is that all you think you can do?" Rebekah asked as she sat down on the arm of Klaus' chair. "You'll have to master it, but you have what the Greeks called the power of charm. An ability to talk people into seeing your way and doing what you please once you have them in your thrall. And to do that, all you need to do is have brought them back from death. Though I believe you can be rather persuasive without having them in your thrall. They simply have the ability to refuse you, unlike ones you've saved."

Caroline stared at her in disbelief. "So, I basically sire bond anyone I use my shadow mumbo-jumbo on to a ridiculous degree is what you're saying?" Suddenly everything with Patrick made sense.

"Comes in handy, doesn't it?" Klaus murmured, looking entirely too pleased with himself again, and Caroline glowered at him, wishing she hadn't already thrown everything on the bed at him.

"Unlike my brother, Caroline, who used such a gift for selfish purposes," Rebekah started, easily moving out of Klaus' reach. "The Harbinger does so to restore balance. Sometimes they need to infiltrate the enemy group, the ones bringing about disharmony, in order to put all the pieces back together."

"Right." She supposed that made sense, even if she didn't like the idea of people following her because they were under her thrall. "Which brings me back to why I am here. It's to restore_ balance_. Not to help you out." Caroline stared at Klaus then. "Just because we're...friends…" Yep, still clutching tightly onto that term. "Doesn't mean I'm helping you with anything."

"The city was in perfect balance back when we were in charge of it nearly one hundred years ago, love," Klaus pointed out, and Rebekah nodded, acknowledging that was true. And even from what she had heard from the witches Caroline knew he was telling the truth. The disturbance hadn't started until after the Originals had fled.

Change of subject was needed.

"What happened with my...with Valencia?" It was still hard to call the woman her great grandmother considering Caroline truly hadn't known her.

"She was a lying, traitorous bitch," Rebekah growled, eyes flashing black in her anger. Klaus rose at that, his expression hardening as he motioned for Caroline to rise.

"Why don't we go for a walk, love, and I'll tell you all about that woman's rise and fall," he suggested, and Caroline chewed on her bottom lip before glancing over at Caleb. She needed to know he was okay with it, and while the worry in his eyes clearly reflected that he didn't like the idea, he nodded for her to go. Mouthing a silent 'I'll be fine' at her.

"Unless you'd rather stay inside and have the conversation here," Klaus continued, and Caroline glared at him. He knew she wouldn't want to be inside if she could help it.

"Fine." She wanted answers and a chance to get out of the house that seemed to be closing in around her with every passing minute.

"Rebekah, be a dear, and call Jacque to come and fix the room," Klaus ordered, holding the door open for Caroline as he offered her his arm.

She rolled her eyes at the gesture, walking right past him and refusing the contact. She was still furious at what he had done to her and whatever he had done to Caleb so there was no way she was linking her arm with his. "Let's just get this over with," she grumbled, waiting for him to exit the room so he could show her the way out of the house.

The brilliant smile he directed at her as he passed by only further infuriated her and she followed after him, fully aware that he was going to be pushing every single one of her buttons on this outing. Caroline was simply going to ignore the fact that thought thrilled her a little.

As they headed down the stairs, Caroline saw Patrick sitting on the couch in the newly furnished living room. It looked exactly as it had before Klaus had made a mess of it aside from the vampire cautiously looking between her and Klaus. "You okay?" she asked, not bothering to try and keep her voice low. They all knew Klaus had better hearing than all of them.

Patrick nodded, averting his gaze from her and she could see the telltale signs of guilt. She didn't blame him, how could she? He had just wanted a chance to keep on living. "Patrick, I need you to look out for Caleb for me, okay?" she started, and Patrick looked back at her, nodding his assent. She also knew she wanted him to be okay though, for them both to have a chance to live even if her life had become a gigantic mess. "If you think he or you are in any danger, I want you to get the two of you out of town and don't look back."

"_Caroline,_" Klaus growled, clearly not liking what she had said. He grabbed hold of her elbow and she tried to yank her arm away from him, but he only gripped her harder. "Let's go."

Caroline glanced back at the other vampire one last time, pleased to see some hope back in his eyes before she was wrenched from his sight. "You do realize you practically got rid of one of the best means for guarding you," Klaus snapped, guiding her down the stairs and out of the house. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"He's _my_...minion. I get to decide how I treat them and what they do for me," she shrugged, closing her eyes briefly as she felt the sun on her skin again. It wasn't as though she had been inside for that long, but just the thought of not feeling it for any length of time had made her anxious. "You sire any more hybrids and you can choose how you treat them. I guess it's too much to hope you'd have learned treating them as your personal slaves helps incite mutiny, hmm?"

She flashed him her most insincere smile, surprised to find him actually smiling over at her. Caroline had expected annoyance, possibly rage. After all she was baiting him again, but he had enjoyed something that she had said and she couldn't figure out what it was. He shifted his grip, making it so his arm was linked with hers instead of gripping her elbow. "Let's get going, shall we? I know the perfect place for us to have our little discussion," he murmured, looking away from her and out at the street they were heading down.

Caroline frowned, nearly pulling away from his grip, not liking how natural it felt, but the uneasiness that she had been feeling ever since arriving in New Orleans was beginning to latch onto her again. Klaus' arm holding onto her own was helping to ground her in reality and as she glanced around the street, trying to find the source creating the feeling, she tightened her grip on him. She tried to shake the feeling off, knowing she needed to learn as much about herself as she could now and the man walking with her was always a wealth of knowledge. Caroline suspected that he knew more than he had said already and she meant to get every last bit of information out of him before the day was over.

* * *

The world seem to disappear around Davina whenever she started to paint. All that mattered was getting the picture from her head onto the canvas. Eating, sleeping, everything else was pushed aside, a waste of time until the product was finished. Her hands were sore, feet barely keeping her upright when the brush finally fell from her hand and she sagged down onto the ground to stare up at the painting. She didn't know what it meant, the girl with the golden halo whose face couldn't be recreated. That was always the hard part. She could never quite make out the faces of their enemies, only their bodies, and the presence that radiated off of them.

And that's who she painted, over and over again, on countless canvases housed in every corner of her attic. The enemies of Marcel. _Of her._ For that is what her savior told her they were, and it coincided with the panic that stirred inside of her whenever she received a new vision of one of them. Witches who broke the law, ordinary citizens who did the same. The Originals coming to town, the girl carrying something dark inside of her, and now this one.

There was something different about this one though, with her halo of hair, the sun and moon whirling around her as she was dipped in blood. An angel and a demon all rolled into one and the mere presence of the painting terrified Davina like nothing else she had painted. She wanted to get rid of it, to rip the material before her to shreds, to destroy any presence of the creature from existing.

Davina grabbed the still drying canvas from the easel, intent on tearing it up when Marcel walked in, arching a brow as he took her in. His curiosity turned quickly to worry as he noted her frazzled appearance, reminding him too much a caged animal for his liking. "What is it?" he demanded, though his voice was soft as he attempted to not antagonize the girl further. "Has someone broken another rule?"

That was why he had ventured up to the attic, even though he had a million other concerns to deal with. Such as his rogue nightwalkers who were causing more harm than good. They would need to be dealt with and he was quickly not caring which were behind the disasters and considering simply wiping out the lot of them and starting anew. The current caretaker had told him that Davina was painting again though and he knew what that meant, and had hoped she would be able to reveal who the traitors in his midst were, but from how on edge she was Marcel had a feeling this was something different.

"Let me see," he urged, running a soothing hand down the girl's back as he lifted the painting from her hands.

Davina's hands were stained with red paint and she slunk down to the floor again, ignoring Marcel as another flash of imagery hit her, demanding to be shown. Marcel focused on the painting, trying to understand what it was the girl had painted this time. Usually darkness surrounded the people, a telltale sign that they were enemies to him and his kingdom, but this creature was bathed in light and dark, and he wasn't sure what that meant. For a brief moment he wondered if the woman in the painting was Camille because of the hair, but something told him this was a new player he hadn't quite discovered yet.

"Why don't we get you cleaned…" Marcel trailed off, staring down at Davina who was finishing up the symbol on the floor. His eyes narrowed as he took in the symbol of Freyja, reminded instantly of Valencia, that Harbinger who had accidentally set everything in motion with a little help from him nearly one hundred years ago.

"Isn't this an interesting turn of events," he murmured, glancing back at the painting. _Where oh where might you be, my pretty little girl?_ And how would he manipulate this one to do his bidding as well? He set the painting down and helped Davina to her feet. "Rest, child, for you and I have quite a bit of business to attend to once you've regained your strength."

Davina twisted in his grasp, lashing out at the painting, ripping some of the canvas from its binding. "She'll ruin everything," she hissed, staring down at the red paint on her hands as Marcel guided her away from her artwork.

"She will never get the chance to," Marcel promised, calling out for the caretaker to come and help him with the girl. Once Davina was taken care of, he would start sending out feelers for his crew to start looking for a newcomer with golden hair. He remembered the one Rebekah had with her, the old friend from high school, and decided it couldn't hurt to learn a little bit more about the little vampire who knew Bennett witches and Originals.

* * *

"Did you seriously need to compel them to cancel the boat tour for _everyone else?_" Caroline shook her head, trying to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the Hybrid who stood beside her on the boat's deck. She was trying to enjoy the fact that they were on a riverboat cruise, but it was hard to do when she was highly irritated with the man beside her and everything he did seemed to only infuriate her more.

"Considering what we're going to need to discuss, yes," Klaus told her, leaning against the nearest pole as he watched Caroline take in the city as the boat began to disembark. "Our enemy has several locals working for him and the last thing we need is to be overheard. He currently has no clue who you are or what you have become and I would like to keep it that way for as long as possible."

Klaus had compelled the captain and his crew on his first day back in New Orleans, knowing it never hurt to have a place he could use for private discussions outside of his home. Even if Marcel tried to compel them into giving information they would be unable to do so. Any attempt on his old friend's part would result in them using whatever means necessary to kill themselves over giving up information. Perhaps it was a bit monstrous, but they were in the middle of a war and collateral damage was par for the course.

"Technically any of these guys could be working for him," Caroline pointed out, waving toward the wait staff who was inside the dining room setting up the lunch buffet. "So you know, way to go, Mr. Paranoid."

"They work for me." Klaus simply smiled as she rolled her eyes. At least she had gone back to that instead of purposefully walking away from him when she was annoyed. "Shall we eat?" Caroline pursed her lips at that, wondering which method of eating he was referring to. "Actual food, Caroline. I believe they're setting out our meal as we speak."

"No, they're setting out the meal that was for like the two hundred people you just ruined vacation plans for," she sulked, looking back out at the water. "I bet they saved like every penny to go on this cruise and their dreams have been squashed. Plus the cruise is going to take a nose dive in profit because they're gonna be out all of those people's money. So you just ruined a whole bunch of lives."

Klaus stared at her, unsure if he should be feeling exasperated or amused. The smile tugging at his lips meant latter was winning out. "Would it help if I compensated the cruise for all of their lost profit?" he asked, clearly bemused.

Caroline contemplated that for a moment. "Yes." There was probably nothing that could be done to make up for the ones who had missed out on their cruise, but at least this way everyone would be getting their money back. She glanced over at Klaus, unsurprised by his amusement and turned on her heel, heading toward the dining area. "Let's eat."

Klaus cut her off, opening the door for her and Caroline swore that if she rolled her eyes one more time at his antics her eyes were going to stick like that. There was no one else that irritated her as much as this man did at times. Even his gentlemanly gestures were getting on her nerves and she couldn't figure out why the hell it was annoying her so much. Sure, she usually scoffed at him when he gave her a compliment, but that had mellowed out in recent months, and she had slowly come to accept that it was all just part of their constant struggle. Just one of the steps in the game the two of them were constantly tugging back and forth in.

Maybe that was the problem because somewhere along the way the rules of the game had altered and Caroline had no clue when it had happened or even what they were any longer. It scared her and thrilled her at the same time. The fact that it even thrilled her at all added to her fear, her need to pull away, too try and rebuild the walls around herself that he had somehow chipped away at when she hadn't been paying attention. And after what he had done to Patrick, to Caleb, didn't she owe it to the two of them to steadfastly fight off whatever Klaus threw at her.

Caroline was just going to ignore her own inner desires. Clearly when he had snapped her neck he had also loosened a few screws because she wasn't supposed to enjoy the feeling of her arm in his own, the way his breath brushed against her cheek when he stood too close to her. She needed to keep her distance until she got her head back on straight.

"We're not doing the buffet?" she asked, surprised that Klaus was bypassing the set up food and heading toward the spiral staircase instead.

"Private dining, Caroline," he informed her, motioning for her to follow. While part of the reason he had picked the boat as the place for their discussion was privacy from Marcel's spies, Klaus had also wanted an opportunity to give Caroline a glimpse into the life she could have, the one he believed she deserved, that only he could give to her.

"Oh of course," she muttered, and he could hear the curiosity in her voice despite her mocking. "The other people could have enjoyed their cruise then if we were always going to have our own space."

"There would still have been a chance for spying ears and I am not one to take risks like that if not needed," Klaus pointed out, nodding toward the lone table on the outer deck. "Shall we?"

He held out his arm to her and Caroline hesitated, nearly taking it, before she walked past him to seat herself. She tried not to react to his chuckle and it seemed not taking his arm didn't stop him from getting ridiculously close to her as he pulled out the chair when she went to sit down. "Has anyone told you how stunning you look when you're being ridiculously stubborn?" His breath tickled her ear as he spoke, and she had a feeling he had noticed the shiver that ran down her spine.

"Go sit in your own seat," she groused, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she tried to ignore him once again. He did as he was told and Caroline simply glared at his self-satisfied smile as he sat down across from her.

"I hope you don't mind that I already put in our order," Klaus informed her, and Caroline scoffed, knowing full well that he didn't care if she did mind or not. "I wanted you to be able to try some authentic New Orleans dishes. Perhaps enjoy some of the music as well if time permits." He nodded toward the jazz band that was warming up on the other side of the deck.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. Dinner. Music. And now the waiter was bringing out wine and pouring it into their glasses. "This is _not_ a date."

"Of course not, sweetheart." Klaus lifted a brow at her as he picked up his glass, and she was half tempted to throw her own in his face because of his smirk as he took a sip. "Now down to business. I'd ask what it was you would like to know, but from our earlier discussion I'm going to assume that you know next to nothing about what you have become or what you're to do here. Am I right?"

She nodded, not liking that he was right. Everyone kept telling her bits and pieces and each time she thought she knew what was happening it seemed like a new piece of the puzzle was brought to light and she had to start all over again. "Yeah, but just know that I'm taking everything you that you say with a grain of salt. You have your own agenda as well." Just like everyone else really.

"Perhaps, but my agenda does include you living forever and seeing your dreams become reality. Can you say the same for the others?" Klaus asked and Caroline couldn't look at him then, overwhelmed by his admission.

It wasn't exactly a surprise, but it still startled her at times to hear him speak as though he truly cared. She wondered if she heard it enough times would she start to believe it? But wasn't that the real lie? Because she already did believe it, that he did actually love her. Denial was just easier to cling to for the moment.

"How do you know about Harbingers?" she asked, needing to get the conversation back on track. Obviously there was her great grandmother, but for some reason she doubted Valencia was the first Harbinger Klaus had ever met.

"I met my first in 1328. Rebekah and I were enjoying our time in Bulgaria, moving from the current encounter with my father. Elijah and Kol were to meet up with us in a couple of months, each of us providing false leads for him to follow so we could have a few years of peace again. There are a number of beautiful forests in Bulgaria still-I think you might enjoy the waterfalls and Magura cave system-but back then werewolves ruled much of the country." He paused as the waiter returned with their appetizers, leaving behind the bottle of as well. "There are still some packs there, though they do not have the same level of status that they held back then. In 1328 there was some trouble with the local witches and an imbalance in the natural world occurred. It happens every so often, though usually not between witches and wolves."

Caroline nodded, leaning forward a little as she listened to him. No matter what, Klaus had always been able to tell a good story, playing on her need for knowledge. "Her name was Lila, the Harbinger of that time and I watched as she dispelled the witches from the place, light seeping from her fingers into each of them as she spoke to them. None of them reacted to what she was doing, too enraptured by her words. Their lot were dead within two minutes of her having done so and it was about then that she noticed Rebekah and I watching from the ridge of the hill. Apparently they had been turned to dark magic and were sacrificing wolves and others for their spells so she sacrificed their lives to cleanse the land." He raised his glass to her. "Rather fitting end."

She stared down at the shrimp salad, not sure how to even react to that story. Is that what she was going to do? Pick who would die? "And she let you just walk away?"

"We had done nothing to disrupt the balance of nature aside from being alive and Harbingers are not allowed to try and change that status quo. Different magic and all," Klaus informed her, watching her expression change with each new thing he revealed. "I didn't know what she was then though. It wasn't until the 1600s in Spain that we learned what a Harbinger was. Rebekah had a dalliance with one of the members of the Leseid Coven and we were suddenly privy to the rest learning what we needed. Seems they didn't know of the powers of vervain until after that little interlude."

"And what's the rest of it?" Caroline asked, steeling herself for the answer.

"The one at that time went against the balance of nature, let the power go to her head and nearly destroyed all of us. There is a curse the Leseid Coven has that forces a Harbinger to immediately leave an area and never be able to return. It's what I used on Valencia after she betrayed her own oath." He leaned back in his chair, studying Caroline carefully. "Ødeleggeren av fred bort disse shores og aldri komme tilbake."

Caroline stared at him. Was something supposed to have happened? And what the hell language was that anyway? "It roughly translates to 'destroyer of peace depart these shores and never return'," Klaus informed her, leaning forward then. "It matters little if one says the words unless the Harbinger has betrayed her cause and helps an imbalance to take over. Then the words have power and nothing can keep the Harbinger from remaining in the area once it's been uttered."

"That's why she didn't have her amulet. Why she never returned to New Orleans," Caroline murmured, frowning as she wondered what the hell her grandmother had done.

"Correct." She watched as Klaus' eyes darkened in anger, narrowing slightly as he remembered the betrayal she still knew nothing about. He shook his head, clearing it as he looked back at her. "And we'll get to what exactly she did in a moment, but for now let's focus on what you can do. You've mastered releasing the shadow or Patrick would not be alive." Caroline just nodded. "And I've seen sparks of the light when you're angry enough, but I'm going to guess it only comes about during your fury?"

"Yeah, I can't seem to get it to appear any other time. And believe me I've tried." Caroline wasn't sure if that was a failing or not. She figured it must have been.

"Don't," Klaus warned, grasping her hand across the table. "Keep it to fear, anger only. It means you are not abusing it. When the time comes that you need to use it without fear or anger guiding you it'll come. Do not try to force it. That's what Amara, the one in Spain did, and she was destroyed because of it."

"Destroyed? But you said she was like banished…" And how did anyone even destroy her? Wasn't she supposed to be sort of invincible?

"After they removed her from the city, the coven brought another from her line, a second cousin if I remember correctly, and forced the transfer of power from her to the girl," Klaus grip on her hand tightened for a moment before his thumb brushed against her skin, starting a steady caress. "It nearly killed both of them considering the other girl was never meant to become the Harbinger, but the next destined in line was only three at the time. It put the other girl into a coma and she was taken care of by the coven until the next in line was at an age to take over."

Caroline forced herself to take deep breaths so she didn't start freaking out. She was pretty sure she should have been freaking out. She _wanted _to freak out, but the breathing technique and Klaus' caress were helping her remain calm. "Why didn't they do that to Valencia then?"

Because shouldn't her great grandmother have met the same fate?

"I wondered that for decades, but I believe I know the reason now. Or at least part of it." Klaus paused, nodding toward the plate in front of her as he reluctantly released her hand. "Valencia had no relatives. Her line would have ended with her." At Caroline's curious look he shrugged. "After her betrayal I may have tried to hunt down her family to eradicate them from the Earth."

"Of course you did," Caroline replied, but there was no bite to her statement this time as she picked up her glass. "Still not really getting the reason though."

"She must have been pregnant at the time when she was banished. It would explain how her line suddenly reappeared and how you exist, sweetheart." It wouldn't have surprised Klaus either if the woman had picked Mystic Falls for her new family knowing Klaus purposefully kept his distance from the small town and would continue to do so until he could break his curse. Something she would have had no way of knowing would eventually happen.

"But then why didn't they kill her after she gave birth?" Or at least after her grandmother had been born? "Oh. Right. Because if my grandmother wasn't the next in line it would have incapacitated her and there would be no one to continue on the legacy. Doesn't really explain why they didn't do her in after I was older."

"They had to wait until you were of legal age. Can't exactly have a thirteen year old whisking around the world setting things right in this day and age. An eighteen year old would be more than able to," Klaus pointed out, nudging the metal pitcher toward her. "Try the sauce. It really brings out the flavor."

Caroline nodded. It did make sense. Especially with all that the others had told her about Valencia waiting to pass the gift onto her and the worry when they had all learned she had become a vampire. "What did she do? Valencia? What did she do to cause her to be banished and for you to hate her so?"

Because she could tell he did. It was in the way his eyes narrowed every time he said the woman's name. The stiffness of his jaw when he spoke of her and Caroline needed to know what happened nearly one hundred years ago to incite such reaction from Klaus.

"New Orleans was in relative peace back then. Oh we had our little squabbles here and there, having so many witches, vampires, and werewolves in one city will do that, but nothing that threatened to destroy the harmony in the city." He leaned back in the chair again, looking off into the distance as he recounted the story. "Valencia was known amongst all of us and she had acquired herself a lover. No doubt your great grandfather. Unfortunately, the man was turned into a vampire. We never quite determined who had done it and while that had angered her, she accepted that he was at least still among the living and able to move around, even if only at night."

"No one would make him a ring so he could move about in the daytime?" Surely one of the witches would have done that if the Harbinger requested it? Or was that abusing her power? Caroline bit her bottom lip, unsure.

"Witches don't tend to give them out to just any vampire, Caroline. Most want nothing to do with our kind. I'm sure you've noticed a bit of animosity from ones who are not your best friend?" Klaus replied, arching a brow in amusement at her. "They can be won over in time or with promises of an increase in power, but generally, they want little do with us if they are in an actual coven. Nasty little thing those groups. Delighting in perpetuating rumors about our species."

"Um, yeah, most of those rumors about you are the truth, so can't say I really blame them," Caroline pointed out, unable to keep from smiling herself. "But anyway, so no daylight ring for him and he was a vampire. Not the end of the world. Humans and vampires can have relationships. And she was a Harbinger so, you know, living longer than a human anyway."

"He became something close to a ripper, though uncontrollable, and had to be put down." Klaus shrugged. "It happens every so often. Usually I have no qualms letting them run free, they're quite entertaining, but when trying to maintain a low profile, they become a danger to all involved."

Caroline could only imagine how that might have enraged Valencia. "Who killed him?" she asked, wondering if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Elijah. The witches were spoken to at first to see if they could come up with a way to incapacitate him. No one wanted to face Valencia's wrath, but there was little any of us could do when they came up empty." Klaus picked up his glass again, taking another sip. "That matters little. What does matter is she was there when Mikael found us. When he lit fire to the house and had us running for our lives. I didn't know for sure if she had been the one to bring him to New Orleans, to lead him our way, but I yelled out the curse just in case I was correct in my assessment."

Caroline watched his gaze darken over again, a chill running down her spine at the heaviness of it. "And she was immediately propelled backwards, the horror in her eyes confirming my suspicions. I would have gone for her then, but she started sparking white light out of her and I wasn't about to chance her being able to kill me." Klaus placed his glass back down. "But enough talk of that. I believe you're more informed now than you had been so let us enjoy our meal. Unless you would rather hurry back to the house instead of being out in the fresh air and sunlight."

She pursed her lips at that. He knew exactly how to entice her into staying and while she should have demanded they returned back to the townhouse, Caroline didn't relish the idea of being sequestered inside again. It couldn't really hurt to enjoy his company for another hour or so, could it? It'd give her time to mull over everything he said plus there was no point in wasting the food.

"Shut up and eat," she murmured, ignoring his pleased expression as he dug into his own appetizer.

* * *

Three hours later and they were walking back toward the townhouse. Caroline wasn't sure exactly how they had managed to spend three hours eating and talking-also listening to the Jazz band play, but that had come toward the end and couldn't have taken up that much time, right? But when the boat docked at the pier, Caroline had glanced at the clock, eyes widening when she realized how much time they had spent together.

She also was coming to realize that the two of them were both laughing, smiling. And not that self-satisfied smirk that Klaus so often wore, but the laughing one he had showed her back at the pageant when he had taken her Miss Mystic application out of his pocket. Klaus grasped her hand, tugging her back toward the Quarter, pointing out this piece of architecture and that shop as they walked, and Caroline felt herself relaxing in his company. Watching the excitement, the happiness in his expression as he told shared with her the stories of his past.

When he was like this, it was hard for her to picture the man who threatened her friends, who killed Tyler's mother, all of those Hybrids, Jenna. He was just a man enjoying time with the woman that he clearly had feelings for. She could feel it in the way he touched her back as he led her through crowds, see it in his eyes as he glanced over at her. Usually it would have sent her pulling away from, running in the other direction, but for some reason she was doing neither.

Instead she leaned into his touch, laughing at what he said, and intently listened to his stories. It was still there though, everything he had done, everything that kept her steadfastly ignoring what was constantly brewing between them. She would never forget all that had happened in Mystic Falls.

"I can see why you do love it here," she murmured as they stopped to listen to a band on the street strike up a song.

His arm encircled her waist as he stood behind her, leaning forward so his lips brushed her ears. Now would be the perfect time to elbow him for getting too close, but instead Caroline simply smiled, ignoring the warning bells that were firing off in her head. "Do you see why I want it back? Why I cannot allow the Imposter King to remain in control?" he asked, and just like that the spell was broken.

Caroline broke away from him, glaring at him. Was he trying to manipulate her to his side? She didn't see any hint of the calculating face he usually had when that was the case though. Instead he looked down at her in confusion, clearly unsure why she had moved away. "Will it make you happy in the end? To rule this place, your own little kingdom. Did it make you happy back then?" Because from what she had known of his life, his happiness had been pretty fleeting no matter where the Originals had resided.

"Happier than anywhere else," he told her, the truth coming out in his voice. Klaus looked down at her with that look that made her knees weak and insides clench with need. "It was missing something though."

_Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask._ "What?" Damn it, Caroline.

His smile let her know she wouldn't like his answer before he spoke it. "A queen."

Caroline rolled her eyes, a clear defense mechanism from actually giving any credence to his answer. Thankfully she spotted Sophie and Claire in the distance, the younger witch nodding for her to follow before disappearing into the shadows. "We're being summoned," Caroline informed him, nodding toward the two witches.

Klaus bristled at the audacity of the two women. "I've half a mind to ignore them." Though, considering they had sought out their attention within in sight of at least four of Marcel's nightwalkers, Klaus supposed it wouldn't hurt to see what the women wanted. "Shall we?"

He steered Caroline in the direction the witches had gone, not taking hold of her hand this time but keeping close to her as they walked. "Can you sense the others in the crowd?" he asked her as they moved.

Caroline blinked, unsure what he was talking about for a moment. She focused her senses, listening for the telltale signs of a vampire being nearby and nodded. "The trombone player for one. And the girls hanging out in the doorway to our right. Also someone in the crowd to the left but I can't figure out which one."

"Red shirt, black jeans," Klaus informed her as they exited the street and headed toward the cemetery. Sophie was standing at the border to it. "Either we're both invited in or neither of us are going." He did grasp hold of Caroline's elbow then, keeping her in place beside him.

"I don't actually need an invite," Caroline informed him with a shrug. He arched a brow at that, but didn't release his hold.

"Come in," Sophie invited, though they could both tell she was reluctant to do so. Klaus released his grip on Caroline as they ventured over the threshold and followed the young witch back toward the usual meeting spot.

"Has anyone ever told you guys its kinda creepy how you meet in a cemetery?" Caroline murmured, glancing around at the above ground graves and mausoleums.

"Just as Bonnie used the spirits of the dead witches in Mystic Falls to bolster her own powers," Klaus commented. "You simply didn't always see the graves. Most of them were unmarked."

"Thanks for the history lesson," she teased, catching herself smiling at him.

He had still seen it though, and was delighted that she was doing so with him, even if she was still cautious about it. "Anytime, sweetheart."

They entered the mausoleum and Caroline took up her spot on the stone slab. "So what's up? Because I was pretty sure I said I needed time and all and it's been like a day…" Maybe for them had been long enough but it definitely hadn't been long enough for her to figure anything out. Especially when more information had been thrown at her.

"We need to know where you stand, Caroline," Claire started, looking over at Klaus. "Especially now that you are living with him."

"That's a _temporary_ situation." Caroline nearly cringed at the dark look Klaus was giving the woman as she continued speaking. " I don't know where I stand aside from getting Marcel off his psychotic power trip. And freeing Davina from the life you all locked her into. Other than that, nope. Sorry." She watched them all readying themselves to say something and sighed. "Look. I've spoken to the witches, and the vamps now, so I need to talk to the werewolves. They should have as much of a say as the rest of you."

That made sense, didn't it? Since they had been pushed out of New Orleans as well. So she didn't quite know _how_ to contact the werewolves. She'd cross that hurdle when she got to it.

"Right, about that." They all turned to look at Klaus and Caroline knew by his smirk that she wasn't going to like what he had to say. "I found the werewolves. Brought them back to the city. They're staying out of the Quarter for the moment because of Marcel's pesky kill on sight rule, but they're here."

Well that would certainly help some. "You'll need to speak with their Alpha," Claire started only to be interrupted by Klaus.

"That would be me." His smugness just seemed to radiate off of him and from the annoyance Sophie was displaying, Caroline had a feeling she wasn't the only one who wanted to hit him.

"_Seriously?!_" Caroline glared at him. "And you're just _now_ sharing that information?" The nerve of him. Though really she knew she shouldn't have been surprised.

"I don't know why any of you thought he would be helpful?" Sophie growled, clearly fed up with the situation. "We should have done better research. Maybe if we had then my sister would still be alive, but no, we _rushed_ because you all had inkling of hope that we could ensnare him onto our side."

"Be careful what you say, child," Claire warned, but Sophie was having none of it.

For his part Klaus looked entirely too amused by the situation while Caroline looked between the two witches in confusion. Thinking they could control Klaus had definitely been their second mistake. The first having been putting the voodoo queen's soul into a baby's body.

"My sister gave her life for that damn pregnancy with the wolf girl!" Sophie screamed, throwing her hands in the air. "And for _what?!_ It gained us _nothing._"

"I suggest you hold your tongue," Klaus growled, rising from where he had been leaning against the wall.

"Wolf girl?" Caroline asked, even more confused than she had been.

"Hayley. She carries his-" Klaus had the witch pressed up against the wall by her throat in seconds, crushing her windpipe.

Hayley? Caroline blinked, staring at all of them in disbelief. Klaus was yelling. Claire was screaming for him to stop and she shook her head, trying to make sense of what Sophie had said.

Pregnancy.

She carries his…

Hayley.

Caroline looked at Klaus, knowing by the amount of rage that he was displaying that what the witch had said was true. She didn't even think, didn't speak. Caroline simply sped away as fast as she could, fleeing into the crowds and noise as she tried to make everything that she had learned in the last ten minutes disappear. She felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her, a thousand little pieces of wood slicing into her body, and it _hurt._

Why did it hurt so much?

Everything was overwhelming her. The knew knowledge about what she could do, the players in the game, what her great grandmother had done, Hayley being pregnant, and Caroline just needed to get away.

From him.

From them.

From _all of it_.

She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and smacked right into someone. The fact he hadn't budged was already a telltale sign that it was a vampire. "Sorry," she muttered, looking up as she was helped to her feet.

_Marcel._

As if her night couldn't get any worse.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you guys for all the reviews, faves and follows. Sorry to leave it here, but it was the most natural break without having this part be like 20k. I'll update in the next few days!


	12. Chapter 12

_You're a queen but you've never known it,  
__Life has come and left you blinded,  
__Stole your smile and left you crying._

* * *

It wasn't supposed to have happened this way.

Klaus wasn't sure exactly how Caroline was supposed to have learned of Hayley and the child in her womb, but _not this way_. Not out of the mouth of some petulant witch who he should have disposed of ages ago. These witches who had the audacity to think they could control him. _HIM._ The Original Hybrid. He crushed the witch's windpipe, ignoring the cries of the other, hearing Caroline's footsteps behind him as she fled.

He knew he needed to go after her and he would. Somehow he would fix everything. Starting with the mistake of letting these two fools live from the start. He could hear the bones snapping, such delicate little things, these humans. Witch or not that was all she really was when stripped down to the very core. Someone far beneath him and she should never have seen the light of day again once she had threatened him.

Why had he listened to Elijah all of those weeks ago? _See the folly now, brother? They will do nothing but destroy us._ But he had been foolish to think acquiescing to his brother's wish for the baby being allowed to live and working with the witches would help keep him in New Orleans, would guarantee his help in bringing down Marcel and regaining the throne. Clearly Klaus needed to reassess how much he needed his brother's help if this was the price to pay for it.

"You should have kept your mouth shut," he growled, releasing his hold on Sophie, satisfied as she fell to the ground. She was still trying to breathe, gurgling desperately for air as blood seeped out of her mouth, and he hoped it was painful. "Left well enough alone and allowed us to go about our business."

If she had simply done that, Caroline and he would already be heading home and while he doubted the night would end the way he wished for it to with her writhing in pleasure underneath him, she at least wouldn't be running away in a city she didn't know.

"You have to fix her now," Claire demanded and Klaus turned to look at the older witch. He laughed at her, amused at the audacity for her to even ask that, though the sound was anything but joyful. There was a malicious undercurrent running through it, a madness, and from the step the older woman took backward he knew he had her attention. She was _frightened_ and god he had missed that. The fear he could provoke from a mere look.

"I don't have to do anything of the sort." Klaus pushed at Sophie's body with his shoe, looking down at the dying witch. He smiled mockingly at her, watching the life drain from her eyes. "She doesn't have long to live now."

Pain erupted in his head and he glared down at Sophie, knowing the other witch was the cause of it. A quick glance in her direction confirmed his suspicion and while it didn't incapacitate him, it did work to further his irritation. He nearly struck out at her, ready to end her miserable life as well, but a far better idea came to him.

"You want her saved?" Klaus demanded, roughly picking Sophie's body up from the floor. He bit into his wrist, before shoving it at the girl's mouth and forcing blood down her throat. He could hear the bones in her neck knitting back together and the older witch's heartbeat begin to slow back to normal as well. No doubt she must have thought she had won the battle, but no matter how many battles others might win, he would always win the war. "There. She'll be good as new."

The pain stopped and Klaus looked back up at Claire, smiling wickedly. "You actually think you can control me?" he asked, and her eyes widened, her fear driving him to continue. Before she could do anything, Klaus snapped the younger witch's neck and dropped her back down to the floor. "And now, she'll be better than new."

Time seemed to slow down for that brief moment that it took Sophie's body to hit the floor. He watched the older woman drop down to her knees, screaming at the world, at what he had done. "What did you do?" Her screams turned to violent sobs as she moved to cradle Sophie's lifeless body in her arms "You cut her off from everything she's ever known."

Klaus knelt down at her level and placed a hand on her shoulder. His look was sympathetic for a brief moment before he smiled at her, his entire expression mocking her grief. "Let this be a warning. Try to control me again, interfere with Caroline one more time, and I'll make sure to turn every witch in this city into one my kind. And then where will your precious magic go?"

He didn't wait for an answer, leaving the old woman to deal with her pain and grief as he pulled out his cell. "Rebekah," he started as soon as she answered the phone. "Caroline has gone missing. Come and help me find where she decided to run off to. Bring Patrick along and have Elijah lock up the witch after the two of you are out of the house." The last thing he needed was for the other vampire to try and skip town with the boy.

"Did she get bored of you already?" Rebekah asked, though he could hear her moving through the house in search of their brother.

"Sophie decided it would be good fun to inform Caroline of Hayley's predicament," Klaus growled, heading out of the cemetery and toward Bourbon Street. "I decided it'd be a good idea to turn the witch for her big mouth."

"Really, Nik…" He heard his sister's exasperated sigh, but she wisely kept from saying anything more about what he had done. "Patrick and I will be out scouring the city for her in a few."

Klaus hung up without replying. He knew it would be easiest to find Caroline if he was in his wolf form. His wolf knew her scent and would be able to track her down within moments. Klaus also knew that the risk of being caught out as a wolf in the Quarter limits wasn't quite worth it for an emotional runaway. If they didn't find her in a few hours he would reassess the need, but for now, he would use his informants, siblings and own eyes and ears to locate her.

And then it seemed that the two were going to need to have another conversation. One that he did not relish engaging in, but needed to be done.

* * *

She should have said no, allowed Marcel to help her up and been on her merry way. But doing that would have left her with the option of wandering the city she didn't know and Klaus would have found her or heading back to the townhouse and dealing with Klaus. Neither of those options sounded at all appealing to Caroline.

So when Marcel had offered to show her the side to New Orleans for the privileged few-which she had taken to mean vampires-she had jumped at the chance. Not only because it gave her an out to immediately dealing with the Hybrid, but because getting to see Marcel in his natural element was something she needed to do. She had heard about him from the witches, from the Originals, but Caroline knew there were at least two sides to every story and it couldn't hurt to at least attempt to obtain his.

Whatever she had expected it hadn't been an underground club in a private dwelling. _The Abattoir_. She knew that word. _Slaughterhouse._ And while it sent chills down her spine as Marcel grinned at her, leading her past the doorman who kept out the uninvited, Caroline tried to believe it was only a name. So many places had unique names that had nothing to do with what actually happened inside of them. Even if she couldn't quite shake off the feeling that this one was all too literal.

Sometime between passing the doorman and entering the dark corridor that led to the club proper, Marcel had slipped his arm around her waist, tugging her close to his body as they walked, and she didn't at all like the possessive undertone to it. Especially when they entered the club, music vibrating through her body, and he leaned in close, sweeping hair from her shoulder before letting his lips brush over her skin. "Has anyone ever told you that you smell divine?" he asked, and did he actually just sniff her?

Caroline expertly shifted out of his grip, used to drunken high school boys and their wily hands. "As does every other girl who uses this exact scent." She flipped her hair back, surveying the crowd of people who moved to the music. "I have a boyfriend."

Sort of. Her and Tyler's relationship was practically dead on its feet, but that excuse usually kept most guys from trying anything further. From the appraising way Marcel was looking her up and down, Caroline had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy. She could deal with the unwanted attention though even if she was wondering _why_ she was on the receiving end of it. Did he think she knew something about the Originals because she was 'Rebekah's high school friend'?

"Go enjoy the music while I fetch us a drink," he told her, waving toward the throng of dancers. He leaned in close again, and unlike when Klaus did that move to her, his presence did nothing but creep her out. "I'll find you."

She really didn't like how that sounded, like a mixture between a threat and a promise, but flashed her best Miss Mystic smile at him before heading off to lose herself in the music. For a few minutes Caroline just wanted to forget everything else and focus only on the steady beat that flowed through her body. Forget about being a Harbinger. About Valencia's betrayal. The witches. The Originals. Caleb. Hayley. Klaus and Hayley. Pregnant.

It didn't make any sense. Vampires couldn't get pregnant, they were _dead, _and hybrid or not his parts that were for baby making should have been dead for like one thousand years. Not that she _cared._ So what if he wanted to go screw were sluts and make stupid babies with them? It didn't concern her in the slightest.

_I don't care._

It was his life. He could do as he pleased.

Why did it cut her though? Why did it twist her insides and make her want to hit something, to scream, to rip someone's throat out and just drown in blood? Something had shattered inside of her as soon as Sophie had spoken and Caroline didn't even know what it was, only that it hurt and she wanted the pain in her chest to go away.

_I intend to be your last._

She had actually believed that, had come to think he meant it. That those looks he directed at her meant she was special to him. That he truly did care. That her words about him loving her had been spot on. That he really did want her to come to New Orleans, to show her the world and all it had to offer her.

_Genuine beauty._

Caroline shook her head, trying to will all of the thoughts away. He could keep his stupid words and his damn drawings and all of it because fool her once and all of that. She wasn't playing second best to anyone ever again. She didn't need him to show her the world. She had her own houses in different countries, her own money and could do it all by herself. Maybe get Elena to come with her or find Matt. Stefan would probably love to hit up Europe once he was done his little road trip. Or Bonnie. She bet Bonnie and her could have a grand old time together.

It didn't matter that she had begun dreaming about what it would be like to have Klaus as her tour guide. The stories he could tell her, the adventures they could have together. They were just fantasies, dreams that she would squash like a bug and form new ones. Just like she had done when all of her human ones had needed to be tossed away.

She _didn't _need him there.

Who cared if she wanted him there? That would go away with time and as everyone was so happy to remind her; she had all the time in the world.

_I don't care I don't care I don't care. _

Caroline kept on repeating the mantra in her head, moving to the music as she made her way through the crowd. Her dance partner changed every few minutes, sliding along bodies she didn't know, hands moving along her own but she never allowed them to linger, moving on to the next before they could. When a hand possessively drew her flush back against another body she readied herself to break the man's hand, turning to see Marcel smiling at her and offering her a shot.

"Quite the place you've got here," she told him as she moved out of his grip again; certain he'd be able to hear her over the crowd and music. She took the offered drink and downed it quickly, arching a brow at the taste of blood mixed in with the vodka.

"We have a special drinks for our own kind," he informed her, taking the empty glass from her and passing it off to be taken care of. She didn't even see who he handed it to and wondered how many of his minions were currently in the club.

Caroline focused her senses, picking out the humans and the vampires moving about in the sea of people. There were more vampires in the balcony above, hiding in the shadows and that unnerved her, wondering why they were concealed. Her gaze moved to the bar, watching the bartender slice into the wrist of a girl who was sitting at the bar and use her blood to top off a few drinks. He passed her a different shot which the girl eagerly downed and Caroline watched as her wound began to heal.

"Vampire blood," Marcel told her, and she was painfully aware of how close he suddenly was to her again, his stubble grazing against her neck as his lips brushed her ear, breath skimming her skin. His hands slid down her sides, settling along her hips to keep her locked against him. "She's one of our willing donors for the night. A friend of one of those turned and looking to be turned herself if she proves worthy."

Caroline elbowed him in the gut, annoyed by the audacity for him to touching her like he was, and she stepped away from him. "So you have unwilling ones?" What the hell kind of game was he playing at?

The smile he directed at her caused her stomach to turn and he nodded toward the bar before heading out of the throng of dances. She had no choice but to follow him, taking note of the couples in the darkened corners. She had thought they were making out at first, enjoying the space and lack of light, but with a little focus she could make out that they were feeding. "The city council and I have an understanding. We keep the vagrant population low and they look the other way for my particular methods for dealing with them. As for the rest, well, no one likes a dead tourist. Bad for business," he told her, before leaning over the bar to speak to the bartender.

Caroline wasn't exactly sure what he was getting at but had a feeling she would soon find out. Slipping onto the barstool she looked around, trying to figure out what else she could notice, only to find him standing in front of her, crowding her personal space all over again. "And then there are those foolish enough to break the rules I've set out. Those who try to spark a rebellion against me and take away all that I've accomplished."

She could sense he was fishing and not-so subtly trying to send her a warning. Caroline smiled at him, playing off the pretty little blonde angle she had come to use more than once. "I doubt anyone would be that foolish."

He laughed, leaning in entirely too close for her comfort. "You'd be surprised," he murmured, hand resting on her knee, brazenly sliding up her thigh and she was grateful she had worn jeans before she swatted it off. That only seemed to amuse him. "But then again, maybe you wouldn't. You did look rather cozy not even an hour ago with Niklaus Mikaelson."

And just like that she knew the attention he had been heaving onto her hadn't been genuine. She suspected as much from the beginning, but just the way he said Klaus' name, Caroline could tell this was all a power struggle for the other vampire. "Who are you? His latest little dalliance? Is that why you were running? Did he do something rather untoward to you?" Marcel asked, his smile reminding her once again of a viper as his gaze raked over her curves, like he was trying to figure out what made her so damn special. "Klaus was never all that gentle with the ladies unless he wanted to be and he always did delight in screwing with his sister's friends."

She wasn't giving any answers, which only seemed to irritate him and draw him in closer, trapping her against the bar much like Klaus had done earlier in the morning. Caroline glared at him, ready to kick him, when he kept on speaking. "I don't think I've ever seen him like how he was with you though," Marcel continued, and she froze; now more certain than ever that her earlier suspicions were correct. This was exactly what they didn't need, for someone to notice something like that. Though, was it better than him realizing she was the Harbinger? Caroline wasn't sure. "Almost gentle, arm around your waist as he pulled you close while you listened to the jazz band. And that look in his eyes."

Marcel caught her gaze with his own, and she hated how he was looking at her, like she was something for him to claim as his own. So she shoved her knee into his stomach and slid off of the stool. "I've definitely never seen him look at anyone like that before."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, but still didn't speak, knowing her gesture hadn't done anything aside from get her a little distance. She couldn't exactly deny any of what he'd said and had a feeling if she tried that it would only add fuel to the fire. "You're not just a little comfort food for him, are you, Caroline? You are something else, something _more,_ but you have to know even that will pass once he tires of you." Marcel slid onto the stool she had vacated, waving around at the room. "I'd be happy to offer you a spot here instead. A lifetime of fun and decadence and all I require is a sworn allegiance to me."

She laughed at that, which apparently surprised him from his startled look. "Sorry, I don't swear allegiance to anyone and I think I've had enough of your psycho power trip to last me a lifetime." Even if his words did cut deeply into her, reminding her instantly of Hayley.

The smile quickly evaporated from Marcel's face and he was out of the seat in an instance, grabbing hold of her and arms, his nails digging into her skin. "You do not want to mess with me, little vampire," he hissed, and Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, knowing she shouldn't use her newfound gifts but he was seriously pissing her off and on top of everything else that had happened that day she was _done._ "How is the family of yours that you left behind? In Virginia, aren't they?"

He did _not _just threaten her mother. "Do you seriously think you're scarier than the Big Bad Original Hybrid?" she growled, tearing herself out of his grasp. Not that she feared Klaus, but seriously?! "Because _newsflash, _you're not and you never will be."

"The Original family had their time and they squandered it," Marcel informed her, and she hated the amusement in his voice. "As happens to all ancient things they'll be crumbling to dust soon enough."

She stared at him for a long moment. He didn't know what happened to vampires if an Original died. How could he? It was something they had only discovered in Mystic Falls in the last year and considering none of their inner circle had told anyone about it, she doubted anyone else would have known. "You're going to bring about your own downfall," she hissed, certain that it was time for her to leave.

Before she could do anything though, the music in the place changed, lights dimming. "You don't want to miss out on the main course," Marcel drawled before the room erupted into screams.

Caroline watched in horror as the vampires from the balcony leaped into the crowd, attacking humans, and she watched as chaos began to reign. Those who hadn't been immediately snatched up, starting to run for their lives, but the doorways were all guarded and there was suddenly no escape path. Apparently not everyone had been compelled before entering the club and from the sickening grin on Marcel's face as he watched the horror being displayed around him; she knew he was enjoying the horrific revelry.

"Oh don't look so shocked, Caroline," he murmured, edging closer to her again. "We're enjoying our true nature and we'll heal the tourists, compel them to forget this part of the night before sending them back out to enjoy their vacation."

She caught a falling girl, immediately biting into her own wrist and pressing the wound to the girl's mouth to help heal her. "I wasn't finished with that one," a vampire growled, but Marcel waved him away.

"Find another snack, Diego," he ordered, as he leaned back against the bar and watched Caroline compel the human to forget. "When you do get back to Klaus, let my old friend know something, hmm?"

Caroline glared up at him, helping the still staggering girl to her feet. "I've taken his city from him, have the witches under my thumb, built the family with loyalty that he always wanted," He paused, gaze roaming over her body for a moment. It made her want to vomit. "And I will get his new little pet as well."

She knew she shouldn't response, should just take the girl and walk away, but she _wasn't_ a victim. Was so tired of that being what she was regulated to with the kidnappings, the neck snapping, and now this vampire saying she was some pawn for him to claim. _Hell no_. "I don't think so," she told him, keeping a grip on the girl. "_One_, I may look like the classic damsel in distress, but you'll come to find that's the last thing I am if you try anything. And_ two,_ I'm not his for you to take." Why did that sound like a lie even to her own ears? "And _three,_ I am certainly not a pet."

"Might want to get your new little friend out of here," Marcel suggested, chuckling at her and she wanted to wring his neck. To show him just precisely who he was messing with, but the girl was barely able to stand on her own feet, the blood still needing time to do its job. "She doesn't look that well."

There were some seventy odd more humans being devoured in the club and Caroline wanted to help them as well, but she saw the shots of blood being passed around, a sign that they would be healed. This wasn't a battle for her to fight at the moment. It was better to chop the head off the snake and end his very existence than save a few mice from his hungry gaze. She helped the girl out of the crowded club and into the street, thankful she seemed to have gotten her balance back once they were outside.

"Go straight home. Do not let anyone you don't know inside and sleep for the next day," Caroline compelled, knowing the last thing she needed was for the girl to die and go into transition.

Caroline watched the girl nod and then hurry away from the club. She was ready to do the same when a familiar blonde appeared in front of her. "_There_ you are," Rebekah stated, grabbing hold of her arm and intent on flashing away. Something about Caroline's appearance stopped her and she let go of the other girl, silently assessing her. "You look like you could use a drink." She glanced at the doorway Caroline had exited from and frowned, no doubt knowing exactly what had been happening.

"Or twenty," Caroline muttered, trying to get the images of the club out of her mind.

"Come on," Rebekah turned on her heel, heading in the opposite direction of the way back to the townhouse. "I know the perfect place."

Drinking with the Original wasn't really something Caroline ever thought she would want to do, but when the other option was heading back to the townhouse and facing the music, she knew she'd pick drinks with Rebekah anytime. Hopefully it wouldn't be as much of a disaster as following Marcel had turned out to be.

* * *

Drinks turned out to be a bad idea. A _very_ bad idea. Rebekah had compelled the bartender to keep on bringing them shots, leaving whole bottles for them to consume, even when they were well passed the allowed alcohol limit. Caroline had lost count of how many drinks they had gone through in the first half hour and the amount of alcohol was not only loosening her tongue but allowing her thoughts to run away from her.

"He's quite the kisser," Rebekah continued, raising the champagne bottle in the air as she leaned back against the bar. "Wouldn't have expected it from some small town boy with no worldly experience but the things he can do with those lips."

"I kinda want to say I taught him everything I know, but I'm pretty sure Matt was just born good at kissing," Caroline laughed, twirling the tiny umbrella in the drink. She'd gotten it in one of the first ones she'd ordered and hadn't given it up, convinced every glass needed one now.

"That's right you two dated for a little bit." Was that jealousy in Rebekah's eyes? Had to be a trick of the light, right?

"And we broke up because he couldn't deal with all of this," Caroline muttered, gesturing to herself. "Didn't want the supernatural drama." And yet he'd headed off to Europe with the far scarier vampire she was currently getting plastered with. _Typical._ "I think he'll always be in love with Elena anyway."

"Aren't they all?" Rebekah drawled, before taking a very long drink of her champagne. Caroline was struck by the bitterness in the other girl's voice. "Even when I had him first-before my brother ruined everything with his compulsion and possessive daggering technique-Stefan still chose the doppelganger over me."

"You guys knew one another before...back when he was a Ripper, right?" Caroline vaguely knew the story from Elena's own retellings of what Stefan had told her. _You'd have loved the twenties, Caroline._ She shook her head, forcing the memory away, refusing to pay any mind to Klaus Mikaelson and his damn speeches.

"I loved him." Something about the way Rebekah said the word _loved_ had Caroline thinking it was more of a present tense situation than the girl wanted to let on. "Probably just as well that he doesn't feel the same or Nik would have disposed of him by now." She laughed at Caroline's horrified look. "He's done it to every other one of my would-be suitors and tentative friendship or not with Stefan, he would have killed him. It's not as though he could have turned him like he did for Marcel."

Caroline couldn't help but shiver at the mention of that vampire. She needed a shower or ten to get his disgusting presence the hell off of her. "How exactly did you guys meet him?"

"It was back around when the city was really beginning to blossom," Rebekah told her, waving her hand around to indicate New Orleans. "He was a young boy my brother took an interest in for some reason or another-I try not to understand Nik's motives-and we raised him as one of the family. I was a fool enough to fall for him and thought he had fallen for me, but it seemed all that was needed to get him away from me was Nik offering to turn him in exchange for staying the hell away from me. I would have turned him myself but he never even bothered to ask." She downed the rest of her bottle before gesturing for another.

"He sounds like a real peach," Caroline muttered, staring down at her glass. "He says he's going to bring your family down. That you'll all crumble just like other ancient things do or some crap." At least Rebekah laughed at that one. Caroline stirred the umbrella around the amber liquid again, forgetting for a moment who she was talking as she let the words spill. "He also got entirely too handsy and wants me to tell Klaus that he intends on taking his girl-_not_ that I'm his girl. Oh no, _wait._ His _pet _because apparently I'm a pet."

"Klaus is going to rip his heart out once he knows that Marcel dared to even touch you," Rebekah mused, looking entirely too delighted at the prospect.

Ugh. "He _can't._ We actually do need him alive." Plus...just no. Caroline could fight her own battle there.

"I'm sure you have realized by now that my brother isn't exactly rational when it comes to you, Caroline," Rebekah began, sizing her up. "I'm still not entirely sure why he's so smitten with you, but you've at least grown tolerable."

"Oh yeah, he's so clearly in love with me," Caroline bit out, tossing back her own drink before placing the glass on the table. She should have kept her mouth shut after that, kept everything inside, but once she started everything just started spilling out. "Which is why he fucked Hayley-who _betrayed him_, betrayed us all-and got her pregnant. _Pregnant._ Which doesn't even make sense! Like...it's not possible. But whatever. I don't care."

"Clearly," Rebekah mused, pouring some of the tequila into the empty glass and pushing it toward her.

"I was stupid. And _god_ I worked so hard at _not _being stupid. I ignored it all. His stupid 'I fancy yous' and his drawings and his little speeches about being strong and fearless." _We're the same, Caroline._ She took the offered drink, nearly downing the whole glass in one go. _Full of light._ "But there's only so long a girl can do that, you know, and god he's so persistent and then he goes and says he intends to be my last love and like the damn fool I am I actually believed him. I thought...just maybe, this once, I was actually going to be the one. That the guy that I want really did want me. Not Elena. Not anyone else. Just me."

Whatever Caroline had been expecting to happen it wasn't for Rebekah to slap her face. "Ow!" She glared at the Original. "Have you lost your freaking mind?!"

"No, but clearly you have," Rebekah chided, removing the nearly empty glass from her hand. "He may have fucked the little wolf slut and somehow got the girl pregnant-I'm still not positive on that part-but if you think for one moment you're not more important than her to him then you really have lost your mind."

She leaned against the bar, coolly regarding Caroline. Part of her understood the doubt, that nagging feeling that she would never be good enough, but she honestly couldn't deal with her brother if this misconception sent Caroline running for the hills. "If he didn't care about you he would have locked you away, let you waste away to a shell of yourself, feeding you only the blood you need to survive and then compelled you to do exactly what he desired," Rebekah continued, watching Caroline bite her bottom lip as she listened. "He swore revenge on Valencia and her entire bloodline. And you know my brother, once he says something its law; it's a vow that he will not break. And yet, he does that for you. Altering his plans to protect you. To help you. So snap out of this damn depressing spell because it is beneath you."

Caroline rubbed at her cheek, trying to ignore the other girl's words. She wanted to protest, to come up with some counter argument, but their conversation was rudely interrupted by five vampires entering the bar. Caroline immediately recognized one of them as the one she had saved the girl from. It didn't take them long to spot the two of them, and from the way they smiled; it was obvious that they were there for trouble.

"Friends of yours?" Rebekah murmured glancing over at her as she silently assessed the situation.

"Yeah, right," Caroline muttered, mentally preparing herself for the inevitable fight.

"You owe me some entertainment," Diego hissed, and from the way he was looking the two girls over, Caroline had a good idea what kind of entertainment he was in the mood for.

"I'll pass," Caroline told him, unsurprised that her answer only seemed to anger him.

"You may want to rethink whatever you're planning, _mate_," Rebekah told him, pushing herself off the barstool and Caroline followed suit.

The next bit happened in seconds. Diego and his friends launched themselves at the two of them, clearly thinking they had the upper hand, but Rebekah easily dispatched of the first vampire, ripping out his heart in one neat move. Caroline was beginning to think that heart pulling was a family pastime. The second vampire was heading to stake Rebekah and while Caroline knew it wouldn't actually do anything besides cause the Original a little pain, she leaped forward, knocking the vampire to the floor before snapping his neck.

The other three wouldn't go down as easily, trying to overpower them. The third and fourth went after Rebekah, sensing she was the bigger threat, and she grabbed hold of one of the barstools, breaking it over her knee and tossing Caroline one of the broken legs for her own weapon. The fourth had picked up the stake the first one had dropped and headed for Caroline, who caught Rebekah's makeshift stake. Rebekah had taken care of her own two in seconds, screaming out when Caroline didn't quite get out from under the fourth and the stake plunged through her heart.

Caroline wasn't even fazed and shoved the wooden leg into the vampire, effectively killing him, before she pushed him off of her and pulled the stake out of her own body. "Ugh, I liked this shirt," she muttered, annoyed by the large hole in her top.

Rebekah was staring at her in a mixture of horror and wonder. "But...how?"

"Harbinger trick," Caroline shrugged.

"Let's not tell my brother you were staked tonight, hmm? I'd rather not end up with a dagger in my heart for the next century," Rebekah stated, offering her a hand up.

"Fine by me." Because Caroline had no intention of giving Klaus another reason for his protectiveness.

Rebekah had already compelled the bartender and few patrons from forgetting anything they might say or do that night, so that at least was already taken care of, but they now had two vampire bodies that needed to be deal with. Rebekah headed back to the bar, leaning over it as she held her hand out. "I need to borrow your car."

Ten minutes later and the girls had the vampires in the trunk and were heading back to the townhouse. They drove in comfortable silence and Caroline sighed as Rebekah pulled up to the street, spotting a very pissed off Hybrid waiting for them. Caroline shifted the jacket she was wearing; making sure it covered the gaping hole and blood that stained her shirt.

"You texted me that you found her over two hours ago, Rebekah," Klaus growled as soon as they stepped out of the car.

"We needed some girl time," Rebekah replied, not at all alarmed by her brother's anger.

Klaus was walking toward Caroline and she shook her head, holding her hand up for him to stop. "I need a shower, sleep, and breakfast and _maybe_ then I'll be ready to talk to you," she snapped, and stomped off into the house without sparing him another glance.

Rebekah saw him turning to follow the girl. "We have a problem, Nik," she told him and popped the trunk. Klaus sighed, exasperated as he took in the five dead bodies. "Only four are permanently dead. The other should wake in a few hours."

"I will get Elijah to dispose of this mess and when I am done you are going to explain to me why the hell one of Marcel's inner circle is dead, where this car came from, and what you and Caroline got up to that led to these circumstances," Klaus growled, irritated with the turn of events and the mess the two had created. Killing a vampire was punishable by death and while there was little doubt in his mind that Rebekah had taken care of any witnesses, there was still the fact that the two had killed one of Marcel's coveted Daywalkers. That would not be so easily swept under the rug.

Rebekah hadn't moved from her spot though and he glared at her, wondering why she hadn't gone inside. "There's something else. Before I found her, Caroline was at the Abattoir," Rebekah told him, and he narrowed his eyes, knowing full well who owned that place and what happened there. "Caroline says Marcel knows you've an interest in her and aside from taking your lovely little kingdom here as his own that he means to also take your girl." Rebekah caught his arm before he could flash away and he growled at the contact, shaking her off but not moving from the sidewalk. "Don't do anything stupid."

And with that Rebekah headed inside.

Klaus slammed his hands onto the hood of the car, his rage overtaking him as Elijah exited the house. "Brother," the older vampire started, and Klaus would have none of his placating tones.

"Take care of this," he demanded, waving at the trunk before heading up toward Caroline's room. He had intended to give her some space, allow her the sleep and bath she had wanted, but it seemed that they needed to speak sooner rather than later before he destroyed every single one of his plans by heading straight to Marcel's place and ripping the vampire's heart from his body.

* * *

Caroline was pretty sure her entire bedroom back in Mystic Falls would actually fit into the bathroom she was currently standing in. She shrugged off the jacket as she walked over to the large circular bathtub, turning the hot and cold handles until she got the exact temperature she wanted. The fuzziness of the alcohol was already ebbing away, the adrenaline rush of fighting five vampires helping to speed up the healing process and thankfully no hangover seemed to be imminent. She glanced at the various bottles lined against the wall at the back of the tub, pressing her lips together as she noted they were all her favorite scent-vanilla-even if she had never heard of the brands.

She shouldn't have been surprised that Klaus would know that little detail. Or that he would have stocked the bathroom with it considering she was half-convinced the room she had woken up in was meant for her._ Or was it for Hayley?_ Frowning, Caroline poured some of the bubble bath mixture into the tub before walking away, picking up her jacket as she headed back toward the bedroom. The last thing she wanted to do was think about the wolf girl because it led to other thoughts and she didn't want to even try and contemplate what those specific ones meant.

Sliding out of the heels she was still wearing, Caroline picked them up, as she opened the door and dropped them onto the chair, draping the jacket over the back. "What the hell happened to you?" Klaus demanded, causing her to jump at his presence in her room.

She blinked, not sure what he was referring to until she caught him staring at her chest. Caroline nearly snapped at him about where his eyes should be focused when she remembered what had happened and the bloody mess that was her top. "I'm fine," she groused, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. "I believe I stated my terms for talking to you and I haven't gotten sleep or a bath yet, so _go away._"

He didn't budge from his spot, looking her over for anymore telltale signs of injury and she shook her head, her annoyance at him only growing with each passing second. "Tell me about Marcel, Caroline," he ordered, and Caroline rolled her eyes. Clearly she needed to keep her mouth shut around Rebekah.

"There's nothing to tell," she muttered, not wanting to give anything away. The last thing they needed was for him to go off half-cocked after the guy.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Klaus suggested, the look he directed her was hard and she could see the barely contained rage in his eyes. "Because I'm finding it hard to come up with reasons not to go after him and tear out his bloody heart right now."

Caroline looked away then, sighing as she shut her eyes in frustration for a moment. "You know you can't do that." It would ruin everything and more problems than they would be able to handle. "I ran into him after the whole needing some air situation and he offered to show me around. So I let him because you all can tell me to you're blue in the face that he's a bad man, but I needed to see it for myself. Everyone has agendas here and I thought he deserved to at least have me glimpse his own."

It hadn't been a mistake, even if it hadn't gone how she had planned. She had seen into the heart of Marcel and what she had seen frightened her, _disgusted_ her, and she knew he couldn't be allowed to keep his reign. "Apparently he thought you were getting a little too cozy with me out on the street and believes I'm your pet and like everything else he's tried to take from you, he thinks he should add me to the list of acquisitions. I told him to drop dead." Sort of. It was pretty much implied.

She looked back up at him, hating the concern she saw in his eyes, the damn look that had her believing he really did love her. "And _stop that._"

Klaus's brow furrowed in confusion, unaware as to what he had done. He hadn't moved from his spot since she had exited the bathroom. "Stop what, love?"

"_That._ All of it. Just stop," Caroline demanded, unwrapping her arms from herself so she could clench her fists at her side. "Stop looking at me like I'm the whole damn world for you when we both know that's a lie." Because she couldn't take it anymore. The contradictions were killing her, toying with her mind and she was so beyond done with feeling as though she was going crazy.

"If this is because of Hayley," Klaus started, trying not to be amused at the glare Caroline directed at him.

"I don't care who you decide to fuck," she shouted, her anger clearly contradicting everything she was saying. "Screw all of New Orleans. Screw the whole damn world. I. Don't. Care. Actually, you know what?" She walked passed him, opening up her suitcase that had been brought over and dumped the contents onto the bed, snatching up the paper she knew would be inside of it. She nearly tore it in two, hands gripping the paper, willing herself to do so, but she couldn't so she walked back to him and slammed the drawing he had given her all those months ago into his chest. "Take your damn drawings and your talks of last loves and seeing the world and shove them up your ass."

Caroline whirled around, intent on heading into the bathroom, but was stopped by Klaus' grip on her arm. "You say you don't care, but every other fiber of your being is screaming that you do," Klaus told her, placing the drawing down on the chair by her shoes and out of the way.

"Shut up," Caroline warned, tugging at her arm to try and get him to release her. She didn't want to hear his pretty little lies.

"No." Klaus grabbed hold of her other arm and dragged her across the room, shoving her into the unoccupied chair. "I believe I've listened enough to-"

"You _never_ listen to me!" she shouted, glaring up at him as he trapped her in the seat the same way he had earlier in the day. "Oh you pretend to, I even think you might actually believe that you do, but you don't really listen. I don't think you manage to listen to anything but the sound of your own voice."

"Why do you care if I listen or not, Caroline? Why do you bristle at the fact that I fucked someone else?" he demanded, and she refused to look at him. Hating him in that moment for making her think, for making her look into the thoughts and feelings she desperately wanted to keep hidden.

"Not just anyone. _Hayley._ You slept with _Hayley_." Out of everyone, why did it have to be her? She couldn't understand that part. All she wanted was to make sense of it, but she doubted she would ever be able to.

Klaus gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him and she nearly stubbornly closed her eyes just to spite him, but his gaze locked with hers before that could happen and Caroline couldn't look away from his piercing stare. "Yes, I slept with wolf. It was a tactical decision that has since turned out to bite me in the ass, but that problem will be dealt with in due time. And at the time, love, I was convinced you would want nothing to do with me again because of my vendetta against Tyler."

"I _don't _want anything to do with you," Caroline hissed, and she wrenched her jaw free from his grip. "Don't you touch me."

"You didn't seem all that opposed to it mere hours ago," Klaus reminded his voice sincere and for once he didn't seem to be regarding her with amusement, but with a seriousness that reminded her of when Tyler had been given his head start.

_We're the same, Caroline._ "Yeah, well, things change," she muttered, mentally slapping herself when she realized she had revealed she had enjoyed their time together. How wonderful it had felt to be in his arms. Something she meant to never let happen again.

"If it's because of Hayley and the babe in her womb, I will happily get rid of that barrier," Klaus told her and she froze at the sincerity in his voice.

"You _cannot_ be serious." But oh god she knew he was and that was throwing her head for such a loop.

"The only reason I've yet to do so is as a favor to my brother. He's of the belief that this child will bring my family back together. I need him here in New Orleans to help me with our current affairs and the unborn child's well-being seems to be enough to entice him to stay," Klaus shrugged, and he stepped back from the chair allowing her to rise to her feet.

Caroline raked her hands into her hair, shaking her head at him. "But it's your child. Like...that has to mean something." Except what could it mean to him? She couldn't really see Klaus changing diapers or heating up bottles in the middle of the night.

"Tell me, what use do I have for a child? The witches tried to convince me I would need an heir as did my brother, but I'm sure you can see the folly in that assumption," he remarked, arching a brow in amusement at the absurdity of the notion. From the way Caroline scrunched her nose, he had a feeling she understood their mistake. He couldn't die so he would never need to give up the throne, to pass it onto someone else. A child would be a vulnerability he didn't need an attachment to. "Better to dispose of it now before the attachment grows too great."

Caroline took a step backward from him, and he saw the disgust in her eyes that he could think so callously, but a thousand years had taught him a lot about vulnerabilities and how to minimize the effect they had. "Would it be better to allow it to be born? To grow up under constant scrutiny, never allowed to venture anywhere because of mine and my family's enemies?" Klaus asked, and Caroline stared up at the ceiling, hands moving down to pull at the back of her neck as she listened to his reasoning. It disturbed her that she could see his point even if she didn't agree with it. "It would never have a chance of a normal life and would be extremely vulnerable for a good many years. Rebekah and Elijah would grow to love it, to care for it, only to be devastated when it finally died. Whether at the hands of our enemies or from old age. A car accident. So many things that can take away a human life."

It would not doubt have the werewolf gene, but considering how rare it would be for the child to enact the curse before puberty that would do little to aid its survival. "I don't even know what to say to you right now," Caroline breathed out, her head a jumbled mess of emotions.

"I've already made adjustments for one weakness in my life." Just like that he was in front of her again, fingers lifting her chin up to look at him. "And I will continue to pursue you until you get it through your stubbornly thick skull that you were correct in your assessment all those months ago." He paused, and Caroline could almost see the effort it was taking for him to come out and say the next words. "I love you."

She shut her eyes, willing him to shut up, for the conversation to be over. "What exactly do you need for me to do in order to prove that to you? I gave you back Tyler, have helped you with everything you have needed, from prom dresses to protecting your mother to stopping the witches from killing you and your friends. I've allowed Patrick to freely move about New Orleans now. Same with the witch boy even though I trust him very little. I walked away, telling you I would wait and I _will. _A day, a century. I will wait."

Caroline bit her lip, not sure what to say. It was true he did do all of that, had told her more about her powers, about what she was than anyone else had done so far. But she held back, built back up her walls and refused to let him break them, even if there were more cracks than ever before. And when he spoke of waiting she shook her head, once again willing him to stop speaking. She couldn't handle that kind of admission right then.

"My beautiful Caroline," Klaus murmured, forehead pressing against her own as his hands moved to caress the skin of her neck. Caroline nearly gave into the touch, but after everything that she had learned that day she just couldn't and so she yanked back from him, fleeing into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

"Go away," she shouted; pressing her body against the door in hopes he wouldn't be able to get in. "I mean it. I don't want to talk to you right now."

Which implied she would be ready to talk to him later on and Klaus supposed that was something. "One day you're going to run out of reasons to keep running away, love," he muttered his voice barely audible but he knew she could hear it. And oh Caroline did, swallowing hard at the words.

"But not today," she whispered back, willing him to leave.

"Take your bath and get the rest that you need," Klaus called out, heading toward the door that led to the hallway. He knew doing anything further would only upset the girl and the fact that she was back at the townhouse and safe would have to be enough for now. "I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

Caroline looked at the nearly overflowing bathtub and locked the door before heading over to twist the handles into the off position. She sat down on the edge of the tub, burying her head in her hands. The conversation with Klaus had only left her further confused and Caroline felt like she didn't know which way was up any longer. Her immaculate house of cards had come crashing down onto her and she didn't know where to even begin to start rebuilding the tower. Or if she even could anymore. But maybe that was the problem. Maybe she needed to stop rebuilding the same structure, to take a step out of her safety net and simply see what would happen.

Maybe she would be able to create something new, something _better_, but would it mean leaving behind everything that she had known? All who she was?

The thought of doing that chilled her to the bone and if she was human, she was pretty sure she would be bent over the tub and hyperventilating. Instead she felt the bloodlust trying to push its way to the forefront of her mind and she closed her eyes, forcing herself to breathe and get the urges under control. It took a few minutes, but eventually the desire waned and instead of hearing the sound of blood rushing to her ears, she could focus on the movement of the others in the house as they readied themselves for bed or whatever it was that they were doing.

This wasn't how her life was supposed to go. Not even Version 2.0: Vampire Style. She should be enjoying the summer with her friends, not embroiled in some war in New Orleans. There were crates to pick out for her college dorm, a room full of stuff to sort through into 'take to school' and 'leave at home' piles. Tyler was supposed to have come home and she was going to somehow forget everything that had happened while he was gone, push down all the feelings that Klaus invoked from her very soul, and just live a somewhat normal life. Fulfill a few of those meager dreams from Version 1.0: Human Caroline, graduate college and make her prom proud. There wouldn't be a white picket fence or the grandkids, but...the idea of it didn't sound as appealing any longer.

College still did because of her thirst for knowledge and she was looking forward to living with Elena and Bonnie, but so many aspects of her Version 2.0 just weren't cutting it for her anymore and she wondered if she was supposed to be coming up with a 3.0 and the thought of that terrified her to her very core. It had taken months for her to properly come up with the second version, how the hell was she supposed to come up with another in the middle of a damn war?

Sighing, Caroline undressed, piling her clothes into a neat pile on the counter space, making sure they were all perfectly placed—_needing_ to focus on something she could still control for a moment-before sinking into the hot water as she tried to melt away the upsetting day. There would be no answers found that night, only countless questions asked and unanswered. She sunk back against the porcelain, staring up at the ceiling as she willed her body to relax, to compartmentalize all the chaos from the day.

Everything could wait until the morning.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you guys for all the reviews, faves, etc. I really didn't expect anyone to even read this story and its really nice that people are not only reading it, but enjoying it. I know some aren't happy that I included the baby plotline, but there is very much a reason for it being included and I doubt that I'll be touching on it at all like the show has been since I really can't see Klaus thinking having a kid around would either be a viable or smart option. Adult humans are easy enough to kill on their own, babies are even more defenseless-and lets face it demonic, hybrid, whatever it is or not it'd still be a tiny little thing incapable of caring for itself. Magic or no magic.

Anyway! The next part will be up later this week. Hope you all enjoyed this part.


	13. Chapter 13

_But if I listen to the dark,_  
_You'll embrace me like a star,_  
_Envelope me, envelope me..._

* * *

"I take it that your talk with Caroline didn't go exactly as planned?" Rebekah asked as she entered the study. She closed the door behind her, surprised to find Klaus smiling behind the desk. After the shouting from earlier and the fact he had left the room, she had assumed she would find him brooding away, not looking like the cat who just ate the canary. She wasn't sure if she should have been pleased or annoyed by the expression.

Klaus arched his brows, lips turning into a smug smile as he leaned back in the chair. No, it hadn't gone as he expected. Oh he was certain they hadn't had their last discussion about Hayley, but Caroline's anger meant something. She may have kept trying to reiterate that she didn't care what he did-or, well in this case, who he did-but the way she seethed, the very emotions coming off of her in waves had shown him that she did care an awful lot. The business with the wolf girl was only an obstacle and he would overcome as many of those as needed for Caroline to realize that her proper place was beside him.

"Tell me what happened tonight, Rebekah, and don't leave out any details at my expense," he told her, and while his tone was jovial, they both knew from the way he narrowed his eyes, locking his gaze with her own, that he wasn't joking. He wanted to know _everything_, no matter how minor it may have seemed to her.

Not for the first time, Rebekah was pleased that he was unable to compel her. It wasn't as though her brother didn't have other ways of ensuring her compliance, but it was still helpful to know that he couldn't do that. Being daggered every hundred years or so was enough of punishment and she still wasn't ready to forgive him for the most recent one or the fact he had so easily given _her_ cure to Silas.

However, Rebekah also knew there was little point in not giving him what he wanted right then. If anything, maybe she could use it to her own advantage. She recounted the events easily enough, from when she had found Caroline outside of Marcel's establishment, compelling a girl to hurry away up until they were at the bar. She hesitated at recounting Caroline's admissions on always being second best, not quite sure she should say anything on the matter. She knew those kind of emotions a little too well, the doubt, the uncertainty, and while her opinion on the little blonde cheerleader wasn't exactly the greatest, Rebekah chose to keep that part of the conversation to herself and skipped ahead to explaining the vampires attacking, remembering to add in what the first one had said to Caroline about entertainment.

"He's lucky it was you who dealt with him," Klaus groused, his entire demeanor growing colder and Rebekah could almost feel a chill in the air. "Perhaps we'll have some fun with the one we're containing before doing what is needed."

"He's on vervain. Should we bleed him dry or let it leave his system the normal way?" Rebekah asked, already knowing his answer. Klaus would want the most painful scenario possible to play out for the vampire. "I've wanted to try out the new knives."

"And why would I let you perform that task?" Klaus mused, honestly curious why she thought he wouldn't be at the helm of that torture. Not only had the vampire had the audacity to go after Caroline but he had tried to harm his sister as well, and while he knew they were still locked in their little battle of wills, no one was allowed to hurt Rebekah aside from him.

"Because you, Nik, are going to be too busy with your little blonde friend to be able to engage in that with the attention that it deserves. Plus the witches will be here soon-her coven," Rebekah reminded, watching him frown in acknowledgement. His priorities would have to be elsewhere and they both knew it. "And he attacked me as well. And you do so know how much I love showing those that attack me how wrong they were in choosing me as their so-called victim."

"I want him begging to die, Rebekah. Begging to die and then force him to continue living," Klaus instructed her as he glanced down at the ipad on the desk. She watched as a small smile tugged at his lips, and he looked up at her. Rebekah could almost see the plans forming in his head and wondered what her brother's latest scheme involved. "Remind me again who we have in Seattle and Southern California?"

Rebekah pressed her lips together, brow furrowing as she tried to remember who was loyal to them in those areas of the country. "Isn't Xandria in Washington?"

"DC, not the state," Klaus muttered, picking up his phone and going through the contacts on it.

"Why do you need someone in…" she trailed off, remembering the conversation he had been having with Caroline the previous night about her aunts. It shouldn't have surprised her, the lengths he would go to in order to ensure he would get what he wanted. And it seemed that he truly did want Caroline Forbes in his life. "She will hate you."

"She'll get over it," Klaus replied waving her off as if it was obvious that was what would happen. Maybe it would take some time, but the girl would learn that there were some grudges that were not worth holding onto when eternity was laid out in front of them. "Not to mention there is no reason for her to even know their cause of death if I orchestrate them correctly." A car accident for one. A nasty fall in the shower for the others. Compulsion was a nifty little trick when creating deaths that he didn't need traced back to him.

"A relationship built on distrust, how very different for you," Rebekah remarked, trailing her fingers over the silver skull on the desk. She ignored his heated stare, pleased he didn't have an actual dagger present to thrust into her as she sat down in one of the chairs across from the desk, sinking into its depths, and glancing over at him. His stormy gaze had given way to a brooding one, having leaned back against his own chair, glaring at nothing in particular.

"If they live, she will die someday, Rebekah," Klaus stated, eyes clouding over with barely contained rage at the mere thought of that happening. Before receiving the Harbinger powers Caroline's life had been in a precarious enough position with her only being a baby vampire and he had often wondered how exactly to protect her from his own enemies once it was known who she was to him. With the Harbinger powers that worry was replaced by her cycle finishing. As the Harbinger nothing would be able to harm her, not permanently, but that time was always limited even if he didn't know for how long. "I will not let that happen."

"Killing people she knows and loves so soon after having talked about it may not be the best way to go about it though. What harm could there possibly be in waiting a few more years to put actual distance between what you said and these 'accidents'?" There would probably still be some doubt in Caroline's mind, some wonder about what had happened to her aunts, but if they were spaced out enough and those involved were killed as well then there would be nothing to link back to her brother. Not that she was interested in helping Klaus with this game plan of his. She didn't even _like_ Caroline, let alone want to endure an eternity of that girl in their family.

Or so she was going to continue to tell herself.

"But it's your love life to mess up," Rebekah continued, rising from the chair as she smoothed down her hair. "Far be it from me to try and meddle in your business. I know how much I detest when you do that to me."

She paused at the door when he spoke, expecting a biting comment about her lack of taste in suitors. "Thank you for getting her back here safely, Rebekah," Klaus stated, and she blinked in surprise at the fact he had actually thanked her. "It would have become rather cliché if I had to dagger you so soon after you returned to this city."

Rebekah huffed at that, not at all surprised that he had gone and ruined the little moment between them with his idiocy. She chose to focus on his gratitude though. "You're welcome," she told him, intent on leaving before he had a chance to further mess up their little moment. She passed Elijah as she exited the room. "Careful, he seems to be flipping between moods at a rapid pace today."

"How strange and different for Niklaus," Elijah mused, and Rebekah pressed her lips together so she wouldn't laugh, heading away to begin torturing their captive.

"Did you actually try to make a joke?" Klaus asked, not bothering to look up from the ipad he was currently working on. "I take it that the bodies have been dealt with?"

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," Elijah informed him, sitting down on the chair Rebekah had vacated. "I also saw the witches. Turning Sophie, really? How did that seem like the appropriate thing to do?" Claire had been less than helpful recounting the events, raving on about how his brother was a madman who would ruin them all as Sophie sat farther away in the room, surrounded by others from their coven. "I am unsure whether or not she'll complete the transition."

"She forgot her place," Klaus dismissed, waving his hand in the air as if the matter was closed. He hardly cared if she completed the process or not. If she did he would deal with her then. "They all have and I will not allow for a witch uprising."

"Why do I feel that your reactions had nothing to do with a possible uprising and everything to do with the blonde upstairs?" Elijah mused, watching his brother's reaction in order to gain some insight into the Hybrid's state of mind. He was nearly fooled by Klaus' lack of response, flicking a finger along the ipad, but he saw the slight tension in his brother's shoulders.

"I suggest you do not forget _your _place, Elijah," Klaus warned, coldly glancing at his brother. "How is the wolf girl fairing with that creature you're so intent on seeing born?"

"_Your_ child," Elijah reminded, hating the complete lack of feelings Klaus seemed to have for the baby. "And she is just fine. The Lockwood boy seems to be helping quench her need to leave the house."

"Then I suggest you make sure she stays that way. It'd be a pity if something awful befell her." Klaus leaned back in the chair again, steepling his fingers as he regarded his brother. Tyler Lockwood. He was going to need to figure out exactly what to do with that boy soon. Preferably in a way that didn't end with Caroline hating him. Though, time did tend to heal all wounds if he couldn't quite proceed without that happening.

Klaus ignored Elijah's furious look, knowing his brother had more to say about the situation. No doubt ready to offer another lecture, but he was finished with the conversation. "The Leseid Coven will be joining us soon. See to it that the house I acquired for them is ready to go." He pushed the ipad across the table, turning it to reveal the information Elijah would need. "And then perhaps you should go and check on how Lockwood and the girl are faring."

"If you harm her," Elijah warned, eyes narrowing as he regarded his brother.

"Then you'll destroy that which you claim to love the most?" Klaus chided lips quirking in amusement. "For a child that you believe will bring our little family back together, it seems to me that the only thing it is managing to do is cloud your judgment."

Elijah rose, snatching the ipad up as he glared down at Klaus. "And there are days I wonder if you even remember the meaning of that word. _Family."_ But he had to hope that somewhere inside his brother still did or what was the use of still fighting for them to truly be one again?

"I remember all of it, _brother_," Klaus mused, eyes darkening in fury as he remembered every slap, every slice into his skin at the hands of his so-called father. The betrayal of his mother. Of each one of his siblings in their own way. And all while he had only tried to keep them safe, to protect them as he fled from Mikael year after year, day after day, trying to break a curse that would only seek to aide him in defeating the monster that sought to kill them. "I think we've had enough brotherly time for the day. You have a job to do."

"If Henrik could see you now," Elijah muttered, leaving the room before Klaus could respond, knowing the words would cut more than any other.

Klaus glared at the vampire's retreating form. Ah, but that was the real calamity of it all, wasn't it? For if Henrik had lived then none of the last one thousand years would have come to pass and Klaus wouldn't be the man he was today, none of them would be. But the boy was dead and nothing would bring him back or change what the years had done to all of them. He could only move forward, that was all any of them could do.

He turned his attention toward the rest of the house, listening intently to what each occupant was doing. Rebekah was busy with their guest, the witch boy was sleeping and Patrick seemed to be pacing the room he was occupying. And Caroline...he could hear her heading toward her bed and knowing she was safe allowed for some of the tension in his body to ease, but he needed to release the rest of it and set off to do just that.

* * *

"Why do you continuously torment yourself by reading those texts over and over again if you're not actually going to call her back?" Hayley asked, using the directions as a makeshift fan.

If there was one thing she never thought she would get used to in New Orleans it was the damn heat. And if the scorching temperature wasn't enough to make every inch of her uncomfortable, the blasted humidity that caused her to start sweating as soon as she moved-_even_ when she had the air conditioning on at full blast was slowly killing her, she was sure of it. Little beads of sweat formed wherever they could; making her feel like she was constantly in a sauna and she didn't even want to contemplate how annoying that would be once she got fatter.

But she didn't want to concentrate on her own self-pity for the moment. No, she wanted to focus on the hybrid who was sitting on the ground attempting to put together a damn crib. They were both at a loss for exactly how the pieces were supposed to snap into place, the directions seemingly in another language as far as either of them were concerned.

"It's really not your damn business," Tyler growled, chucking the wooden piece across the room in frustration. Hayley jumped at the movement, even though the object hadn't been anywhere near colliding with her body. "Why the hell couldn't they just buy an already assembled crib?" Part of him couldn't help but wonder if this was just another way for Klaus to keep him occupied. Even if it had been Elijah who had dropped off the various furniture for the nursery.

"It's not like we have to start putting it all together now, Ty," Hayley pointed out, immediately regretting shortening his name when the boy glared at her. She motioned toward her flattened stomach. She wouldn't be showing for ages yet. _If_ she even allowed it to get to that point. If she managed to cause the baby's death would that mean the witches' spell would be broken and she would be free to leave New Orleans? It might mean she would piss off some of the Originals-or at the very least Elijah-but Hayley was pretty sure it gave her more of a chance of living than following through with this unwanted pregnancy.

Her only issue was that she couldn't exactly head out to purchase the ingredient to do the trick. Looking back at Tyler, she frowned. Could she use him all over again? Get him to obtain the ingredient needed and then head the hell out of dodge? If he came with her then maybe they could both be safe. Except there was the matter of the idiot girlfriend who's messages he kept looking at, even if there hadn't been a new one in days.

"Why don't you give her a call? I'm sure Caroline will just be so happy that you did." Hayley forced a smile as she rose from her seat on the chair-the only item they had managed to successfully assemble.

Tyler shrugged, stuffing the phone back into his pocket as he exited the room. Each day of not contacting Caroline simply made it harder to actually get up the will to call her, text her, anything. And when the voicemails stopped coming, the texts stopped appearing, it was almost easier to just let the whole thing die. He didn't want to deal with a confrontation, with the tears he knew she would have. What was the point? Returning to Mystic Falls wasn't in the cards anymore, and not just because he was beholden to Klaus or the fact that he was pretty sure Caroline would see him helping Hayley as a betrayal, but what was the point to returning to that town? What was left for him there aside from his girlfriend?

The answer was nothing. He had no home. He had no family. Going back for prom had only increased his paranoia and his anger at everything. The bad memories fully overshadowed any of the good and somehow Caroline had become mixed in with both sets. The dark shadow that was Klaus tossing her in with both and making it hard for Tyler to separate her from the monstrosity. This wasn't fair. He _loved _her. She had been there through so much with him, but Tyler had been wondering if that was enough.

Maybe Hayley was right though and he should give her a call. He knew he hadn't dealt with what had happened well, but hearing she was in contact with Klaus…The fact the Original not only had Caroline's number but that they had apparently been keeping in contact just broke something inside of him. There had been a momentary urge to rip out Klaus' heart, to cause him the pain he had been experiencing, but Tyler was just done. He was tired of the constant battle for his life against the Original.

He wanted the rage back, that defiance he had held so close to his chest, the _need_ to bring Klaus down. But after losing his pack, his mother, and now he was pretty sure he had lost his girlfriend as well...Tyler didn't want to lose his life. Even if that was all he had anymore, he wouldn't give the Hybrid that.

He trudged down the stairs, annoyed with Hayley, annoyed with the whole damn world. Tyler could hear the others in the house, the ones compelled to make sure Hayley remained a prisoner as well as protect her life and he knew she'd be fine if he let himself go for a bit. He need a damn drink and he planned on emptying the liquor cabinet of its contents before the day was over.

"Tyler, I'm _sorry,_" Hayley called out from the top of the landing but didn't try to follow him.

It was obvious he was in one of his moods and she didn't relish the idea of being around him. Better to let him drink it out and then they could go back to the tentative reformation of their friendship. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she nearly ignored it, stomping her foot in annoyance when it only picked up doing so again.

Hayley looked down at the text messages, rolling her eyes.

**K:** Update?

**K:** Ignoring me will not stop me from calling, Hayley.

**Hayley:** K doesn't give a crap. Haven't seen R. E seems to care.

But not enough to truly care about her own well-being. Only about the baby's health that was growing inside of her. She really was just an incubator and felt as though her chances of remaining alive after that status was taken from her were slim to none. But she wasn't ready to die. Not yet. Not when she could still have her whole life in front of her if she ran far enough way, if she hid deep enough so they wouldn't find her.

**Hayley:** What now?

**K: **Seems to doesn't work for me. Or for you.

**K:** Fix that.

**Hayley:** Because that's so easy.

**K: **Not my problem.

Hayley growled, turning off the phone as she walked into her bedroom, throwing the phone down on the bed. No, it wasn't her problem but Hayley was sick and tired of all of the games, the secrecy and never truly knowing what the plans were anymore. She was done playing by everyone else's rules. She headed to Tyler's room, listening carefully to make sure no one would see her before entering. His wallet was laying on the desk and she slid out one of the credit cards before sitting down and turning the laptop on.

Ten minutes later and she had found a local shop that not only carried wolfsbane but also shipped the plant nationwide, ordered it, and slipped back out of the room as if nothing else had happened. She could hear Tyler on the lower level drinking away as she headed to her own room. Hopefully no one would bother to trace where she got the mixture from, but if it was her life or his, she was going to pick her own every time.

* * *

When Caroline woke the next morning, she was overwhelmed by the strange feeling of deja vu, wondering if the last twenty-four hours had even happened. Maybe she had dreamt the entire Hayley revelation or the Marcel ordeal or just _all of it._ A terrible nightmare brought on by the fact that Klaus had snapped her neck, but she quickly realized it had all happened, every last second of it and she didn't quite relish getting out of bed and facing reality.

She reached across the bed, unplugging her phone from its charger and flicked through the messages. One from Elena telling her she hoped she was enjoying her road trip, one from Matt asking if she was okay-she was going to need to ask Rebekah what all Matt knew about her current situation-and one from her mother demanding she be called.

Still none from Tyler.

It didn't cut like it had earlier in the week. Instead there was a dull acceptance that they truly had reached the point where neither of them could go back to who they were, to what they had meant to one another. Caroline had cried her tears all those nights back and had come to find that she simply didn't have any left to cry for the loss of them.

She pushed herself up so she was sitting and dialed her mother's cell phone number. It was a better bet than the house phone considering her mother's hectic work schedule and smiled at the fact her mother answered after the first ring.

"Caroline, what the hell is going on?" Liz demanded, and Caroline could hear the worry in her mother's voice. She could imagine the older woman running a hand through her hair as she closed the office door, wanting to keep the conversation away from prying ears. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…" Caroline paused, not really wanting to lie to her mother, but not wanting to scare her either. "I've been better but I'm okay. Are you?" Because Klaus' words were running through her head, the ones about what Marcel might do if he learned she was the Harbinger.

"A heads up on the fact there would be some witches staying at our house that feel they need to protect me would have been nice," Liz informed her and Caroline groaned, dropping down so her head hit the pillow. "I'd like to know why they seem to think I'm in danger."

"Well you _are_ Sheriff of Mystic Falls and like one of the few remaining members of the Founders' Families that isn't dead," Caroline pointed out. It was _true_. It just wasn't the real reason for the added protection.

"_Caroline,_" Liz warned, clearly not believing the bullshit answer. "What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

"I'm just trying to do my duty, okay. I didn't exactly _ask_ for these powers or this new life, you know?" Caroline growled, glaring up at the ceiling. Because she sure as hell would not have picked it if she had been asked. "But some people aren't exactly going to like the fact that I am trying to bring like balance or whatever and they'll probably try to hurt the people I care the most about-which is _you_, and I'd like for you to live until you're at least one hundred. So witches. Personally I think you should be happy you're not being stalked by a few hundred year old vampire because that's what I got from the person who decided I was one he cares the most about."

Caroline blinked. Wait. Had she just said those words to her mother? Oh god. She really hadn't meant to get into any of that. Maybe her mother hadn't been listening? "What exactly is going on between you and Klaus, Caroline? I'll admit that when you programed his number into my phone that I was suspicious and I should have demanded an explanation then and there but I never thought I would have needed to use it. But I did and I don't know why but he dropped whatever he was doing to search for you, and while I am grateful for that, I do not trust him," Liz informed her, and Caroline closed her eyes, sighing. "And you have to know that you cannot trust him. He's volatile and whatever twisted interest he seems to have in you...it cannot possibly be healthy. It's not normal."

"I'm not normal," Caroline whispered, and that was something both of them were still coming to grips with, something that was proving hard to wrap her head around when she clung so tightly to her human predispositions. "There isn't going to be any white picket fence or two point five kids any more, mom. I'm not going to graduate college and open up some party planning agency. I'm an immortal vampire who needs blood to survive. I'm anything but normal."

"I don't like him," Liz simply stated.

"Yeah, well, I don't like him all that much either sometimes," Caroline shrugged. It was those other times when she was pretty sure it was a whole lot stronger than 'liking him' that freaked her out. "Can we not talk about this right now? He's probably listening in…"

"I thought you were staying at a hotel?" Liz interrupted and Caroline could imagine the vein in her mother's forehead starting to throb.

"Plans changed." She sighed, pushing herself up again. "I have to go, but just...let the witches do their thing, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too. Stay safe," Liz murmured, and Caroline hung up when she heard her mother respond to one of the officers.

She dropped the phone onto the bed and stretched, frowning when she noticed the slip of parchment on her bedside table. Caroline picked it up, noting that it was the same material as the drawing of her and the horse that seemed to have been tacked up to the vanity's mirror. She rolled her eyes at that before flipping over the paper in her hands, biting her lip at what she saw. He'd drawn her again, this time on the streets of New Orleans listening to the jazz band. The girl on the paper looked carefree, _happy_, and Caroline wanted that feeling back, the excited bliss she had been experiencing as she had walked with him through Bourbon Street.

She brushed her fingers across the writing at the bottom, already knowing it was his handwriting before she even noted his signature.

_Thank you for your company~Klaus_.

Sighing, she placed the drawing back down and got out of the bed, intent on pushing down the tumultuous array of feelings that wanted to overwhelm her. It was as though she was experiencing every single one along the spectrum at once and wasn't quite sure which one to stick with so she simply was going to ignore them all. She focused her hearing, listening for Caleb's heartbeat and headed in his direction once she found it.

She knocked on the door, not wanting to simply barge inside even though she could tell he was awake. "Unless I'm being allowed out of this room I am not interested," Caleb hollered, clearly angered and she sighed at his voice. It shouldn't have surprised her that Klaus had trapped the boy in the room.

"It's me," Caroline informed him, pressing her forehead against the door. "I'm so sorry." God, she was becoming a walking cliché with the amount of sorrys she was doling out to the witch.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked and he sounded closer than before. "Rebekah fucking grabbed me yesterday while you were out, threw me in this room and locked the damn door before informing me that Marcel likes to kill witches who use magic without his permission. Something about the way she delighted in saying it had me thinking she wasn't lying." Or he would have forced the door open and gotten the hell out of dodge. Not that he hadn't tried breaking it down the old fashioned way. "It's a heavy ass door. I'm pretty sure I dislocated my damn shoulder."

"Stand back," Caroline ordered before snapping the handle and forcing it open with her own strength. The door was heavier than normal, no doubt reinforced with steel or something. She stepped across the threshold, startled for a moment when he grabbed her into a hug before she hugged him very carefully back. She could sense he had been right in his injury assessment. "Aside from the whole dislocation and imprisonment are you okay? And hold still because this is going to hurt." She popped his shoulder back into place before holding out her arm. "Want some blood to ease the pain?"

"I'd rather not chance it," Caleb told her through gritted teeth, while trying to offer her an appreciative glance. She couldn't really blame him. Dying with vampire blood in his system meant he'd turn and be cut off from his magic, which for a witch was horrible. "And you didn't answer my question. Are you okay? Because I don't know what happened but when Klaus came back without you I am pretty sure he destroyed another room. That guy has anger issues."

Caroline snorted. "Understatement of the century," she muttered before moving to sit on the bed. "I'm okay and I'm really sorry that you had to deal with the aftermath of me spontaneously running away to clear my head." She hadn't thought how it would affect her friends and regretted that, but at least he was alive. And Patrick as well.

"Did he hurt you?" Caleb demanded, looking her over for any signs. Not that they wouldn't be healed by then, but he still needed to look.

"No," Caroline shook her head. Which was the truth and yet not, but Klaus had definitely not hurt her in the way that Caleb was thinking. "Anyway, I ran into Marcel, the supposed vampire king."

"Tell me he's better than Klaus." She hated that she was going to need to wipe the hopeful look off of his face with her answer.

"No. He's got his little vampire army-which _not_ actually all that little-compelling people in clubs to use their blood as drink mixtures, torturing tourists for kicks and then compelling them to forget...and I really don't even want to think about what he implied he does with the homeless..." Though was Klaus all that better? She wasn't really sure. What kind of King would he be if he got his way? Would he continue on with the barbaric practices that Marcel had instituted? "And add that into what the witches have told us about him, what I read about him in my grandmother's journals and clippings and I'm pretty sure he is not who should be running this city."

"So the vampires are a mess, the witches are a mess...I guess that means you need to find the wolves and talk to them. Preferably the Alpha because that'll be the one in charge," Caleb suggested, massaging his shoulder as best he could.

Oh right. "Yeah, guess who that might be," she groused, clearly annoyed by that particular revelation.

Caleb shook his head in disbelief, willing the guess in his mind to not be true, but from the way she was looking, he knew he was right. "Could this be an even bigger clusterfuck?" he asked, dropping his head into his hands.

"Don't say that. I'm sure it could be," Caroline warned, knocking on the wooden bedpost. "Come on, you are probably starving and I could use breakfast as well so let's go and see what the hell the Originals keep in their kitchen and if we need to order delivery."

"I don't think Klaus wants me out of this room," Caleb replied, nodding toward the door she had needed to break down to even enter.

"You let me deal with Klaus," Caroline told him as she headed toward the door. "I can handle him." Maybe.

She didn't notice Caleb's wary look or his mouthed, "That's what I'm afraid of," as he followed her out of the room and down the stairs.

Five minutes later and they had discovered that there was nothing edible-well for humans at least-in the kitchen, though Caroline had found the fridge stocked with numerous bottles of alcohol as well as a supply of blood bags. She decided not to check if they were her favorite type. "Okay, we'll just google delivery places and I'll pay with my card," Caroline suggested, before realizing that she didn't have a clue where the hell her purse even was anymore. Or her car keys for that matter.

"I'm really not that hungry," Caleb protested, even as his growling stomach proved that to be a lie.

Caroline growled before stomping off through the house, Caleb on her heels. "Klaus_!" _she called, her annoyance growing with each passing second. Like hell was she going to be a prisoner. Hadn't they gone over this already? And so _maybe_ she had already nullified their deal by running out on him yesterday but there had been legitimate circumstances for that.

"_Klaus!"_ she yelled louder, before focusing her hearing on the house to try and determine where everyone was located. She could vaguely make out whimpering and Rebekah's voice coming from below, but decided she didn't quite want to know what that was about just yet as she focused on the sound of bristles scratching along a surface.

"Ignoring me doesn't actually make me stop talking," Caroline muttered as she headed in that direction, letting herself into the room. An art studio. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised that he had one in there considering his love for art and the picture she had woken up to, but she had never actually seen him at work and it was something to behold.

She stood in the doorway for a long moment, watching him work, dipping the brush into the palette before moving back to the large canvas in front of him. There was a frenziness about him as he painted, juxtaposed with a calmness that was unnerving in its quietness. She hesitated, not really wanting to break him from what he was doing, but the beating of Caleb's heart reminded her that _he_ did need real food and she needed control of her own belongings.

"Klaus," Caroline tried again, walking over to shut off the music he'd had filling the room. Klaus stopped at that, turning toward her and his expression was one of anger for whoever dared interrupt him. His gaze softened as soon as he saw her, arching a brow before he noticed the witch in the doorway. "Where are my things?" she demanded.

"I believe everything was brought up to your room," Klaus informed her, turning his attention back to the painting.

"Not my keys and not my purse," she pointed out, narrowing her eyes when she noticed his tiny smirk. "Caleb needs real food and while I appreciate the blood bags those are so not going to suffice for him. So, give me my things and we'll go pick up some much needed food and snacks." Get out of the house for a bit, maybe locate some of the wolves and chance talking to them…

"The butler Elijah hired can take care of that for you. He should be around in the next few minutes," Klaus replied, still focusing on the painting before him before he reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He removed a number of bills, dropping them down near the pallet. "And of course Caleb is free to go find his own food." Klaus glanced over at her then, making sure to lock his gaze with her own. "Since neither I nor my siblings will be accompanying this little outing you are not permitted to go. As per our deal." His gaze moved to the witch. "I believe I was already lenient in you breaking the terms of it once. I doubt I'll be as merciful the next time."

"There were exigent circumstances," Caroline protested, throwing her arms up in disbelief. She did not want to have this conversation around Caleb and so she turned to him, urging him to leave. "Just go get something to eat."

He hesitated, clearly not wanting to leave her alone with Klaus again, but sighed, knowing that he did need the food and that she wouldn't be permitted to leave. "I'll be back," Caleb promised, and Caroline nodded, offering him a soft smile.

"Take Patrick with you," she suggested, remembering the orders she had given the other vampire. She wanted to make sure the witch was safe even if she wouldn't be around to protect him. Caleb nodded, closing the door behind him as he left.

Caroline glanced back at Klaus, watching him continue to work on the painting and trying to figure out what he was creating before she turned her attention to the rest of the room. She looked around for a few moments, wondering how many of the paintings on the wall were done by him or if they had been stolen and what might be in the sketchbooks that were piled up on one of the tables. She walked over, lifting one to look at, surprised when Klaus slipped the book from her hands before she could open it. "I don't think you're quite ready to see what's inside there, love," he told her, and Caroline turned around, chest bumping into his because of his close proximity.

She quickly ducked under and around him, not allowing for any of the soft touches from the night before. "We need to talk," she informed him, rounding the table the books were on to try and put distance between them.

"By all means," Klaus waved his hand at her, opening the floor up for discussion as he placed the book back down. He couldn't help but be amused that she had purposefully put distance between them. Still running it seemed.

"What exactly are your plans?" Caroline asked, mouth twisting in annoyance at her own words. "Okay, no, what I mean is...like Marcel has this whole let's upset all of the balance thing going on and making it so everyone ever is beneath him and he holds all the power. Which by definition is totally not a balance for how things are supposed to be, right? And _I'm_ supposed to like get the balance back." The exact how for her accomplishing that task was still lost on her. "And you're kinda holding the cards for not one but two factions-which why am I not even surprised by that one-but it's not like Marcel is the devil and you're an angel or anything. I'm pretty sure that _you're_ the devil and he's just some nutjob in disguise." She paused, clasping her hands in front of her body before spreading them out in front of her. "See what I'm getting at?"

God, she hoped he did because she really didn't want to try and explain that he might actually be her enemy in this crazy world. Because how the hell would that even work? It gave her a headache to even try and think about it.

"Better the devil you know than the one you don't," Klaus began, not at all surprised when she rolled her eyes at his response. "My family and I ran this city for nearly two hundred years, Caroline. We lived in relative peace-" Well, as peaceful as he lived with any humans. "-for all of those years. Helped build this city from the bottom up, influencing a great deal of the culture that this city is known for."

"But would you do what he does? Because I've seen just how little you value human life," Caroline pointed out, pretty sure she didn't need to give a rundown on all of those particular instances.

"I would continue to feed, allow those vampires who lived under my jurisdiction to continue to do so. I can't say there would be never be any deaths, Caroline, as it's in our nature for that to happen here and there, but the reckless display that he flaunts isn't something I relish in continuing," Klaus told her, moving back to sit on one of the chairs not occupied by drawing materials. He paused, wondering if he should say what came next, but deciding it was best to test the waters while he could. "Especially since my queen seems to abhor such things."

Caroline scoffed at that, crossing her arms in annoyance at him. "Really because if _I recall_ you liked the twenties because girls were reckless or whatever," she reminded him, refusing to give into his queen bait. They were not going to talk about them right now. Not that there even _was _a them! Ugh.

"And I still maintain that you would have loved it then," Klaus mused, letting his gaze travel up her body. "But that's not the same as an entire group of vampires flaunting their skills and abilities for any and all to see. That brings in unneeded, unwarranted attention such as yourself, Hunters, and a variety of other supernatural beings that you probably believe only exist in storybooks. My family and I ran for one thousand years, Caroline. I would like to have a place where we can finally rest for a few centuries, enjoy our own pursuits again and not worry about pesky teenagers trying to kill us every other day."

"Technically we only tried killing you because you wanted to like bleed Elena dry," Caroline pointed out, moving to the chair opposite him. She removed the set of paints, setting them down on another chair before sitting down. "And the wolves? The witches? What about them? Because yeah, you may be their Alpha but do you even know what it is that they want, what they desire out of life, or are you simply forcing your own wants and needs on them?" Like he did the Hybrids and look at how well that had turned out.

"What do you suggest? I ask them what their heart's desire is?" Klaus mused, seemingly amused by the idea and Caroline shook her head, glancing up at the ceiling as she willed herself not to reach forward and smack him.

"Get to know them. Take a chance, Klaus," Caroline told him, purposefully using his own words back on him. Even if she was doing them a little out of order. "Their hopes, their dreams, what they want out of life."

He leaned forward, a smug smile tugging at his lips. "Do you dare me?"

She shook her head, unable to help smiling at him for a moment. "No, but you should. Because otherwise it's all you you you which really doesn't equal balance." And she didn't want to slide back into their old parts where they were enemies even if she wasn't sure where she exactly wanted to go instead of that.

Caroline leaned back in the chair, watching him closely as she said her next piece. "You once told me that you showed kindness, forgiveness, pity because of me. You gave Tyler back his freedom even if he pretty much threw that away. But show me that again, Klaus. That you're more than just the evil bastard that so many people love to paint you as. That you so easily fall into because it's what you've done for the last however many centuries because you had to in order to survive." Caroline rose, looking down at him. "_Show me_ that you can be King. And maybe…"

Maybe what? So many unspoken things were held in that maybe that Caroline didn't think she could truly name them all. She wasn't ready to give name to any of them considering she was still livid with him, angered with what he had done with Hayley, confused about her own feelings on practically everything. But it had been said and she couldn't take it back now that she had put it out into the ether hanging between them.

"Maybe what, Caroline?" Klaus urged, watching her closely as she walked toward the door.

"Maybe everything," she breathed out, leaving the room before he could reply and closed the door behind her, leaving him behind to contemplate her meaning as she headed to retrieve a much needed blood bag.

She wasn't going to think about what she had just said to him, what she had offered up because if she started to think then she was going to end up freaking out. And now freaking out meant her powers going crazy and that was something she couldn't afford to allow to happen. Caroline had meant it though, even if she wasn't exactly sure what all she had meant by everything. If he showed her he could truly be the King that New Orleans seemed to need…well…then maybe she wouldn't need to continue to raise wall after wall up around him. Maybe she would actually take that chance.

Klaus stared at the door, knowing full well that she was manipulating him into considering others in his plan. He should have been livid, screamed at her that he bowed to no one, that he didn't need to take his future subjects desires into account because they didn't matter. That he would not allow her to have the upper hand, to maneuver him as she so desired. How she would learn her place, and perhaps that was what was causing him to smile. The fact she didn't cower to him, spoke her mind and always had since that night in her bedroom.

Oh, he would show her just how great a King he could be, all the while shaping her into the Queen he knew her to be, that he desired.

Game on.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you guys for the reviews, follows, favorites and everything. I'm still a little overwhelmed by the support for this fic. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a lovely weekend. Next update will be in a few days. :)


	14. Chapter 14

_Sometimes before it gets better  
__The darkness gets bigger  
__The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger_

* * *

In Klaus' opinion they did not have time for this frivolous endeavor of Caroline speaking to the pack. The Leseid Coven would be arriving any minute now and Klaus wanted to be on top of his game for that event. Not only would there be a new group of witches in New Orleans, something that was sure to spark Marcel's interest and have him poking around in places Klaus did not want him, but it also meant that he would need to enact his plan for dealing with the Leseid Coven and making sure they didn't get their claws into Caroline. The boy witch was hardly a threat, but an entire coven of witches who would no doubt want to manipulate the girl into their beliefs was another story. If their power hadn't been needed for the coming battles, Klaus would have been keen on keeping them altogether out of his life and far away from Caroline, but he would suffer through their presence as long as they didn't try anything with the young vampire.

He knew they could try and force her powers to transfer to another of her kin, but Klaus had eyes and ears on anyone even remotely related to Caroline and if someone so much as booked them a ticket to a southern state, his soldiers had directives to kill them. Not that he would ever inform Caroline of that fact, he hadn't even told Rebekah about it. This was one task Klaus was keeping close to his chest.

"Okay, so is there anything in particular that I need to know before we go in there?" Caroline asked, breaking him out of his silent reverie. "Because werewolves generally don't like vampires and I like being alive-or well _you know_-so is there a specific pack manners that I should be aware of?" Her limited werewolf knowledge had come from hanging around Tyler and her boyfriend had known little of pack mentality most of the time. Even once he had a pack they hadn't exactly warmed to her, even going so far as to kidnap and torture her to get his attention.

And as far as Caroline was concerned she had well passed her torture quota for the next century or two.

"Are you under the impression that I would allow any of them to take even one threatening step toward you?" Klaus challenged, looking at her as though she had lost her mind. "We're not meeting with the entire pack. Only a fraction of it that I have living at this particular apartment. They're spread throughout the city in every section barring the French Quarter. As for what you need to know about pack manners, suffice it to say that they will treat you with the same respect they show to me."

She arched a questioning brow at him, clearly not believing a word he was saying. "They'll pick up immediately on how I act around you, Caroline," Klaus continued, placing a hand on the elevator door to hold it open as he motioned for her to exit to the hallway. "As my queen."

He chuckled at her glare. "You're not king yet and I am not _yours_," she reminded, stepping away from him and fussing with her curls so he couldn't try to be sly and take her hand. "Just lead the way."

Ever since the other morning when she had said her stupid 'maybe' speech he had upped the charm, coming to stand too close to her, touching her in such innocent ways that still made her body shiver from the contact. He had allowed Caleb and Patrick free reign of the city which had been helpful for her own mission, allowing Caroline to send them out on tasks to find out what they could on who the remaining witches were and what officials seemed to be under Marcel's influences. But sending them out had left her alone with Klaus and being alone with him had only allowed him opportunities to try and break down more of her walls.

Caroline wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what he was doing with each little sweep of his fingers along her arm, how his body just happened to skim against hers as he passed by her even though there was an entire expanse of hallway for him to use. Each time he leaned in to explain some new tidbit of information he had just remembered about harbingers, his lips brushing her ear as he told her what he recalled. She ignored him, shrugging off his touches, sliding away when he got too close to her and outright trying to ignore the sensual way he managed to say her name. The little endearments were gone for the moment; using her name only, over and over again and making it sound like a gentle caress that wanted to wrap its way around her and never let her go.

She rebuked all of his efforts, frowning when she finally realized that doing so only made Klaus work harder at it. They were playing a cat and mouse game and while they were both predators by nature, he was even more so and no doubt thrilled by the chase. Not that there was even anything to chase!

Ugh.

He was so damn annoying.

Case in point the way he had reached forward, fingers gliding along her shoulder and she pushed his hand away. "Stop that," she growled, glaring at him and his damn smirk.

"I said this way," Klaus informed her, chuckling at her fury as he turned on his heel and headed toward the werewolves' apartment. He stopped in front of the door, waiting until Caroline was beside him before he knocked. "You have this delightful way of your skin flushing when you're angry and I can't help but wonder just how far down it goes."

There was no time for her to answer as the door opened and Caroline just knew he had planned it that way, leaving her clenching her fists in annoyance and trying not to sputter at his audacity. She watched as a petite redhead answered the door, expression practically glowing as she spotted Klaus. "Please, come in," she told the two of them, smiling brightly and stepping aside to allow them entry.

Caroline glanced around the apartment, pursing her lips at how normal it all looked, reminding her of apartments of twentysomethings she often saw on TV shows instead of fortress for soldiers like she had assumed they would be. There was something so normal about all of it that it was throwing her for a bit of a loop.

The girl closed the door, gesturing for them to walk further inside and Caroline was only too happy to oblige, rolling her eyes when Klaus took hold of her arm, tucking it into his own as he led her to the living room. "I'll just go get the others, unless you would like something to drink? I think we have some bottles of water in the fridge?" the girl offered, nodding toward the kitchen that resided on the other side of the room.

"That's alright, Anna," Klaus told her, pleased he had remembered the girl's name. No doubt that would earn him points in Caroline's 'how to be a king' poll. "Caroline and I will simply wait for you to gather everyone."

He motioned for Caroline to sit down on the couch as soon as the girl left to do as he had instructed, smiling when Caroline roughly pulled her arm out of his clutches. She hadn't wanted to be rude and do it before. "No touching," she hissed, sitting as far away as possible from him on the two-seater. "Seriously, get that through your thick skull and stop it with all the little caresses and leaning forward tricks."

Klaus sat down beside her. "And don't even _think_ of trying that backhanded arm over the shoulders thing right now," she warned, elbowing him in the side. "God, you're like one thousand. You shouldn't be pulling high school boy tricks."

"Who do you think invented those tricks, Caroline?" Klaus asked his voice low and stubble scraping her cheek as he leaned toward her, lips barely brushing her ear. She turned so she could glare at him, freezing when she realized that allowed his mouth to be precariously close to her own, their unneeded breath grazing each other as they exhaled. Caroline couldn't help but look him in the eye then, swallowing at his piercing stare and forced herself to look away, rolling her eyes for extra measure.

"You're so annoying," she bit out, sinking back against the cushions and crossing her arms until she realized that only made her look like a petulant child and she couldn't afford to look that way at the moment. Uncrossing her arms, she forced herself to sit up, edging away from the back of the couch so she was perched at the front and far enough away from the arm that Klaus had indeed draped over the back.

Four others exited the back with Anna, three males and another female, and Caroline watched as each of them bowed their heads slightly to Klaus in greeting, only sitting when he motioned for them to do so. It took all of her strength to not make a little quip about that, sensing that this was something that pack members did to show reverence to their leader. It reminded her immediately of that night when the Hybrids had captured her, tortured her and Tyler had gotten them all to submit to him. There was no fear here though; no life or death situation being orchestrated, and she didn't know how she felt about any of it.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm here considering I said I wouldn't be around for the rest of the week," Klaus began, watching as the lot of them nodded, a nervous energy coming off of them. No doubt they were wondering if they had displeased him somehow. He glanced over at Caroline, sliding a hand up her back and knowing that the vampire was inwardly seething even if outwardly she didn't react at all to the movement. The others would take it as a sign though, a marking that she was his and that she was to remain unharmed. "This is Caroline. She has some questions for you and I want you to answer them as you would if it was I asking them. Understood?"

All of the wolves nodded, each glancing at Caroline, silently assessing this girl who seemed to have such high standing with their leader. She could only imagine what they were thinking of her since she knew they had to know she was a vampire, and considering how Jules' pack had reviled vampires so much Caroline had come to think all werewolves thought the same way. Her experiences with ones outside of Tyler hadn't really done much to dissuade that line of reasoning.

"Right," Caroline started, pulling the notepad out of her purse. She had come prepared, not wanting to stumble over her questions and come off looking like a fool. Caroline Forbes was always going to be a planner, no matter what life threw at her. She flipped open the book, trying to ignore the fact that Klaus' fingers were still drawing little circles all over her damn back. "What educational levels do you have?"

"I stopped going in middle school," Anna replied, blushing slightly at the admission. "I had my first turning when I was 13 and the pack took me in pretty much right after that. We were unable to attend classes because we were on the move so much."

"Would you want to go back? Or well, obtain your GED?" Caroline asked, jotting down that information. The girl looked older than her, but looks could be deceiving.

"Yes," the girl quickly replied, before hedging a look at Klaus. "If that's what's best for the pack."

"I believe that can be arranged," Klaus informed her, knowing full well that it was what Caroline would have wanted. He hardly cared if the girl was able to finish her education as long as she did as she was told and completed the tasks he set out for her, but he supposed that allowing her to better educate herself would hardly go against what he needed. "As can a variety of other educational pursuits if any of you want to attend college or other career paths. Feel free to let the rest of the pack know and have Cristiano email me a list of those who wish to do so. It may not happen until after summer is over, but we can at least look into for the time being."

"And…" one of the men started, hesitating for a moment.

"No no, go on," Caroline urged, patting Klaus' thigh, stopping as soon as she realized what she was doing. "We're seriously here to see what we can do to make your lives better. Or well, maybe _better_ isn't the right word, but we want to know what it is you'd like to pursue because I doubt being cooped up in this apartment which while fabulously decorated has got to be boring. And you deserve to have lives. To live them."

The five members of the pack looked around at one another. "We don't want to sound ungrateful," the man started again, looking absolutely terrified of the prospect.

"Because we're so very happy to be out the woods and in civilization again," the other woman continued, reaching over to hold the man's hand and give it a squeeze.

"I think what Tabs and Jerry here are trying to say is we would definitely like to maybe go back to school at some point. I know we want to get employment if we can find it in the area," one of the others said, and Klaus remembered that his name was Anthony. "We don't want to be a burden to you and you've already provided all of us with more than we could dream of, but we want to be able to give back outside of just completing our various tasks."

"And I'm pregnant," Tabs blurted out, and Caroline could feel Klaus tense at her side, his fingers stopping their movement, though they didn't leave her back. "It wasn't planned."

"Are they ever?" Klaus groused, his mood darkening considerably and Caroline frowned trying to figure out why that was the case. It couldn't be because of Hayley, there was something else going on here. She glanced at him and then back at the woman and the man holding hands, trying to comfort one another. It dawned on her then that perhaps being pregnant meant the woman would be useless in whatever plans Klaus currently had for the wolves.

"Congratulations," Caroline told them, smiling brightly, as she placed her hand back on Klaus' knee, deliberately digging her nails into him. "Isn't that great, Klaus? Do you know how far along you are?"

He was standing at a very precarious crossroad right now, knowing that his response would not only set the tone for his relationship with the wolves, but also with the girl beside him. Klaus wanted to lash out, call them fools for getting themselves into that position and to demand an abortion. Tell them that such trivial matters such as procreation could happen later on when they were not in the middle of a war. But he couldn't do that with Caroline sitting next to him, willing him to not be selfish, to think of others wants and needs when he didn't even remotely care about them.

"About two months. I've missed two moon cycles," Tabs replied, still warily watching Klaus, all of them waiting for his reaction.

The fact she had known about it since before he had taken them in rankled Klaus even more and the tension in the room only seemed to increase. "Klaus," Caroline prodded, worried about what was going on inside of his head and she stopped digging her fingers in, soothing where she had tried to give pain with a gentle caress of her hand.

He looked at her, caught her gaze with his own and could practically hear her voice in his head by the look she was giving him. _Show me show me show me._ Had he not shown her already with Tyler? Now he needed to show kindness here as well? Did she not understand what was at stake? How this could incite others in the pack to try for children now and limit their numbers? It should be swiftly dealt with and in a way that would cause the others to think twice before trying the same thing.

_Show me,_ Caroline's eyes continued to urge. The gentle squeeze of her hand on his knee beckoning him to try it her way.

This woman would be the death of him.

Klaus caught her hand, stopping her movements and laced their fingers together so that he was holding onto her hand, keeping it resting on top of his knee. "Then it looks as though our pack will be growing sooner than any of us thought," Klaus finally said, and it was as though a collective sigh of relief passed through the group when he finally spoke. He turned his attention to the wolves. "I take it that Jerry is the father?"

Jerry and Tabs nodded. "We'll look into getting the two of you your own place then," Klaus continued, thumb caressing the side of Caroline's hand, not allowing her to pull away. _See what I give up for you_. Look at him giving away this bit of control over his subjects' lives, allowing them to decide their own fate. "Jerry, I'll expect you to take on whatever tasks were also Tabatha's so that she can remain protected and out of harm's way. Especially in later months."

"Thank you," Tabatha replied, nearly crying from happiness over his answer and she moved to hug her partner.

"And I believe that's enough for the day. Talk to Cristiano for me Anthony and have him create that list of who wants to pursue an education and let the others know they're more than welcome to obtain a job as long as they remain off the radar of Marcel and his group," Klaus stated, rising from the couch and pulling Caroline up with him.

The werewolves rose, bowing their heads slightly in submission to him. "It was wonderful meeting all of you," Caroline told them, brandishing one of her best Miss Mystic smiles on them as she was all but pulled out of the apartment and toward the elevator.

She knew Klaus was angry, that he was not pleased at all with how the conversation had gone or what he had given to the pack. She just wondered if he saw the heartfelt appreciation on not only the two expectant parents' faces but the other three as well. Did he really not realize the trust he had built in them by giving them some manner of freedom? Judging by the way he was violently pushing the elevator button she figured he hadn't.

Caroline was about to say something when Anthony exited the apartment, calling out for Klaus before hurrying over. "We started keeping track of who's buying wolfsbane from some of the shops in town," he informed Klaus, holding out a sheet of paper. "Here are last week's purchases. As soon as we've got this week's compiled I'll send them over to you."

Klaus released his grip on Caroline's hand, taking the paper from the man. It hadn't been something he had thought for them to do, but he couldn't deny that it was a logical and beneficial search considering it was one of their great weaknesses.

"And how did you come by the information from the ones in the Quarter?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding too demanding, too untrusting. If the man had disobeyed his orders and ventured into that part of the city he was as good as dead, no matter what Caroline might think.

"My sister might carry the wolf gene but we don't know for sure, and if she does have it, she's never triggered it so she can walk in and out of there without any trouble," Anthony informed him. "I called her last week once we were back in the city and she wants to do whatever she can to help bring Marcel to his knees. She's a reporter for the paper. Keeps trying to get in articles about his shady practices but she keeps getting told to drop it. She could tell you quite a bit about who he has in his so-called pockets in the government."

Caroline arched a brow at that, knowing that was definitely something they would need to know. "Think she'd talk with us?" she asked, glancing at the paper in Klaus' hands.

"I put her name and number on the back. She knows I trust Klaus so she'll trust you, sir," Anthony told him.

"Very well," Klaus stated, turning the paper over and taking note of the girl's name and number before folding the paper and sliding it into his pocket. "You've done well, Anthony. Keep it up."

"Thank you," Caroline told him, following Klaus into the elevator as the doors opened and watched the other man grin before heading off to his apartment. "See, look at what-"

She never got to finish the sentence as Klaus had her pressed back against the elevator wall as soon as the doors closed. He would have knocked the wind out of her if she had still been human, but instead he had only managed to break her train of thought. "What the…?"

He was staring down at her and she expected to find anger in his eyes, and while his gaze was definitely heated it wasn't because of any fury. The desire she saw in them had her swallowing hard and he wasn't even touching her any longer, one hand having come to press against the wall beside her head, the other pressing into it beside her shoulder. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a master manipulator, Caroline?" he asked her, his gaze unrelenting and she couldn't seem to look away.

Caroline pressed her lips together, refusing to give him the satisfaction of an answer. "Kindness, forgiveness, and pity," he stated, reminding her of their other conversation on Elena's old porch. "All again, all for you."

Kindness to the wolves by allowing them to obtain jobs and continue their education. Forgiveness for the two wolves had created a roadblock in his plans and pity to allow them to continue the pregnancy he cared nothing for. And she had sat there, looking as regally beautiful as he had always known she would be and reminding him that he couldn't snap at his followers because they annoyed or angered him. It seemed she had been right in her assessment of the situation. The last thing he needed was restless wolves and perhaps their intermingling in society would allow for more information as Anthony's family ties did.

"And maybe when you start to do those things because you actually believe in them it'll mean something," Caroline told him, slipping out from the wall and away from him. "Doing them just for me is…" Is what, Caroline? Something that the Hybrid standing by the wall never did for anyone else. Rarely showed anyone else and here he had done it for a second time and perhaps his reasoning for it was wrong, but it had to mean something, didn't it? And she had basically just thrown it back in his face.

She could see the walls being built back up in the man across from her, the steely gaze replacing the former and she mentally kicked herself for that. She didn't want to go back to him pushing her away like he had in the woods after the incident with the witches. She wasn't ready to move forward either, but backwards was definitely not an option.

"Thank you," she told him as the elevator doors opened. How he reacted now was a sure sign if they were moving backward or not, and considering how easy it was to bruise Klaus' ego she wouldn't be surprised if he chose that option.

Klaus moved forward and he could see her tense, but sensed that the trepidation in her gaze wasn't because she was afraid of him, and he stopped at the door, holding it open for her as he had done earlier. "Now how about some lunch?" he suggested, taking her arm in his own as they headed out of the apartment building.

"Sure, why not?" Caroline replied, nearly pulling back from him, but decided it really wasn't a battle that she cared to fight.

The fact she hadn't pulled away had Klaus smiling to himself as he led her toward a restaurant he'd been wanting to show her since he had stepped foot back in the city.

* * *

Rebekah was in the newly remodeled living room, texting away as she lounged on the couch when she heard the front door open. She listened for a moment, wondering who it was that had finally come home. Once she recognized that she could hear a heartbeat she dropped back against the pillow, resuming her text conversation. She didn't care to speak to the little witch or his lapdog vampire. Even if Patrick _was_ nice enough to look at and she _was_ insanely bored, Rebekah had learned long ago not to touch Klaus' pets and as cute as the vampire in question was he definitely wasn't worth a decade or two daggered in a box.

"Where's Caroline?" Caleb demanded as he walked into the room. Part of him knew he should treat the Original laying on the couch with more respect, and while he still greatly feared Rebekah and what she could do to him, he'd learned after the last few days that they wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Not with the deal Caroline had made with Klaus.

"How should I know?" Rebekah asked, not bothering to look up from her phone. "And watch your tone, little witch. I'd hate to cut out your tongue."

"You can't touch me," Caleb started, flinching when she was off the couch within seconds and standing before him.

"Oh, but I can. Cut it out, let you writhe around and scream before stuffing my blood down your throat so you can heal." Rebekah warned, smiling wickedly at him. "But not right away of course. I'd want you to experience the piercing, overwhelming pain first." She sauntered back to the couch, dropping down lazily onto it. "Don't forget, Caleb, my brother made that promise to Caroline and while I'd rather not anger him, push me too far and I'll happily face the consequences."

Patrick didn't move, silently assessing the situation, and while he could tell that Caleb was fearful, more so than he had been on walking inside, he could also tell that Rebekah wouldn't be carrying on with her threat anytime soon. His flight or fight response wasn't kicking in and he knew that if there had been a real threat to the witch that the two of them would be far away from New Orleans before Rebekah had uttered a single word.

"I just need to talk to Caroline," Caleb grumbled dropping down onto one of the chairs that weren't within Rebekah's immediate reach. There was information he and Patrick had uncovered that he thought would be good for their friend to know. Sooner rather than later. "Is she out with Klaus?" He couldn't quite keep the venom out of his voice at the mention of the Hybrid's name.

Rebekah simply waved her hand, already done with the conversation. No doubt the two of them were together but she didn't keep tabs on her brother's whereabouts or care about his little 'woo the cheerleader' crusade. Even if he was becoming slightly more tolerable to be around over the last few days.

A knock at the door brought all three of them looking in the direction of the sound, similar worried expressions on their faces. Rebekah knew of no deliveries that were to be made that day and that was one thing she knew Klaus and Elijah wouldn't forget to tell her about. It was an old habit leftover from their running days. They always let one another know if they were expecting packages so they wouldn't be caught off guard. She focused her hearing, picking up on the fact that there were a good twenty people waiting for an answer, most of them on the street while two stood at the door. And they all had heartbeats.

Leseid Coven.

It had to be them. Who else would be showing up to the house in the middle of the day?

"Patrick, be a dear and check on our guest downstairs. Make sure he stays quiet," Rebekah instructed, sending a quick text to let Klaus and Elijah know they had arrived before putting her phone away. "And you-" she glanced over a Caleb, "-let's meet your coven, shall we?"

She headed toward the hallway before him, refusing to look weak in front of a group of witches, even if they were from this particular coven. She had seen what they could do over the years and never relished being at their mercy. Thankfully, there had been little need for them to be at odds in their previous encounters. Rebekah wasn't so sure that was the case any longer.

Opening the door, she looked down on the petite, heavy set woman who was waiting for an answer. The woman looked back up at her, silently assessing the vampire before her entire face seemed to blossom with happiness. "Now there's my grandson," the woman cried out, opening her arms for a hug as Caleb stepped forward, happily accepting the embrace.

"Hey, Gramma," he murmured, hugging the older woman back just as tightly before waving to the others he had known his entire life.

"I hate to break up the happy reunion, but everyone needs to come inside," Rebekah interrupted, sighing exasperatedly at the scene. "No doubt there's little that can be done about the scene you've already caused, but I'd rather not chance a larger one happening."

She turned on her heel before any of them could answer, expecting to be followed. "She's right, get on in here everyone," Caleb instructed, pulling away from his grandmother and ushering the men and women indoors.

"Are you okay?" his grandmother asked, looking him over for any signs of abuse, relieved when he nodded. "And the Harbinger?"

Caleb knew his grandmother was worried about Caroline because she was a vampire and there had never been a vampire Harbinger before. The entire coven was concerned over what that could mean and no doubt they had heard their own versions of everything from the New Orleans' witches already.

"I think you're going to love her," Caleb told her, pleading with his grandmother to believe him, to give Caroline a chance. He couldn't get the memory of Caroline and the little girl at the beach out of his mind. Her spinning around on the sand bathed in light. She was the one that everyone needed. They would see it or he would die making them see it.

* * *

"I thought we were heading back to the house?" Caroline asked, glancing around at the elegant homes. She knew that if they continued down this particular street they would be at her grandmother's house and Caroline didn't really want to go there with Klaus.

"I believe it's time for you to see someone," Klaus told her, giving no hint as to where they were going. Oh he knew it rankled the girl to not have any control, just as it did him, but considering she had forced him to give up some of his own today, he felt it necessary to take away a bit of hers as well.

They stopped in front of one of the larger houses and Klaus pushed open the iron gate that had been closed, letting all know to stay away from it. They were immediately greeted by a man who looked ready to kill before he caught sight of Klaus. "Very good, Ulrich, now go back to surveying the grounds," Klaus told the man, taking Caroline's arm again as he led her up the pathway toward the door.

"Who do I need to see?" she demanded, though her voice was nearly inaudible as she glanced up at the columns of the house. Who could possibly be in this house, surrounded by guards-because oh yes, she saw another man further along, looking ready to attack before he too caught sight of Klaus.

_Hayley._

Caroline tried to yank her arm away from him. She did not want to see that girl. She was still dealing with even knowing the girl was pregnant and now he wanted to show her off? _No._ "Let me go," Caroline demanded her voice louder now. "I don't need proof that the girl is pregnant."

Klaus stopped at the top step, glancing down at the struggling girl and dragged her up to the top step to stand beside him. "We're not here for her actually, though she will be here," he informed her, before leaning down so close that their noses nearly touched "Just say the word and I'll happily rip out her heart."

Caroline pushed him away, wrenching her arm from his grip. "_No._" How could this man go so easily from laughing with her at a table in a restaurant to offering to rip out a pregnant girl's heart? He was going to give her whiplash. "Let's just get this over with."

She knew they wouldn't be leaving until whatever scenario he wanted to play out was finished. Klaus flashed her a grin before pushing open the door and letting them in. "Come out, come out wherever you are," he spoke, his voice reverberating through the large open parlor.

Hayley appeared at the top of the stairs at the same time an older woman and man entered the downstairs area from two opposite doors. "Mr. Mikaelson," the older couple greeted, and he waved at them to go back to their duties, while Hayley looked down suspiciously at him.

"Why are you here?" she asked, clearly not having seen Caroline yet.

"And where is my favorite little Hybrid?" Klaus asked, and Caroline didn't move from the doorway, eyes widening in horror when she realized why he had brought her to that house. "Don't tell me he's already warming your bed."

Hayley glared down at him, refusing to rise to the bait or venture downstairs. The less time she had to spend in the Original's presence, the better. Though she was rather confused as to why he was around. There were no deliveries to be made and usually it was Elijah who checked up on them. Something was up.

"I want to go, _now_," Caroline urged her voice as quiet as she could make it, hopeful that only Klaus would pick up what she was saying. She was not ready for this confrontation, no matter how much she knew it needed to happen.

"I'm right here," Tyler grumbled, heading out from the same direction the other man had come from and stopped in his tracks when he spotted the blonde behind Klaus. "Caroline?"

"I'm going to go get a drink," Klaus informed the group, glancing back at Caroline. He didn't enjoy the pain he saw in her eyes, the anger she directed at him for a moment before looking back at Tyler. He knew it was probably wrong of him to put her in this position, but the sooner she spoke to Tyler, the sooner the two truly ended their relationship and not just over a pathetic phone call misunderstanding, the better chance he had at finally having Caroline for himself. Maybe this would backfire in his face and the two would get back together, but Klaus had a feeling it wouldn't, and even if it did, it was better to know for certain than constantly living with wondering when Tyler would enter her life again to try and steal her away. Better to adjust his plans if the boy won her over now.

He looked up at Hayley, seeing the girl's shock at the situation. "I suggest you stay up there, wolf," Klaus told her before walking past everyone and heading toward the liquor cabinet.

Caroline glared at his backside until he disappeared pass the doorway and she could no longer see him. It was that or look at Tyler and she wasn't ready to do that yet. "Care, why are you with him?" Tyler asked, running a hand through his hair and took a moment to glance up toward where Hayley had been. Thankfully the other girl had disappeared into one of the rooms.

"Seriously?!" Caroline threw her hands in the air, staring at him. "We haven't talked for like two weeks and the first thing you have to say to me is to ask _why I'm with __**him**_?! You haven't answered a single text, a single voicemail. You haven't even tried to talk to me and you ask me why I'm with Klaus?!" She could feel her anger trying to get the better of her, saw the far light in the corner start to flicker, and forced herself to calm down and breathe. "Did you ever think that oh hey, he was the last person you were with so maybe I came here with him so I could freaking talk to you?"

Which okay, hadn't been the exact scenario and she had planned on getting around to asking Klaus exactly where Tyler was, but only after she was ready for this conversation. "And I find you here with _her?_"

"She needed help, Caroline," Tyler protested, pleading with her to understand and she tried to, she really did.

"And I needed you," she told him, shaking her head at the injustice of it all. How could he not have seen that?

Out of all the people in the world for him to have been residing with it just had to be Hayley. The girl who had betrayed him, the entire Hybrid pack, snapped Caroline's neck and played them all for fools. He could have returned home to her, they could have been happy, but he had chosen Hayley instead—and god part of Caroline did understand that he was only trying to help someone who was once his friend—but he'd chosen Hayley over her. Somehow she had wound up being second choice all over again and it _hurt._

"I cannot with you right now." She stomped off in the direction Klaus had gone. She needed a damn drink too.

"Caroline," Tyler started, using that damn placating tone she was coming to hate from everyone ever. He followed after her, but she ignored him, listening for the telltale signs of where Klaus had headed and pushed open the doors, walking toward the Hybrid who was lounging in one of the chairs with his own glass of Scotch.

She snatched the glass from his hand and downed the whole thing as Tyler walked inside the room. "Get out," she growled at Klaus, who looked up at her, mildly amused.

"I believe I was in here first, Caroline," he pointed out, and she reached past him for the bottle of Scotch, refilling the glass.

"And I need the alcohol more than you so get out and go entertain your baby mama," she hissed, ignoring the annoyed glare he directed at her for that comment. She didn't even care. She was pissed at him. At Tyler. At Hayley. At her great grandmother. At _all of them._

"Are you certain you want me anywhere near the girl?" Klaus reminded, crossing his fingers over his chest where his heart was located beneath, a clear indicator of what he might do.

"I don't care what you do," Caroline informed him, glaring over at him as she took another long sip of her drink. Except she did and she knew that he knew it from the amused look he directed at her which only made her want to claw his damn eyes out.

Tyler hovered in the doorway, watching the exchange, confused and concerned about what was happening. He didn't like how close Klaus was to Caroline, nor did he enjoy the way Klaus was looking at her, like he owned her, as though she belonged to him now. "As you wish," Klaus murmured, unable to resist running his fingers along her arm as he rose from his seat, smirking at Tyler as he exited the room.

"What the hell was that?" Tyler demanded, shutting the door behind him and heading over to where Caroline stood, refilling her glass all over again.

"What was what? Me needing a drink and getting one?" she asked, shrugging and not really wanting to go into the dynamic between her and the Original.

"Why is he looking at you like you're _his_, Caroline?" Tyler pressed, rounding on her, furious that she wasn't bothering to look at him or to even seem bothered by the prospect of what he had said. Klaus had always looked at Caroline a certain way-with this longing for her to claim one day as his own, but now he looked victorious, as if he'd made his claim and was never letting go.

"Because he has boundary issues? I don't know. I can't exactly control the way he looks at me, can I?" Caroline pointed out, putting the glass down. Maybe alcohol wasn't a good idea. It wasn't going to do anything but confuse her thoughts and she figured she might need those as clear as possible for this conversation. She sighed, dropping down on the chair Klaus had vacated and looked up at Tyler. "What happened to us?"

Where had they gone wrong? When had it changed from fighting to always being together to just fighting, to not talking, to seemingly giving up on even the prospect of them. "Why didn't you come home? He let you go and all I wanted was for you to come home and you _lied to me_." And really that was the part that had hurt the most, even more than him not returning, but what had happened to honesty? She knew that Tyler knew how much she valued that in people.

"He _let_ me go," Tyler growled, running his hands frustratedly through his hair as he looked down at her. "Do you know what that's like? Not to be able to be with you except because he's decided to show me some damn mercy?"

"Who cares why he did it? All that matters is that he did and you can come home." She leaned back against the chair, crossing her arms and looked away from him. "Or you could, but you can't anymore, can you? Because you're here instead of at home with me."

It should have been Tyler who she told about all the craziness in her life. Tyler who she could have called in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep in New York City. But after countless ignored calls or ones where she could tell he wasn't listening, Caroline had given up on reaching out. Especially once she had realized he wasn't reaching back.

"You're not home either," Tyler pointed out, dropping down onto the other couch, and she shook her head at him. That wasn't the point. Couldn't he see that?

Caroline could feel the tears pricking her eyes, wanting to be released but she refused to let them fall. "What happened to us?" she breathed out, laying her head back against the chair's cushioning as she closed her eyes.

"Let's just go, Care," Tyler urged and she snapped to attention at that, looking over at him. "Just leave all of this the hell behind and run as far and as fast as we can."

If he had asked her to do that a few weeks ago she probably would have jumped at the opportunity, but there was no way she could any longer. She was the Harbinger and she had a job to do. Not to mention she was pretty sure running wasn't something Tyler would be able to do for too long and not just because Klaus would find them and kill him. She had seen the other werewolves today, the family they had created and while their circumstances had been awful, they had stuck together. All they had wanted was a place they could call home and start a new generation and while Tyler was a Hybrid, Caroline knew that he probably had that mentality in him as well. Or why had he unsired all the Hybrids? Why else was he in New Orleans helping someone who had betrayed him?

Maybe he would run with her for a few years, a century even, but he would want what the other werewolves had. The last thing Caroline wanted was for him to become cold and manipulative like the pregnant wolf upstairs. The one who didn't have a family and wanted so desperately to find it again.

"For how long?" Caroline asked and she could just sense Klaus nearby, no doubt listening to their conversation and she had to hand it to him for not immediately bursting into the room at Tyler's suggestion. "Because I know you, Ty. The wolf in you is going to want a pack, to settle down and have a family. Which apparently you can do if whatever the hell that is upstairs is any indication."

"So? You're the one who wanted the whole picket fence and 2.5 kids scenario since we were all in elementary school," Tyler pointed out, smiling over at her and she remembered that girl, that whisper of herself who had slowly been chipped away.

Had she ever really wanted it though? Or had it just been the dream she clung to because her own family had become so broken that she wanted to try and make one that wasn't?

"I gave up that dream so long ago, Tyler," she told him, and maybe she had held onto it a little ways into being a vampire, but only as much as she had tried so desperately to cling to her human life. But she wasn't human, that much was certain in her head, and she liked her new dreams. "I don't want to stay in one place. I want see the world, to explore every inch of it. Learn new things and considering I'll forever look seventeen I can't really stay in one place all that long anyway."

Neither could he, but Caroline figured that if he was with a pack they would figure that part out. "I don't even think I wanted it all that much before I couldn't really have it either," she continued, looking back at the ceiling. It was something she had been thinking about more and more lately now that she needed to plan a new course for her life and she'd come to realize so many things about her past dreams and desires when she could look back and analyze them from this new perspective. "I was just trying to create the perfect family, Tyler, and we both know there's no such thing as that. I'd have been a miserable alcoholic soccer mom who probably would've loved her kids and been in a horrible loveless marriage and having an affair with like the town drunk or whatever." Okay, maybe it wouldn't have been that bad but considering she knew what the other relationships in their small town were like it really wasn't all that far off.

_Small town boy, small town life…_ oh god how she hated Klaus and his words coming back to her at the most inopportune moments. "I've changed," she murmured, and not just because of her newfound powers and responsibilities.

"Because of _him_," Tyler grumbled, and Caroline shook her head.

"Did you even listen to a word I just said because I am pretty sure I didn't mention the damn Original's name even once!" she yelled at him as she rose from her chair. "This isn't about him. It's about _me._ And maybe he was a goddamn ass for bringing me here to do this now, but what else was there to do? You weren't answering my calls, my texts. Were you ever going to call me back? Text me back?"

From the way Tyler stared resolutely at the ground, hands gripping the back of his neck as his shoulders slumped Caroline figured she had her answer. "When did I stop being enough for you to fight for?" she asked, running her hands through her hair.

"I don't know," Tyler replied, and something inside of Caroline just broke at that admission. That he didn't think their relationship was worth the fight. What was the point in trying so desperately to hold onto something that was so irreparably broken?

"I will always love you, Tyler, but I can't do this anymore," Caroline told him, and headed toward the door. "And I don't think you can either." Nor did she think either of them really wanted to. Part of her wanted him to call after her, to plead with her to stay, that they could figure it all out and that part was heartbroken when he didn't. When he kept staring at the floor as she walked out of the room and out of his life.

She headed toward the main door, wiping barely fallen tears from her cheeks as she passed Klaus. "I hope you're happy," she snapped at him, thankful he wasn't smirking at her as he held open the door for her. Caroline wanted to say she hated him, for him to go to hell, but instead she just wrapped her arms around herself in a comforting hug and started walking back toward where the Mikaelson townhouse was located.

Klaus watched her go for a moment, nearly following after her when he heard Tyler exit through the hallway and stop a few feet from him. "Have something to say, mate?" he asked, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"You're going to destroy her," Tyler said, glaring at him, trying so hard to control his rage and not outright attack the man who had managed to take so many things from him.

"No, I'm going to make her a Queen," Klaus informed him before heading down the stairs and after Caroline. He only paused once when he heard Tyler speak again.

"Are you sure that's not the same thing?"

But he ignored him, catching up with Caroline who was steadfastly ignoring him. "I know you think my methods cruel," Klaus started and she snorted at that, finally looking at him, a clear 'you think' expression on her face. "But what would have been better? For you to wallow in wondering if he would ever call, ever contact you and waiting tirelessly for that day or knowing with certainty that he never would have and now being free to move on with your life?"

Caroline stopped in her tracks, causing Klaus to stop as well and turn back to look at her. She was glorious in her barely contained fury. "You mean move on _with you_," she snapped, shaking her head in disbelief when he shrugged, clearly indicating that was his preferred method. "I can't even look at you right now, so how about we just don't talk for the next few days? Or even see each other? Because I think that might be best for everyone involved."

"Ah, so then you'll still want to converse with me eventually," he pointed out, and she let out a frustrated groan stomping away from him. "And you'll want to turn right, Caroline, our house is that way."

"It's _not_ ours," she yelled at him, but did as advised because she needed to see Caleb and Patrick, to know that they were okay and then have like three blood bags to try and control her seething rage at the nerve of the man behind her. Every time she thought _maybe _he was capable of being something more, each time he did something to show her that he could be, he just seemed to throw in something that reminded her how much of a bastard that he really was and she couldn't handle any more of that game right now.

She walked up the stairs to the townhouse door, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Klaus to get there in order to unlock it. The ass took his sweet time, and she hissed as he deliberately brushed his body against hers, baring her fangs at him in warning. When she saw him look down at her, his gaze darkening with barely contained need at the sight of them, Caroline quickly let them ascend and pushed past him into the house. She was in no mood for him and his lust.

"Oh good, you're both here," Rebekah greeted as she walked down the stairs. "The Leseid Coven is here and they're very excited to meet you."

Caroline nodded, watching Rebekah head off into the living room where she could hear a whole bunch voices. Could she not get one single break? She needed ice cream and alcohol and a two-day marathon of horrible Lifetime movies before she would be ready to deal with anyone, but Caroline knew that wasn't in the cards for her. She had a duty to do and would just need to deal with her broken heart some other time. Fate of New Orleans was far more important than the fate of her relationships. Even when dealing with herself, Caroline had to put her own needs and wants in the second place category, to be dealt with later.

Klaus put his hand on her shoulder, but she didn't care if he was attempting to offer comfort or whatever his motives were. She didn't want him touching her and so she shrugged him off, glaring at him before straightening her hair and putting on her best 'I'm fine' face.

"Let's just do this."

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites. Also thanks to whoever nominated me for Author of the Month for the Klaroline Magazine because I really was not expecting that to happen. Which if you haven't heard of the Klaroline magazine you should definitely check it out because its _amazing_.

Also the H key on my laptop has gone haywire. I am pretty sure I fixed any missing H but I am so sorry if I didn't catch any!

I hope everyone enjoyed this part and the next part will be out in a few days. Have a great start to the week everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

_Here I'm pinned between darkness and light,  
__bleached and blinded by these nights._

* * *

The bleating was getting on Davina's nerves. The high pitched whines of the tiny lamb as it walked around the room, no doubt searching for the mother it had been so carelessly ripped away from only hours before, making her want to pull out her hair. She sat perched on her bed, watching the helpless creature walk, bumping into objects on its wobbly legs, scattering objects onto the floor and nearly tripping over the mess it made. Finally it lay down on the floor, still whining but too tired to keep moving and she pushed herself up from the bed and slid down onto the floor beside it.

"Do you miss your mother?" she asked the crying creature, taking the pitiful wail as an affirmative answer. "I never knew mine." She stroked the lamb's head, offering mock comfort as she pulled a paint palette out from under the bed and placed it down beside her. "Some days I don't think I even had one. I think I cried for her, but Marcel took away the pain and now I don't feel sad for her anymore. Don't worry, I'll take away all of your pain now."

Davina leaned down so her mouth was near the trembling creature's ear. "You'll never need to fear again." She pulled the knife out from under the mattress, easily slicing through the lamb's neck, and held it down over the palette, collecting the lamb's blood as the life drained out of the animal.

She picked up the palette overflowing with blood and moved to her new canvas, the whiteness of the fabric seeming blinding to her now and she needed to make it go away. To fix it and show what was in her head. Dipping her hands in the blood she set about painting what she had seen, her body moving in a frenzy as she tried to get the picture out of her mind and onto the canvas. She stood for what could have been minutes or possibly hours, fingers flying across the paper, dipping back into the blood and creating a masterpiece that no one besides her, Marcel, or his most trusted would ever see.

Davina collapsed when she was finished, palette dropping from her hands and spilling the excess blood onto wooden floorboard. Her fingers were stained with it, eyes rolling into the back of her head as her seizure began to take hold of her mind and body. She glimpsed what she had drawn, fear gripping her heart as she realized what she had put to paper.

New Orleans was raining blood and the same girl from before was kneeling over Marcel, holding his heart in her hand. Killing the only person who had ever cared for her, who protected her from all the others who wanted her for themselves. She couldn't let it happen, but wasn't sure how she was supposed to stop what her visions told her would definitely come to pass as the world disappeared in whiteness around her.

* * *

As soon as Caroline and Klaus had entered the living room it had turned into chaos as everyone began speaking at once. Caroline had frozen at the threshold, her flight or fight response wanting to kick into overdrive with flight currently winning for which she'd choose to enact. Klaus had stepped forward, hand moving to her back as if it that was its place, and instead of pulling away from him like she would have only moments before, Caroline stepped closer to him, taking the comfort and strength offered by the gesture for a brief moment.

Better the devil you know and all that...

"That's enough!" an older woman gruffly yelled, tapping her cane against the ground, and all talking ceased immediately. "This isn't a zoo; let the girl sit down before you all start going on like chickens with your heads cut off."

Caroline offered the woman a hesitant smile, noting she had the same nose structure as Caleb and glanced around for her friend, moving quickly toward him once she saw he had saved her a seat. She almost felt bad about leaving Klaus standing on his own, but after the stunt he had pulled with Tyler, Caroline's sympathy level for him was pretty damn low. She sank onto the seat beside Caleb, shaking her head at his concerned look. They'd talk later when there weren't so many people around.

"Do they even have to be here?" a young woman asked, jutting a finger in Rebekah's direction. "This is Coven business." From the murmurs that followed it seemed that the majority of the rest of the Coven was in agreement.

"And it's my house that you're in so I think I'll see fit to go into whichever room I please," Klaus informed her, walking around the room to sit down by his sister, even though his gaze never left Caroline. "Before you go getting any bright ideas about taking Caroline elsewhere for this little chat, you'll find that she stays here. Isn't that right?"

"Are you under the impression you can keep the Harbinger as your hostage?" the same woman cried out, rising to her feet as did a number of the others, yelling beginning again. Klaus for his part stayed sitting, while Rebekah inspected her nails, clearly nonplussed by the situation.

Caroline watched the old woman shake her head and sigh, no doubt readying to try and break up the dispute all over again. "I'm not anyone's hostage," Caroline stated, and the yelling stopped, everyone in the room looking back over at her. "Klaus is my friend. Also one of the vampires representing vampire rights in this crazy situation as well as the werewolf pack. And considering everything I've seen from the witches that reside in this city and the vampires that do, I'm not exactly going to trust myself alone with a large group of new witches no matter if they are Caleb's Coven." She glanced over at the boy. "No offense."

Caleb shook his head, grinning. "None taken."

"I know what's he's capable of and how to get around his mood swings-and _boy_-does he have a lot of those," Caroline continued, nodding toward the smirking Hybrid who arched a brow at her description. Even Rebekah's mouth quirked in amusement at that comment before she went back to studying her nails. "I don't know anything about any of you yet. So, picking the devil I know right now. So why don't we go with introductions and who you are because I like knowing who I'm talking to. I'm Caroline Forbes, current Harbinger. Also a vampire. It's a thing."

She motioned for Caleb to continue the introductions, listening to each of the men and women in the group introduce themselves. The older woman was Caleb's grandmother and while he also had an aunt and a cousin in the group, the rest of the members were not related to him. It was easy enough to catalogue names to faces in her head, putting to memory other characteristics she noted as well. Such as which of the witches watched Klaus and Rebekah with trepidation and which had outright contempt on their faces for the Originals.

"Okay, great, now I'm going to happily give the floor over to Cecile because I truly have no freaking clue what is going on right now," Caroline said, gesturing toward Caleb's grandmother. Caleb reached over, squeezing Caroline's arm as he leaned closer.

"You're doing great," he quietly assured her, and she smiled at him in thanks, rolling her eyes when she noticed Klaus' narrowed eyes focused on Caleb's hand on her arm.

"What is it that you know so far about the factions in New Orleans?" Cecile asked, and her gentle smile reminded Caroline of Bonnie's grandmother for a moment. But she knew better than to be fooled by amiable smiles. The witch Claire had done the same only days ago and she had held her own dark secret and Caroline was pretty sure they didn't even know all that Claire and the rest of the older New Orleans witches had done.

"The witches used magic about sixteen years ago to resurrect Marie Laveau and as we all know resurrection magic comes with a price," Caroline told them, not surprised by the few gasps in the room at that information. "They accidentally put her spirit into one of the babies of the Coven. Though I'm beginning to wonder if it was an accident."

"Yeah, I'm kinda dubious on that point too," Caleb muttered, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees as he looked out at the group. "You don't bring babies along when you're casting spells unless you're using them for it."

"What I don't understand is then what? They were trapping a grown woman in a baby's body? Like that had to be maddening and unhelpful since babies really can't do much chanting or anything," Caroline pointed out, trying to make sense of why the witches would have deliberately spelled a baby. It didn't make sense so maybe it had been accidental.

"It depends on the spell," Rebekah chimed in, and all heads turned toward her. She leaned back against the couch, cocking her head slightly to the side as she looked out at the surprised faces. "My mother _was_ a powerful witch. I happened to be her apprentice before circumstances changed the course of my life so I do know a thing or two about magic. Who do you think taught dear Marie a few tricks?" She leaned forward, and Caroline shook her head at the older vampire's haughty expression, not at all surprised that Rebekah was enjoying the attention.

"If they only wanted to harness Marie's power then putting it into the baby was a perfect way to do so," Rebekah informed them. "They got all of the potential power ready to unleash when the child reached the appropriate age and none of the headache of a witch they wouldn't be able to mold as they saw fit. If her consciousness had gone along with the power they would have had a fight on their hands for control. This way, they didn't need to worry about it. Or well, they wouldn't have if they had actually kept their hands on the child. Pity that."

"So who got the baby?" one of the witches asked, and it took Caroline a second to realize that he was deferring to her for an answer.

"Marcel, the vampire king of New Orleans," Caroline told him.

"_Current,_" Klaus interrupted as a reminder, and it took all of her control not to scoff at his answer.

"Current vampire king of New Orleans. Still debatable who will be the next one," she continued, smirking at Klaus who simply arched a brow at her, waving for her to continue. "He has her and is somehow using her to track when any of them do magic and killing those who use it without his permission. Along with the homeless for fun, compelling and brutalizing tourists for fun and I am pretty sure that's just the tip of the iceberg kind of thing."

"Technically what happens to the homeless is a city service," Rebekah pointed out, ignoring all of the hostile looks directed her way. "Well it is and it's quite a satisfying way for them to go if you feed correctly." There were some audible scoffs at the statement and she raised her head high. "Oh, I'm sorry, do my feeding habits offend you, little witch?"

The witch in question rose, ready to fight, and Caroline sighed. "Sit down," she ordered, surprised when the witch in question immediately did so. "And Rebekah please stop baiting everyone. I expect that from your brother."

"I don't answer to you," Rebekah started, glaring over at Caroline, and shrugged off Klaus' hand from her arm. "Well I _don't._ I do not care if she is the Harbinger or that you're in lo-"

"That's _enough_, Rebekah," Klaus growled, interrupting her before she could finish her statement and glaring at her in warning. "If you don't think that you can sit quietly through the proceedings then why don't you go tend to our guest?"

"Fine." Rebekah disappeared from the room before another word could be said.

"You were saying?" Klaus gestured for Caroline to continue. Caroline forced herself to look away from Klaus. She knew what Rebekah was going to say and somehow hearing it from the other girl only seemed to make it more real and that only made it that much harder to ignore, but she forced any emotions about Klaus' feelings for her down and out of the way.

_Big picture, Care._

"I still need to get in contact with the humans in charge of here," Caroline began, because there was little doubt in her mind that there was a human group playing a part in everything. Caroline figured not all of them could be oblivious to what was happening. Just take a look at her hometown. The Council knew all about the supernatural elements, had plans in place to deal with them, made deals with them when needed. She figured something like that had to be happening in New Orleans as well. She just worried about corruption, knowing that was something that could definitely be happening. "Which actually...wait."

Caroline picked her bag up from the ground beside her, rifling through it for a moment. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, waiting to see what she was up to and while a part of her found it a little disturbing that they were looking to _her _for guidance and knowledge, another part of her was definitely eating it up. She hadn't become Miss Mystic Falls or head cheerleader or been in charge of countless dance committees by being a wallflower.

She sunk down onto the floor in front of the coffee table, placing her notebook on the table. "So we've got Marcel who's-how old is he?" She glanced up at Klaus, arching a brow at his pleased smirk at what she was doing.

"Over two hundred," Klaus informed her, watching as she scrawled his former friend's name, age, and current ranking on the paper.

"So we have Marcel and the rest of his forces would be in blue like him-because I'll get some cards and we'll hash this damn thing out later but rough draft now. I'm going to need a list of everyone who you know that's under his regime," she commented, not looking up at Klaus as she started writing the names of the witches that she knew about. "And then we'll have our New Orleans witches in green. Followed by the wolves in yellow."

"I'd prefer green," Klaus pointed out, and she purposefully wrote his name in large letters and the word yellow beside it.

"I like yellow," she replied, jotting down his siblings and the names of the wolves she had met. "So the humans would be in red and I guess we'll all be in white?" Color coded system would help her figure out who all the players in the game were because it was becoming clear to Caroline that the list was a lot longer and more in depth than she had originally figured.

"We could add their strengths and weaknesses to the cards too," Caleb suggested, and Caroline held up the paper, showing she had already jotted that down as well "Patrick and I found out a little more about the witches so I can add to those cards." He slid down to sit beside Caroline and she handed him the pen so he could take over jotting down notes as well.

Caroline looked back up at the gathered group. "I like visuals."

"It's a good idea," Cecile commented, offering another smile and Caroline noticed that the other witches seemed to be nodding their agreement while Klaus was looking at her with a cross between barely contained desire and pride. She decided it might be best not to look at him for while with how that look made her insides clench with longing.

Besides, she had a million other questions that she needed answered. "So what exactly is it that you all do? Aside from take down Harbingers who have gone a little cuckoo?"

"I see you've been getting your history lessons from Mr. Mikaelson," Cecile commented, nodding toward Klaus who simply shrugged at the statement. As if he wouldn't warn Caroline about that prospect. Not that he would allow for them to do any such thing to the girl. "We're your backup. We're here to protect your family and friends once those who learn of you want to force your hand in their favor. Which I must ask you to answer truthfully now, Caroline, has Klaus or any in his family done so?"

As soon as she was done asking her question two things happened simultaneously. The witches aside from Caleb and his grandmother were all on their feet, single hand rose in Klaus' direction and the Hybrid had doubled over in pain on the floor. He didn't scream no cry came from his mouth even though it was open in raw pain. Caroline realized they must be silencing him, not wanting Rebekah to hear the commotion and come to his rescue.

Caroline rose at once, shrugging off Caleb's hand as he tried to pull her back down. She may have been pissed at Klaus for forcing her confrontation with Tyler ahead of when she wanted it to happen, but he didn't deserve to have his brain scrambled. Or maybe he did for a million other things he'd done in his life, maybe this was justice finally catching up with him, but she couldn't stand by and watch him kneeling on the ground in torment. It reminded her of when he'd been tormented by Silas, staring up at her with anguish and she had tried to hold out then, to use it to her own advantage, but there was nothing she wanted from him that required this kind of tactic. And she didn't want him in pain, didn't like the thought of him hurting because of her.

She headed toward him, the witches dropping their hands as soon as she neared them. "No," Caroline informed the group and helped Klaus to his feet, purposefully blocking him from the others. Though that was less for his benefit and more for the witches. She knew he wouldn't react well to having been harmed. "He's been protecting my mother and Rebekah helped me out a few days ago dealing with some of Marcel's idiots."

Now her aunts were an entirely different story, but Caroline knew that in his own twisted way that wasn't Klaus trying to force her hand. Even the deal with Caleb and locking the boy in the room hadn't been done in order to get her to do anything. Everything Klaus had done was because he worried for her safety. He just had a really twisted way of going about it sometimes.

Caroline could sense that he was ready to kill, to exact pain on each of the witches for the pain they had momentarily caused him. She kept her hands on him, one hand on his back and the other clutching hold of his shirt, trying to get him to stay beside her, willing him to not do anything rash. "Sit down," she urged, feeling him tense beneath her hands, still ready to launch himself at the room and tear them all apart.

From the wary glances in Klaus' direction and the tension that seemed to permeate the room, Caroline could only guess that they were all waiting for the Hybrid to attack. After all, if they knew his reputation then it was what he would have usually done. "I suggest you keep your parlor tricks to yourself from now on, _witch,_" Klaus demanded, and the way he said witch made it sound like an insult, like something far beneath his own status. "Or I will not show such leniency next time."

"Don't threaten my coven," Caroline grumbled, now resorting to try and push him back down to sit. Klaus grasped her hand and the witches tensed.

"Don't," Caleb warned, shaking his head at those who looked ready to attack again.

"They threatened me!" Klaus pointed out, staring down at her as he gestured at the men and women who had done so.

"Well," Caroline pursed her lips, pushing at him again. Seriously if he would simply sit down this would not be as big of an issue. "Technically shouldn't you be happy they'll face really big threats in order to keep me safe?" From the incredulous look Klaus was directing at her she didn't quite think he bought it. "And please, you get threatened by witches all the time. This is like a Tuesday for you. No slicing off their heads with graduation caps though." She could feel him relaxing under her hands, knowing her continual speaking was distracting him from his anger.

The arched brow he directed at her told Caroline that Klaus knew exactly what she was doing, but he sat down nonetheless, pulling her down to sit beside him. "Right, so," Caroline looked back out at the group of witches who were slowly sitting back down. She fixed her hair under all of their suspicious gazes that alternated between her and Klaus before she glanced over at Caleb. The young witch simply shook his head at her. She was on her own for this one. "Klaus is not my enemy."

Currently at least and god, how Caroline hoped it would stay that way, but she didn't have a crystal ball. Considering the way Rebekah had so brazenly spoke of killing the homeless maybe them being on the same side wouldn't be able to last forever and that thought scared Caroline. "Let's get back to you guys though. Are you going to be bound to the city like the New Orleans witches are?" Because that could cause some problems. While the other witches could do some simple spells, it didn't seem they could do anything very big considering Davina had most of the power.

"No, our magic is not ancestral as it is here in New Orleans. They can only use the magic of their dead ancestors, drawing on the energy from where their ancestors have died," Cecile informed her. "If they leave the city they will have no power. While many in our bloodlines may be adept at practicing magic, we will all grow into it at varying degrees."

"We're more a mix of spiritual and traditional aspects," one of the witches added. "We can call on any spirit for help, unlike those here who can only call on their own."

Caroline nodded. "So like my friend Bonnie before she got into Expressionism." She noted how the other witches mouths seemed to twist in distaste at that word. "She's a Bennett witch. Maybe if she came down she'd be able to add to our forces? I just have to actually get her on the phone. We've been playing this weird phone tag game all summer…"

Caroline stopped talking as she watched the others in the room aside from Klaus all begin to look down. Some of them were scratching the backs of their necks, others fiddling with their clothes, their hair, but one thing they had in common was that none of them were looking at her any longer. "I know expressionism is like a big no-no, but she's off that type now,' Caroline continued, glancing over at Klaus when still none of them would look directly at her. He shrugged; clearly as in the dark as she was about what was happening.

"Has no one informed you?" Cecile finally asked, and Caroline didn't like the sympathy in the woman's eyes, that look that went hand-in-hand with someone offering up bad news. Caroline shook her head, unsure what there even was to inform her. "Bonnie Bennett won't be able to help you, child. She's dead."

"No, she's not," Caroline rose, pulling out her cell, and scrolling down to the texts. "See. I got texts from her earlier today. She's with her mom on a road trip." So what if she wasn't answering voicemails in their usual away or picking up for hour long chat sessions. That was still communicating.

"We all felt it," one of the other witches murmured. "The moment her line ceased to exist. She was the last Bennett witch, that kind of death has a ripple effect through our communities."

Caroline shook her head. "It's _right here_," she stated, shaking the phone, holding it up for the woman to see. "All 'hey Care. we're in Seattle now. hope you're having fun. my mom says hi'." Bonnie was with her mother. Apparently these witches were not as powerful as they thought if they could get something like that wrong.

"I didn't know how to tell you," Caleb began and she whirled toward him. Not him too. No, Caleb, she silently pleaded with him to shut up.

"Caroline," Klaus was standing, doing that damn annoying crowd her space move again and she shifted away from him, wanting to prove all of them wrong. She dialed Bonnie's number, willing the girl to pick up and when that didn't happen she stamped her foot in frustration and dialed Elena's number. She bet Elena had talked to her and then they would all see.

"Caroline!" Elena answered, and she could hear Jeremy and Damon in the distance arguing about something. "How's your road trip?"

_Jeremy_.

"It's fine," Caroline said. "Just wanted to see if you'd heard from Bonnie?"

"Oh yeah, she emailed me the other day. Her mom and her are in Seattle? I think that's it," Elena told her before calling out for her brother to put something down. Her brother who had been _dead_ and now wasn't.

Nothing ever came back for free. Wasn't that the first rule of witchcraft? That there had to be a balance and if Bonnie had brought Jeremy back then what had she given up for that to happen. "I have to go," Caroline said, hanging up before Elena could answer.

She dropped the phone, shaking her head as she pressed her hands to her ears, willing what they had said to not be true. Bonnie was alive, she was in Seattle with her mother, not trapped on the Other Side. They were going to college in a few months, they had a triple room. Bonnie was going to start out as an Undecided Major and just take the basics at first. They were going to go shopping for dorm bedding and decorations in a few weeks, pick a color scheme and start a new chapter in their lives, all together.

"No no no no no," Caroline cried pulling at her hair as she shook her head, trying to erase the words that they had said from her mind. "She's not dead." Tears were threatening to fall and she tried to force them back in because crying would mean it was real and oh god this couldn't be real.

"When? When did she die?" She wondered for a half a second if it had been while she was out on the road, but Jeremy had been back before then and she just knew his life was connected to Bonnie's death.

Cecile murmured the date and it slammed into Caroline like a ton of bricks, causing her to collapse to her knees. Graduation. Oh god. Bonnie had been dead since…"_**NO!**_" she screamed, hugging her herself tightly as every light in the house that wasn't on simultaneously switched on, all of the lights growing too bright for their bulbs and shattering into millions of pieces.

Caroline pressed her face into her knees; trying to force the tears back down as she thrashed her head, fighting with herself. Light poured out of her, surrounding her body and seeping into the air around her. Everyone stepped backward, knowing exactly what that meant for any of them if it touched them for too long. She didn't hear what any of them were saying, too lost in her own breakdown to focus on anything aside from her own muttered "no's" as she tried to will her best friend back into existence.

It was all too much to face at once. The death of another dream and _god_ hadn't she given up enough of those already. Not Bonnie too. And what about her friend's body? Where was that? Was she lying all alone in some unmarked grave or never even buried? Bonnie deserved so much more than that.

It couldn't be real.

"She needs to be stopped," one of the witches cried out, stepping away from the turbulent light. It grazed one member of the group, burning him and he was dragged back further across the room, another member trying to heal his wounds.

"This isn't good, Cecile, this lack of control," another started, shaking her head, her voice full of contempt for what was happening.

"She doesn't know she's even doing it," Caleb protested, sensing that some of the others also wanted to put her down. "She's been a Harbinger for like a month. Has known about everything _for like a month_ and you all just told her that her best friend is dead. How did you think she'd react?"

"The boy is right," Klaus bit out, something he didn't want to admit about the witch, but if this Coven even dared to harm one hair on her head he would destroy them all before they could breathe.

"This is none of your concern," the first witch challenged him, and he was across the room in a heartbeat, pinning the woman to the wall.

"The moment you pushed her into this damn position it became my concern," he growled, ready to rip the woman's head off. After what they had done to him only moments ago and now how they dared to threaten Caroline's well-being _in his house_...Caroline would understand if she came to her senses and found her Coven dead around her. The boy could live. Perhaps his grandmother. He was confident that he could have the rest disposed of before they could react.

"Klaus!" Caleb shouted, knowing the Hybrid was only instigating more fear to spread in the room and very afraid what Klaus might do if he truly believed Caroline was in trouble. "Caroline wouldn't want you to hurt anyone."

Klaus pressed his hand to the woman's chest, nails tearing her clothes and digging into her flesh. Maybe the girl wouldn't want their deaths but she would forgive him eventually.

Cecile ignored the lot of them, watching Caroline carefully and deducing that her grandson was indeed correct in his assessment. The girl didn't know she was sending out the power from her body, she was simply grieving her lost friend, and the light was an unfortunate side effect of her sorrow. "Put Karmyn down, Mr. Mikaelson," Cecile ordered, stepping toward Caroline but remaining out of the light's path and she raised a hand toward Klaus., "and help me figure out how to calm Caroline down."

It was as though Klaus' hand was no longer under his control, pulling away from the witch who fell to the floor, panting in pain at the flesh he had managed to tear. "I suggest you release me," Klaus demanded, glaring at the elder witch. Perhaps he had been too hasty with deciding to keep her alive.

"Caroline needs our help right now. Not for any of you to lose control and do anything rash," Cecile replied, her answer berating everyone in the room. "We need to wake her to what she is doing so that she will stop this nonsense."

No one was able to offer up any suggestions as Rebekah had decided to venture back to the room at that moment. "Is there a reason all of the damn lights-oh bloody hell, is this room ever going to survive a week without someone destroying it?" Rebekah demanded as she entered the room. She stopped, silently assessing the situation before turning her attention to the source of light. "I see I've missed the fun part of the discussion."

She headed straight toward Caroline, ignoring the protests for her to stay away, and hissed as the light burned her skin. She ignored the pain and quickly grabbed onto the girl's arms. She then did her trademark slap across Caroline's cheek.

And just like that the light was drawn back into Caroline who looked up Rebekah through tear filled eyes. But this time there was no witty remark, no 'seriously' said in regards to the slap. She stared at the Original, at a loss for what to do any more. Rebekah stared back down at her and couldn't bring herself to impart a witty comment either.

"Now, why don't you and I go get a blood bag while the rest of them put this room back into order, hmm?" Rebekah suggested, and all Caroline could do was nod at the suggestion, following Rebekah from the room.

"She was able to stand," Karmyn gasped, trying not to move as one of her brethren tended to her wound.

"You might not be able to soon," Klaus informed her, wondering if he should tear off her legs first, torture her a little, or simply get it over with and tear out her heart. Cecile couldn't keep this spell on him forever. Maybe he wouldn't be able to kill her today or tomorrow but there would come a day when he would hold her heart in his hands. "And what does it matter if Caroline was able to still stand?"

"You've been around a number of Harbingers before, haven't you?" Cecile asked, and Klaus glanced back at the older witch.

"And what if I have?" he asked, not entirely certain what that had to do with anything.

"Caroline just used a great deal lot of her essence, exerted an abundance of the light. Think back to what happened whenever any other Harbinger did such a thing?" Cecile continued, and Klaus remembered how weak the others had been. Needing members of the Coven's help to stand, some sleeping for days before they could do the same trick again if it had been a lot of energy. "It's why the Harbinger's body is impervious to physical harm. They exert so much energy after doing what Caroline just did-though usually that energy is used on others-that they need to recharge and need to do so without worry of dying."

All thoughts of vengeance disappeared at that revelation, realizing what this could mean. Caroline healed faster than any Harbinger before her. Therefore if she did somehow need to give up the power, it didn't mean she would suffer the same fate as the others. She might come out of that alive. Not that he would take the chance at that not being the case, but he knew Caroline, and if she thought it was the way to save the people she loved she would give up the power in a heartbeat. This might be added insurance that she would be okay.

"Interesting," Klaus murmured, stepping back and turning around to look at the elder witch. "Why don't you release me of this little spell and we'll go finish our chat with Caroline in the kitchen. The boy can come along, perhaps another of your coven as well, but I think we've established by now that it's best if the majority stay as far away from me as possible, hmm?

He glanced deliberately at the injured witch and Cecile nodded. "I'll lift it once we're all in the kitchen." Klaus nodded and headed off, not bothering to wait for them. Caleb collected the paper and pen that had been tossed around during the commotion and hurried after him, needing to see how Caroline was dealing with everything.

Cecile sighed. She had known it would be difficult to have a Harbinger that was also a vampire. Current biases would need to be pushed down and she sincerely doubted how possible that would be for all, but the Coven had seemed to warm up to Caroline up until the light incident. Her talks with her grandson over the last week had helped to paint a picture of the girl and any lingering doubts had been quickly snuffed once she had seen her in action-not only with the color coded index cards but her ability to somewhat calm Niklaus Mikaelson had been something one would need to see to believe.

While she could see the benefits that relationship might allow them, the drawbacks were just as numerous, and from how he had reacted to the mere mention of harm coming to the girl, she knew they were dealing with a very dangerous livewire. "Richard and Kristyn. I'll have the two of you come with me to finish this meeting. Jerome, I want you to stay behind with two of your choosing to stand guard," Cecile instructed, feeling as though a storm was definitely coming to knock on the door. "The rest of you go the Harbinger house and get us settled. Make sure Karmyn gets the rest she needs."

"Will she be coming back with you?" Kristyn asked, glancing toward the doorway. "She can't stay….we've never had one live with _vampires_ before."

"We've never had one who is a vampire before," Cecile reminded, and gestured toward the door. "Now do as I say and gather your strength because this is only the beginning."

* * *

Marcel took the steps two at a time as he made his way to the attic where Davina resided. He had tentative plans later on with Cami, and was currently trying to decide precisely how to wine and dine that woman. At the same time another blonde was on his mind, and he needed to figure out how best to play her, to take her from under Klaus' wing and turn her into something the other man would despise. Destroying the pretty little vampire would be another nail in the coffin he was planning to cement around his old friend, securing his position as leader of New Orleans once and for all.

He had always known Klaus might come back one day, planned for the eventuality, even if he had hoped Mikael would finally make good and kill the Hybrid. Instead, Klaus had broken his own curse, becoming more powerful than any of them, and if the rumor mill was true then he had also finally killed the vampire who had hunted him for centuries. Which meant one card in his pocket was obsolete and the Hybrid wouldn't need to be on the run any longer. But Marcel had Davina in his corner, and he truly believed she would be the key to helping him rid his town of Klaus for good. Even if she couldn't kill him, if she could simply ban him from ever stepping foot in the city limits again, like had happened to Valencia all those years ago, that would be enough for Marcel.

Marcel wasn't going to give up all he had worked so hard to mold into his image. Not without a fight. Not without taking away everything he possibly could from Klaus.

"Tell me you have news…" he started, voice light and full of cheer as he entered the room. It quickly faded though as he found the girl unconscious on the floor. Her hands were covered in blood, some of it smeared onto the floor around her, but it was the painting that had captured his attention.

His death.

She had painted his death.

His death at the hands of the Harbinger if the symbol above the girl in the painting was any indication.

Marcel bounded down the stairs, stopping only to bark at the help to make sure Davina was okay before heading toward the club. He needed to get his group together, to search out this girl who would be the one to rip his heart from his chest, who would bring down the Kingdom that he had _fought for_. That was _his_. He would not go down without a fight, would rip each damn witch from her home to do as he bid them, to find the faceless girl-this new Harbinger-who seemed destined to murder him, and stop it from ever coming to pass.

"Marcel!" he heard Ollie yell from behind him, and he whirled around on his heel, not surprised to see the vampire step back in fear.

Marcel knew he must have looked frightening. "What?" he snarled, annoyed by the distraction.

"Witches in the Quarter," Ollie started, and Marcel turned around, not caring for the moment about that. He'd have someone else deal with it later. "No. Not _our_ witches. These ones aren't from here and from the number of them, I'd say it's a full coven."

That had him stopping in his tracks and turning back around, flashing to the vampire in a second. "Where?" he demanded, knowing that wherever the Harbinger went, the Leseid Coven was never far behind. He listened to Ollie say the location before ordering him to round up as many Nightwalkers as possible and then headed toward his club. He needed his Lieutenants with him, at his side and ready to deal with the probable threat that had come undetected into their playground.

It was true that witches could hurt them, but Marcel had learned that if he had enough vampires to outweigh the witch-vampire ratio, he could usually get the upper hand. And if nothing else, it couldn't hurt to put a little fear in the hearts of everyone who knew who he was and show that siding with this new group or _any_ group that wasn't his would mean nothing but death for all involved.

* * *

"Oh get over yourselves," Rebekah snapped, shoving another blood bag into Caroline's hands. The girl had been through an ordeal and clearly hadn't been taking care of her own vampire needs in the past few days so she needed to eat and the two witches who were watching the whole thing with a look of disgust were getting on Rebekah's last nerve. "Would you prefer offering her a bite to eat? Because I'm sure that would be better than this bagged variety."

She preferred from the vein, but knew Caroline wouldn't want to indulge drinking in that way. "And ignore them, Caroline," she ordered, sitting down beside the baby vampire again. "Drink or I will shove that down your throat."

"Such manners, Rebekah," Klaus commented, striding into the room as he hung up the phone call he had been busying himself with. "You'll be happy to know that Agatha says your mother is in good spirits. If a little on edge with revealing the Gilbert boy's apparent fake death to the rest of your tiny town." He knew that must have been how the Bennett witch had met her fate, allowing Jeremy to once again be among the living. What a waste of a sacrifice.

Caroline nodded, her mind still reeling with what had been revealed about her best friend. She needed to let Elena know. Did she tell Bonnie's dad? Maybe her mom could figure out where Bonnie's body was? Wait. Jeremy. He could talk to ghosts. Maybe he could communicate with Bonnie? Or maybe he had been doing that all along? How else would she have started to receive text messages that sounded like her friend had been writing them?

"Thanks," she murmured, finishing off the blood bag and shaking her head when Rebekah went to take out another. "I'm fine."

"You still look peckish to me," Rebekah told her, cocking her head slightly as she looked her over. "Or maybe that's just your sorry excuse for makeup. Whichever it is, try not to fry the entire household again."

Caroline pressed her lips together at that, regretting what she had done in the other room and also confused about how the Original was treating her. One minute she was helpful and the next she was just as easily verbally tearing her down. It was practically par for the course for the two of them. Caroline knew she was supposed to have another retort to say back, but she simply waved her off, too mentally exhausted to even bother with it.

Klaus slid onto the seat beside her, and she could feel his gaze sliding over her, trying to assess her well-being. She also noticed the witches watching them, silently waiting to see how she reacted to his look. They were going to drive her mad and if the fact she wanted Rebekah to continue on with her snarky remarks to at least fill up the silence was any indication, Caroline was certain she was already halfway there.

"I'm not dying or anything so all of you can just stop with the unnecessary doting," Caroline grumbled, hating that she was being bitchy when they were only concerned, but she couldn't handle it right then. She wanted to shift the focus from her to Bonnie. To her friend's family who probably had no clue that she was dead either. And Stefan...she hadn't heard from him either. Not really. Was he...?

"Have you either of you talked to Stefan?" She anxiously looked between the two Originals, hoping that one of them may have been in some sort of contact with him even if Caroline couldn't figure out for the life of her why they would have been.

"I'm currently indulging in a Salvatore free summer," Rebekah informed her, slipping onto her own chair.

"Afraid not, love," Klaus told her, but he frowned, sensing where Caroline's thought process was headed. He knew she had been playing phone tag with the vampire as well. "I'll have someone look into it."

Caroline nodded, knowing that was probably her best option at the moment for locating Stefan. She couldn't exactly leave New Orleans and had no clue where he might be on his so-called road trip. "We need to discuss the next course of action, Caroline," Cecile stated, steering the conversation back toward where Caroline knew it needed to be.

"I think we need to learn who all of the players are before we can really figure that out," she replied, glancing over at the notebook that was in front of Caleb. "And to gather as much intel as possible about each of key ones. Who they trust, their strengths, their weaknesses, what their exact purpose is in this town."

"And what then?" Kristyn demanded. "Obviously you'll side with your own. With _them_." The outright hatred on her face toward Klaus and Rebekah was off-putting and Caroline wondered how the hell she was supposed to trust this Coven when she knew so many of them must be thinking the same as the woman in front of her.

She could feel Klaus tense beside her, could almost see what he would do if the woman kept making accusations he didn't particularly care for, and she knew she needed to end this conversation now before it became a rehash of whatever had occurred in the other room when she had been dealing with her own chaos.

"Okay, seriously, _no._ You need to drop the attitude," Caroline started, brushing her hair out of her face. "Get it through your thick skull that I am here to restore _the balance_. Just like every Harbinger before me. And _yes_ I'm a vampire and oh look the situation here just happens to involve vampires screwing with the balance. But _guess what_ it also involves witches who fucked with it as well. So I could hold all my witchy biases against all of them and all of you-because really I only trust two witches in my life and one of them is right there." She paused, nodding toward Caleb, "The other I just found out died. So I could say screw the witches because obviously the only good witch is a banished witch or whatever, but I like this thing where you give people the benefit of the doubt until they give you no reason to trust them."

Caroline stood up, wanting this line of the conversation to end. "So you can either deal with the fact that your Harbinger is a vampire or you can leave. Because I don't want anyone hanging around that could stab me or those I do trust in the back at some later point. Door is that way. Feel free to use it."

She just knew that Klaus was smiling that damn smug smirk after her little speech. She hadn't expected to see the pleased looks on Caleb or his grandmother's faces as well. "I'm not leaving," Kristyn muttered, but there was still that defiant look in her eyes that had Caroline questioning her loyalty.

"Swear allegiance then," Caleb suggested, and everyone but Caroline looked at him in astonishment. She arched a brow at him, wondering what he meant by that.

"You cannot be serious," Kristyn blanched, looking at him as though he had lost his mind.

"Seems keeping you around wasn't such a waste," Klaus approved, leaning back in his chair at the chaos the boy's suggestion seemed to be creating among the witches at the table.

"No Coven has sworn that in centuries," Richard pointed out, sweat forming on his forehead as he looked around at all the players at the table.

"Because it hasn't needed to be," Caleb muttered, glaring at the two witches he had used to call family. But if they weren't one hundred percent behind Caroline then he knew they needed to leave and this was the best way to determine who would actually mean it when they said they would help.

"Okay, someone want to explain to me what that even means? Like I get the whole they'd be swearing loyalty to me part, but well?" Caroline asked, confused as to how that was really helpful. It was easy enough to fake loyalty, to say the words, but it hardly meant they'd be upheld.

"It's binding," Cecile told her, thinking her grandson might have been onto something. "If it is broken the witch bursts into flames." Caroline frowned at that, knowing it had to be a gruesome way to die.

"Oh I do hope one of them breaks it," Rebekah murmured, leaning forward to inspect the witches a little better. "It's such a pretty sight when that happens." From the disgusted looks directed her way, it was obvious the witches did not' agree with that assessment.

It wasn't really something Caroline wanted to have happen, the witches bursting into flame or even swearing their allegiance, but she also knew risking that there would be those who would stay around only to sabotage future plans wasn't a viable option either. "If only those who choose to stay and help swear allegiance…can I let the others go freely back to their families? Or are they bound to stay with the Coven?" That was fair, wasn't it? It allowed them the choice.

"We are at your disposal, Caroline," Cecile reminded, and Caroline could tell the older woman was pleased with her questions. "If that is what you decreed then it would be so."

"Or you can force their allegiance," Klaus pointed out, glancing between the witches across the table. Cecile narrowed her eyes at the idea, clearly unimpressed with his suggestion. "The more you have at your beck and call, the better."

He was right in a way and Caroline knew that. It would be better to have more of them to bolster her strength because there was little doubt in her mind that everything was going to get very messy, very soon. "No," she shook her head, clearing it of what he said. "I won't have fabricated loyalty. I'd rather a few who I could truly trust than a thousand that I always worried could one day stab me in the back."

Before anyone could reply Jerome burst into the room. "We have a problem." From his frantic expression all of them knew it wasn't good. "There are about thirty vampires camped outside calling for us to come out and meet them. They know what coven we are, Cecile. They're asking for the Harbinger."

"Marcel," Klaus bit out, immediately rising to his feet. Like hell would he allow them to get anywhere near Caroline. He was tired of waiting to destroy that man and started toward the door, letting out a low growl when Caroline stepped into his path to block him.

"You can't," she reminded, having a pretty good idea what was going through his mind. They needed Marcel alive so they could free Davina, and Caroline just knew that Davina needed to be freed for balance to be restored to the city.

"Don't think I won't move you," he warned, grasping her by the shoulders and ready to do just that. Perhaps snap her neck as well to keep her from doing anything stupid for any of the others in the room. He could have Rebekah keep her safe until she recovered.

"Does he know who you are?" Cecile asked, and Caroline shook her head, hands closing over Klaus' to try and prevent him from doing what she knew he must have been considering. She didn't look forward to waking up from a snapped neck again anytime soon.

"No. He thinks I'm Klaus' latest pet," Caroline muttered and Klaus narrowed his eyes at that. He hated that anyone could think Caroline would have such a low status in his mind. He promised himself that Marcel would see exactly how high in regard he held her before he died.

"And that she's my friend from my high school experience," Rebekah added. "I don't think he knows anything about her role or he would never have condoned the vampires who tried to attack us earlier in the week."

"This house is now compromised," Cecile stated. "Thankfully, her identity isn't yet, but it will be if she remains here. We need to get her out of this house and to safety."

"Where do you suggest?" Klaus asked, keeping a firm hold on Caroline. He had a feeling she wouldn't like the way they were talking about her while she was in the room, that she would want to help whatever stance the witches took again Marcel, and he wasn't about to allow that to happen.

"Hers, of course," Kristyn replied, unable to keep from scoffing that he even had to ask.

"Does that place even have air conditioning?" Rebekah demanded, not relishing the idea of leaving behind her own valuables. "We could easily take them out." Thirty vampires would be nothing between her and Klaus. Throw in Patrick and it'd take in even less time.

"Um, excuse you guys, I am capable of taking care of myself and I've got quite a bit of power at my disposal," Caroline reminded. Did everyone just forget about the lightshow she had engaged in like half an hour before?

"No, we need the element of surprise if he hasn't put two and two together," Cecile told her. It would be their best bet if Marcel didn't learn who she was right away. It would keep him from gaining any leverage over Caroline, and vampire or not, she could tell that the girl did indeed care for others that he could easily harm to get her attention. While they had her mother under surveillance and protection spells on her, there was always the possibility of something happening to the woman or to her other friends that weren't currently protected but would need to be. They needed to be smart about this and keep her from the vampire's knowledge for as long as possible. "You need to get her out of here. Find another suitable dwelling. I'm sure you have more than one safe house in this city."

"Shall we, Rebekah?" Klaus asked, and his sister sighed, clearly unhappy with the situation.

"I really did like what you had done to my room," Rebekah pouted, knowing there was little point in fighting over it. Klaus would get his way just as he always did and Rebekah knew the witch had a point and keeping Caroline from Marcel's knowledge would help ensure his downfall. And that was something she meant to witness happen.

"Not without Caleb," Caroline demanded, remembering her own internal promise. He was going to live to a ripe old age, no matter what else happened. Maybe she couldn't save Bonnie but like hell she was going to let him die too.

Klaus looked over at Cecile who nodded her assent before he turned his attention to his sister. Rebekah sighed and took hold of the boy's arm. "The Coven will be at the old Harbinger place. We'll be in contact," Cecile told them, before gesturing toward the back door. "Now go."

She offered her grandson a smile before he and the others were gone before she could blink. "Are you sure that was wise? Letting her go with _them?_" Kristyn asked, uneasy with the whole thing.

"We'll discuss this later," Cecile replied, heading out toward the front door, the remaining members of the Coven hot on her heels. Perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to let them go, to not know exactly where Klaus was taking the girl and her grandson, but she knew Caleb would remain in touch and something told her that Caroline would reach out to contact them as well. She grabbed a splintered off piece of wood from the floor, sliding it into the back of her belt as she stopped in front of the door.

"Ready yourselves. They know we're here."

She waved her hand, flinging the door open in front of her and stepped outside. The other witches stepped out behind her, hands raised and delivering the patented headache blast to all the vampires aside from Marcel. He stood among his falling comrades, smiling over at them.

"Cheap parlor tricks?" he tsked. "I expected better from the fabled Leseid Coven." He hadn't seen them with Valencia, only heard whispers of them after the woman had been banished and seen their shadows as they tended to her house over the years. He had expected something powerful, not this old woman and a few witches.

Cecile pulled the wooden stake from her belt and held it up for him to see. "Take your people and leave this house, Marcellus, son of Geoffrey and the slave Nydia," she urged him, and he arched a brow at the stake. This was the force that Klaus had told him about all of those years ago? They didn't even rival the New Orleans witches who he already had under his thumb.

"I think you'll find that one stake won't do much against this many of us," he pointed out, wondering if the old woman had lost her mind.

She raised it and then swiftly jammed it back down into her chest. It should have pierced her heart, her skin, but there was no mark left on her. His soldiers who were nearest to her fell over, dying as if they themselves had been staked. "Shall I continue?" she demanded, raising the stake to repeat the motion and Marcel stepped back, understanding what had happened. "As I said, take your soldiers and leave this house, Marcellus."

Marcel narrowed his eyes, beckoning back his group who was only too happy to get out of the line of fire. "Don't think I won't figure out who she is and destroy her just as I did Valencia," he growled, determined to stop the prophecy that Davina had painted from ever coming to pass. He had sacrificed too much, worked too hard to let some supernatural peacemaker take it from him.

Cecile simply thrust the stake back into her chest, destroying two more of his soldiers, unwilling to pay any notice to what the vampire said. The rest of the vampires scattered, not waiting to be told to run and leaving Marcel to stand alone in the street. "I will watch every last one of you burn" he screamed out, not caring who heard him, certain the witches were not doing anything to him because they knew of his connection to Davina. They would not be able to hurt him because of the girl and he meant to use that to his advantage.

He turned walking away then as he knew there was nothing further to say or to gain from the meeting. He would have the house watched and see who lived there, have the old Harbinger place under surveillance as well. No doubt they were trying to keep her identity a secret, but like all secrets they could only be kept for so long and he meant to be there once this one was told.

"Seal this place up," Cecile instructed, knowing they needed to bar any but those who had lived in the residence from reentering. There could be any number of things that could lead back to Caroline inside and she wasn't willing to take a chance that Marcel could rifle through it for answers. "And then let's return to our temporary home and decide our next step."

She knew there were fears allay, worries to put to rest and somehow she would muddle through it all as best she knew how.

* * *

Wolfsbane.

Tyler stared down at the clearly marked bottle that had been in the package with _his name _on the mailing label. Who had sent him it and why? Or even better how had they even known where he was living? It made no sense to him and he frowned down at the package, wondering what he was supposed to do with it. Did he tell Klaus? Elijah? Did he just get rid of it? He didn't want to talk to the Hybrid, not after how things had ended only hours ago with Caroline, but he also knew that he didn't want Klaus to think he was hiding anything from him either.

"You weren't supposed to get that," Hayley said, breaking Tyler from his thoughts and he saw her standing in the doorway, warily looking between him and the package in his hands.

What the hell did that even mean? He stared at her, trying to figure out what she would even have to do with the bottle. Hayley had to know how toxic wolfsbane was and what it could do to her unborn baby…. "No." Tyler shook his head at her, connecting the dots. "You cannot be serious." He lifted the receipt from the box, tearing it when he saw the last four digits of his credit card on the purchase. "What the hell Hayley?"

She was going to throw him to the wolves all over again. How could he have been so stupid?

"I can't have this baby, Tyler," Hayley pleaded, hand wrapping in her shirt. "It's not right. It shouldn't exist."

"It's a baby!" he shouted, unable to believe what he was hearing. Sure half of its genes were pure evil-and he was beginning to think maybe all of its genes were-but a baby couldn't be evil. It would be innocent. Aside from that she was _using him, _and not for the first time. Fool him once. He wouldn't let her do it again.

"So what do I do?" she demanded, astounded that he didn't understand where she was coming from. "Wait for it to finally be out of me, only to let Klaus kill me? Because you know that's what will happen. He'll get what he wants and I'll be dead." Not that he even wanted the kid, but she would still be the one left with nothing. Not even her own life.

Tyler raked a hand through his hair. It was a real possibility. He knew that, but he didn't like being used again. Especially by her. "So buy your own damn wolfsbane and leave me the hell out of it," he growled, knowing Klaus would learn of this and he would have made the perfect scapegoat. She could always say that he forced it on her and killed the baby and maybe Klaus wouldn't believe her-this wolf girl who lied so easily-but wouldn't that be the perfect excuse for Klaus to get rid of him?

"I'll just get rid of it and then the spell binding me here will be lifted and we can run, Tyler," Hayley told him, trying to make him understand. Couldn't he see that this was for the best? That this was their only chance? "Somewhere far away where he'll never find us."

"You have got to kidding," Tyler shook his head. He had been running from Klaus for months and never wanted to go back to living like that, always looking over his shoulder, certain the Hybrid knew where he was at all times and just waiting to swoop in and kill him. That wasn't living, that was barely existing and he wouldn't go back to that.

His cellphone buzzed and he pulled it out to see who was calling him. Hayley took his momentary distraction to rush at him, knocking the box to the ground and trying to get her hands on the bottle. She didn't need his approval, to hell with him, with all of them. She would do what she needed to and get the hell out of the town. Tyler saw what she was doing and tried to push her away from the rolling bottle as gently as he could.

Hayley snatched it up, trying to keep it from his grasp as he held his hand over the top, not allowing her to open it. "Well, isn't this cozy?" came from the doorway behind them, and Tyler lifted Hayley up, refusing to allow another distraction to give her what she wanted.

"Elena?" he asked, wondering what the hell she was doing in New Orleans. From her gleeful smile he knew he hadn't identified her correctly.

"Katherine," Hayley sneered, narrowing her eyes at the doppelganger that had gotten her into this mess in the first place.

Katherine smiled, clearly amused by the scene taking place before her. "Miss me, wolf?"

* * *

**AN:** And now all of the players are finally in NOLA. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will have the next one up in a few days.

Have a great weekend!


	16. Chapter 16

_Let me in the wall  
__You've built around  
__We can light a match  
__And burn it down_

* * *

Everything was a mess.

That was the only way Caroline could even think to describe the events of the past day. Tyler and she were officially over, she was pretty sure most of her coven hated her, Marcel knew about the coven and was no doubt trying to figure out who she was, and to top it all off, Bonnie was dead. She still couldn't wrap her head around that bit of information, no matter how hard she tried. Every time she thought about her friend it was like a hand was gripping her heart and squeezing it with all its strength. Losing her father had been hard, but at least she had been able to say goodbye to him. There had been no goodbyes for Bonnie, no funeral, nothing and Caroline didn't like that at all. Bonnie Bennett deserved so much more than to be dead in some random place without remembrance of whom she was and all that she had done.

Klaus set her down as soon as they entered the new safe house, Rebekah following behind him with Caleb barely a second later. Caroline knew she was supposed to be stepping away from the Hybrid then, putting as much distance as she could between them, but instead she kept holding onto his arm. She needed a moment, and she needed the strength he silently offered her, and did it really matter if she allowed that to happen in the presence of Rebekah and Caleb? The two of them were more than aware of whatever the hell it was that was happening between her and Klaus.

"I'm going to call Elijah," Rebekah told them all, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "The last thing we need is for him to get back from his trip and head to our previous residence."

She walked away without waiting for a reply and Caleb stuffed his hands into his pockets, rocking on the balls of his feet for a moment as he awkwardly looked around the room. "I'm gonna go finish writing down what Patrick and I learned," he said, holding up the notebook for added measure before also disappearing from the room.

"Caroline," Klaus started, and she shook her head, fingers tightening around his arm.

"Don't talk," she whispered, closing her eyes as she tried to make sense of the mess that was her mind. "I swear you mess up everything when you talk."

He chuckled at that, his hands sliding from her shoulders and down her back as he rested his forehead against her own. She let go of him and could feel him stiffen, ready to pull back from her and give the space he assumed she desired, but Caroline shifted forward, fingers clutching at his shirt as she rested her head against his chest. It took him a moment to react, but eventually he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her tightly to him. His other hand moved up to her hair, running through it as he held her close.

Klaus knew that this was Caroline seeking comfort, and he was reminded of circumstances that had occurred between them a few months prior. Back then he had spurned her need, too hurt by what she had said to him to offer any sort of sympathy. The hurt in her eyes as she had fled from him had Klaus instantly regretting the decision even if he wouldn't allow himself to run after her. He was always the one trotting along after Caroline Forbes and his pride wouldn't allow him to do it again that night. He wouldn't make the same choice then, giving her what she needed instead.

"Caroline," he started again, smiling when she shook her head against his chest, still not willing to let him talk.

It felt like everything hurt to Caroline, her head, her body, but most of all her heart. Knowing Bonnie was dead was throwing her for more of a loop than she had ever imagined could happen. She couldn't cry though. Caroline knew that if she started crying she wouldn't be stopping anytime soon and they couldn't afford to lose more minutes in the middle of this crazy war. But god how she wanted to just break down, forget the rest of the world for a few minutes and just sob her heart out into Klaus' chest. Unfortunately if she allowed herself to do that her damn Harbinger powers would probably also erupt forth and she couldn't handle another episode like in the other living room happening again.

So Caroline stayed in his arms for a few minutes, breathing him in. Klaus' presence was helping to ground her, the light show that desperately wanted to burst forth because of her multitude of emotions diminished, and she slowly regained control. It took Caroline a moment to realize exactly how she felt as she stood there holding onto Klaus and allowing him to hold her as well. There was supposed to be banter happening, or possibly angry words yelled at one another as an inevitable argument passed between them, some flirting that she tried to play off as just the way she talked to everybody even though Caroline _knew_ she didn't look at everyone else the way she caught herself looking at Klaus.

She certainly wasn't supposed to feel safe, but that was exactly how she felt as she kept her eyes closed, hands twisted in his shirt, his own soothingly running up and down her back. She felt absolutely safe, protected and another emotion she wouldn't give name to yet because of how much it scared her even though it was what Caroline craved the most out of life.

This man confused the hell out of her and yet at other times she seemed to understand him completely. People who ripped out hearts were not supposed to be able to hold someone so gently, with such care. People who submerged drunken mothers' heads into fountains weren't supposed to send pleasant shivers down her spine with just a simple caress of their hand on her back. People who had murdered her friend, her friend's aunt, and so many others weren't supposed to make her feel like she was this cherished being by just holding her close.

And yet, Caroline knew the world wasn't that black and white, it hadn't been for a long time. Blood red tinged the entire landscape of her world now and hadn't she also done terrible things? Not to the extent Klaus had, but like that night with Stefan she couldn't help but wonder if that was only because of how long Klaus had lived compared to all of them. Hadn't she killed those witches to protect Bonnie, killed deputies to protect Damon and Stefan and herself? How big was her body count in the year and some months that she had been a vampire? And she was still able to smile, to laugh, to offer comfort to her friends even though she had done her own terrible things. So it didn't surprise her that under all of those layers of harshness, of self-imposed and cultivated darkness that Klaus was capable as well.

Caroline didn't want to focus on the whys though or the hows or anything that involved analyzing anything that was happening in that moment. All Caroline wanted to do was allow them both to enjoy the moment for a tiny bit longer, taking the strength he freely gave her even as she offered him back some of her own. She'd let her mind race away with itself later that night.

Eventually Caroline pulled away, stepping back from him, and was grateful that Klaus let her go without a word. "So I'm pretty sure 90% of my coven hates me," Caroline murmured, needing to break the tension that had permeated the air during their embrace.

She walked away from him then, heading to one of the windows to look out at the city. They were in another part, one she hadn't seen before, and she watched as the people walked by. The crowd outside seemed as though they belonged in the city, moving as though they knew where they were headed, not stopping to point out this and that as the tourists did. "That's gotta be a first, right?" Caroline continued, glancing over her shoulder at him.

Klaus was gazing at her with that all-encompassing look that always had her feeling like he could see into her very soul. She looked away, trying to cover up the shiver that ran down her spine, and swallowed hard. Caroline couldn't handle that look at the moment.

"So, I need index cards," she told him, turning around, entering business mode. There was so much they needed to get done, to figure out, and she had always been a visual person. "Preferably colored ones but white will do if I can also have some colorful Sharpies."

"Index cards?" Klaus asked amused by the request and knowing full well she wasn't going to want to discuss what had just passed between them. He'd settle now for enjoying the fact that she had initiated the contact with him.

"There are like fifty bazillion people involved in this thing-okay _maybe_ not quite that many, but I want to keep track of them all and maybe if we have it all nicely laid out so we can see it all at once, we'll notice some missing links or whatever," Caroline replied, already visualizing exactly how her chart would look once she was done with it. She clasped her hands behind her back, looking Klaus over and trying to determine how open he was going to be to what she suggested next. "So since I'm probably not allowed out of the house right now, and Rebekah is busy contacting your brother, could you possibly run out and get some for me?"

She flashed him a brilliant smile and from the arched brow and charming smile he reciprocated, Caroline had a feeling she was going to get what she needed. "Don't make me hunt you down, love," Klaus warned, and she knew that he would. Considering he had been able to do that when she had been camping out in Georgia, Caroline figured finding her in New Orleans would be even easier.

Not that she was planning on running anyway. "I'll be too busy calling my mom to think of skipping out," Caroline promised, and while her tone had been playful she still noted the brief worry that passed through Klaus' eyes before his jovial smile was once again directed her way. "Really, Klaus, I'm not going anywhere."

He held her gaze for a moment before nodding and then he was gone to find what she had requested.

Caroline took a needless breath, steeling herself for the conversation that she knew needed to happen with her mother. If anyone could find Bonnie's body it would be Liz Forbes and then maybe her friend could finally get some rest.

* * *

Katherine walked around the still struggling duo to take a seat on the couch. She had managed to sneak past those who had been on guard outside. Watching them for long enough she had noticed the pattern to their movements, all the while trying to look like nothing more than the gardeners or housekeepers employed by the family who lived inside, but she had noted how they made their way around the entire exterior every hour, keeping an eye on all the exits and entryways to the house.

It amused her that they seemed to be more interested in keeping something _inside_ the house instead of keeping anyone out. But she was going to need the cooperation of the other two if she was going to be allowed to remain in the house for any length of time and she hadn't come this far for her entire plan to fall apart because of two hapless teenagers.

"If we're done with the dramatic suicide attempt, could we maybe get down to some actual business?" she suggested, bouncing a little as she sat down. "Unless you'd rather keep on fighting with one another instead of bringing down Klaus once and for all?"

She couldn't help but smile as that question had snapped both of them into ceasing their struggle. Hayley let go of the bottle, staring at Katherine. "I'm pretty sure that's the same lie you told me about four months ago and all it got me was pregnant and trapped by psycho Hybrid and his brother in a town I don't want to be in," she snapped, annoyed that Tyler had taken that moment to flash away and when he returned the damn bottle was no longer in his hands.

"And you can't bring him down, Katherine, you'll die if you do," Tyler reminded, wondering if the centuries old vampire had finally lost it. Considering he was pretty sure he had been going insane and had only been on the run from Klaus for a few months, Katherine had to have gone nuts after five centuries of running.

"That's if I killed him and you'd be surprised how circumstances change and that wouldn't actually do much to me anymore," she replied, glancing around the study they were currently in. Technically she was human and that might mean if Klaus died it wouldn't affect her, but it wasn't something she was about to chance either. Just as she wouldn't chance being turned back into a vampire at the moment. There was no telling how ingesting the cure had screwed with her aside from making her physically a lot more helpless.

Tyler narrowed his eyes, not wanting to bother listening to this woman's schemes and lies. He was going to call Klaus and tell him she was there and let the Hybrid deal with her. With her and Hayley. And then maybe he would do what Hayley had suggested and get the hell out of town and find a new pack, live far and free from Klaus and his reign of terror.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Katherine warned upon seeing the young Hybrid take out his phone. "Or he'll wonder why you've been in constant contact with me for the last few months." She lifted her own phone, showing the two the range of texts messages that were supposedly from Tyler. It _was_ his cellphone number but he knew he hadn't sent a single one of them. "There's also emails. A couple of voicemails. You'd be amazed at what technology and a little magic can get you these days." She dropped her phone back onto her lap, smiling at the boy. "And really, do you think he'll take the time to let you explain anything or just rip out your heart for another betrayal?"

"What the hell do you want?" Tyler demanded, his temper rising and he clenched his fists, trying not to let it rule his actions.

Hayley sat down on another chair, slumping into the seat as she stared at the ceiling. "Whatever it is, it won't benefit us in any way or form." Hadn't she learned by now that making plans or deals with Katherine Pierce was the quickest way to end up dead or in even more trouble?

"For two people with their entire lives in front of them, you two are positively depressing. Brighten up. I'm here to help your dreams come true." Katherine grinned, enjoying the emotions she was eliciting from both of them. "I want to make Klaus pay for everything he has ever done. You don't think your mother was the first family he ever took from someone, do you?" She could still remember finding her own dead all those years ago. It wasn't something she would ever forget, or want to forget. She held onto it to give her the strength to run, to evade and to plan the downfall of their murderer.

Her own survival was always paramount to Katherine but after five hundred years and all she had to show for it was years of countless running, a string of broken relationships, shattered potential friendships. And Klaus? He had gotten _exactly_ what he had wanted. He had broken his curse and it wasn't fair and she was tired of him always being the one to come out on top. She had enough scapegoats layered throughout her plan that it'd take him some time to link anything back to her anyway, and by the time Klaus did, Katherine was confident he wouldn't have the strength to lift a finger against her.

"Yeah, see, I don't want your long winded speeches. Just cut to the chase," Hayley grumbled, crossing her arms as she glared over at the older woman.

"What is it that the Hybrid wants the most?" Katherine asked, watching the others look at one another as they tried to answer the question.

"Power," Hayley started.

"Loyalty," Tyler added. "Followers who serve him and only him."

Katherine tapped her fingers against the sofa arm. "So close, but not quite right," she commented, urging them to try again. "He sought to break his curse for a thousand years and once he did, was he satisfied with that?" They shook their heads. "Of course not. He went about making more just like him. But why?"

"Because of Mikael," Tyler started, remembering Homecoming and the chaos of that night. More hybrids had meant an army that was at Klaus' own disposal against his father.

"But he kept making more Hybrids after his father was dead," Katherine pointed out. "And he doesn't like betrayal; usually those who do it are tortured, killed, or forced into an endless game of hide and seek with him." She looked at Tyler then, and the boy nodded, knowing he had gotten lucky only having played that game for a few months. "But his family he put in a coffin and carted them around with him even after Mikael was dead and gone."

"What's your point?" Hayley asked, irritated that they still weren't getting the answers and just more questions.

"He daggers them so they can't leave him. So they can't betray him again, but he won't ever kill them. He'll keep them close by and at his mercy forever and ever," Katherine replied, a bitterness to her voice. "Never quite able to live their lives without him."

"Still not seeing your point," Hayley muttered, tapping her foot in growing agitation. "Or what the hell it has to do with me."

"He doesn't want to be alone," Tyler stated, slowly putting together bits of what Katherine was getting at. "He made us-me and the others-to be his always army and we betrayed him so he killed us. His siblings try to leave and he daggers them so they can't leave and are forced to stay with him." What would he do to Caroline if she ever tried to leave? Not that Tyler thought the two were even together, but he couldn't help but worry for the girl he did still love.

"Very good. I see you're at least a little smarter than that uncle of yours," Katherine replied, leaning forward a little. "And he's nearly there. Only Elijah and Rebekah are left and once they're gone he'll have nothing but his need for power, to own this little city and with the trump card Marcel has at his disposal he won't even have that for very long." She just needed to make sure Marcel would continue with his part in her plan and not deviate from everything she had set into motion.

"_Again_," Hayley growled, annoyed at how long this conversation was taking. "What does any of this have to do with me?" And the monster growing inside of her.

"Oh right, you want to know your purpose?" Katherine smiled at her, amused at the anger radiating from the young wolf. "Should I let you in on the little secret?" Hayley simply glared, not bothering to answer. Of course she wanted to know whatever it was that Katherine had been keeping back. "Magic's a funny thing. Can put dead witches into tiny babies. Raise others from the dead. Even slow down a werewolf girl's actual pregnancy so that she'd think it belonged to a Hybrid."

Hayley rose, eyes widening in horrified realization. "Are you trying to tell me that this kid isn't Klaus'?" she demanded, not able to believe her ears. But that didn't...she tried to remember when else she could have had gotten pregnant. Between all the chaos of unsiring the Hybrids and Shane and everything she hadn't had time to find any random guys to sleep with in Mystic Falls. Except… "There was just one time."

She didn't even know his name. If she was honest with herself she didn't even remember what he looked like all that well. That was how drunk she had been, but it was before she had finally put the finishing touches on the plan to get Klaus to kill all of his hybrids. She'd met the random guy at the bar after getting completely wasted, needing to let off some damn steam from everything that was happening, and it had been quick and dirty in the back alley.

"All it takes is one time, sweetie," Katherine pointed out, amused by the girl's answer.

"But that was like two months before I ever slept with Klaus. I changed for two moons," Hayley pointed out.

"Little protection spell for the slowly growing fetus," Katherine shrugged, tired of explaining things. "I had initially planned on using the whole pregnancy aspect against Tyler here to get him to do some things for me. I was so certain the two of you had slept together, but it really was just a ruse, wasn't it?" The two of them glared at her and Hayley blanched at the realization she had nearly killed her baby. Her non-monstrous baby. "But then you went a step ahead and slept with the Original big bad and I knew I could use it to my advantage."

"Fuck you," Hayley spit out, wanting nothing more than to dagger Katherine in that moment.

"I'd say you're the one who's screwed here," Katherine taunted, and held up a hand when she saw the girl was ready to lunge. "I wouldn't if I were you. I don't call my witchy friend in the next few hours and baby dearest will begin to have complications that will kill you."

Tyler stepped in front of Hayley, pretty sure Katherine wouldn't lie about that, and while he was still angry at the wolf girl, he didn't want an actual helpless baby to end up as collateral damage in this insane war.

"As for why I had you and everyone thinking the baby was Klaus'?" Katherine started and the two stared at her, wanting to know the reason on that one. "Well, it got all the players of the game down here and ready to lose, didn't it? The witches played their part perfectly, anchoring you to the city, binding you to them and all because they thought it would help them get aid for a losing battle against Marcel. Elijah stepped into the dutiful brother act he always tries so hard to encompass and stayed to make sure that you were safe, with his naive hope that a baby can somehow redeem Klaus." She scoffed at the very idea of it. There was no redeeming that monster.

"Of course Klaus couldn't pass up that there were witches out to threaten him and by the time he came he saw that Marcel, his old pupil, has everything he could ever want and stayed just to take it away," Katherine continued, brushing a stray hair off her face. "And like the little follower that she is, Rebekah came running back to her brothers as quick as her legs could take her."

So what if a witch or two had died because of her lie? So what if it would probably wreck Elijah once he learned that he had been played and the baby wasn't related to him at all? All that mattered to Katherine was that they were all exactly where she needed them to be and that Klaus would finally get exactly what he deserved.

"So now what?" Tyler asked, sitting down beside Hayley and staring over at the crazy woman across from them.

"So now it all gets taken away. His brother. His sister. And then all of that power he wants, leaving Klaus with absolutely nothing," Katherine grinned, clasping her hands together in excitement. "Now be a good wolf and don't do anything as stupid as a wolfsbane cocktail again, hmm? Play your cards right and the two of you might actually make it out of this city alive."

"How are you going to take any of that away?" Tyler asked, wondering how he was going to explain any of this to Klaus. If he even should. He didn't owe the Original anything. And maybe this was exactly what needed to happen to Klaus. He deserved to pay for everything he had done.

"Let's just say I know a girl," Katherine replied, licking her lips at the thought of Davina and all the power that girl contained.

The witches she knew had said the girl would contain more than enough raw power to freeze Klaus on the spot, to lock him into a state of near death for centuries. It wasn't quite desiccation, but a spell that would turn the Hybrid into a living statue at could only be broken out of by a reverse spell. Except the magnitude of the spell usually required an entire Coven to do it and Katherine wasn't foolish enough to have that many players involved in that kind of task. There would be too many ways for him to threaten the members, for him to break free for a moment and kill one witch, setting off the entire balance and destroying any chance of the spell happening. But one girl who could do it in a matter of seconds was a different story and a chance she was willing to take. Especially when if it failed it would all be pinned onto Marcel anyway.

Except Katherine didn't want that happening until she had managed to drive a wedge between him and his siblings, for the wolves he had just gotten loyalty from to turn their backs on him, the vampire he had called friend to keep the crown that Klaus wanted for himself. She needed for Klaus to be utterly alone in the world and realize he had nothing left before his life was also taken from him so he'd be in that perpetual state of not dead but living knowing no one was going to save him.

"You're crazy," Hayley said, shaking her head in disbelief that _this_ was Katherine's plan. They didn't even really know the damn plan.

"I prefer the term determined," Katherine replied with a shrug. Maybe it was madness, but she had to at least try it considering all of the pieces were finally in place.

The housekeeper walked in and Tyler and Hayley froze, wondering how she would react to Katherine's presence. "Can I get a sandwich for the road?" she asked and the other two were startled to see the older woman nod and leave the room without a word.

"You should know that there are eyes and ears on you so I'd think twice before trying anything against me," Katherine told them with a wink. "I need to go and meet up with the rest of my contacts, but I'll be visiting now and again now that I'm here."

"What do you even want from us?" Hayley asked, running a tired hand through her hair. Hadn't she played her part already if the baby ruse was just the way to get them down there, couldn't she be done?

"Keep playing the part," Katherine replied, brushing her hair off of her shoulders as she rose. "Get Elijah to fall head over heels for that tiny baby in you. You're the key for breaking him." Of course she wasn't going to let the wolf in on how breaking Elijah involved Klaus eventually killing her and the unborn child, but oh well; some matters were better left undisclosed. And maybe, once Elijah was finally free of Klaus and his chaos, she and Elijah would actually be able to find their own happy ending, but if not, at least they would be free.

Katherine smiled as the housekeeper returned, hanging her a sandwich and glass of juice. The looks on their faces, especially Hayley's were all too amusing to her. "Don't look so sad, wolf," she started, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "You are getting that family you've been looking for, no matter the consequences."

The two watched her leave and Hayley leaned forward, pressing her face into her hands. "We are so screwed," she murmured, feeling even more like she wouldn't be leaving New Orleans alive.

Tyler must have sensed her dismay. "We're going to get out of this," he promised, clutching a hand to her shoulder to try and offer some comfort.

He didn't know how but he was so tired of being a pawn in someone else's game and while he had been prepared to leave Hayley to deal with everything on her own, to skip town and never look back, Tyler knew that he couldn't any longer. Especially not if Caroline was still in town and around Klaus, something that apparently Katherine wasn't aware of at the moment, but would surely figure out soon enough. And he worried what the older woman's plan would be to get Caroline out of Klaus' life.

* * *

"I filled Elijah in on everything. Apparently he'll be home in the next two days. Things have been taking him a little longer than he thought they would up in Vancouver," Rebekah frowned as she entered the room, not seeing her brother. Caroline was sitting at a chair by the window, talking on her phone. From the younger vampire's body language it was an intense and upsetting call.

"I love you, too, mom. I need to go now," Caroline said, glancing over at Rebekah for a moment and then away again.

Ah, no doubt she had been informing her mother of the Bennett witch's death. Considering everything Bonnie had helped do to her family in the last year, Rebekah didn't care much that the other girl had died, but she kept that to herself, crossing her arms as she waited for Caroline to hang up. "Where's Nik?" she asked, glancing around the room. She couldn't hear his presence anywhere in the house.

"He went to get me some index cards," Caroline replied, sliding her phone back into her pocket. "Hopefully he's able to find the colored ones and if not he'll remember the Sharpies." Maybe she should text him that?

Rebekah pursed her lips, looking the girl over. "Right, we need to talk."

"I'm pretty sure this counts as talking," Caroline pointed out, arching a brow at the other girl.

"Cute." From the slight scoff it was obvious Rebekah didn't actually agree with that assessment. "You do know that this isn't like your other dalliances, don't you? This is no few month long engagement, no a year here, break up there, and suddenly back together for another few months. This is forever."

Caroline furrowed her brow in confusion. "Rebekah…"

"Don't even try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Rebekah interrupted, sitting down across from her. "Oh, you don't want to give name to it. Don't want to acknowledge those feelings that you have, but you need to know that if you do, if you accept them and let my brother know that you do, there is no walking away from him." Something she knew all too well. "No one leaves him unless he pushes them out the door and I think we both know that's something he wouldn't do to you."

"Rebekah, there's…" Caroline leaned back in the chair, unable to even finish the sentence. It was a lie, they both knew it, and with Rebekah trying to be honest with her she couldn't pay her back with dishonesty. "So it's all or nothing."

"It's eternity. Until you die and I think that it's rather obvious that Klaus is going to do everything in his power to keep you alive," Rebekah pointed out, and Caroline bit her lip. Hadn't the Hybrid already showed that time and again to her in the last few months?

Caroline didn't know what to say to any of it though. Eternity was a concept she still didn't quite grasp. How could she when she had only been a vampire for over a year, nearly two? Maybe when she had a century under her belt it would be more understandable.

"You need to think long and hard on this, Caroline," Rebekah told her, leaning forward a little and Caroline frowned, not wanting to think about any of it at all. She wasn't even _nineteen_. Why did she have to think about eternity? "Because if you don't think you can commit forever then don't give in."

"I think we have more important things to focus on right now than my love life or lack thereof," Caroline muttered, wanting out the conversation. She would have rose and walked away, but she had a feeling Rebekah would only follow after her.

"Honestly, I don't think it actually matters if you agree to it now. He won't go away. He'll keep tabs on you. Follow you. And wait until you do finally say yes," Rebekah continued, studying her carefully. If Klaus hadn't turned his back on Caroline after her hand in everything back in Mystic Falls, after learning she was the damn next Harbinger, Rebekah didn't think her brother ever would.

"You're making him sound like a scary stalker right now," Caroline told her, crossing her arms in annoyance. Even though she knew what Rebekah said was true. Klaus had given her Tyler's freedom, but at the same time he had told her that _he_ intended to be her last love. She couldn't see him giving up on winning her over any more than his own sister could.

Rebekah smiled, tapping her fingers against her knee. "We both know you're having a harder time coming up with excuses on why you should say no. The little argument about how he killed people you knew, that you loved, won't mean as much in twenty years, let alone a century. What all does mean now when you're in the middle of a war and will have to make your own kills?"

Caroline looked out the window, again having no response for anything that Rebekah had said. "I hope you do say yes," Rebekah informed her, and Caroline looked up at her, uncertain why that was. "Then maybe I can finally have a life of my own instead of always being the one who never leaves Nik."

Rebekah was gone before Caroline could reply and she stared across that the chair Rebekah had been in only seconds before. Whatever she felt toward Klaus, could she actually do eternity with him? Would it be as it was with his siblings? Elijah had been able to part from Klaus' side, but it seemed that Rebekah wasn't afforded the same luxury, and Caroline didn't want to be a replacement so the other girl could gain her own freedom.

Except she wasn't sure that was how it would play out. There were no daggers that he could use to put her to sleep. And a sister's love was different than a lover's, wasn't it? Except wasn't he already keeping her inside? Sure it was for her own safety, but Caroline knew she wouldn't be able to endure being forced indoors on a constant basis. She would fight him tooth and nail on that, had only agreed to it now for Caleb's sake. They had both manipulated the other into getting exactly what they wanted out of the situation and Caroline was pretty sure she could keep up with Klaus in that way. She didn't fear him, not like others did. The intensity of his feelings in regards to her was the only thing that Caroline was afraid of when it came to the Hybrid.

"Did everything go alright with your mother?" Klaus asked, breaking Caroline from her thoughts and she looked up to see him standing in front of her. He held up the shopping bag and she could see the colored index cards through the thin material.

"Yeah, she's going to talk to Jeremy and search for Bonnie's body," Caroline told him, reaching for the bag. She dropped it when her fingers brushed against his, catching it seconds later. He was looking at her peculiarly and she rose from her seat, clutching the bag to her chest. "Thanks. For these." Caroline noticed that there were sharpies in the bag as well and she couldn't help but smile.

"I figured you might want those as well even though I was able to find the index cards you preferred," Klaus informed her, hands behind his back as he smiled at her, taking a step forward. "More color coding options available for you to work with when figuring out who all the players are."

"Don't think you're getting out of helping me write these," Caroline told him, pointing a warning finger at him and rolled her eyes when he raised his hands in mock surrender. And there it was again, this sweet, softer, playful side she wondered how many others had the privilege of ever seeing.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Klaus replied, charming smile on his face as he reached out to brush a stray strand of hair from her face.

How had she not noticed him having moved closer to her as he spoke?

"Right. I should go find Caleb and get started on this. You might want to find Rebekah. I think Elijah was running into some roadblocks in Vancouver or wherever he is." Caroline whirled around on her heel, heading in the direction of where the young witch was working, but stopped when she reached the doorway. She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Come help when you're done."

Klaus arched a brow at her retreating form, unable to keep from smiling. First she initiated contact and now she was requesting his presence. Oh yes, things were definitely looking up for him.

* * *

Claire couldn't help but struggle against her attacker, even if she knew she was little match for the vampire who was roughly dragging her into the room. She had an about idea why she was being summoned by Marcel, why the supposed vampire king wanted an audience with her, but she wasn't stupid. There were too many balls in the air to be certain which one he had caught hold of and she would keep her mouth shut until she knew which one to give him information on.

She was pushed down onto the chair and ignored the snickers and jeers from the room full of vampires. There were some humans in the room as well, letting themselves be fed on and how she hoped they were compelled. She couldn't imagine how anyone would willingly give themselves over to be bit.

Marcel hopped down from the rafters, landing gracefully in front of her. "It seems you and your lot have been keeping things from me," he chided hands behind his back as he looked her over.

Claire kept her head up, unwilling to be bullied by this vampire. She had seen what vampires could do, seen Sophie stripped of her powers so callously by Klaus and turned. She knew what the one in front of her could do, but she also knew he thrived on fear and she was not about to give him that.

"Tell me all that you know about the Harbinger," Marcel continued, his voice deceivingly calm as he pulled up a chair, turning it so the back was to her as he sat down, casually draping his hands over the back.

She tried not to react to the name, kept her breathing steady, but her heartbeat had sped up a little and she knew he could hear it, that it would have given her away. "Now come on, Claire, old pal," Marcel arched a brow, gesturing around the room to his brethren. "Don't try holding back now. I'd hate to need to get nasty when we're only trying to have a conversation."

Claire pressed her lips together. Maybe she wasn't entirely sure about Caroline or who she might side with, but Claire knew she was the best chance at saving Davina and restoring magic to their line so they could finish what they had set out to do that day. She wouldn't tell him anything. She'd rather die for their cause.

"Remember, I did offer you a chance to do this the nice way," Marcel told her, beckoning someone to come further into the room.

A vampire stepped forward, carrying a kicking and screaming teenager in his arms. "I believe you know Arielle," Marcel stated, and Claire's eyes widened in horror as her granddaughter was placed down in the chair Marcel had vacated. The girl looked back at her, terrified of her current predicament. "See, I'm a reasonable man, Claire. Tell me what I need to know and little Arielle can walk out of here. Don't tell me and she'll never see another day. I know the Leseid Coven is here and that means the Harbinger isn't far behind."

"Help me," Arielle begged, tears sliding down her face, sobbing when the vampire touched her hair and whispered for her to calm down.

Claire hung her head, shaking it slightly. Everyone had to make sacrifices in this war and this would be hers to bear. "I'm sorry, child," she whispered, and then looked back up, unwavering in her belief. "There must be sacrifices for the greater good."

Marcel frowned. "Looks like you boys have a brand new toy," he informed the one who had brought her in, pushing the girl back toward him. "Do with her as you see fit."

Claire stared steadfastly at the wall, refusing to look at the betrayal in her granddaughter's eyes as she was roughly brought into the shadows, trying to ignore her pleas for help. Marcel leaned down so he was looking directly at Claire. "I am going to slaughter each and every one of you until you tell me what I want to know," he told her, smiling as he pulled away and patted her shoulder. "I think I'll let you watch each of them meet their fate. Just remember you could've saved your entire clan if you had just given me the Harbinger's name."

He took a step back; the girl's screams began to reverberate through the room. "You let me know when you're ready to finish this." Marcel looked out toward the vampires in the room and nodded toward the old woman in the chair. "No one touch her."

He strode out of the room, leaving the chaos behind him. "Round up more of the witches," Marcel ordered the first of his group that he found. "Bring them here, don't harm them, but every hour bring one into the room and see if she'll give up the name. If she doesn't, kill the other one in front of her."

The vampire nodded before hurriedly speeding away to complete the task.

"Well well well, looks like _someone's _having fun," he heard from behind him, and Marcel arched a brow as he turned around to find Katherine leaning against the wall. "It's been a long time."

"Nearly a hundred years since I've seen your face," Marcel pointed out, grinning at her. "I was wondering when you would show up again."

"I had some business to take care of," Katherine told him, returning the smile as she pushed herself off the wall. "We should get some things out in the open right now. Listen." She tapped her chest and Marcel frowned, wondering what she was talking about but did as directed. His eyes widened at the sound of an actual heartbeat in her chest, air moving through her lungs.

"You're…" Marcel started, shaking his head. But it wasn't possible.

"Human, yeah," Katherine shrugged. "Nasty business with my annoying little doppelganger and before you think of using that to your advantage, just know that if I don't get in contact with my witch every other hour...well let's just say...actually how about we have a demonstration?"

It was only then that he noticed the phone in her hand and his arm moved back of its own accord before slamming into his chest. His feet then moved next, sliding in opposite directions until he nearly stumbled forward from the lack of balance.

"I love voodoo," Katherine murmured, placing the phone back to her ear. "I think he got the picture." She hung up the phone, grinning as Marcel regained control of his own limb.

"Let's get dinner, I'm starving," Katherine continued, already turning around on her heel. "Don't look so glum, Marcel. Remember, I'm here to make sure you stay King." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "After all, why would I have told you about Mikael all those years ago if I didn't want Klaus to lose this city in the first place?"

* * *

**A/N:** I know I told some people this would be up Wednesday, but I did all the tweaking that needed to be done so why not post it now?

Thanks so much for all of the reviews, follows, faves, tumblr comments for this. So yes, the baby isn't Klaus because it just doesn't make sense to me how it would logically be. Yeah, he might be a Hybrid, but his sperm has been dead for like 1000 years. So no.

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter because this revealed at least one of the schemes of one of the schemers. The story is titled Wicked Schemes for a reason. And I'm babbling as I type so I will close with, have a great week everyone!

Next chapter will be up soon.


	17. Chapter 17

_I know I've been selfish,  
__I know I've been foolish,  
__But look through that and you will see,  
__That I'll do better._

* * *

"I don't think we're going to know exactly how many vampires Marcel has at his disposal," Caroline leaned forward, resting her head on her hands as her elbows pressed onto the table. She looked over at the blue index cards spread out on the wall before her and Caleb and knew they hadn't even scratched the surface of Marcel's followers. Considering he could always sire more they might never get a complete picture of his forces. "But it's definitely over two hundred."

"Plus there's Davina," Caleb pointed out, holding up one of the green cards. "Uh...do we put her down as a green one or a blue one or what?" While she was a witch, she was definitely unwittingly in Marcel's camp.

"Blue card, silver sharpie," Caroline told him, and tacked Davina's card up alongside Marcel's. "Majority of Marcel's forces are nightwalkers. So the ones who he hasn't deemed worthy enough of gaining a daywalker ring. Maybe we can use that to our advantage?" If they could somehow get them to think they'd be better off without Marcel as their leader they might help overturn the vampire. But Caroline didn't want to offer empty promises and from what she had seen in the club, his followers seemed all too happy with what he was currently offering them.

"Also means they're pretty vulnerable during the day and I think the majority of them all live over at the club Marcel owns." From what she had seen of the outer building, it was big enough to hold more rooms than what she had seen of the club. "We might need to look into that though."

Caleb jotted that down in his notebook, adding to the list of tasks Caroline had been coming up with. "What about these ones?" he asked, nudging the yellow cards with the Originals names forward.

That was the question, wasn't it? How much did she trust the Originals in regards to the whole balance of New Orleans? Maybe they had kept it up one hundred years ago, but who could guarantee they would now? Or that the others would even allow it? And had they even really kept up the balance or had the witches and werewolves had enough power back then to keep them in line? The werewolves were barely holding it together at the moment and Caroline was pretty sure she didn't even fully know the witches entire agenda anymore so chances of them keeping the Originals in line was slim.

She picked up Klaus' card, looking over at the werewolf ones that were already on the board. He was the spokesperson for their lot, no matter what else went down, he seemed to have the wolves' loyalty. He had shown them some service back earlier. Even if Caroline was certain that had been because she had been with him and trying to live up to the expectations she seemed to have for him. That thought alone made her bite her bottom lip; especially because she was _pleased_ he had at least tried and shown them a merciful side to him.

Did it matter why he had given the wolves some freedom though or just the fact that it had happened? That they were now allowed to attend school, get jobs, and at least two were going to start a family? Wasn't that the part that mattered, not the fact he might never have done it if she hadn't wanted it to happen? Would it all stop if she were to leave...could she even leave anymore? Caroline wasn't sure she could walk away from New Orleans or the back and forth that was happening between her and Klaus once her task as Harbinger was finished. Partly because she worried what would happen if she did, another part because she doubted it'd be easy to do so, but also because she just didn't want to. She wanted to see the city. She _enjoyed_ Klaus' company when he wasn't pissing her off. She didn't even mind Rebekah's snarky comments.

But staying wasn't a viable option, was it? What about school? What about her friends, her mom? There was Bonnie's death to deal with and Jeremy's return, but after those were done did she have to stay in Mystic Falls? There were so many questions she didn't have an answer to and didn't think she would for a while.

Caleb watched Caroline twist the card in between her hands, could see the internal struggle on the girl's face and couldn't imagine what must be going through her head. He didn't like Klaus or his siblings, was scared to death of the Hybrid and no longer just because of the stories he'd been told growing up. He had seen firsthand how quickly he could end a life, threaten another, and use someone else as a bargaining chip. He had also seen the way the Original watched Caroline and he didn't like it one bit. That all-consuming look of possession and another emotion he wasn't comfortable believing the Hybrid was capable of having for anyone but himself.

"We don't have to put them up…" he trailed off when she shook her head and stepped forward again.

"Here," Caroline stated and tacked the card over the werewolves before placing Rebekah and Elijah's there as well. It wasn't the best fit, but it would work for now.

Caleb glanced over at her, unsure about her answer. "Do you really think they care about the wolves?" Because he couldn't see the blonde Original or the other one giving a damn about them. Had a feeling Klaus was only using them to further his own goals.

"I think that Klaus is the one they picked to be their new Alpha so he has power over them. Just as Marcel does the majority of the vampires in the Quarter." Caroline leaned back against the table, still frowning at their work. "And I think that Elijah and Rebekah will stay by their brother." For the moment at least. She wasn't sure how long that would last though. "It's not like we can't move the cards around if we need to."

"They can see it anyway," Caleb pointed out, nodding back toward the doorway that led to wherever Rebekah and Klaus were currently.

"I don't exactly know what would have been better for us, to go with the rest of the Coven or coming here or what, but we're here now. So we deal with these circumstances and use them to our advantage." Caroline shrugged and looked over at him again. "Maybe we can't trust everything that's said to us by anyone because everyone has their own agenda, but one thing the Originals do know is the history of New Orleans. Or at least old New Orleans. And we're going to need that." Glancing back at the board she let out a needless breath. "They've also been pretty insistent on saving my life."

Rebekah had done so against the vampires in the bar and slapping some sense into her back at the old place. Klaus when he set out to find her, believing she was kidnapped and possibly dead. Helping to protect her mother. Even getting her to safety again should have been points in their favor. Part of her couldn't help but wonder if there were ulterior motives but then again she already _knew_ that there were. They simply weren't the usual ones most probably had when helping a Harbinger.

Klaus wanted her alive because he cared for her, and while Caroline wasn't stupid enough to think he wasn't going to use her new status to his advantage however he could, she also thought he might not purposefully put her in harm's way. He seemed to be doing what he could to keep her out of trouble—which was downright _annoying _at times because she could take care of herself. Hello, _vampire!_ But was that really keeping her safe or just hidden to unleash against Marcel when he least expected it?

She frowned. The last thing she wanted to do was start second guessing everything. Caroline Forbes was not going to allow herself to become a paranoid pessimist. No way. "I'm good with where I put them," she nodded; trying to sound determined in her response and was pleased her voice didn't sound like it was wavering.

"Can you do the Coven cards? Put a star or something next to the ones who you think I can actually trust?" she asked, gesturing toward the pile on the table.

"Gonna send the ones who I don't think will trust you home?" Caleb asked, and she glanced over at him. He was trying to act casual about the question, but Caroline heard his heartbeat speed up, saw the tension in his shoulders as he waited for an answer.

"Yeah. I don't want anyone following me because they _have _to. That only seems to breed discontent and backstabbing. Something I think we really don't need with everything else going on." She shrugged, having seen firsthand how much people would fight for their freedom with the Hybrids and their unsiring. "So they get a choice to either stay or leave and no hard feelings for anyone. I don't really want to do the whole swear allegiance thing. What if someone has to act against me last minute to save someone they love? That'd suck if they burst into flames or whatever is supposed to happen."

The tension Caleb was holding dissipated and he looked over at her, offering a small, genuine smile. "When they see who you really are they won't ever think of betraying you," he told her and Caroline smiled back, but it was forced.

_Who she really was? _That was a loaded question if she ever heard one. Who _was_ she? Caroline wasn't completely sure she even knew anymore and this faith that Caleb seemed to have in her unnerved her a little. Last thing she wanted to do was disappoint him. And when had that even happened? She remembered when she had been annoyed by him and now, only some weeks later she was desperate to make sure he would be okay, that no matter what Caleb would make it out of all of it okay. Or as okay as he could.

"Can you do the cards?" she asked, steering the conversation back to something she could actually handle at the moment. "I should probably have an idea before I see the Coven again, yeah?" Which wouldn't be that day, but Caroline knew it would need to happen sometime soon.

Caleb nodded and picked up the stack of cards. "I'm going to go see if there's anything edible to eat while I do this," he told her, picking up a few of the markers as well.

"I doubt there is," Klaus commented from the doorway, silently observing the two. She wondered how long he had been there listening to their conversation. "Feel free to order delivery and I'll deal with it when it arrives."

The witch frowned at the wording, but nodded before hurrying from the room. Caroline couldn't really blame him for not wanting to be anywhere near the Hybrid. "I see your skills for planning are more diverse than simple place settings and dance numbers," Klaus commented, sounding entirely too amused and she rolled her eyes before looking over at him. She had been ready to reply in kind but his genuine smile was throwing her for a loop.

"Well, you know I'm just trading who can most easily get the flower arrangements into their correct spot and how best to get the applicants from Point A to Point B with probably vervain bombs and where best to spread out werewolves in relations to vampires in the city," Caroline settled for her answer, her entire demeanor relaxed for the moment. It was just like allocating resources for different Mystic Falls events but instead of stay at home moms and high school kids she was using supernatural creatures. No big deal.

"Your talents were wasted on the trivialities of those events," he told her, arching a brow at the glare she sent his way.

"If I remember, you enjoyed yourself a great deal at one of the events." Just not the winter carnival. That had been a disaster. "You never did explain how you got my application." That had kept her up for nights, trying to figure out how he had gotten it from the office where they were filed away. The fact he had cared enough to research where to even find something so trivial in the first place had thrown her for a bit of a loop back then.

"I have my ways," Klaus mused, remembering the day fondly. Oh, it had started out as an act. He knew that now. She and Tyler hadn't truly been broken up, but her laughter and smiles had been genuine, and he meant to have more of that in his life.

Caroline nodded toward the pile of extra cards on the table. "Got any blanks to fill in?"

Klaus walked over to her and she _knew_ he had purposefully leaned in, deliberately brushing his fingers along her arm as he reached past her for a stack of the blue cards and a pen. "We need to work on you and your personal space issues," she told him, but didn't move out of the way, smile tugging at her lips as he chuckled.

Caroline pushed herself up onto the table, swinging her legs as she watched him jot down a few names on the cards. She unconsciously shifted closer, trying to get a better angle on what he was writing. "Now who has personal space issues," Klaus murmured, and Caroline scoffed at the idea, turning her attention to the wall.

"So are those the members of his elite inner circle or the Nightwalkers you've no doubt already started little ripple effects of disharmony in?" she asked. While the idea had sparked in her own mind a few minutes before, Caroline had a feeling it was something Klaus had been doing long before she had arrived in New Orleans. Infiltrating from the inside seemed like part of his M.O. Aside from the whole rip out hearts move that his entire family seemed to favor.

"A little bit of both," Klaus informed her, holding up a few of his cards. "These are his inner circle. Loyal to a fault and all will need to be disposed of once his reign has ended." He could see her getting ready to object to that and pressed his lips together. This was war and it was something she was going to need to wrap her head around soon enough. There would be casualties on all sides and his only concern was for himself, her, and his family to come out of it alive. However, he knew she wasn't quite ready for that revelation yet. "Just as you want witches you can trust in your Coven, I would want vampires I can trust in New Orleans."

Caroline nodded her assent to that notion. The last thing Klaus needed was more trust issues on top of the ones he already had. "And these would be the nightwalkers you astutely guessed I've been planting the seeds of disharmony in," he smiled at the fact she had not only known it was something he would do but that she also didn't seem against the idea.

"Now you just need the spark to ignite the flame," she murmured, taking the cards from him as she looked over the names, trying to memorize them.

"Do you have any idea what you could become?" Klaus asked, stepping closer to her and Caroline glanced over at him, brow furrowed in uncertainty as she wondered what exactly he was getting at. "Your friends in Mystic Falls underestimated the tactical leadership that you possess. Oh, sure, you used most of your skills for planning the various town and school events, but one look at this display you've set up already shows you have the thought process down. You simply need to hone it."

"Let me guess," Caroline cocked her head to the side, hands pressing into the table behind her as she leaned back a little, silently assessing him. "You want to teach me how."

"Oh the things I could teach you, Caroline Forbes," Klaus replied, and she swallowed hard at his all-consuming gaze. Her mind went in directions she wished it wouldn't, likening the way he looked at her to the Big Bad Wolf when he'd laid eyes on Little Red Riding Hood. Except she had a feeling he'd be eating her in an entirely different way than the wolf had wanted for that little girl if she ever let him. Caroline was too focused on his gaze to notice that he had somehow come to stand between her legs, hands planted on either side of her thighs as he leaned forward, locking his gaze with her own.

One of his necklaces that he had a penchant for wearing dangled in front of her, tempting her to reach forward and thread her fingers through it, to pull him closer and ask for him to show her everything he had to offer, but Rebekah's words echoed in her mind, and Caroline couldn't seem to shake them. "Until I annoy you enough that you find a way to incapacitate me like you do your family when they become a problem for you," Caroline murmured, but there was no anger in her voice. She was simply stating facts or what she believed to be facts.

Klaus hadn't expected that as the answer and he nearly pulled back, ready to put up all of his walls again and lash out at her. There was an uncertainty to her though. He could see it in her face as she looked at him, waiting to see how he would respond. She was genuinely concerned that there would come a time he would lock her away as he did his siblings when they interfered with his plans or he needed to stop them from leaving him. Could he blame her for that considering it was how he so often dealt with his problems?

"I bet you could get some witch to come up with a damn sleeping spell or whatever and put me out for fifty years," she continued, rattling off all of the ideas she had come up with in her mind. Sleeping spells, maybe desiccation, turn her into stone. The possibilities were endless. "Or lock me away when I really irritate you or you think I've become entirely too much of a vulnerability to let outside in the sun."

Klaus lifted a hand to her hair, brushing a strand from her face. "Caroline," he started, but apparently she wasn't done listing her ideas.

"_Or_ drain me of enough blood so that you could compel me to do whatever it is that you want. Which I still can't believe you've never done. You've had so many opportunities to do that to me. Especially here, and okay, I don't know if that would actually work since stakes apparently don't on me anymore so maybe compulsion doesn't either," she continued, reaching out for his necklace then, letting the cool metal soothe her frenzied nerves. "But you could have and you didn't."

Why didn't you, she wanted to ask, even though she already knew the answer. She kept it inside though, also scared of his response, of how this man standing in front of her seemed to care for her in spite of everything he had done. His words rang in her head, _so you've never felt the attraction that comes when someone who's capable of doing terrible things for some reasons care only about you?_ She remembered her response, cutting him to the core, but the problem with it had been that she had never stopped feeling the attraction. Even though she had said she did, it was always there, lingering in her thoughts, her dreams as Elena had so clearly seen. Even Silas had been able to pick that out from her head and use it against her.

Running from it didn't seem to help, nor did keeping her distance from him considering she only seemed to be constantly pulled back into his orbit. Or was it that he was tethered to hers now? Because it seemed no matter how far she kept trying to distance herself from him that Klaus was there, not willing to let her go, in a constant orbit around her. When had she become his sun?

"Caroline." Klaus tried again, fingers moving from her hair to slide down to her shoulders and along her arms.

"You do such horrible things, Klaus. Caleb is scared to death of you. I know he tries to not look like it, but I can tell that he is. Freaking everyone seems to be. Except for maybe the werewolves. They seem more impressed by you more than anything else." Caroline hit Klaus in the shoulder, not needing to actually look at him to know he was amused by that fact. She kept her gaze locked on the necklace she was still sliding through her fingers. "And _see_, I can tell you're all smug about that and that _shouldn't_ be a good thing, but I know that's partly my human brain speaking because we're monsters. We're supposed to be feared. And you're supposed to be the biggest monster of us all. Do you have any idea how damn frustrating you are?"

Because half the time she wasn't sure if she wanted to slap him, to strangle him, and toss his ass into a wall for infuriating as he so easily did or if she wanted to grab hold of him, press him against that same wall and kiss him senseless. She hated not knowing, the lack of control that seemed to want to spiral inside of her by just being near him at times. And yet part of her yearned for it as well, Silas' words about her feathers being ruffled echoing in her head.

Caroline pulled back a little then so she could finally look Klaus in the eye. "But let's make something clear, I will _never _let you lock me in a box or a tower or any of that," she told him, holding her head up high and was happy that her voice didn't waver. "Not without a fight."

"And you wonder why I see you as my Queen?" Klaus murmured pleased at her boldness, the inner strength she always seemed to have around him.

"Bloody hell, you two, get a room," Rebekah muttered as she strolled toward them, interrupting whatever would have been Caroline's reply. It was only then that Caroline noticed how compromising their positions must have looked to anyone else observing them, how close Klaus had been standing and the fact she was still holding onto his necklace. "There's a delivery man at the door. Caleb said you would deal with it."

Caroline shifted, ducking out from between Klaus's arms and away from his body so that she could stand on her own two feet again. She took the cards Klaus had finished and moved to put them up as well.

Klaus glared at his sister, annoyed that the moment with Caroline had been broken and the fact the girl was already back to work meant that there was little point in trying to pick back up where they had been forced to leave off. "Impeccable timing as always, Rebekah," he bit out and strode out of the room.

Caroline could feel Rebekah watching her, but kept her focus on the task in front of her, not wanting to deal with anymore revelations from the other girl. "People who play with matches often get burned," Rebekah stated, and Caroline kept looking at the board, pinning up the last card. "I should know. I love watching things burn down. People, places. The fire consumes it all; regardless of how much it's loved. Everything goes up in smoke. And so will you if you're not careful."

"Maybe I'm the match this time," Caroline replied, glancing over her shoulder at Rebekah, watching the other girl's lips curve into a smile.

"Then strike the match already," she murmured before walking out of the room.

Caroline looked back at the wall, blowing out a needless breath. What the hell had just happened?

* * *

Marcel watched as Katherine practically devoured the gumbo that had been set before her in a matter of minutes. He beckoned for more to be brought over, hardly remembering what it had been like to need food in order to survive. He could only imagine what it must have been like for the five hundred year old vampire to suddenly revert back to human, to have all of the vulnerabilities, the needs that came along with that life sentence. It shouldn't have surprised him that she had secured herself some witches for protection and since they were outside of his current jurisdiction there was little he could do to retaliate. As powerful as Davina was, he didn't want to chance his own death because he miscalculated another's power.

"Seems you're not as up to date on the happenings of Niklaus Mikaelson as you think, Katherine," Marcel told her, leaning back in his chair as one of his nightwalkers brought her another bowl.

"I'm not going to beg for information I can find out by observing him myself in the next few days," Katherine informed him, knowing full well the vampire would tell her anyway. He'd never been one to keep news to himself if he could brag about it and that would be his downfall.

"He's got himself a new pet." Marcel lifted up his wine glass, looking out at the vampires moving about the room, bringing in terrified women of all ages that were now nothing more than collateral damage in his war.

"I fail to see how that's even remotely relevant," Katherine remarked, snorting at the idea that Klaus' latest feeding toy would be worth mentioning. "We both know how quickly he goes through those."

"Seems she's a bit different than the usual. She used to be a friend of Rebekah's." Or at least that was what the Original sister had said. He was beginning to wonder if that had been a cover for her actual position in Klaus' life. "_Caroline_." Her name really did roll nicely off his tongue.

Katherine froze, lips twisting into a sneer at that name. It couldn't be, could it? The little blonde she had killed, wanting to use for her own purposes, such an easy disposable girl that seemed to keep thriving in every instance that she shouldn't. "Blonde? Has an annoying ability for always coming out on top?"

"Don't know about the second part, but she is blonde." Marcel shrugged. Though, she had managed to leave his club and survive what Diego had planned to do to her without much fuss so maybe that was an accurate description.

Frowning, Katherine pulled out her cell and scrolled through the pictures she had purposefully placed on it to link Tyler to her. "This one?" she held it up, showing off a picture of Caroline Forbes that had been on the young Hybrid's phone.

"That's her. You know her?" Marcel asked. Clearly he hadn't given the little blonde enough merit if she was also in Katherine's line of fire. Who was this baby vampire?

Caroline Forbes.

Katherine kept a smile on her face as she shut off the phone, not wanting to give too much away. If the girl was in New Orleans that could ruin everything. She needed to be shown what happened with hanging around Klaus, with siding with the Original. "A vulnerability that can easily be exploited if you do what I tell you."

She had heard the murmurs when in and out of Mystic Falls, seen Klaus and Caroline leaving the football field as she purposefully kept her distance and tried to get the upper hand in the entire deadly situation. She had heard the words he had promised the girl, but had thought Caroline back in Mystic Falls with her annoying doppelganger and the Salvatore brothers, with their witchy friend who would protect her from any scheming. But it seemed Caroline was in the Quarter and easily exploitable now. A slight shift in her plans couldn't hurt when it would bring Klaus even more pain and suffering.

"Against Klaus?" Marcel asked, bemused by the idea. Since when was a woman any sort of vulnerability to the Original aside from his sister? And even then it meant a quick dagger and coffin trip to safety to remove the threat that Rebekah could be to him.

Katherine's smile grew at that, reminding Marcel of a viper ready to attack. "All you need to do is tear out her heart. Figuratively at first and I know just the way to do that." And then when Caroline hated him enough, despised the Hybrid with all of her soul, she'd have Marcel actually remove the girl's heart. If she couldn't have her love, if Klaus continued to keep Elijah from ever truly being with her, then it was only fitting that she strip him of his love in return.

* * *

The debate hadn't let up since Cecile had walked into the old house. She had never been to this particular one, but the abundance of relics from the Middle East reminded her immediately of Valencia. The woman had spent a good many years in that region, traveling the different countries over the years, and collecting what she could to give onto the next in line. It would have been nice to be able to inspect it all further, to pick out what else reminded her of the woman she had known since she was a child, but personal desires needed to be pushed aside so she could deal with her Coven that was actively trying to tear one another apart.

Each side thought themselves right and the other wrong, and as always when a debate had that kind of attitude backing it up, the words that were exchanged were becoming more explosive and hurtful with each passing minute.

"_Enough_," she demanded, voice not rising a single octave as she turned around. All words ceased as soon as she spoke though, heads turning in her direction. "You are each here to serve the Harbinger. She is not the only one of her line as you all well know, but the universe picked _her_. Even after she became a vampire, it did not waiver in its belief that she was the one to see this turmoil through to its end. And considering the factors that are in play here, perhaps a vampire Harbinger is exactly who needs to be in charge of setting things right."

"She is one of them," Karmyn started, still nursing her pride at nearly dying by the hand of the Hybrid. "She stood up for that _monster_."

It was true. The girl had stood up for Niklaus Mikaelson and each and every one of them in that room knew his reputation, all that he had done in the world. "He is not our concern," Cecile reminded. "We are not here to mess with the balance of the Hybrid." That was not their task and doing so would only cause even more chaos in the region. Something she was not about to allow to happen. There was enough disharmony in New Orleans.

"But we could easily overpower him with our strength," another pointed out, and there were some murmured words of agreement. "Especially if we had the girl's help."

"Do you hear what you are saying?" Cecile asked, trying to be calm, to be patient with them. The younger ones did not see the forest; they only focused on one tree, missing the bigger ripple effect their actions could have on the world. "What you are suggesting disturbs the balance, something you swore to always uphold in this Coven."

Going against that would strip them of their powers. From the downcast looks she spotted upon her answer she knew they remembered that oath they had all sworn when joining. Going against the balance meant their powers would leave them in an instant, cutting them off from the earth, from one another. "Trust in yourselves and the Harbinger," Cecile continued, offering them a small smile. After all, that was their purpose.

"Cecile," Andrew called from the window, alerting her to trouble. "Something strange is happening outside."

She strode over, looking out into the night to see what he had seen and easily spotted the figure standing at the gate, pacing back and forth and looking wildly at the house. "Vampire," Andrew informed her and some of the others readied for battle.

The figure outside stopped pacing and stared directly at the window, shifting into the street light's path so that Cecile could see her face. "Sophie…" Oh you poor child. She could only imagine the pain the young woman was in since she was now cut off from the world she had known all her life and would never be part of again.

"Do not harm her," she ordered the others and headed outside. "Sophie Anne. What has become of you, child?"

"You know exactly what I am now," the former witch bit out and then ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Sorry. I'm not..." She was jittery, staring for a long moment at the other witch's neck, her focus on the vein she could see against the skin. "Marcel's gathering witches. He already took Claire. She and I are the only ones who know who the Harbinger is. I think he's trying to break her into telling. I found her granddaughter drained of blood a few minutes ago. I think he's going to kill whoever else he has until she finally gives up a name."

She locked her gaze with Cecile then. "We shouldn't suffer for the mistakes of our parents. Make this right."

Sophie was gone before Cecile could answer. "What do we do now?" Karmyn asked hand pressed to her mouth at the sight of what had been a once powerful witch turned into a monster. Was that the same fate that awaited the others?

"We get them back," Cecile replied, eyes narrowing at the thought of so many witches at the current vampire king's mercy. She turned around, looking out at the entire Coven who was no doubt wondering how they would do just that. "I suggest you call your families." There was no guarantee that any of them would make it home now. Not with how the vampires were playing the game.

* * *

When Rebekah had called to inform Elijah to inform him that they had needed to move to a new house, Elijah had finished up what he was dealing with and headed straight home. He had stopped trying to be cunning and fair with the vampires in Toronto during his visit to remind them who they were loyal to, instead ripping out the hearts of a few of them before the others acquiesced to his points. And then he had thrown in compulsion as an added measure, ordering them to follow behind him the next day and stay out of sight in a nearby town. The last thing they needed was for Marcel to realize they had been slowly gathering their own army back up, one full of vampires far stronger than those currently residing in New Orleans.

Elijah had headed straight to the other safe house, wondering what chaos would be present when he entered. To his surprise he found there was no screaming upon entering, no heated discussions happening as he made his way further inside and toward the room from where the voices came from.

The witch boy was sitting at the table, eating his pizza, while the two vampires stood discussing the colored cards tacked onto the wall before them. He frowned at the assortment of holes in the recently renovated walls, but at least there was no broken furniture at the moment.

"I see you have been busy in my absence," Elijah commented as he strolled to where the others were located. He could sense the boy tensing, no doubt not liking the fact he was severely outnumbered by vampires in the room.

"Rebekah tells me you ran into trouble in Toronto," Klaus replied, not bothering to glance over at him. "I had thought the fact you had sired Pryia and her lot that they would have been easy enough to persuade."

"Not all of us feel a need to use your methods when dealing with our own," Elijah pointed out. He could hardly blame the fact the others hadn't wanted to come to New Orleans because of Klaus and his whims. There was no guarantee they would leave alive and they had a nice life going for them in Canada, but he had granted them eternal life, and he would have their help.

"A little terror goes a long way," Klaus shrugged, crossing his arms as he watched Caroline step forward, altering another of the cards on the wall. "How many left of their little clan now?"

"Eight and all will be nearby in the morning." Elijah looked over the cards, putting together what their purpose was quickly enough.

"Wait a minute," Caroline started, and his attention shifted to her. He arched a brow at the annoyed expression she was directing at Klaus. "Are you telling me you have more vampires coming to _your aid_ that you conveniently managed to forget to tell me about?!"

"You never asked," Klaus drawled, clearly amused by her indignant expression.

"Seriously?!" she hissed, brushing past him and gathering a stack of the cards off the table. "Get to writing down names." She turned and walked over to Elijah, thrusting cards and a pen at him as well. "You too."

The baby vampire had already moved away from him before he could respond to the gesture, holding the cards and pen in his hand. He was waiting for Klaus to remind her that she had no right to speak to him in such a way, that there was a certain level of respect that she shouldn't forget, but Elijah watched Klaus continue to smile at her as she walked back to him, undisturbed by her outburst.

"I believe I asked earlier if you had any blanks to fill in," Caroline reminded, and gestured to the cards again. "_This_ would be one of those blanks."

Rebekah strode into the room, hanging up a phone call and looked between all the players in the room, trying to determine what she had missed. "Are there any others that _you_ know about that your brother has so kindly forgotten to tell me about?" Caroline sighed, clearly exasperated as she tapped the table.

"Oh I'm not allowed to go on scout missions," Rebekah grumbled, flipping her hair from her shoulder. "That would be their job."

"Perhaps if you had sired any worthwhile vampires you'd be allowed to, little sister," Klaus chided, not bothering to look up from the task he had been given, but any of them could see his smirk.

"You had a penchant for killing anyone I sired," Rebekah glared, pressing her lips together in barely contained outrage.

"As I said," Klaus reminded, finally looking up at her and there was no discounting the amusement in his features. "If you had sired anyone _worthwhile…"_

"Klaus, stop baiting your sister," Caroline warned, tapping her fingers against the cards. "_Focus._" The two of them could squabble later after he had completed the task she had set out for him.

"I'd think long and hard before you decide to join this craziness, Caroline," Rebekah warned, ignoring the glared Klaus was now directing at her. "My brother has this need for forcing everyone to bend to his will and he doesn't take kindly to those who try and defy him. No matter how good a fuck they are."

"Enough," Klaus demanded, his face pure rage as he stepped forward, ready to throttle the girl. Sister or not, he would not be talked to that way. Not in his house, not in front of Caroline, and Rebekah would learn her damn place.

Elijah rose as well, moving to try and come between his siblings before any unforgivable actions could be done. What he didn't expect was for Caroline to do so as well, actually getting into Klaus' war path and stopping his brother with a press of her hand to his chest.

"Don't," she told Klaus, shaking her head and refusing to move out of his way even as Klaus' hand wrapped around her wrist. "You deserve every word she throws at you and you know it, so _don't_."

Rebekah held her head up high, still glaring at her brother as she clenched her fists at her side. She didn't know if she was offended or pleased that Caroline had come to her defense, probably both. Though the part that offended her was the fact that Klaus seemed to have stopped for the girl, taking what she said to heart, even though she had been saying the same thing to him for centuries and he only ever ignored her words.

"I will not have her poison your head," Klaus growled, pointing accusingly at his sister and he nearly took another step forward, rage still coming off of him in waves.

"_Please._" Caroline rolled her eyes at that. "Like I don't already know that you're a horrible, manipulative, jerk that sometimes treats his siblings like shit." He looked down at her then, searching her face to see if that was all she thought of him. Was he truly only a monster in her eyes? "I just happen to know you have other layers as well, but she has every right to speak her damn mind so finish writing my cards and stop being so offended."

She walked around him then and headed over to Caleb who had been watching the whole scene play out in front of him. Caroline could see him ready to use magic at her defense and she offered him a small smile as she snagged a slice of pizza and slid onto the chair beside him.

Klaus silently fumed in his spot, clenching his fists tightly in front of him as he regarded Rebekah. "Can we please save the whole family feud thing for after the cards are finished?" Caroline called out, and Elijah pressed his lips together in amusement, intrigued to watch Klaus turn away from Rebekah and head back to the task he had been working on.

Rebekah snorted at the action before purposefully pushing past Elijah to take a seat beside Caroline. "I despise this family sometimes," she muttered, as she leaned back in the chair, pouting.

"The feeling is mutual, dear sister," Klaus promised, looking up to snarl at her and Caroline rolled her eyes at their display.

"And this is why I'm glad I'm an only child," she muttered, looking over at Caleb who offered her a hesitant smile. His cell started to ring and he pulled it out.

"It's my Grams."

"His Grams?" Elijah asked, wondering why the others were so focused on the boy answering the phone.

"Caleb's grandmother is the head of the Leseid Coven," Rebekah informed him, wondering what the old woman wanted.

Well that was interesting turn of events. Elijah strolled over to stand by Klaus, listening into the conversation and well aware the other vampires were no doubt doing the same. "You're not going," Klaus growled before the conversation was even finished.

"_Excuse you_. We've had this discussion about how you do not get a say in what I do," Caroline pointed out, ignoring Rebekah's snort. "They have the New Orleans witches _because of me_. I'm going to help get them released."

"And I believe I said I'd take what you said under advisement," Klaus reminded, clearly having no intention of going along with her idea then and there.

"Uh...she doesn't want you to come, Caroline," Caleb interrupted before their argument could escalate.

"_What?!_" Caroline shook her head, staring wide-eyed at Caleb at that revelation. "But I can freaking help."

"Um. One second." Caleb sat the phone down on the table and hit the speaker button.

"We still need you to be the trump card, Caroline," Cecile told her from the phone. "I am calling to see if there's anything else we can use against Marcel for their release. Or at least long enough to distract him so we can get them released."

Klaus grinned, a certain other blonde immediately popping into his mind. "I know just the thing."

"Then we shall see you soon," the older witch replied before the call was ended.

Klaus passed his finished cards across the table. "Don't pout, love, you need to decide what to do with these still. Elijah, I believe I could use your help." He glanced over at Elijah who nodded his silent assent. "Come along, Caleb, your grandmother wants you there."

Caroline glowered at him, snatching the cards up as he left the room without another word, Caleb offering her an apologetic smile as he followed after the Hybrid. She was the damn Harbinger. She shouldn't be waiting on the sidelines. "What the hell?" she demanded, crossing her arms as she leant back against the chair clearly annoyed.

"Welcome to my life," Rebekah replied, flicking one of the cards before she snagged herself a slice of pizza.

* * *

Caleb didn't like that Klaus had told him to wait in the alley before the Originals had strode into the bar. He listened for a moment, before taking a deep breath and gathering the courage to ignore the order and following the Hybrid inside. Once he was in the bar, he wished he had listened and immediately pressed a hand to his mouth as he doubled over at the horrific sight that had greeted him.

Thankfully there hadn't been many patrons in the bar, but all that had been enjoying a cold beer, relaxing after a hard day's work, were dead. Heads snapped in odd ways, hearts and lungs strewn across the floor. He hadn't even heard anyone scream, that was how quickly the events had taken place.

"This is the girl?" Elijah asked, and Caleb looked up, finding the two standing before a terrified blonde bartender.

"Hello, Camille," Klaus greeted, smiling at her as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "My apologies for not visiting as often as I used to. I'm sure Marcel has been keeping you busy enough."

She had been staring at the chaos before her and finally looked at the perpetrators, backing away as she realized she knew who they were, her fear growing with each passing second. "What the hell are you?" she asked her voice barely audible. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Not yet," Klaus replied, moving to easily knock the woman out and hand her off for Elijah to carry. He spotted Caleb then, puking up the pizza he had just eaten. "I did tell you to stay outside."

He reached behind the bar, filling a glass with water before thrusting it into the boy's hand. "Caroline wishes for you to live so I'd rather not dispose of you, but slow me down, boy, and I will happily do so."

Klaus grabbed the witch by the back of his collar and dragged him up, pushing him toward the door. "Now let's go. Your grandmother is waiting."

There was a battle to be won.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry this one took so long. I was sick all week and cold meds=loopy me which equals no writing. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, etc, and I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. I'm still getting over this damn cold so while the next chapter should be up in the next few days it depends on how often I need to take the medicine. But it'll definitely be up by next weekend at the latest.

Happy reading!


End file.
